I Lived My Life In Silver
by VenusUnchained
Summary: We've seen the story told so many times from the eyes of Serenity or Endymion of the Silver Millennium- we all know the story so well- from their point of view. This follows Venus through the more raw and less fluffy side we all know the story and how the fall from grace mixed with forbidden romance and betrayal lend much different perspectives. See "I Lived My Life In Gold"
1. Chapter 1

His wide green eyes fixed to the horizon, water stretching further than even his keen eyes could see and it felt like the ocean stretched forever. An adequate analogy for the last fourteen years away from his wife toiled by long hours and painstakingly hard work, it felt like an eternity. Part of him told himself it was worth it, that it all boiled down to this specific day where all he could do was stare ahead to ignore the tense scene behind him. The wind bounced wildly off the black cliffs, tangling in his long, stark white hair and bothered him because he held pride in how well groomed the waist length of his hair remained. A petty thing to be annoyed by given the joyous nature of the day given its rarity and his own curiosity. Artemis was just merely anxious, maybe more so than anyone else standing on that beach.

He buried his toes in the sand, relishing the warmth absorbed by the sun because there was a chill to the breeze that came with the cool months of Earth's harvest season. Artemis nodded thanks to the Venusian soldier to his left, a younger man with careless white-blonde hair and excited green eyes the pale shade of peridots. He extended a simple thick red ribbon with which Artemis tied back his long hair. The beach they stood on was unassuming and small, almost too small for the crowd behind him who were all too eager to stay away from the others as much as possible.

Behind him to his left, the beach was packed with throngs of royalty from all over the Galaxy. Beautiful beings of ethereal light and immense power that Artemis was all too accustomed to as one of the diplomats of the Moon Kingdom himself. The Terran natives no doubt could feel their powers ripple over the sandy shores and vibrate through the halls of their homes from a great distance. The Moon Queen who ruled by default due to her ability to wield the legendary crystal was amongst the party and possibly stood out the most.

Queen Serenity had rescued the very few of the Mauan population when his planet was destroyed and he and his wife offered their lives to serve her purpose. Her purpose was to achieve the Silver Millenium- a time of perfect peace, harmony, acceptance, and protection. Being the logical man he was, Artemis knew it was far fetched based if nothing else than by their relationship with the very planet they stood on now. A planet otherwise forbidden. His wife however, believed in this Silver Millenium wholeheartedly, and so he agreed to do its bidding beneath the Lunar Queen with blind hope for her noble goals.

Behind him to his right was a much more tense and brooding party. Natives to Earth from the highest ranks of their kingdoms were present in the forms of priests, scholars, noblemen, and official representation of the Four Kingdoms beneath Elysium. Their recently appointed Heavenly Kings were not present to Artemis' dismay as they were one of the myths and legends of Earth he knew to be true. A well kept secret still it seemed. All gathered together for once to bear witness to what they might call a miracle.

In the divide between the two parties behind him directly were the King and Queen of Earth, the Royals of the Golden Kingdom of Elysium. In great contrast to the Gods and Goddesses to his left, the Terrans looked utterly barbaric. They wore fine clothes, but they were dull and dirtier looking than the beings that seemed to glow with inner light and magic that people from Earth lacked. Artemis still saw their beauty, the King and Queen were by far the most stunning Terrans he'd ever seen, all dark and draped with rich colors and fabrics and shimmering gold. He could almost feel a latent magic in them yet no one would say it because there was little the people of Earth feared more than magic.

Artemis could feel the King and Queen's eyes boring holes in the back of his head though he told himself it was simply his nerves. They had been completely gracious and hospitable in even allowing what would be known as the Silver Alliance's diplomats to utilize their planet this day. Accepting or not, the scene on the beach, how their groups were divided tense and silent spoke volumes of the relationship they had with Earth and its people. Other than the wind blowing through the grasses of the shore and the waves crashing on the sand, the air was nothing but a thick tense silence. He was grateful for the shift in the wind, the Sun breaking free of the clouds and exposing a brilliant blue sky above them. It meant the ceremony would begin soon.

Artemis served the Moon Goddess Serenity first and always, yet for the last fourteen years he enlisted his service to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Desire. There was little that could steal the limelight from her this day as she stepped to the center of the beach in front of him by the shore, draped in a heavy velvet robe of red. Her hair was a vibrant gold peeking from the top of the heavy garment, her molten gold eyes gazing over the gathered crowd slowly with tension on her full and perfect mouth. He stood between her and the Earthen King and Queen, suffering the wrath of heavy eyes from all angles. Two of Aphrodite's servants that Artemis had come to know well as her right hands, helped the Goddess shrug from the crimson robe and the gathered crowd was blinded by raw beauty.

She wore a simple short toga style dress that did little to hide a body too perfect, and her golden curls fell down to the sand in bright cascades in the warming Sun. He paid little mind of the multitudes of gasps from behind him, mostly from the Terran party because Artemis was probably the only one used to being in the presence of such perfection aside from her house staff. Terran men broke into prayer, artists began to feverishly work their graphite over paper and paint brushes over canvas. He knew they would never be able to capture her likeness, it was part of her power. Aphrodite held her head high though there was sorrow in the liquid gold of her eyes that Artemis had seen often in the previous days before this, though even he began to feel his eyes sting slightly because she'd never been this radiant.

Aphrodite calmly pulled at the chord around her neck, removing a necklace consisting of nothing but a simple closed oyster shell that she had worn for an untold many years. Artemis knew it well. He spent much time in travel with the trinket, touring planet to planet with the shell tucked secure in a purple velvet pouch and protecting it with his own life. The Goddesses and Gods of the other planets infused their gifts upon the shell, power and knowledge that were all to relevant to today. Artemis told himself again that it would be worth the time away from his post, and his loving wife. A mantra he hadn't been entirely convinced of until the excitement of this moment bubbled in his stomach with unrestrained curiosity.

The Goddess pried the shell open with ease, plucking a blindingly bright gold pearl from the casing. She rest it in her palm a moment, the most loving and beautiful smile spreading across her features and she plucked it in her finger and thumb, holding it to the heavens and allowing the Sun to blind them all with it's brilliance. It was now that the Venusian party to his left began to sing, their chorus followed by a louder, impossibly sad and beautiful note from the Goddess herself. Goosebumps spread to every inch of his skin, his toes curling further in the sand when she palmed the jewel again, lowering her hand to present the pearl to the Terrans first. Her hand moved slowly across the beach, offering the jewel, offering love itself to Earth's people, to the King and Queen, to himself, and all the diplomats of the Silver Alliance, resting in front of the Moon Queen lastly.

He didn't miss the single tear that fell from her eye as her molten gold stare bore into Queen Serenity's liquid silver eyes and she closed her palm, holding it tenderly against her chest. All the while, the Venusian's song did not cease and Aphrodite continued to lift her voice against the beat of the wind that had picked up considerably despite the bright Sun. Artemis found himself moved to tears and fought the urge to sob. Never had there been a more beautiful display of pure love embodied in a single being, or given to anything the way the Goddess gave it to the jewel in her palm. Golden sparks lit the air around them and Aphrodite slowly turned her back on the crowd, stepping slowly into the lapping surf. Her voice only ceased after a short distance when the ocean claimed her and she disappeared beneath the waves.

The Sun became blinding and intense, he had to shield his eyes from it and the Terran's cowered behind him when the golden magic floating through the air became like fireflies and the sea began to bubble and foam where the Goddess had vanished. Artemis lost count of the minutes that the chorus of Venusians sang and Aphrodite remained submerged but the clouds moved in and the sparks began to fade in the air. He swallowed hard, knowing the moment was coming that the fruits of his labor and absence from his wife would be made worth his hard work. Even Queen Serenity, the brief second he allowed himself to look at her, stared in awe when the crown of Aphrodite's golden head emerged from the sea. Her eyes were fixed in determination, bright and too gold when they regarded the crowd in her ascent back to the shore. Her golden hair was a darkened saturated gold, trailing behind her in a train of deep waves and curls, the scant white toga dress translucent and clung to her golden sheened skin.

No one noticed this of course, everyone was taken aback and staring in disbelief at the young woman the Goddess cradled in her arms. She was already about the age of thirteen as Artemis knew she would be and yet he couldn't help but still be floored. She was naked, her body already showing signs of budding womanhood and the perfection that was yet to develop. Even in her youth, the Goddess of Love herself seemed to pale in comparison to the young girl's brilliance and beauty. Aphrodite paused, the young girl stirred just slightly in her arms and eyes of the bluest opened slowly, becoming wide when they beheld her mother. Mother and daughter smiled at each other, almost identical but the girl's eyes were the shade of the sea she came from, too blue and from the mere feet between them Artemis thought they glittered gold with magic.

He felt something in his heart break for this child's beauty but the purity of her smile alone was devastating. Aphrodite stepped closer to him until his chest almost brushed the arms she held the young girl in and his breath ceased to flow in his lungs. Her hair was the same gold as her mother's, eyes wide and almost too soft and he could see the vibrant flecks of emerald green and gold laced within them. Her lashes were thick and long, the bridge of her small and perfect nose dotted with light freckles that crinkled slightly when she stared up at him. Her lips were full, perfectly formed like her mother's and a perfect shell pink that complimented the pale tone of her skin. The bone structure of her face and body was molded by the Gods, already sinful, eliciting impure thought from some of the male party already, including the young soldier at his side. He barely heard the awing gasps of the Terrans behind him because her eyes were staring up at his own strange appearance in awed fascination. She was in theory- perfect.

Artemis shrunk when he noticed the hard stare of Aphrodite, and the young girl's gaze went back up to her mother adoringly before they shifted back to him. He swallowed hard, trying to relax under the curiosity of the girl when she studied the crescent moon symbol on his forehead, reaching up to trace it with a delicate finger. Artemis was gone, his heart breaking again. He loved her- he loved her like the child he and his wife had yet to bear and decided in that moment that he would gladly die for her. Her gentle and loving smile was a reward that more than made up for the long fourteen years away, even if the heartbreak in Aphrodite's gaze reminded him of what life would mean for this little angel. A Goddess could only give divine birth once in their eternal lives, and the Goddess of Love would not be able to hold her daughter for long.

"Her name will be Mina, but you will regard her as Venus herself. A symbol and tribute of our great and powerful Kingdom of Magellan." Her tone was commanding, a calm in her torment. It was a tone that Artemis would never forget, because one day it would become the voice of her daughter. "She will make you proud, she will be strong." Her voice lowered for Artemis' ears alone. "And as Queen Serenity takes this heart from my chest, her Silver Millennium will be complete."

Artemis nodded, nervous because the Moon Goddess stood mere feet away and yet showed no sign of hearing the words. He turned to the soldier at his side to retrieve a pure white and gold robe and had to nudge him harshly in the ribs to break his intense stare on the young Goddess in Aphrodite's arms.

"I will protect her with my life. I will teach and mold her into a Princess, Warrior, and Guardian that you can be proud of My Queen. A soldier that this Galaxy has never known." He took on the difficult task of holding her intense gold stare and lowered his voice as well. "She will never be alone in life. This I can promise. You will know her." Aphrodite gave a tearful nod, kissing the Venusian crest on her child's forehead and helping her stand on wobbly legs so Artemis could help her into the robe. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight.' He thought to himself as he affectionately slipped the robe over her shoulders to cover her nude form from the prying eyes of the soldier beside him. Not that it deterred his staring at all.

The Goddess seemed to regain her composure, allowing her servants to help her back into the thick red robe to cover the meager wet garment she wore that left nothing to the imagination in its saturated state. It was well known that Terrans had an aversion to nudity that Venusians did not have and it was a sign of respect that Aphrodite covered herself. She sauntered slowly toward the Terran King and Queen to express her solemn gratitude while Artemis wrapped a protective arm around Mina's waist to help her walk behind her Mother toward the King and Queen for introductions.

He felt her cower at his side, pressing into him and hiding her face beneath the King's intimidating stare that even rattled himself. The Queen nudged her husband's side, earning a warm smile from Aphrodite because the love of the Earthen King and Queen was legendary. The Queen's black curls bounced over her shoulder when she leaned down to gush over little Mina who came to life and practically jumped out of her robe to hug her. She laughed when the King placed his large hand on top of the girl's head and she flushed and smiled before she threw herself in his arms too. The King and Queen were radiant suddenly and it took Artemis off guard the way they smiled and doted over the young girl who laughed for the first time and melted his insides. He had a mind to flush for her though because knowing the knowledge this young Princess had been infused with, he knew she knew better manners. Mina was going to be a handful, already set in her ways to tackle life her own loving and gentle way.

They didn't remain on Earth much longer. The Terran royalty were beautiful and gracious with Aphrodite and her kind thanks for allowing her this place to perform the birth rites for the new incarnation of herself. Things tensed quickly with the approach of Queen Serenity who congratulated them on their own Prince born nearly sixteen years prior and the identification of the Heavenly Kings. Earth's King remained solid in her presence, Artemis admired his steel resolve where the Queen grew silent and withdrawn, content to continue gushing over Mina who became enthralled with the vibrant blue fabric of her gown.

Reports came in daily, the overall consensus of the Earthen people were at unrest because they assumed the way Queen Serenity offered her protection that the Lunar Kingdom spied on them. The Moon Goddess purposefully left Earth out of her great plans for the Silver Millenium, claiming the Terran people were erratic, powerless, and their rash behavior made them dangerous, that they held secrets harmful to her goals. The agreement remained that the actions of the Silver Alliance would remain guardian like in nature to the planet in exchange that they keep to themselves. Basically they would leave Earth alone as long as they did nothing to disrupt their peace. So Artemis turned a blind eye to the reports most of the time that spoke of nothing but mistrust between Earth and Moon and the Terran King obliged to their agreement graciously. Queen Serenity had seen many of the King's ancestors fall in her long life- each more gracious and accepting than the last in efforts to absolve Terrans of their barbaric reputations. Interactions with Terrans was otherwise forbidden, and today's events were only allowed by the good will of the Elysian King. Some would say the King was no advocate for his people, and in lesser words was a traitor to his kingdom. Even Artemis could see that King Adrian was anything but a traitor.

Brief farewells were given, and Artemis had seen Terrans in a new light that spoke of acceptance and warmth. He thought perhaps that their capacity for such things were their form of magic but he was from a foreign planet himself and chose to keep his thoughts in solitude. Upon teleporting home, the very dull and quiet roar of the swirling gasses that made up the planet of Venus below Magellan made him realize just how loud the oceans of Earth were. The palace of Venus was a vast structure, encased within a false atmosphere and was the size of a small Moon. It held the entire Venusian population, the top floors being the castle and the rest of the floors contained markets, temples, homes, gardens, everything normally contained within a normal planet. It was hard to adjust to at first but after so long, Artemis found the layout brilliant.

Mina's eye were huge, drifting around the wide halls of the palace slowly taking in the white marble architecture accented with bright florals, gold, red and orange sashes and candles that created the romantic atmosphere and accented the elegant structure with grecian pillars and open balconies. Artemis smiled at the endearing sight, face falling when he saw the worn and tired Goddess who looked so sad with her worn gold eyes and hair matted by the ocean's salt and wind. She needed to rest. Aphrodite snuggled the young girl into her robes affectionately, kissing her forehead like the golden pearl she came from.

"Goodnight my Mina, my little child of love." She kissed her again, shifting her robes and standing straight to give Artemis a tired smile and began the short walk to her rooms.

"I love you Mother." Her voice was light and small like a sweet love song. The Goddess stopped, the words making her eyes water as she smiled proudly. Artemis beamed as well. Her first words of love.

"I love you most Mina." The Golden Goddess had relented her reign of all things sensual and beautiful and was purely the embodiment of a Mother's love in that moment. She disappeared behind the large gilded doors to her rooms and Mina yawned beside him. She was still entranced by each sight of the gold lined orange and red banners, the scent of lillies and oranges blossoming in the nearby gardens mingling with the incense in the air. She fought sleep like a small child too content and absorbed in her surroundings and he had to place a hand at the small of her back to lead her down the white corridor to her rooms.

Artemis helped her bathe and redress in a white cotton gown, tending to her already very long gold hair that fell in waves down her back. The bed was comically large for her rather small frame but she fit well against the gold satin of the sheets like a perfect pearl. He grinned like a fool the whole time because she seemed to trust him already, always looking at him with affection as though her no doubt overburdened mind was trying to form proper thought. She had been infused with so much information that Artemis had grown concerned for her capacity to function as a coherent being at first, pleased that he was proven wrong by her utterly sweet demeanor. Mina didn't even flinch, or appear afraid though he could see the way things seemed to process behind her eyes in moments where her expression appeared blank as though she were trying to comprehend something unspoken.

"A-Artemis?" She spoke quietly still, speech would come to her in the coming days and he fell in love even more with each sound of her voice. "Thank you." It was whispered as she reached to trace the Moon adorning his forehead again with a light touch that made his stomach flip.

"I'll always be here for you Mina. I hope you understand that I will never leave your side." She grinned, her blue eyes glittering with gold when she threw her arms around his neck and nodded. "You just sleep tonight little one." Artemis kissed her own seal of Venus on her forehead, tucking her into the warm covers. He was in love with each of her long black lashes as they drifted closed and he found himself envious of the fast manner she fell asleep. He had been told by Aphrodite that she would sleep a long time, that it's when the majority of all the information she's been infused with would come to her. Her soul had been coherent in that pearl, imagery of other planets, voices of people, warmth and good intention would overtone the sometimes harder facts to deal with as information came to her.

The days events weighed on him heavier now than when he woke up that morning as he slipped from the room to head toward his own. The day started as nothing more than another mission for him to tend to. A diplomatic errand that turned into the Mauan falling into a deep love that he'd never recover from. A weariness that came over every letter of the report he wrote of the account of her birth began to weigh him down as reality sunk in from every moment between the ceremony and their brief goodnight. Despite the Moon Goddess's very presence there she wanted it on paper accompanied by his own plans to teach, train, and mold the young girl into the fiercest warrior, most powerful diplomat, and effective guardian ever to exist to the Silver Millenium. All in three short years. As though the fourteen years away from his time on the Lunar court and life he'd built there wasn't long enough- three years suddenly seemed like such a short time.

Venusians matured and came of age at sixteen. It marked their marrying years and the years in which their nature of sensuality and maturity developed in full bloom. She would not peak into her powers as Goddess and worthy of claiming the Venusian throne until she was twenty-five and yet his task was a dismal one. Artemis had to make sure that as she came of age, her true nature was suppressed into a sense of duty that overwhelmed her want and need to fall in love, to learn of her soul mate and marry amongst the many things that came natural to their race. Venus was to lead the Soldiers of the Silver Millenium into greatness without the luxury of marriage or children. Even infatuation would be a luxury, a temporary solution to whatever loneliness loomed over her life. A distraction. It was hypocritical really because sex was not off limits, though the act meant something entirely different in his own culture. Venus was the only planet that regarded it so casually.

Artemis felt wrong sealing the letter, and her fate, with the Moon's crest and placing it where it would be sent off the next day. Mina was born far more perfect than Aphrodite anticipated, and she was the last piece of the puzzle that would form the Silver Millennium since the other Sailor Warriors were already discovered and in training. Mina had not been allowed the time they had to grow bonds and learn what it meant to be a warrior but she was given far more precious experience. The gifts and knowledge that were bestowed on that pearl, would come to her slowly. Battle tactics, manners, diplomatic speech and coaching, war secrets, laws both new and old, history - all from each of the nine planets, including the forbidden terrain of Earth. All Artemis really had to do was help her make sense and use the knowledge she was given- right?.

He spent the next day with Mina after a hearty breakfast with Aphrodite, he took her on a tour of Magellan showing her the temples of Ancient Thread Spinners who wove the red threads of fated lovers and provided love fortunes that earned Venus visitors from all over the Galaxy to learn their fated loves. He was pleased when she was more intrigued by the markets than learning more about them. She was even enthralled by watching the Venusian army run drills on the training grounds, captivated by the fluid and dance like methods of their movements. The young beauty's eyes, vibrant and blue watched the army commander with fascination and even began to try and mock his movements. Her speech was still coming and so she was quiet mostly but tried to talk more than she should- half of it was in jumbled Venusian with some Mercurian language thrown in. She was excited, so he got the sentiment that she wanted to learn to fight before anything else.

They settled beneath an orange tree in one of the quieter gardens reserved for Aphrodite. Her appetite for the fruit was insatiable and he laughed as she asked relentless questions between shoving slices of oranges in her mouth.

"Why don't you look like me?" She asked, eyes wide and regarding the way his ears stood out and moved depending on the direction of sound he was focused on. Or how his eyes were larger and the pupils adjusted according to the light intensity into slits. His lips were even slightly feline and he had small fangs. He was strange to behold to most, but in regards to his own race, Artemis was proud to say he was one of the better looking Mauan men. He told her the story of how one of his own kind damned their race and his planet was destroyed. It was the perfect segway into discussing her own purpose though he was touched when she grasped onto his hand with big sad eyes, and continued to stuff her face with oranges.

"You know of the Silver Millenium?" Mina nodded quickly, the fringe around her eyes bouncing and she put another slice of orange in her mouth. The air was fragrant with them and peels littered the ground around her. "Well, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom... this is where you will live in a few years. She saved me, and my wife Luna. A few of us are scattered about the Moon now but Luna and I entered Queen Serenity's court in gratitude for our lives."

"Is Queen Serenity kind?" Her eyes were wide, and a little afraid. Mina knew the general basis of her role to the Lunar Queen but it was up to Artemis to fill in the gaps.

"Some would say she is a slave to old laws, but she is the kindest ruler. She is fair and compassionate. She will love you as she loves her daughter." Mina's bottom lip quivered a little and he felt his heart break.

"I'm afraid. I want to stay with my Mother." He knew it was going to be a challenge to overcome this heartbreak in her that was so infectious. If only she knew what was yet to come.

"You will know your Mother. I'll always be at your side and I'll make sure you spend as much time as you can with her. You will be very busy though, and you cannot stay here on Venus. You will have three other soldiers, and a Princess to watch over who you will love very much. She's like you in a lot of ways." He shifted her hair behind her ear, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Venus... Soldiers aren't allowed such a luxury of tears, it shows what makes you vulnerable and in the face of an enemy or fellow diplomat that is a dangerous thing to show. It's okay to cry, just in private."

"It just gets... so loud sometimes Artie..." He frowned, seeing that she was somewhat overwhelmed and her nickname for him made the whole thing harder. Artemis pulled her gently against him, rubbing a supporting hand up and down her arm. She sniffled and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder he began to tutor her. Artemis felt somewhat guilty for his words. She was a Princess, and shouldn't a Princess be allowed to cry if she needs to? His own big green eyes trailed down to the golden top of her head and he frowned, reminding himself that she was not his daughter, this girl had a mission. These were lessons she must learn so he told himself as his long fingers grazed through her hair that seemed to match the gold pearl she came from.

Artemis cleared his throat, tensing his lip he began to explain things. Help her make sense of some of the knowledge racing through her head. Artemis was a scholar, a man well versed in history, the sciences, and legend. He discussed the Silver Crystal, and how Queen Serenity alone was able to wield its power because it chose her. He discussed Earth and its forbidden nature and Golden Crystal that lay dormant in the confines of mere legend.

"The Earth people..." She struggled a moment, "Terrans... they were very kind to me. If they are so short lived and powerless why do we fear them?" Artemis stumbled a moment, meeting her inquisitive gaze.

"Well part of it is the Golden Crystal... there are still mystical properties about the planet that could prove unstable. Also there is potential that some of their people DO have magic... but their populations are larger than what we are used to. Their short lives make them desperate... irrational. They often strive for what they can't have." He watched her pretty little mouth turn downward, staring at the last slice of orange in her fingers as though she was clearly trying to process something.

"I don't understand it... their violence toward each other is no different than some of our societies... I don't see a threat." Artemis blinked, wided eyed a moment at her while she shoved the last piece of orange between her lips. He knew the divine born were different but Venus was down right disarming in her confidence. He cleared his throat and continued his explanations.

The Silver Millenium began as a legend older than Pluto's gates of time that described a time of peace unlike any other. It was Queen Serenity's favorite legend so when she came to be Queen of the Lunar Kingdom she sought to make it reality as soon as the Silver Crystal chose her as it's wielder. After all, who wouldn't want absolute peace, acceptance, and protection? The crystal's mysterious magics would make it possible.

First steps weren't hard. Queen Serenity alone brought Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter into a treaty pact that formed the core of the Silver Alliance, this part had been easy. Each planet was home to enemies, rebels, people who sought what the aristocratic and powerful kingdoms had in all their power and wealth. There were those in amongst these rebels that had power themselves and some settlements on their planets were ill prepared to protect themselves. Queen Serenity delivered plans that left no room for argument, and her goals aligned perfectly with the needs of not just her own people, but the betterment of the entire Solar System.

Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were Older Gods, more mysterious in their ways and yet as the new generations of Goddesses were born they were more forward thinking and less concerned by the stale old laws their elders enforced. These were more powerful, brutal societies shrouded in mystery because the stiff organization of the Silver Millenium and harsh treatment of Earth did not sit well with them. They had their reasons but always implied there was more to the world that held no magic than Queen Serenity lead on. Older Gods knew the secrets of each world and the stories of each ruler, and no one was exempt from secrets. The newer Goddesses were not convinced Earth posed a threat at all, and Pluto's daughter even fell in love with a Terran boy. This was almost as taboo as the manipulation of time, an ancient law that meant punishment of the harshest.

Rumors said she fell in love with the Elysian Prince himself. Pluto had entered through the Time Gate to visit the Prince's future, knowing the many stories around Earth's role to the Silver Millenium she claimed to merely be curious. Lucky for this Prince, he hadn't noticed her because loving a Goddess spelled death. The Plutonian Princess was no Goddess of Beauty, but it was believed that the magical beings of their world were far more beautiful than those of Earth who were not touched by power and magic. Queen Serenity had other plans for the Plutonian Princess, not death or destruction, the Silver Queen was a gracious one though some might argue her punishment was worse. Artemis was convinced this created the hesitation in which the Outer Planets aligned with them, though as he explained things to Mina he was sure to leave this part out.

Queen Serenity banished the Plutonian Princess. It was unclear if the girl knew something she shouldn't, or it was the mere act of manipulating time and falling in love with one of the forbidden people of Earth, a blatant act of insubordination. Due to this, the treaty with the Outer Planets was conditional. Neptune and Uranus would serve as guardians to the outer space with the help of the watch of Pluto who stood guard at the Time Gates for all time. Tasked to watch each timeline unfold and only interfere when summoned. It turned Pluto into one of the most powerful of Goddesses, her mind a woven entanglement of events and timelines, decisions and outcomes. She knew all and had to bear it alone. Her gift, and her curse. They were also tasked with keeping Saturn's daughter dormant. The dark Goddess of Destruction and Rebirth was born again to countless incarnations as a baby and died of old age over and over again. She was ancient, and held as much power as the Silver Crystal itself, some thought more. Saturn was an entity they did not want summoned.

Once the alliances were in place, Queen Serenity used her Silver Crystal to synchronize pregnancies amongst the Queens of the Inner Alliance, each to be born seperate under different Moon phases and strengths to maintain the strongest powers and attributes of their planets. As part of their pact, they would each bear a daughter to serve as a Guardian of the Silver Millenium- warriors of God-like power. Serenity's own daughter and Venus would be the only born of Divine Birth. Venus would be able to wield holy weapons and act as leader of their guard, a holy protector who could lead them into the ultimate peace. She would command their armies, and enforce wrath to anyone who threatened the sanctity of their goals. Most importantly she would guard Queen Serenity's daughter, who would take her name and her place as Queen of the Silver Millennium one day.

His stomach sank at the excited look in her eyes. He could tell Mina liked the idea of being powerful and famous as she was beautiful. Vanity was an unfortunate trait of Vensians that he thought he might have to work with her on, though today she would issue her first surprise to him. It would be Mina over the centuries to issue her own surprises because she was a paradox to her people, and to herself.

"When do I get to meet the Princess? I want to meet her soon. Is she pretty? Do you think she'll like me? I need to get stronger if I'm going to protect her. When do I start training Artemis?" The words seemed to pour from the girl's mouth and Artemis was left dumbfounded by her concern for a girl she hadn't even met yet. The determination laced within her eyes gave him hope and he knew that Mina wouldn't let Queen Serenity down. Failure wasn't an option in the young girl's eyes and she was just born yesterday. She stared dumbfounded through her string of questions when the Mauan man began to laugh.

The weeks following were a whirlwind. She came to life as a bundle of pure sunlight that often left him dizzy in her wake. Her ability to make anyone do whatever she wanted based on charm and wit alone lead him to believe she would be a powerful diplomat. Combat training frightened Artemis and he often found himself unable to watch while she sparred with the already well trained soldiers and even the Venusian Commander himself. Some of the boys and young men often tried to gain her attention beyond the training ring and Artemis was proud to watch as she used unbelievable strength, agility and unrelenting determination to best them all who ended up injured or too enthralled with her beauty to care. Mina was surreal to him the way she adapted almost too steadily to her role as Princess and Warrior.

Her studies were a struggle, and Artemis had a feeling they might be. The attention span most children learn in the classroom was lost on Mina due to her birth. Her attention span was non existent- all she wanted to do was read, or try food, sample gowns, and to his horror after the first year she began to notice the boys. Her determination was all that kept Artemis sane during this time because she sought to turn his hair whiter- if that were possible- when she'd return from training with proclamations that she was in love. Aphrodite was quick to tell him it was just a childish crush because when a Venusian truly fell in love, he'd notice.

Mina grew more focused on that task at hand by the week. He was thankful for this because over another year one of the Venusian guard had become quite taken with her. They trained together often though his attentions and stolen kisses did nothing to impress her. She sent him to the medical ward more than once and yet she was kind to him otherwise because that's just how she was. Artemis was like an overbearing Father to the young Goddess, hardly able to blame the men for falling at her feet because the nearer her sixteenth birthday came the more her beauty amplified beyond the expectations of even her own Mother, the Goddess of Beauty herself. Mina became as wrathful as she was beautiful and they began to train her with Martians and Jovians until she could best the strongest of them in battle.

The closer the day came to her sixteenth birthday- the more awareness she gained of what life lie ahead of her. Sometimes she looked terrified and others simply determined because she spent more time with soldiers than most other people and she refused to let her Mother down. Aphrodite doted on Mina as a Princess and Artemis let her. The Venusian people came to love Mina because she was more charming than fearsome though as her guardian he noticed that the young Goddess had an edge to her.

Even during the week long party that served as celebration to her sixteenth year there was a hardness to her eyes, a determination and command that couldn't be learned on a battlefield or classroom. It was the mere result of being born with such knowledge and purpose and Artemis decided fast that only she could bear the weight of her expectations. He was fiercely proud of Mina and the last night would serve as private ceremony while the rest of the city gorged themselves on wine, dance, and acts of love that kept his face a scarlet hue even after his seventeen years on the planet itself. He was almost sad his time was ending as he stood beside Aphrodite. Artemis served the Goddess of Love as loyally as he served the Silver Goddess of the Moon. He almost preferred the warmth and affection of this planet in comparison to the crystal and white landscapes and regality of the Moon Kingdom, though the people were just as lively and playful.

Aphrodite was draped in her gold and red satins and he in his usual pristine white Lunar uniform beside her in the white marble hall filled with elegantly carved statues, incense drifting on the warm breeze while the sounds of music and parties filled the air from the lower sections of the palace. Mina stood in front of them, draped in gold and though she looked the way a Venusian Goddess should look, her eyes were hard like some battleworn soldier. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, a marble table between himself and the girl he was charged with. She tried to stifle her giggles at his professional and too straight posture. Artemis could only give the girl a look before he began his speech.

"Princess Mina, I proudly present to you, your future as the Legendary Soldier Sailor Venus, Guardian of the Silver Millenium. Lead General to the Silver Alliance, and Guardian to the Moon Princess Serenity of the Lunar Court. You will lead the Legendary Sailor Soldiers to victory as we achieve this age of peace or fight to the death to protect it." Artemis took a deep breath as he opened a blue velvet box in front of him. A small orange wand shimmered faintly in the dimly lit room and Mina's eyes stared down at the trinket with intense eyes. "I present you this wand of transformation. As acceptance of your title as Princess of Venus, please hold this wand and say Venus Planet Power. In doing so.. you forsake your name as Mina and will be called Venus as a proud representation of your people."

She took a slow step. He could hear Aphrodite inhale sharply behind her when Mina's hand brushed against the wand's surface and it hummed with power he knew would call to her. The henshin wand was just a formality- once used she could summon the transformation without it but useful technology should they find the soldiers in a state of weakened ability. Her blue eyes lifted when her fingers wrapped around it, holding it to her chest. She stared past him to her Mother and Artemis knew the Goddess was distraught. She didn't want this day to come.

"Mother." Her voice was practiced strength. As much as Mina had accepted her fate he knew this day would break her heart the same as it would break Aphrodite's. There is no love bond stronger than the bond between Mother and Daughter. "Please take no shame in granting me this life. I accept this burden as my own, and I will make you proud." The Love Goddess' liquid gold eyes were wide when he snuck a glance back at her, she would have little influence in her daughters life after tonight. There was already pride in her face, mingling with the heartbreak. Mina gave a final nod, exhaling between her lips when her hand raised in the air, clutching the wand in hand with white knuckles. As the last bit of breath left her lungs, she exhaled all she knew of her name, and this life. "Venus Planet Power!"

Goosebumps rose to his skin as they did the day she was born. Her body was enveloped in light, her clothing seeming to turn shades of orange ribbon and golden magic before she stood before them in the signature very short skirted uniform adorning her figure in white, orange, blue, and gold. She felt power that rolled from her in waves that she had never known before, the henshin wand pulling forth power she already possessed that would have remained dormant otherwise. She felt liberated and a sense of purpose that overwhelmed her into action. A sense of duty that did not belong to Princess Mina because she was simply Venus now.

Aphrodite stepped forward, another larger blue box was eased open and the two women stared at each other for a moment, before Venus looked down at the Holy Chain. A gift Aphrodite thought suited her new status. It hummed and glowed with iridescent power infusing the links which were a mix of red orbs and heart shaped gold metal that came to life when Venus ran her fingers over the surface.

"This is Love's Punishment. A holy chain passed down by legendary Venusian warriors over the span of our history. It is a symbol of love's unbreaking power and the unwavering strength and determination of our people. As you are chained to this fate my Venus, I fear its weight will be heaviest for you." She lifted the chain with gloved hands slowly and it seemed to come to life, wrapping itself loosely around her hips. "It will have a psychic link to you. You can wield this with your mind and morphe it to your will. It will burn any mortal that touches it and can become bladed at your command."

Venus noted as she ran her fingers over it again, she felt a strange kinship with the item as though it had accepted her. Aphrodite ran her fingers through her hair lovingly, it was comforting and Venus leaned into her when she came to embrace her. Artemis stepped forward, clearing his throat lightly again and rest a hand on her shoulder as well.

"There will be another holy gift, but Princess Serenity has insisted she give this to you in person tomorrow." Venus watched his green eyes shift between her and her Mother, there was a sadness about this moment that she knew she'd cry about later but Artemis always told her to keep that to private moments. "I will leave you to your mother, we depart for the Moon in the morning." Artemis brushed his lips over her cheek, and kissed her Mother's cheek as well. He issued a formal bow because he was a dork like that and seemed to rush from the room in a hurry.

"My child, words have not been invented yet for the extent that I love you." She buried herself further into her Mother's arms, trying to contain her emotions. "I know you will wear that chain with pride and be more than only your duties. I only ask that you come to me... if love finds you and you feel lost. This is a safe place for you... no matter what." Venus furrowed her brows and nodded. Her Mother never hid the disdain for her destiny from her. She knew that while Aphrodite was one of the strongest supporters of the Silver Millenium, the bitterness of giving up her only child was a sacrifice she wasn't sure was worth it. Venus had been told on more than one occasion by her Mother that there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for her. She wondered how deeply that promise ran and was scared to find out. She slept in Aphrodite's bed with her like a child that night. The two women unwilling to let the other go for long and neither could enjoy the party.

Morning came far too soon. Artemis slipped in to wake them, his eyes anxious and excited and sad all at once. Venus knew he had a life on the Moon, one he had forsaken for her preparation for entry to the Silver Millenium which was always a driving factor in her behavior. Artemis was the closest thing to a Father she knew though he had become more of a best friend to her. Soon he would be something of a servant and she hated it. Aphrodite couldn't bear to be present when they left, Venus could feel her heartbreak because her heart hurt as well. Their goodbye was tearful, and Artemis promised that she could come home to visit soon, and often though her life was about to become very busy and full. Magellan would always be her safe haven.

Adonis, yes she knew his name, was there as well. He was probably the closest thing she had to a friend and yet Venus only ever trained with him. She suspected he probably knew her better than she knew him but it was touching that he thought to see her off. Artemis stared intensely at them when he offered her a plain red satin ribbon that was thick and probably more of a sash used in ceremony. He came behind her, rather intimately she thought, but allowed it because this was goodbye. His fingers were gentle in her hair when he pulled it half back rather skillfully and tied it for her.

"It suits you." He whispered softly in her ear, an intimate tone she had heard before but often sent her fist hard into his abdomen afterward to knock the wind out of him. She bit her lip, beginning to turn to him. He was handsome and Venus decided she liked his pale features though her stomach tied itself into knots when it seemed like he might kiss her. "Come home to us soon." From the corner of her eye, Artemis shifted in impatience.

"Goodbye... and thank you." Venus bowed gently to the soldier who frowned, his eyes hardening and he gave her a gracious bow before she joined her rather anxious guardian.

Her breath came slow and deep, fighting the urge to sob as she took in the bright and elegant halls of her home. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering in her efforts to stifle her nerves and emotions, leaning gently into Artemis's side earning a comforting touch. With a last shaky breath, they teleported and the vibrant planet of Venus faded into a pale, silvery landscape in front of the Moon Palace.

The teleport itself was disorienting but nothing like the feeling of stepping onto an actual planet instead of her stationary palace of Magellan. Her eyes were wide and her fingers clung to her guardian's white shirt when she tried with all her might to absorb the scenery. The ground glittered with a diamond like powder that coated areas marked with greyish green grasses. The pathways were all marble, lined with fountains and tall Grecian pillars veined by silver. She could see lakes that looked silver against the star speckled sky with the clearest waters. The trees were strange, bearing crystal fruits and Venus spotted gardens that were vast with flora and vegetation she'd never seen before. She could scarcely take it all in really and though she tried to focus on the white and silver palace that took up the skyline, all Venus could really see was the strange sight of Earth seeming to frame the castle from behind in its blue marbled glory with swirling white clouds in all its silent beauty. She fell spellbound by the scene really though Artemis probably thought it was how everything was laced with silver and rainbows from crystals that showed up in random places amongst the white statues of Goddesses and lovers.

Impatient as he was, Artemis allowed the girl a few moments to absorb her surroundings. He himself had forgotten easily how monochromatic and elegant the Moon Kingdom was in contrast to the vibrant luxury of Venus. All he truly wanted to do was run up that walkway and burst through the castle doors into Luna's arms but he remained patient, and offered his arm to the new soldier like a gentleman. She accepted this reluctantly, her blue eyes shifting from the palace back to him. Venus didn't fit there of course, she stood out as golden Sun amongst the silver and something about it put him at unease.

Her posture straightened suddenly, eyes closing with a deep breath before her face went steady, and she nodded more to herself than him. He smiled despite the nerves he felt himself and they began to walk toward the palace past the curious and distracted Lunar guard, each one bowing as they passed by.

 _Stay strong little one_ \- he thinks to himself, eyeing her and thinking she's not so little anymore. Three years and she's a woman by her standards at home and acts like a warlord. She's perfect. She always has been.

 _"I've had a beautiful story so far, come what may, I can do this. I fear however, my story starts here." - Venus_.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna drummed her fingers against the pale flesh of her arm, it had been seventeen years since she last saw her husband. It was probably the only time she questioned if her insistence that they serve Queen Serenity the way they did was worth it, though seventeen years was hardly an extensive time period for people as long lived as they were. Everything that had made it worth it to her was slouching against the wall, fidgeting her fingers nervously, planets away and lost in her own head. She stood beside three other girls with perfect posture, the very image of Princesses and Soldiers, all well mannered aside from short whispers they exchanged in excitement. She exhaled deeply, soft blue eyes falling back to the smallest of the girls who had always given Luna the most trouble.

"Stand up Serenity, it's' a big day." Luna sighed, scolding the young Princess as she walked toward her to try and smooth the silvery blonde strands of her pigtails that flowed freely from two buns on her head in perfect replication of her Mother. She pulled the girl, who began to pout adorably, up by the arms to straighten her posture and with urgent hands tried to tame some of the wrinkles from the skirts of her white gown from her careless and rather clumsy movements. Serenity was an unstoppable ball of energy most days, unkempt normally because she wore white typically and couldn't keep a gown clean for more than five minutes. Serenity's eyes were almost glowing with excitement and Luna tried in vain to get her to stand still like the other girls and show some grace for the arrival of Artemis and the long awaited Sailor Venus.

The three girls in question stood side by side in similar yet different colored uniforms according to the planets they hailed from. The only misstep noticed by Luna was how Mars shifted her violet eyes to the excited Princess and frowned. Of course it was Serenity to make the unladylike face back at her over some spat they had that morning and the Soldier of War had enough sense to simply turn her head away stubbornly, not about to bring on Luna's wrath. Normally Luna knew this would have turned into an all out verbal war that resulted in Serenity's cries that the other girls would tame while she dealt with Mars in hopes of not being set on fire.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Serenity had asked this about a hundred times that morning already. The other girls groaned earning an exasperated sigh from Luna. The girls were all more like sisters, growing up together forming bonds that Venus was left out of. She was to be set apart since she had to act as their leader, and she was only born three years prior when these girls were born one by one and raised in close proximity over the years. The Queen had used the Silver Crystal to initiate her own pregnancy, having the smallest slice cut from the crystal itself to absorb into her body to create the tiny Princess in her womb. She often thought the way the Goddess insisted on a normal pregnancy with Serenity spoke volumes of the bond they had. Luna remembered watching the young Princesses while Queen Serenity held luncheons and meetings with other Queens about her great plans for the Silver Millennium. Earth was always a sore subject but Luna wasn't as involved as she would have liked to be because she often had diapers to change or someone's spit up to tend to. Her smile warmed at the thought because Artemis would be home soon and she had been excited to begin a family of her own.

Princess Serenity was the closest thing she had to a daughter and absently her hand gently ran through one of her pigtails, watching as the young girl's big blue eyes turned happier with the smallest hint of affection. The Silver Crystal's power depended on the heart of its wielder and Luna wondered knowing the girl's pure heart how much more powerful she would become in comparison to her Mother. The thought was both terrifying and saddening knowing the awful and beautiful burden she'd take on. She recognized her over excitement as nerves and in moments like this between the two, she could almost see the Silver Crystal reflected in her eyes.

"I don't think there is a soul alive that couldn't love you Serenity." Luna finally replied, placing her hands on the Princess's cheeks affectionately and giving a maternal smile. The girl's thin arms threw themselves around her waist in a familiar hug and the Mauan woman couldn't help but giggle with her. Luna was often a strict mentor and tutor, but soft and gentle when the occasion called for it. She found herself often curt with her young Princess because she needed the discipline, so she took each moment like this she could to reflect how much she truly loved the girl.

Attentions shifted with the soft click of the front door opening letting the soft filtered light from outside penetrate the blue reflected light of the glass dome above them casting silver across the marbled floor. Luna was ashamed when it wasn't her loving husband she noticed first, but the sunlit girl at his side. She blinked a few times, certain it wasn't possible that she was born a mere three years ago because she stood to Artemis' shoulder and her appearance seemed to defy the very atmosphere she occupied. Her hair was radiant sunlight that she hadn't seen since her days on Mau, eyes a crystal blue like the seas of Earth and shifted gold in some lights like the power of the chain around her waist.

For a moment she thought she was looking at Serenity's sister, their features just similar enough to be alarming. While Serenity was all innocence and purity, this girl being a matured Venusian held fuller curves already toned by intensive training and the very nature of her own people. Her eyes were hard and there was a sharpness in her that stunned despite the very soft appearance of her full lips and perfect skin. Luna became aware rather suddenly that she was staring, and her eyes met the very amused expression on her beautiful husband's face as though he understood her rapture with the girl at his side.

She lost all control really because of course Serenity was the first to fly forward in a clumsy display of white skirts to catch Artemis in a warm hug though it was her first time meeting him in person, before the girl called Venus fell prey to her unrelenting admirations. She shook her head slowly, the smile creeping across her face as the Mauan guardian threw formalities out the window and rushed into her husbands waiting arms with a force that almost knocked him down in a flurry of her yellow dress and dark hair. She buried her face into the white fabric of his usual uniform, inhaling the scent of him she'd longed for for too many years. Artemis was all foolish grins and happiness when she peered up at him in order for more proper introductions.

"Venus, I would like for you to meet your Princess, Princess Serenity." He gestured to the girl already wrapped around her arm staring up in admiration. "This is my wife Luna, Adviser to the Queen." He smiled again, squeezing Luna around the waist and turning to kiss the crescent moon on her forehead, the two Guardians growing lost in each other while Serenity was left to torment the poor Venusian.

Venus was feeling overwhelmed. Her heart thrummed wildly in her throat when she stared wide eyed at the girl with the wide silvery blue eyes and paler blonde hair that could have been her relative. The girl was beautiful, and infectious and Venus had to fight back an intimidating notion that she would fail. There was such faith, and complete acceptance in this girl's eyes that made fear of all she was supposed to be to her so heavy suddenly. She swallowed hard, realizing she forgot her place already, and quickly took the girl's hand, beginning to drop to one knee. _I cannot fail her..._

"It's my pleasure to be in your cou-" Serenity yanked her arm with an unassuming strength to pull her back to her feet with a bell-like giggle that emanated warmth and eased some of the tension in her chest. The Princess was hugging her tight and Venus shifted her eyes to the two Guardians taking a moment to stare back at them without much amusement. She wanted to shrug but Serenity's arms were restricting so she could only give them a look that suggested she had tried to be proper.

"Please don't be so formal with me Venus, you are my family now and I suspect we'll be fast friends." Serenity laughed at the tension on her brow and gave her a kiss on the jewel of her circlet before the admiration took over her wide blue eyes again. Venus just smiled, feeling more at east because she'd been so scared that the rest of her life would be all formalities and manners. Yet this girl was a silver ball of pure energy and she felt excitement and nervous that Serenity was now her responsibility. 'Now I know how Artie feels...' she thought suddenly. _I will NOT fail her._

"I absolutely think we will Princess, I am so glad you'd rather be more like friends..." Serenity giggled and leaned forward with that glint in her eye Venus knew she'd probably see all too often.

"I'm glad you aren't some stick in the mud from Mars." They shared a laugh, both shifting their guilty stares over at the two Guardians who glared at the two blonde girls, seemingly exhausted already.

Venus became aware of the rest of the room suddenly, shifting her guilty blue eyes to the atmosphere behind the Princess who still held both of her hands. How elegant and like Venus the Moon palace was save for the lack of bright colors and flora, it was replaced by marble statues and pillars, silver veining in the marble that sparkled in the dimly lit lights of the windows. There was a faint sweet smell that mingled with a soothing musk and the overall atmosphere was calming and intensely elegant. Rainbows were cast across the floor from crystals adorning chandeliers and candlesticks, mingling with the purple, blue, and some pink flowers elegantly arranged from what she could see of the immediate hallway. She noted three girls of similar age standing together with tensed lips that spoke of need to speak to each other, and also of the very tall woman behind them.

She knew this must be the Queen because her hairstyle was a perfect replication of the young Princess that seemed to straighten her posture and demeanor in the presence of her mother. Her hair was a pale silver shade, her tall form sheathed in a white satin gown that fit her curves perfectly and flared at her knees to the floor. What Venus recognized was the liquid silver hue of her eyes like two polished coins beneath her thick black lashes and when she stepped forward at the Princess' slow approach she floated and she knew immediately why Serenity was the royal namesake of this kingdom.

Queen and Princess whispered briefly and the taller woman brandished a crystal bladed sword seemingly from the thin air around her and placed it with purpose in the younger girl's hands. Comically, Princess Serenity's posture improved to perfection as she walked with care not to trip over her long flowing dress. She stopped just in front of her, struggling with a serene and regal expression that seemed to mimic the Queen she placed the Holy Blade into Venus's gloved hands.

"On behalf of the Silver Millennium, the Court of the Moon Kingdom. I, Princess Serenity, bestow this gift, this holy blade into your hand as a symbol of your pledge to protect and fight with love and justice for this great age of peace." Serenity smiled, seemingly very pleased with herself and she leaned forward just slightly to whisper. "And I hope you never have to use it!" She'd done so well, and now Luna was glaring at her. Venus stifled her laugh lest she suffer the same wrath from Artemis and she took the gorgeous sword into her hands.

"So do I Princess...so do I." She whispered in response, her eyes shifting in time to see the slight shift of Artemis' ears and the tension that overtook his brow. She examined the blade briefly as it gained heat beneath her gloves. The blade threw rainbows across the floor as it picked up the light like a prism. The hilt was gold, embossed with jewels that seemed to match the skirts of the girls she had yet to meet and centered with the crest of the Moon Kingdom. The weapon itself was surprisingly light for its size and hummed with pure power that was different from the chain. It was Lunar power and it calmed and intimidated her with its warmth that became almost burning in intensity. Venus closed her eyes, she could hear a faint gasp from Serenity in front of her as she reached out with her own power until the blade accepted her, embracing her with a serene feeling and returned to cool crystal. The sword unsummoned as Artemis taught her, it would come naturally because Holy weapons spoke without words to their masters.

Venus straightened her back, eyes snapping open with her usual determination and she lifted her chin with a well controlled breath. Princess Serenity stepped to the side, following closely when she sauntered toward the Queen in a gait that suggested regality and seduction as was in her nature. She dropped slowly to one knee in a graceful act, her gold hair falling in curtains around her when she bowed to her new Queen who didn't stop her as her daughter had from the formality.

"I am Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus and daughter of Aphrodite, sovereign of Love. I am born to your service as key protector to the Silver Millennium and guardian to the Princess Serenity. As Soldier of Love my oath is to protect and lead the Silver Alliance into an age of peace and raise the Sailor Soldiers to smite any force that threatens it." Venus stood slowly, her gold countenance nearly defying the silver of the Queen in front of her and yet her silver eyes held warmth somehow and she smiled sweetly.

"It is my honor that you join my court Venus. My cousin, your Mother is very proud." She reached with a long arm to run a hand through her hair in a maternal gesture that sent warmth through her body. Queen Serenity lowered her face toward her ear as though she could sense the way Venus longed to return home to her own Mother. "I know of what you sacrifice, don't ever believe that you are not loved, and we are not grateful." She whispered against her golden hair and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Venus peered up at her with a nod, her practiced stoicism falling away for a moment in understanding that this was now her home. "Let's introduce you to your soldiers."

Venus nodded, walking with the Queen the few short steps toward the girls who seemed brimming with anticipation. She felt nervous herself but more excited as she followed the short steps with the Queen's reassuring hand resting at her back.

"This is Sailor Mars, Rei is her given name though like you these girls were to forsake those names. She is daughter to Ares and Athena, fierce and wise as she is beautiful. She is a fire bender, uses the element in tandem with her psychic abilities. Her intuition has gone unmatched for her age and she is one of the fiercest fighters we've witnessed yet." Venus eyed the yin to her yang, knowing that love and war were often related from her studies and was curious of how they would get along. She felt held captive by the intensity of her unwavering stare and wondered how such beauty wasn't divinely crafted as she and Serenity had been. Her skin was pale and perfect, hair black as a raven's wing with an ink like quality that cast a violet sheen that matched her eyes. She seemed to stare back at Venus with appraisal and though her expression was hard to read, she could see stubbornness in the fire lit behind those dark violet eyes. Unlike many she had met, the Martian had no trouble looking at her or holding her gaze where others shrunk or shied away from her. There was a mystery about Mars that intrigued and Venus supposed she'd have all the time in the world to unravel her.

"Next is Sailor Mercury, or Ami. Princess of Mercury and daughter of Hermes and Maia. She's the wisest scholar of our Galaxy, absolutely brilliant and very talented. You two will partner well together I think but her intelligence surpasses the ancients of her planet. She will be quick to teach and guide you in any way she can but we keep her busy in her library with special projects. Mercury is a water bender, she is quite cunning with it in battle but mostly she excels tactically." This girl would not look her in the eye. Her cheeks were flushed appealingly against the blue hue of her cropped hair in a style purely Mercurian. She was lithe and nymph-like and otherworldly in appearance though Venus realized a very unique sort of beauty no less potent than Mars. Her eyes were large and water like, round like Serenity's and almost owl-like with the knowledge crammed behind them. She held an allure all her own though she was quiet and clearly shy the way she flushed even more furiously when her gaze shifted at her then to the floor when she offered a shallow bow. Mercury was known for their innovation, their technological advances and scholars that nearly wrote every history book or piece of literature she'd ever read. Venus wasn't sure how she managed to flush more when she placed a gloved hand on the girls shoulder and smiled reassuringly, but decided right away that it was absolutely adorable.

"Last but certainly not least, this is Sailor Jupiter or Makoto- Daughter of Zeus and Hera. Not of divine birth but certainly divine blood. She is our fiercest and strongest warrior, an expert in both hand to hand combat as well as weaponry. Like Zeus himself she commands lightning and thunder, weaponizes her ability to summon storms and bend them to her will. She can certainly best any Martian warrior." At this Venus could see the sneer on Mar's face from the corner of her eye but became too taken with the tall girl in front of her. She was taller than all of them, very toned and like herself showing full signs of womanhood though Jupiter was younger than herself. Venus was surprised to notice the girl's beauty first because the longer she looked up at her the more beautiful the girl became. Her hair was pulled up high on her head in a ponytail that cascaded natural auburn curls down her back and framed insanely green eyes. She was soft, and her smile friendly and welcoming as the bear hug that took Venus's breath away while Serenity rambled on about her baking and cooking skills in ways that made her anxious to sample them. Venus hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Venus! I baked way too much so I hope you're hungry!" Makoto smiled at her again and Venus felt at ease, offering her own warm smile and she nodded an affirmative that she was in fact, starving. Princess Serenity joined their hug, her small form butting in between their arms and whispered between the two of them with a dead serious expression.

"You baked enough cookies for me, right?" Venus burst into laughter with Jupiter, noting the confused look between Mars and Mercury who just nodded and folded her hands in front of her. She felt content in the moment to claim this pale land as her home, attentions turning to the guard that began to enter the palace, lugging her belongings to her quarters through the main halls. She noticed the girls trying to glimpse her dresses, or stare at the vibrancy of some of the fabrics that stood out perhaps too much against the white and silver marble.

The Queen took the opportunity to take her leave of them. She had matters to tend to and issued a short order to Luna and Artemis to get the girls settled in the gardens for lunch and some time to get to know each other. Venus had a mind to frown that the Guardians who still clung to each other and stole loving glances were put immediately back to work. Artemis obliged though, lacing his fingers with Luna and gesturing for the girls to follow him.

"You're really beautiful." Serenity said bluntly while they followed the Mauan's down the halls. Venus peered over at her, dragging her eyes to the Princess from their wandering gaze around her at the vast palace. Their arms were linked and Serenity practically dragged Venus along with promise of baked goods.

"So are you silly." Venus smiled and laughed just slightly, turning the Princess's cheeks an adorable pink shade.

"No...I'm small. Mars says I'm still just a child, though she's the same age as me." She whispered, the two blondes peeking behind them to see Mars glaring in their direction with her arms crossed while Makoto attempted to talk to her about something. Venus gave the Martian soldier a wink, making her cheeks flare red and her violet stare turn soft and drift to the floor at her side. She almost laughed when Mercury turned a vibrant red also and Venus hadn't even really looked at her.

"Trust me Serenity, you're beautiful." She looked back at her Princess and gave her arm a light squeeze. The stars in Serenity's eyes made her smile broader. The girl was indeed smaller, the shortest of them all in fact but her skin was smooth and unflawed, her huge cobalt blue eyes laced with silvered innocence that looked like the stars in the night sky, round where hers were more almond shaped. Her lips were pouty and full, a soft rose shade that complimented her pale complexion and almost silver blonde hair. Her body was softer, untoned by the worries of training but curved and proportionate in comparison to her own deep hourglass curves so finely cut by harsh battle training. She was purity incarnate and soft all around but shapely all the same. She was innocence to the sensuality that Venus wore like a badge.

Jupiter took a few long strides to walk on the other side of her, her emerald eyes appraising her for a moment before regarding some of the Lunar guard they walked by.

"Do all men look at you with such want?" She whispered. The girls all seemed to be rather blunt and fascinated by her. Venus tried to not be flattered but she hadn't even noticed the attention she raised as they walked by.

"Jupiter hush!" Serenity scolded unable to hide her own fascination and amusement. Venus shifted her gaze to one of the guards and he turned bright red and shifted beneath her stare. Jupiter whistled softly and looked back down at her new leader.

"I guess that answers my question." She muttered earning a scoff from Mars behind them.

"I could do worse." Venus smirked and she could almost hear Mars rolling her eyes already the way she shifted the saunter of her hips more when she walked, pleased with the flip of her orange skirt. Serenity giggled and Jupiter stared down at her with raised brows at the deviance behind her gold laced eyes. Mercury was trying to hide behind the blackened curtain of the Martian's hair. All that stopped her was the paternal look that Artemis turned to give her and she smiled back defiantly but no further action was taken though it was said that the guard were more heavily distracted the rest of the day than normal.

They were lead out onto a large veranda. All white stone and raised from the vast and strange pale gardens that stretched seemingly forever. There was a ridiculous amount of food and baked goods stretched along a table that would fit them comfortably. Venus couldn't help but notice how right it all felt. She was an outsider but she was accepted, or maybe it was just the lovely Princess who was getting a quick talking to from Luna and pouting.

She could see already that Serenity was indeed going to be a handful. When she turned to join the girls who were already grouped together leaving Venus seemingly forgotten, the Princess tripped on the hem of her dress, falling hard to the white marble tile and fell to dramatic tears. Venus felt almost shocked when Mars simply rubbed her temple and walked away toward the table while Jupiter and Mercury helped the girl to her feet and were currently assessing the damage. It was natural to her when she stepped in front of the teary eyed Princess and brushed her tears away with the glove of her hand, pausing the other girl's movement and they seemed frozen to watch her. Serenity's cries died down as well, blinking her crystalline eyes a few times at the warmth in Venus's smile, she threw her arms around her neck and Venus fell madly in love.

It was a far stretch of the love she dreamt of, the daydreams she lost herself in sometimes of some gorgeous foreign man dripping with passion of course. Happily ever after wasn't in the cards for her, she knew this, and while she longed for her Prince she'd be happy to settle for the Princess. Venus had often wondered if she would love Serenity because it was written in her own destiny that she would or if she truly would love this girl. She was elated to find that she couldn't help herself from adoring her. The love she already felt for Serenity was more than she ever hoped for.

She learned quickly by Serenity's eating habits how she had so much energy. She ate them all under the table. Mars wrinkled her nose and gave a half disgusted face while the rest of them talked and laughed and Venus could easily see the complicated way Mars showed love judging by her reactions to her Princess. She could feel the love between them though, heartwarming and complicated as she was told love would be. She also learned that Serenity's attention span was impressive, halving her very one short one as a testament to the traits of the Lunar people. They were similar to Venusians without such open airways to love and the more amorous tendencies that other cultures deemed scandalous.

They held stricter and often more polished formalities their people were peaceful, playful and slow to mature, seemingly fueled by sugar and innocence. This of course was directly clashing to the maturity and intuition of the Martian people which made sense why they didn't always get along. Serenity was a young beauty, wild, and carefree it seemed though somewhere along the way she became intensely sweet, kind, exceedingly considerate- except when it came to food- but if someone seemed sad or distant, Serenity was the first person to let them know how much they were loved.

Falling in line with these girls was rather easy for Venus. She found that Mercury was mortified by almost everything while they sat there and she described her home, and her life so far. Venus thought the poor Mercurian would begin sweating blood when she talked about the playful soldier who would steal kisses from her during training and how nice it was. Serenity blushed at the notion that Venus had already kissed men, Jupiter was enamored, and Mars was far less amused throwing her two cents in that boys didn't matter, and they never would. The rest of the morning was spent lazing on that veranda, Venus answering what questions she could from Mercury about the Castle Magellan's physics since it basically doubled as her planet, and though Mars joined in somewhere along the line, Jupiter and Serenity were more interested in the beauty of her people, the fashion, and of course more about kissing boys.

The afternoon grew late, and the castle staff began to clear the banquette the girls ate through and continued to snack on throughout the morning. Venus watched with interest of her own the beautiful silver haired women with their wide blue, violet, or grey eyes that were draped in thicker satin robes of white and silver as they came to clear plates. She thought they were beautiful with their pale skin and graceful movements thinking how even the house staff seemed to embody the namesake of their Queen. The girls gathered her, eager to give her a tour of the castle and escape the prying ears of adults. Venus found herself more studying the guard or servants they passed but paid closer attention to Serenity while they walked as to not be rude.

The palace was breathtaking, and again quite similar to Venus but instead of vibrant golds, oranges, and reds that accented and overwhelmed her own planet, there was more silver, blue, and small accents of purples and greens. There wasn't much color in the palace and perhaps that was what made it so breathtaking. There were small hints of gold around as well, seemingly lost beneath the silver but she'd learned in her lessons that the Silver Kingdom of the Moon was supposed to be a dual powerhouse with the Golden Kingdom of Earth, a partnership that had never come to be- and never would.

The lights were dimming when Serenity lead them up some stairs into what was the Sailor's Wing like the rest of the palace was all white polished stone and large ornate pillars. One side was open to the outdoors by a vast wide balcony that Venus noticed had a breathtaking view of the palace grounds and the giant marbled planet above them. There was one door that was attached to this balcony and Serenity said that it would be Venus's chamber because it had a perfect view of her own balcony for security reasons. The other side of the hall held the three doors of the other girls, and in the center was a side entrance to the Inner Sanctum where the royal's slept and the Silver Crystal was kept under Queen Serenity's care.

She was tired, her blue eyes weary from the emotionally intensive day. The other girls spoke casually now, but Venus noticed Serenity leaning against the balcony, her wide silvery eyes lifted toward the planet above them that held so much beauty and mystery and was ever so forbidden. There was a strange cast to the girl's face and Venus stepped cautiously beside her.

"It's really beautiful, don't you think?" Serenity sighed, a dream like smile spread across her lips and she melted against the railing.

"It is beautiful." Venus heard herself responding, nearly hypnotized by the swirl of the white clouds the shielded the lands from view. She'd taken her fair share of Terran studies, mostly she thought they only served to scare them. She wasn't afraid of powerless beings who were born to die in such short intervals. Venus thought she pitied them more than anything because they never lived long enough to advance or evolve into their potentials. Her lips turned to a slight frown, shifting her gaze away from the planet above to the dream-struck Princess at her side. "You seem very enamored with the planet Princess."

"Probably all those silly stories she reads that she's not supposed to." Mars stepped forward, her arms crossed defiantly, as they always seemed to be, and she nudged Serenity with an elbow making the Princess turn to scowl at her briefly. "They have legends too you know, big strong royalty that may or may not have magic, said to be of the Heavens themselves and just as beautiful." Serenity pinched Mars's arm now, nudging her away with an adorable pout. Mars only muttered something about a royal brat and that she was tired and going to bed. Venus observed of course, they spoke as though she didn't know the legends of the Elysian lands of heroes and heavenly royalty that did in fact exist because she'd already met their King and Queen and they were lovely.

"She likes to read them when we're supposed to be studying. Jupiter isn't much better." Mercury mentioned as she stepped beside Venus with a briefly annoyed expression. She sighed and offered a small smile because her interest was piqued of course and Mercury raised a brow when Venus turned to her suddenly.

"Is there reading I could do on this? I have been told of the legends but they do keep them vague, and as a leader I should be well informed even on stories if I'm to properly protect the Kingdom. Stories come from somewhere right?" Mercury looked hesitant but at least Venus was honest about her interests. At the blue haired guardian's nod she smiled, turning her attentions back to Serenity who was whispering excitedly with Jupiter. "Serenity, thank you for today. I think we should all rest up and meet tomorrow morning for training and you, for your lessons." Her smiled was beaming and the Princess could only deadpan along with Jupiter at her side.

"You just got here Venus! We can take another day to get to know each other right?!" Venus smirked, shifting to kiss the Princess' forehead and shook her head slowly.

"Get to bed. Both of you." Her smile was warm when she spoke and Serenity and Jupiter gave simultaneous pouted nods and defeated expressions. The Jovian lead their Princess away with a hand on her back toward her rooms, and tired as she was, Venus felt anxious. "Now. Could I see this book? I know a bit about Earthen rule but I'd like to start with these forbidden stories if I may." Venus grinned wolfishly at Mercury who rolled her eyes but smiled directly after. She hooked her arm with the other girl and followed her to the library carefully nestled off the balcony down the hall opposite their rooms.

Mercury was almost thankful to hand over the worn volume, knowing it would prevent the other girls from getting distracted from their studies though only time would tell how trustworthy the book would be in the hands of their new leader.

No one was around to usher Venus to her rooms. Mercury lingered in the library over hours lost on a project she'd been working on. Apparently a Mercurian trait was not needing much sleep which she brushed off when she walked back down the hall, pausing once more to glance up at the forbidden planet. Be it weariness or nerves, Venus could feel a draw to the planet or even a draw to revisit the King and Queen who embraced her so warmly that it stole any fears from her of their people. Or perhaps that was her growing power that would be so lethal to one of them should she need to use it. She never thought she would.

Her rooms were dimly lit by colored lanterns when she stepped in, a familiar scent lingering on the air and Venus was touched by the way the Lunars tried so hard to keep her rooms as close in design to Magellan as possible. She set her book on the nightstand, her things from home already put away and neat though she had a mind to laugh at the high necked cotton nightgown that had been left out for her. Venus de transformed and pulled her favorite robe out of her wardrobe, something someone tried to make harder to find. She had to remind herself that the people from here on out would be much more modest than herself who at sixteen closed the bodice on the flowing robe of red satin that scarcely hid anything of her body and shoved the cotton nightmare in a drawer.

She stopped to examine herself in the mirror of her vanity, deciding that the soldier had been right about the red ribbon. It suited her, reminded her of home, and was a nice touch to honor her people. Venus smiled and pulled the thing from her hair, placing it neatly on the wood surface before she turned and flopped on her bed in a tanglement of red satin and gold hair. The book was old, worn from use and read often judging by the sticky spots on the cover no doubt from her very own Serenity's sugar heavy diet.

The beginning chapters were all common knowledge. Earth consisted of one primary Kingdom- Elysium- who ruled the four Kingdoms beneath it to the North, South, East, and West. These lands were said to be ruled by "divine" Kings born of Heavenly descent. She scoffed to herself since she truly had been born divine by a Goddess, and no such beings touched the Terran planet so this seemed to be where part of the legend lie. These Four Kings come together in servitude beneath the Elysian Ruler to guard the King's heir in case he should be the one worthy of the Golden Crystal that would unite the Terran world to the Moon Kingdom and join the ranks of the Silver Millennium. There were details she skimmed over of course because she was tired. Venus figured the Four Heavenly Kings and this Prince were what had Serenity and Jupiter so excited. They were said to be divine, more beautiful and powerful than any mortal men. They were to be the first of God-like beings on Earth and Venus wasn't sold. Perhaps it was a Venusian-like vanity she prided herself on avoiding, but being a divine born being herself she felt like the book gave them more credit than they deserved. She didn't feel particularly special herself but knew she held great power, Earthen people didn't stand a chance beneath Mars's harsh glare let alone one of her crescent beams.

Venus shivered, forbidding herself from even entertaining the idea that Terrans could wield the magic they held. They were born of the Gods, mortal but granted near eternal lives by grace of the Silver Crystal and their immortal blood. They would stop aging at twenty five years and while they were still mortal, their powers alone made them near impossible to touch. Venus tried to tell herself it wasn't her vanity, but the supposed rash and unstable behavior of Terrans that made the idea of them wielding such magics terrifying. As she read this book late into the night, the more she told herself she was being cruel. The more she remembered the glittering eyes of the Elysian Queen who was so warm and beautiful, the more she felt the pull toward the planet to see for herself. She tried to remember as her eyes drifted closed- had she felt power in them? Magics left untapped? As Venus drifted off to sleep- she was certain she had.

She claimed dominance over Mars in training that morning. The raven haired girl was stronger than Venus anticipated and yet she was able to topple her in order to gain her respect as leader. She felt bad making an example of the girl but as Venusian and Martians went the only way to gain respect of the other was for one of them to prove dominant. It was partially why Aries, her father was a constant presence in her own mother's bed. A tense fact Venus was rather adamant about keeping out of her relationship with her soldier. Venus was vaguely aware that the Moon Goddess kept a watchful eye on her. She didn't care as she fell into her routines with ease, her training much harder than the other girls were exposed to previously because if they were going to be the front line to the darkness they all knew lingered out there in the blackness between the stars, they were going to be ready.

The legends she continued to read about in private were intriguing to her, and yet Venus sought to learn all she could about their governments, politics, and customs. Their history and laws. Mercury was glad to see her determination, even if it was she who would have to reign in her new leader when she got distracted- which was often. Venus found herself entranced by the Lunar guard much to Artemis's dismay. They were all beautiful to her with their long silvery hair, pale skin and eyes and features soft and almost feminine like fantasy elves written in love stories she loved so much.

Venus came to life over the next months of growing comfortable with the people and the routines though Artemis tried to keep her free spirit reeled in some days when she became restless or impatient that something wasn't going as quickly as she wanted it to. She often tried to take matters into her own hands, or stayed rather vocal until results were produced. She also grew a bit more amorous, more daring with those beautiful Lunar Guard she admired so much were easy to distract and when she was free from night watch she would find a willing partner to kiss. Venus had her limits, mostly safeguards against the possibility she might fall in love. It was her fear as much as it was her Guardian's. The Holy Chain around her waist preventing anyone from testing those limits really since her skill had become somewhat perfected with it. It was mostly the younger Lunar Guards who were willing participants in her late night antics anyway. After all she was a woman on Venus, but still regarded quite young on most other planets.

Queen Serenity sat gracefully across the table from Luna, Artemis stood off to the side watching as Venus gracefully swept Princess Serenity around the dance floor. Laughter of both girls filled the room when Serenity stumbled or tripped over her own foot or the hem of her gown. Artemis felt light watching it, he was so proud of his Venus how these past months she'd stepped in and created schedules and performed her duties without ...too many hitches. Well almost.

"She managed to capture that rebellion leader from Ganymede this morning." Luna said with a tension on her lips. Queen Serenity stared a moment before sighing and rubbing her temple with clenched eyes.

"Without proper backup and orders to do so. Again." She groaned. Venus had become a handful for the Queen and while she was grateful, the girl's errands were often dangerous and she somehow felt the need to work alone. "I'll have to connect with the Jovian council and ask what action we should take with him. I'm sure they will be grateful but he is still part of the Jovian system."

Artemis frowned, lifting his gaze to the beaming girls still dancing. Venus was giving Serenity pointers and it was hard for him to see it then. She was harder than he anticipated her being, the Morning Star that crept out in the early hours like a silent comet to take care of her dangerous errands before shining bright enough to let everyone know that the peace hadn't been broken. Venus had done this five times in the past months- identified and stopped a threat before it had a chance to cause anyone harm. There was teamwork of course, Mercury was always happy to point out threats she saw looming from all the technology in her Library, it was the execution of the plans to deal with said threat that became an issue.

"She is quite remarkable." Luna commented, looking over at the Queen over her cup of tea. "The both are, but Venus I mean." The orange clad soldier was certainly one of the most loved and vibrant aspects of their household, a bright spot amongst the stark whites and silvers of their land, and yet her actions were earning her a well respected and even feared reputation.

"She is." The Queen's eyes opened, watching as Venus helped Serenity off the floor nearly in tears with laughter when their feet got tangled and Serenity fell into a pile of white skirts.

"You don't seem so convinced." Luna gave another polite smile, watching Artemis shift his gaze at her tensely from his spot a few feet from their tea. It was sometimes hard to gauge the stalwart Queen's reactions as one of the older Goddesses she was often almost emotionless in appearance. "She is very much like your daughter."

"She has an edge to her. Sharp. She is nothing like Serenity." Luna blinked, meeting Artemis's eyes and she set her cup down slowly, peering back at the Queen to urge her to continue. "My daughter will be placed with a great burden to take up the Crystal and continue my legacy. But Venus will be placed with the burden of the fight. Of keeping those at bay who would try and ruin what we've built, and when I am gone, there will be many."

"It appears she is already quite efficient at it." Artemis added. The Queen didn't look at him, simply sipped her tea and looked back out at the girls who did look similar, but were so very different.

"She is very much her own, she has a rebellious side. It's as though sometimes she defies my very wishes. Like this morning, she should have brought Jupiter and Mars with her at least, and notified me of her actions before she took them. She cannot be the Holy Protector of the Silver Millennium if she gets herself killed."

"You think Serenity does not have a rebellious side?" Luna quirked her brow and Artemis stifled his laughter behind them. Spending as much time with the Princess as she had, she knew better. Serenity was as wild and free as she was sweet. And the girl was very, very sweet. Artemis frowned directly after, watching the girl he'd come to love so very much and hating the way the Queen talked about her. Like she was some martyr.

"I think that Serenity is more curious than rebellious." Artemis rolled his eyes behind the Queen and Luna shot him a hard look. "I think that Aphrodite has done a splendid job with Mina." The two Mauan Guardian's blinked, staring at her for her casual use of the girl's name they were no longer to use. "She is strong for certain, powerful, kind, and quite grown up for her age... but I feel that she is too free of spirit."

"You're afraid she will stray? She has barely left Serenity's side, you can feel the love radiate from her from here. I don't think you will have a problem." Luna reassured with a gentle smile.

"It's not her love for Serenity that I question. It is what she will do as she grows older, gets restless beneath the weight of her responsibilities. When she must share Serenity with her future husband and their children." The Queen looked behind her at Artemis who stared back nervously. "When she falls in love herself." Queen Serenity turned back around, allowing Artemis to exhale the breath he held while she took a sip of her tea. "I have seen the dreamy looks in her eyes, and I know Venusian nature. She cannot fall in love. For a Venusian it would be absolute... it would distract her."

"I have taught her utmost restraint My Queen. She is understanding of where her duties lie." Artemis assured, but questioned himself in the moment. Luna was gracious enough to reach across the table and offer the Queen's hand a squeeze.

"She can handle it." Luna spoke softly, barely above the fits of giggles from the dancing girls who were now twirling gracefully. "I do see how the Lunar guard looks at her though."

"Everyone looks at her Luna." The Queen herself chuckled lightly. "She is more radiant than her mother I can hardly blame them. I suppose that is why I fear she will fall prey to her nature... who could tell her no?"

The three of them watched, proud that Serenity had seemingly gotten the dance down properly though still a little clumsy. Her teacher, radiant gold hair that floated and mingled with Serenity's paler blonde was graceful, and confident.

"Sometimes I feel as though she puts on an act. One that even I cannot see through." The two Mauan's looked at the Queen again as she spoke so softly. There wasn't a doubt their Queen loved each of the sailor clad girls as her own daughters, and feared failing them as much as they feared failing their Queen.

"I second that notion." Artemis admitted with a sigh, stepping forward until he stood beside Queen Serenity's chair. "I can't truly believe that she would ever pose a threat. She is steadfast in her duties My Queen, obsessive even." The Queen nodded slowly because there was no denying it. Since her arrival the girls were on a strict training schedule complete with alternating guard duties and night shifts. Lessons that she herself loathed were mandatory and otherwise she barely left Princess Serenity's side. Along with her own rather dangerous errands she began to act as the Princess's body double since they looked so similar, and would accompany the Queen to some of the more diplomatic endeavors. The Queen was taken by her eagerness and participation in these events because on at least one occasion she could think of, the Venusian girl had spoken up and saved a tense argument from falling out of their favor. It was a quickness with which the girl made a name for herself as the legendary soldier she was meant to be.

"We'll see if she can stay strong enough if the day she falls in love comes. She's Venusian Artemis, it's bound to happen eventually." The Queen sighed again and Luna was frowning to herself.

"Serenity would be there to help her through it." Luna remarked, nibbling on a cookie thoughtfully. The trio fell into silence, smiling while Venus whipped Serenity around the dance floor in a cloud of white chiffon and laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was probably the third time she'd ever donned her disguise as the Princess in the past year she's been in service to her Queen. She always felt strange using magic to morph her body just slightly so her curves weren't as pronounced, her body not as toned and her eyes a bit rounder and more silver in toned. Venus giggled at herself in the mirror, the strange hairstyle and silvery blonde hair looking out of place to her along with the crescent Moon on her forehead. She made a stupid face at herself in the mirror with a little appraising twirl once she was satisfied with her appearance. A Lunar guard greeted her at the door to escort her when she slipped out of her borrowed room to join her Queen for the conference they were holding as part of a diplomatic tour of sorts.

These things were always boring to her, Venus had no real role at them most of the time other than to be a presence beside her Queen, and added protection for the Lunar royal if needed. This particular conference was for Queen Serenity to go over developments and progress being made as the Silver Millenium reaches its peak with initiatives specific to Martians even when the stubborn race insisted they could handle it themselves. Mars was still a planet housing rebels, so it only made too much sense for Venus to be present as a 'just in case' scenario. She folded her arms in her lap to keep herself from drumming her fingers on the red table cloth in front of her in boredom, her eyes sharply gazing around them for any sign of a threat and only finding the pale violet eyes of the Duke, Mars' cousin Ryo, staring straight at her.

He was one of the very few diplomats that knew she was a decoy. They'd met at another conference not long ago, he lingered by her side during one of the diplomat's speeches making smart assed comments under his breath, effectively making Venus laugh quietly. They engaged in quiet conversation that continued after the conference with immediate and undeniable chemistry, like a strange spark between them which wasn't totally uncommon between a Venusian and Martian. He was charming and arrogant as any other Martian man and completely gorgeous but there was something between them that made Venus shiver. In a good way.

They broke for lunch halfway through, the groups of people heading down the hall toward the dining hall providing Venus a much needed break from the perils of boredom. She gathered the white skirts of the borrowed dress and blew relief through her lips, eager to hear what remark Ryo had in regards to the updates, snarky or otherwise. He smiled at her approach, her lips parting for a greeting when the first scream rang out. They both shared a concerned look before taking off toward the commotion. Venus cursed the long skirts of Serenity's gown as she ran, her heart seeking to choke her in her throat in knowing that first scream was her Queen because it vibrated in her ears like an alarm.

"Someone has Queen Serenity." Ryo whispered at her back, she nodded at him, her lips tensing while they both slid along the wall together toward the crowd where someone was shouting in Martian. "He's threatening to slit her throat." Ryo whispered again, interpreting for her since while the language was infused in her at birth, he wouldn't know that and his voice, the confirmation of what she was hearing helped to keep her head clear.

"Round some guard you can trust and I will try and apprehend without harming him." He gave her a heated smirk, completely out of place in the situation, and totally not helping her pounding heart.

"Good luck Vee." Ryo kissed her cheek and slunk off to find reliable reinforcements. Venus exhaled deeply through her lips, and turned to assess the situation.

The man looked like a standard Martian guard, dragging Queen Serenity back toward a door with a huge knife pressed to the pale column of her throat. Venus could see a small trickle of blood dripping and staining the white satin of her gown, and the slain Lunar Guard that had been posted at her side crumpled on the floor. It was a bad situation and yet a calm washed over Venus as her fear turned to rage. She knew the door the man was inching out of, a plan formulating in her mind almost immediately with renewed clarity. She gathered her skirts and ran down the hall, circling to cut the intruder off.

"Venus Planet Power" She merely whispered to herself as she ran through a seemingly empty hallway, allowing her transformation to take hold. Venus found Ryo with some guard off in a side room, seeming to have the same idea as her, but she didn't have time to think about anything. Nothing but Serenity's safety, and returning the Mother home to her sweet Princess. The moment she rounded the corner was when all Hell broke loose.

She watched the intruder release Queen Serenity, who remained the very image of calm, throwing her to two other lackeys who all thought they were alone. Yet Ryo stood to the ready with his men in a room nearby and she was in immediate proximity. She had to be swift, deadly, and accurate to a pinpoint. Venus knew there was no room for error, and less room for failure.

She whistled loudly once, distracting all three men who were greeted with the Golden Goddess' wrathful eyes that glowed a solid gold in her rage in the dimmed lighting as she rounded the corner in a charging run. Her Golden hair flowed behind her like a cape as she released a beam of light from her finger so perfectly aimed and concentrated that it shot directly above Queen Serenity's shoulder and perfectly between the eyes of the man that held her captive. Queen Serenity fell to the floor, watching wide eyed as her chain came to life and Venus launched herself against a wall to propel herself forward at the other two assailants who were scarcely able to make a move on the Queen. Her knee slammed into the face of one of them with a sickening crack while her chain apprehended the other and she struggled against his attempts to escape, trying with precision to keep from accidentally killing him. It all happened in matter of only a few minutes, but Venus found she couldn't breathe.

"RYO!" Venus called, her chain had wrapped around the ankles of the unconscious one for good measure and she stood panting when he rounded the corner with his guard.

"Good Goddess Vee, you could have asked for some help you know." He shifted on his feet, with a pleased smirk, running a hand through his careless black hair. "Damned nice work though."

All Venus could do was stare blankly at the man she'd just killed. She'd never taken a life before, apprehended and imprisoned? Sure. Killed? Never, but oh the damage one of those Crescent Beam attacks creates. She'd blasted the top half of his head clean off creating a spectacular mess. The Martian Guard began to collect and clean up the bodies of the fallen and drag the two still alive for questioning, Venus noted her chain was very warm when it released the man she held who had deep welts burned into his arms from the heat.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump nervously. He retracted his hand and gazed at her with concerned lavender eyes.

"I- um..I'm fine. I think." Venus swallowed and looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to keep her bottom lip from quivering or stop the welling of tears that stung her eyes. She hadn't realized her hands were shaking the way they were until Ryo took them in his.

"You're in shock. It happens to us all when we're forced to do what you did, especially the first time. But you protected your Queen." His smile relaxed her some and he bent to kiss her forehead. "Stay strong, you were incredible." His thumb brushed her cheek before she turned to collect her Queen who was being released from questioning. She'd never been happier to go home.

Venus stood in the hall outside the throne room of the Moon the next morning, biting her lip and fidgeting with her glove. Artemis was borderline screaming at the Queen while Luna tried to reason with him. She'd never seen him angry like this, but when Venus was given more assignments and another scheduled appearance he flew off the handle. It was several minutes of muffled yelling, Luna's urgent voice mixing in with Queen Serenity's calm one, before the double doors slammed open, a flurry of long white hair and uniform stormed toward her with fury in his large green eyes. Her own eyes followed him as he approached, wide and almost afraid. Artemis stopped in front of her, and cupped her cheek breathing deep through his nose to try and calm himself.

"You will take a short leave. After what you've done you earned it, you know, time to cope with what you had to do. We'll leave for Venus in the morning, a few days early for your birthday." His eyes were wild but voice tender when he spoke to her and Venus threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his white coated uniform. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, kissing her hair. Venus held tight to her Guardian, never more grateful to know that he had her back and even stood up to the Queen herself though she imagined Luna was still in there dealing with the fallout from all that. She wondered what her sweet Guardian had to be sorry for.

"Why are you sorry Artie? I think you might owe the Queen an apology in time but-"

"I am sorry that this life will continue to be unkind to you. That won't be the only time you will have to take a life the way you did, and I am sorry that I can't protect you from that." Venus smiled, trying to keep her brimming eyes in check when she reached up to trace the crescent Moon on his forehead. "I just don't ever want to lose you..."

"Oh Artie...I knew this life would be hard. I knew there wasn't anyone to protect me from that. But I can endure it with you, my sweet friend, at my side. You can't lose me...someone has to be around to drive you crazy you know." Sadness pierced his big green eyes and he nodded, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and pulling her down the hall with him. Venus never felt so lucky to have Artemis, knowing her Guardian would always be with her no matter what was just the comfort she needed.

She took the rest of the day off as well, spending her time with Serenity lazing in the garden which really meant she was on duty but she was at least able to wear clothes more suited to her even if the toga style dresses and very thin silks she brought with her from Venus were revealing by other planet's standards. Even the corseted dresses that became more popular barely covered her breasts and the skirts showed too much of her legs or hips, barely covering enough to hide anything too scandalous. Of course due to her age and race, her body was more developed than the other girls who often looked like they might die of embarrassment when they browsed the markets together. Even when she made an effort to wear something less scandalous on day shopping trips or diplomatic affairs. Venus always made a point to wave them off and tell them they'd get use to it in time. Heck, she was convinced they'd be begging her to borrow gowns in a year when they entered their sixteenth years, well maybe not Mercury.

Her eighteenth year came too quickly, of course she didn't have time to breathe let alone notice how quickly the weeks passed by until two years were gone. Naturally time also seemed to go much faster since her physical form had only manifested four years prior and she'd just been so busy. True to his word, Artemis accompanied her the following morning back to Magellan. The burst of color, the sweet fragrant scent of oranges and florals assaulted her immediately upon teleporting home and she grew excited to see that familiar soldier was there to greet her. His name always seemed to be lost to her though.

He lifted her into a bone crushing hug, his smile positively beaming at her and Venus was fast to notice how insanely beautiful he was. He was a bit older than her of course, wild white blonde hair that held a brilliant gold sheen in the light and pale green eyes that illuminated under any light source. His face was soft but manly likened to one of the Grecian styled statues often carved after her people, his body only grown stronger with years of combat training.

"I wasn't sure it was possible that you'd grow more beautiful." He breathed, taking her hands and stepping back to appraise her. "I've heard stories about you Venus, a hardened warrior indeed. You do your people proud."

"Well then, such flattery before I even get to step foot in my own halls." Venus laughed lightly, accepting his light stolen kiss. "I think you're far too kind to me Soldier, or I've just been away too long." The man lowered his lips near her ear, she felt a shiver creep up her spine under his warm breath at her neck.

"I'd be biased to say you've been away too long... my kindness for you extends far beyond pretty words Princess." Venus felt her face grow hot, clearing her throat she shifted away from him slightly and tried to regain some form of composure. It was barely appropriate behavior for a low ranking soldier such as himself to act like this toward royalty, even on Venus. Perhaps the lines had become skewed since she's always been more Soldier than Princess?

"Well. I'll see you at the party in a few days I'm certain." She fumbled with his name and felt guilty that she should know it.

"I hope to see you sooner, but I'll wait as long as I must." He kissed her hand, green eyes boring into hers with a dangerous smile on his beautifully formed lips. Venus swore it got a little warmer.

The soldier never seemed far away from her over the next few days. She caught his eye in the markets while she shopped her favorite place to buy oils and soaps. Browse as she did she felt silly thinking she'd ever buy anything but her favorite orange oil with honeysuckle. Venus tried to avert her eyes as the soldier sauntered his way slowly toward her.

"Good Morning Princess... you look better than well today." He slowly began peeling an orange he'd just purchased, leaning carelessly against the doorframe of the shop.

"Thanks I suppose. You look like... you." Venus laughed nervously with his own light chuckle. He reached and fingered the thick red ribbon she had adorned in her hair, half back as he had styled it nearly two and a half years prior the day she left for the Moon.

"It still suits you. I'm happy you wear it still." He released the end of the ribbon and pulled a slice of orange free, extending the first piece to her.

"Thank you." Venus smiled and leaned beside him against the door. The soldier was mysterious and there was a certain thrill that came with his presence that alarmed her as much as it excited her. She took the orange slice, meeting his stare as they both bit into the fruit. They were still her favorite, that sweet explosion of juice mingling with the smell of what she could only describe as Sunlight. "Are things holding strong with the Venusian Army?"

"You come here on leave and want to check in on your armies?" The soldier chuckled softly and offered her another slice which she accepted of course, noting his distraction when she bit into it.

"A valid question, you're a soldier aren't you? The Venusian Army lives to protect my Mother and Magellan of course I'd want to be sure the safety of my people remains intact." He laughed then, throwing his pale blonde head back against the stone wall behind them, green eyes gazing listlessly toward the ceiling of the next level above them.

"Never been stronger Venus." He sighed, standing up straight popping the last slice of orange between his lips. "As you fight for us all, I fight for you and you alone Princess. Every man has something worth fighting for and most agree that Aphrodite herself is a noble enough reason." He lifted her chin with a finger, bending to press his lips to hers briefly in almost a usual fashion for him. "I can't think of a more noble cause than to fight for you, love."

Venus was left baffled, lips parted as though she would speak but only watched the soldier walk away noting that he smelled like oranges and spices. She felt it then, a knife sharp desire that he seemed to stab her with the light press of his lips.

It was late when she emerged from the hot spring in the spas far below the normal floors of Magellan. A decent crowd still lingered and the air was mainly silent save for a few of the amorous moans from some of the more daring Venusians that only mingled with the peaceful sound of running water. Venus released the long gold curtain of her hair from the careless bun she threw it in, her skin chilling in the damp air beneath the meager short toga dress she bothered to wear. To be so free and uncaring of how exposed she was in the translucent garment was a bit refreshing until she saw him.

Her mysterious soldier stepped from the steamy enclosure of the showers, nearly white golden hair still dripping down his neck and chest. It wasn't uncommon for someone to walk around without clothing so unashamedly on Venus, however it somehow felt different because she couldn't stop herself from staring. Seemingly none of the women in proximity could either but he only seemed to notice her. Venus wasn't a stranger to seduction, which is why she knew that was exactly what he was trying to do, it was only strange because it was working. She could always feel this wash of desire, rather constant and almost unsettlingly strong, emanate from him and roll over her skin. The male body was no anomaly to Venus nor the anatomy that came with it and yet that desire was hard and pinpointed straight at her which did little to keep her from her appraisal of him.

Their eyes locked, that charming smile of his becoming something devious and dark, and only broadened when her eyes shifted lazily down the lightly muscled front of him. She bit her lip with her own body's reaction to him, the fluttering of her heart and stomach, tension pooling down to her core, and when her lapiz eyes met his peridot ones he winked, reaching lazily for a towel without losing her stare. He merely slung it over his shoulders instead of bothering to cover himself, patting drops of water from his chest and began to dry his hair. She licked her dry lips and shook herself free of his spell, finally coming back to her senses in a few blinks of her eyes. She bolted back to her rooms as soon as his concentration shifted to drying his hair.

Her birthday fell on the day before she was to return to the Moon, Venus frowned when she realized her five day leave was almost at an end. It was hard for her to believe anyone would want to leave the beautiful and luxurious palace of Magellan and it guiltily made her not want to return to her normal life. Sure she missed Serenity and those four amazing girls, but everything else felt foreign and frightening. At least she knew now that she could perform her duties and not give it a moment's thought. The time away gave her clarity that she might have to kill without hesitation no matter what her task might be, it wasn't limited to any certain occasion but a necessary evil of her duties. She scrubbed her skin harder, the bathwater running cold with her reflections in efforts to wash it away for that last night.

Venus felt light as she dressed and got ready for her party, slipping into a bold yellow gold satin number that was cut out in the back and on the sides, dipping low between her breasts and tied neatly behind her neck. The skirts flowed like air around her legs when she walked like most of the light breezy fabrics of her gowns did but there were slits on both sides that cut all the way to the tops of her hip bones and accented by thin gold chains that draped on each side of her hips. It was a structured garment that was stylish on Venus, airy and comfortable. She really only added some light makeup to her eyes, curling her hair and securing it with her signature red ribbon, all polished with darker gold heels that made her legs look good. Venus frowned in appraisal of her legs when they still didn't look as good as Mars'.

For once she didn't stand out so much at the party. The room was full of all shades of colors, red, gold, orange, blue and white gowns quite similar to her own. Not like on the Moon where if she wore something like this to a ball she would most definitely stand out against the muted colors and pastels, not to mention there weren't many that appreciated Venusian fashion. Venus mingled with ease, many of the Venusian aristocracy wanted to speak with her about her accomplishments and any news on the Silver Millenium. She found herself not upset about having to talk about her duties having spied her mysterious soldier a few times, his green eyes pierced the crowd and found her every time.

There was a crowd of girls trying to get his attention and he'd dance with one here and there but it never failed that Venus found him. She couldn't tell the way her stomach churned if it was anticipation or something entirely wrong. As the night grew later, and the wine flowed freely the atmosphere shifted as it tends to do on Venus on such nights to more amorous undertones. She knew at some point half the planet in attendance would fall to lust and varying states of love and she'd retreat to her quiet and comfortable room to avoid it. She told herself she'd get one last glass of wine and perhaps some fresh air before bidding her Mother and guests goodnight.

Venus mosied over toward the refreshments lined just beside the balcony doors for some more wine. As she passed the pillars that framed the exit to one of the expansive balconies, a strong hand took her wrist and pulled her outside. She found herself pinned between cold marble and a warm, toned body that pressed into her suggestively. She stared up wide eyed at the handsome soldier wondering how he'd gotten from one end of the ballroom to here so quickly and how she didn't see him. The way he was staring down at her, how his eyes left hers to trail over her face and lower made her feel naked despite the already rather revealing dress she wore.

"I thought you might have at least saved me a dance after you disappeared last night." He purred, his warm hands rest against her waist, fingers slipping beneath the cut out fabric of her dress to hold her against him. Her blue eyes locked with his very intense pale green ones and Venus began to feel her very own nature burn her. It wasn't a need for sex, that was easy enough for her to avoid thus far, or obtain should she be ready for it. As a Venusian she could feel the desire, the want, the love of other people. She craved physical contact, intimacies be it physical or mental stimulation. It's just how their nature was, and she was often able to find enough mental stimulation from Serenity to harbor the lonely nights. This was different, she felt trapped by this man she barely knew, trapped beneath his crushing desire and stone. She'd done so well avoiding physical interactions with men aside from kissing guards she thought were beautiful. That was just a game to her and this felt different, like something she might crave all the more. Something that Sailor Venus could not afford.

"Ace I..." She went to slip away but his hands only tightened against her, their eyes locking making the rest of her sentence fall forgotten by the sliding of his hand against her bare skin. The music from the party drifted out to them but their breath puffed out steady between parted lips and drowned out most other sounds. She was used to his hands, the way they used to spar together, those hands taught her a great deal of how to fight. She knew him, and she didn't. Venus met his eyes again, not realizing the intensity that she stared at his full lips. Not until that moment he closed the gap between them in a passionate flurry that had her heart slamming against her ribcage. He'd kissed her before, light little kisses stolen between sparring sessions that were a mere happy memory for her. He'd never kissed her like this before, and it was different still from kissing the Lunar guard who were more taken by surprise and hesitant to touch one of the sailor clad girls in fear of their Queen. This was so different.

Venus found herself responding to his eager kisses, enjoying the sweet taste of wine lingering, that perfect dance of lips lightly sucking and pulling at her with each new press and the warmth of his body her hands hesitated to explore. His deep moan vibrated through her bones as his mouth slanted over hers to brush his tongue over her lips. She inadvertently pressed into him when her arms wrapped around his neck, opening her mouth to his to invading kiss and pulling him closer with fingers tangled in his feathery soft hair. It was the first time Venus had let a man this close to her, or even touch her so freely. She could have pushed him off and brushed him aside easily but this intimacy was intoxicating, almost like a drug as his desire mingled with her own. His hands slipping further under the fabric to her already barely there dress to knead at her backside without the barrier of fabric, pressing her suggestively into the bulging length she had felt against her lower abdomen.

Venus didn't mean to moan at the contact, the memory of his bare flesh he'd placed on display for her just the day prior was so obviously meant to stay fresh in her mind for this moment. She mentally berated herself that it worked, that she pictured his glistening damp skin and nearly white-gold hair dripping down his chest as he left the showers, so that she could appraise the perfection beneath the clothing he wore now. That he bothered to stage this whole thing that her body seemed to want, her mind too if she were honest. That desire, that want from another person was addicting and intoxicating, yet his careful scheming set off so many alarms.

Her eyes flew open then, that tensing feeling that had grown between her legs and felt so wonderful initially turned to a cold stab to the stomach suddenly and Venus quickly unwound herself from his arms. She only gazed at him a moment, seeing something strange peering back at her behind his eyes that rose goosebumps to her skin. Venus hurried away, walking briskly through the crowded ballroom, all the way back to her rooms where she threw the lock into place and went to splash cold water on her face immediately. Venusian charm didn't work on other Venusian's, they could only use it to enhance their desires. So why did she feel such a draw to him? Why were his kisses like a drug she craved more of? She groaned loudly, pulling off her dress and stood under a cool shower, grateful to be leaving the following morning.

Venus lay in bed, staring out her balcony to the stars beyond the false atmosphere around their vast palace. She sighed, sitting up to scrawl a half assed note to Ace, feeling horrible again that she didn't remember his actual name, to apologize for her running off on him. Explaining that she couldn't be what he wanted her to be and he should go to the Temples to learn of his soul mate because her Duties forbade her from walking that path with him, or not. It was pathetic but she asked him to forgive her, that her love belonged to Princess Serenity and her oaths spoken for her. She was grateful the house staff knew who she spoke of when she handed them the sealed letter and asked that Ace receive it.

She wanted to deliver it herself but Artemis was waiting for her, anxious to get back to normalcy. For once she agreed, because truly she wanted to get away from this horrible want Ace planted in her, newfound urges she had that Venus knew she couldn't speak of to anyone. She didn't love him, didn't even know his name, and his trickery made her stomach churn, but to be wanted with such ferocity only created curiosity of the passions that would blossom from it. Yes, she needed to get away from him. It was an unhealthy love on his end, an obsession she didn't understand until now.

In the days that followed, Venus became quite the scandal among her girls. Jupiter wanted to know every gory detail about the ball and the infamous soldier of hers she'd all but climbed like a tree mere feet away from other people. Venus obliged of course, and in graphic detail about all of it from the initial greeting, to his lewd display in the spa, all the way to the party. Speaking about the details yet again, reliving them rose that urge in her that Artemis had all but taught her to suppress, unweaving because of a gorgeous Venusian Soldier who seemingly had a bit of an obsessive infatuation with her.

Venus woke early one morning, grateful to Mercury who always kept her updated on rebel leaders, sent her the location of the ringleader for the small group that had tried to kidnap Queen Serenity. A simple teleportation allowed Venus to further take her frustrations out on the leader of some rebellion on Deimos, bringing Mars a gift of two ravens back with her. This of course infuriated Queen Serenity since she yet again acted on her own, and while Sailor Venus was not limited to the jurisdiction of any singular planet or star, she had to act in accordance to the laws of planets she served and did not adhere to Martian regulations in apprehending the subject in question. Venus knew the Queen grew tired of her acting alone without orders or a well developed action plan. Her Queen of course refused to listen further when she tried to explain that yes, she in fact had a plan. That plan was to act before it was too late and so she'd apprehend the criminal while Queen Serenity sat on her throne still building a case.

Venus was forced to accompany the Queen back to Mars to plead her case to the council. She was more than prepared to do so regardless of the frustration brought to the Moon Queen. There was a lot of change needing to happen on various planets, and perhaps her actions could shed light on those. It was meant to be a purely diplomatic trip and told herself numerous times that it was exactly that, even though after the mysterious soldier she hadn't stopped thinking of a certain Martian Duke. Venus spoke before the Martian council. Not pleading her case per say but more rationalizing her decisions and urging them to change their methods in regards to these criminals because it took far too long for them to act. Of course these were minor threats so far, but Venus was looking at it on a bigger picture scale than them. If she was going to protect the sanctity of the Silver Millenium, there was a call for change.

Of course Ryo was fast to agree with her, grateful as she was that she had the support of the Duke though she suspected it was the eyes she made at him through half of her speech. He was beautiful to her right away with his pale violet eyes that were sharp, straight nose and inky black hair that was well cut and wavy around his face. Ryo was arrogant and overconfident as Martian men tended to be, but the brief encounters she'd had with the Duke so far spoke of an intense attraction. Also being the cousin of Sailor Mars was an added bonus since Venus often loved to flare that infamous temper of hers, though aside from Serenity she was closest to the raven haired warrior and loved her almost as fiercely.

She spent the rest of the gathering meeting his eyes, quirking her lips in a come hither smirk in return of his own rather dark half grins over dinner later. Ryo didn't stop staring at her once during the whole meeting, and dinner was proving to be no different as the council and her Queen all gathered in their hall before bed. Venus knew she should fight it, that one day this want, the urges would land her in love and she easily thought she could love a man like the Duke. His beauty and charm were novelty still though, he was arrogant, a trait she didn't quite care for in men but the fire between them was far too hot for her to ignore.

"I thank you all for coming today, regardless of how we got here the outcome was fruitful so thank you for that Lady Venus." Ryo raised his empty glass to her with an arrogant smirk and well placed shift of his eyes at her toward the door. "I am beat however, and will be retiring early. Enjoy the rest of your stay Queen Serenity."

Ryo gave a quick bow and another glance at Venus who bit her lip and shifted her eyes toward her dinner plate as the Duke left the room. She engaged in a little more conversation and took a few more sips of wine before she let her Queen know she would retire for the evening. Queen Serenity was still a little sore at her so she didn't question it, just nodded and continued charming Aries who also had been making eyes at Aphrodite's daughter.

Ryo made a noise from behind a pillar in some dark corner near the rooms she borrowed, the Martian palace was simply full of them, and giggled when his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward him with that dashing smile of his.

"Good Gods Vee... were you trying to make me crazy all day?" He whispered, brushing his nose gently against hers and searched her eyes before his lavender gaze reached her mouth. "I'm glad you've been feeling the same way...I think about you constantly."

"I thought it was you tempting me, Duke." Venus breathed, brushing her lips lightly against his parted ones, the feather touch alone bringing him to her mercy. She began reminding herself of her limits before it even began, knowing her resolve was shaken still by her trip home only a few weeks prior, and that her attraction toward this man was far more potent.

She wasted little more time in kissing him, moaning lightly into his lips when it became heated immediately and she was pressed into the wall with his roaming hands that seemed to heat up at his will. As those hands became bolder, she was quick to withdrawal her passion some. Venus couldn't afford to get carried away, since her physical form manifested she'd been taught to suppress her nature, to hone that in to a much more crucial purpose.

"Ryo... we can't..." She found herself gasping beneath the mercy of his lips though she gripped at his hair in a rather contradicting fashion.

"Like Hell we can't..." He muttered, his pale violet eyes amused and darkened when he looked back at her and all she could see was hunger. He pressed his groin into her short skirt with purpose and kissed her again, the small moan that passed her lips was by no accident this time. What disturbed her most was that she wanted it, felt herself burning each time he thrust his tongue between her lips and toyed with her. It was his hands that she merely tolerated in betraying moans and wanting gasps and the obscene skill he had with them that nearly broke her. Venus could feel each brush of his fingers, painting her with heat from his magic, driving her to give in to her insatiable nature. That same alarm, that cold punch to the gut appeared suddenly as it did with Ace, and she pushed Ryo back when his fingers tried slipping beneath the leotard of her uniform to probe the warm flesh between her legs.

"I'm sorry Ryo...I... " He smiled in a mild understanding, slipping his hands back to her waist to pull her toward him.

"Kiss me more, bet I can change your mind." His voice was all dark seduction, a low whisper that hit the center of her. Venus bit her bottom lip hard, eyes rolling when she felt his tongue lap at her throat, sucking at the flesh just soft enough to be maddening and she whimpered. "I don't think want is a strong enough word Vee.."

"I know..." She whispered, staring into his darkened lavender eyes, his swollen lips. "But you know I can't..." Gods she was afraid, that this explosive lust might envelope her, and as he kissed her again she fell helpless. If she told him she didn't want to move further, it would have been a vicious lie.

"You know you can... if you choose.." Ryo muttered, his own voice strained. The heat he generated from his fingers brushed her core through the fabric of her uniform and she thought she might die. She allowed it for once, pressing into his hand as it grew bolder. She was no stranger to the sensation, but no one other than herself had touched her this way, she'd never allowed it. It was when she felt his fingers shift again, trying once more to move the fabric aside that she grew a little angry and panicked and bit into his bottom lip hard.

He fell back with a loud curse and Venus merely tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and sauntered away with feigned composure, ignoring Ryo as he called after her. She felt undone, knowing she would have rather given in since after kissing him she knew it wasn't love, or obsession but a powerful and insatiable lust. It was the closest she'd ever been to losing control and Venus was terrified. Even lust could be too consuming, even if it was only for a short time. It was the kind of thing she needed truly were she to take a lover, Ryo would have been the perfect companion. No love, no strings attached, only consensual and explosive lust. She told herself that it wasn't her fear of failure, or fear of falling in love. Venus lied and told herself she just wasn't ready.

Mars nearly set her on fire when she found out. She only did because Ryo began sending request after formal request for court Venus properly. To the Martian soldier's horror, Queen Serenity said she would allow it with strict conditions since she knew at Venus' age she would soon take lovers but could not marry. If she fell in love it would be conditional because her duty always came first, absolute blasphemy to someone of her royal Venusian birth. Mars and Queen Serenity both found relief when Venus denied each request with an easy flip of her hand.

Venus was a bit more careful from then on, Artemis was blushing furiously when he scolded her and she could hardly keep from rolling her eyes. He knew better than most the nature of her people, but he didn't know that each Lunarian guard, Martian diplomat or otherwise left her feeling only more empty. Even if it served its purpose for the moment. She had her line- but it was herself she wasn't trusting, not the men she chose. Perhaps there would be a day she would give herself to a man completely, but her heart wasn't ready for it. Mostly she was afraid she'd fall in love and this fed into her absolute terror that she'd fail.

Venus calmed down somewhat in the coming weeks, noticing how uncomfortable it made Artemis to have whispered encounters with the young Goddess of Love amongst the Lunar Guards and she could only guess it would reach her Queen. She felt nothing from the Lunar Guards anyway, it had only been with Ace and Ryo that she felt such overwhelming and purely primal urges. It took her a few weeks to dissect it all but Venus had suppressed all this since her coming of age, and now that she'd experienced some of the more intense aspects of desire. There was no affection with Ryo, only powerful lust and attraction that often came between their races. Ace was a strange mixture of lust and obsession, perhaps a form of love that mingled with something off about his mental faculties. There wasn't a way for Venus to know for sure, she was no mind reader, only able to feel emotions linked to love, lust, and desire which tied into happiness mostly, perhaps longing.

Ryo married a Lunarian noble weeks later, a strange pairing but it was at their wedding that Aphrodite showed Venus how to see the lovers link. A red thread between two people that glowed and spoke of fated and lasting love, sometimes jagged or disjointed, other times slightly curved or straight and vibrant. Steady, a link of the strongest. She felt warm seeing it between the Martian Duke and the beautiful pale haired Lunarian woman, she felt happy. There was a sense of closure with their union, and while she often longed for more than the affections of her Princess it actually helped ground her back to her purpose.

They were at another conference on Mercury months after his wedding, the lecture was probably quite interesting and very informative but she couldn't focus. Her eyes would drift to Ryo, only to roll in annoyance when she found him looking at her. She was particularly tired, and moody, and hating the Martian Duke more now that he was married because he had the audacity to stare at her with that hunger in his eyes. Venus tried to pay attention, even jotted down a few notes that wouldn't make sense later. She was surprised his wife at his side didn't even notice.

Later that night when the knock came, and she knew it would, she tripped him when he tried forcing himself into her room and he fell to the thick carpet with a loud thud. Her room would have been romantic, had the Duke not gotten married she might have shared the bed with him. Basked in the patterns the water cast on the walls through the glass ceiling of the underwater palace where her borrowed room lie. That was before, she'd grown resolute to be stronger against her urges, her very nature of affection and passion. Ryo gave her a devious smirk as he stood and pressed her back against the door.

"Vee...that was a dirty trick." He seemed to laugh the action off and went to kiss her, his lips landing on her cheek when she turned her head and pressed her hands on his chest to push him away.

"I am no whore Ryo. Perhaps you should return to your wife." She tried to step away, to open the door to usher him out but he took her wrist and roughly pushed her against the door, slamming it shut, and pinning her against it with a hard grasp on her wrist at the small of her back. She gasped, that old desire flaring toward her from him with the soft feel of his lips on her jaw.

"You've haunted me for months Venus, I need to have you." He muttered against her neck, kissing down toward her shoulder. She fought the wave of desire that washed over her, eyes rolling and lip bit hard between her teeth when she tried to push him back unsuccessfully with the hard grip he kept on her wrist behind her back. This, with the pain in her wrist only served to fuel anger in her that replaced desire almost immediately. Venus would die before she allowed a man to force her.

"Ryo, we've only ever kissed that hardly warranted a marriage proposal." Venus growled, "I do not want to hurt you but if you do not release me you will have more to explain to your bride than your wounded ego." He let up to look at her, seeing the anger burning gold in her blue eyes. His grip on her wrist tightened and he pressed into her harder.

"If you'd have accepted my offer, it could be you by my side and in my bed, Venus." It was a low blow, he knew as well as anyone that marriage wasn't in the cards, love was scarcely even an option, and it only fueled her anger further. " But I guess the legendary warrior Venus will go down in history as a legendary whore as well." He finished, further twisting the knife. She knew Martians had notorious short tempers and his ego was probably reeling by her repeated refusals of him. It did little but fan the flame of her own temper.

"You BASTARD!" She twisted her arm effortlessly, hearing a loud snap as he fell backward. She'd been gentle all along, but as said Legendary Warrior she held strength greater than most men and had broken the wrist of the hand that held her with ease. "Take your wounded pride back to your wife. Tell her whatever you want about your injury but I am not yours. I am my own."

"You are a slave you prudent BITCH!" He growled, grasping his mangled hand and standing before her slowly. "You belong to Queen Serenity. You are property of the Silver Alliance. You will always be owned, and unloved because you won't let anyone close enough and I TRIED, dammit. Because you ARE a whore in every aspect of your life- You. Are. Owned." She watched him with a hot glare as he dragged himself to the door.

"I feel sorry for your wife." Venus muttered, stopping him cold. "She loves you, you know since you're her soulmate. Yet here you are in the chamber of another woman's room calling her the whore when she would rather honor the sanctity of your vows than sleep with another woman's husband." She smirked when his eyes widened slightly. "But what do I know? I'm just the Goddess of Love incarnate... a Silver Millennium whore." She bit. "Take your love's fortune and get out of my sight." Venus growled, slamming the door behind him.

She'd never let him see the tears that fell from her eyes, she couldn't remember ever crying really, not like this. Was this the first? She ran a hot bath, hugging her knees and staring into the water with those awful words rattling through her thoughts, loud and cantankerous noise she knew she shouldn't listen to, and yet they repeated until the water turned cold. She sighed deeply, pulling the plug and crawling to bed without dressing. Venus hated how big the beds were, all the beds she's borrowed including her own were just too big. She closed her eyes and thought of her dear Princess, needing badly to talk to her in that moment, to let Serenity's loving words and encouragement wash away the horrible doubts and notions that ate away at her pride. She slept restlessly that night, anxious to return home at the end of the following day.

Ryo told everyone he'd fallen down the stairs and was fortunate enough to walk away with nothing but a broken wrist. Probably for the best rather than risk a scandal and Venus gave him nothing but a cold glare. Her eyes didn't meet his the rest of the day, there were no smiles between them and Venus was certain next time she broke a code in his jurisdiction, or something happened the next time she played a decoy Princess, that Ryo would not lift a finger to help her ever again. Artemis gave her a knowing look and hugged her later after the final absolving decision by the Martian council, probably thanks to the appearance of Mars herself, and whispered proudly in her ear.

"That's my girl."

Mars was even prouder of her leader. She even apologized for trying to set her on fire. It made Venus feel better, but his words buried themselves in her mind and refused to loosen their grip. It was all she thought of in fact late that next evening when they arrived back on the Moon. Artemis gave her a kiss on the cheek and sleepy goodnight while he and the Queen disbursed for bed.

"You need to talk about it?" Mars offered, her darker violet eyes fixed on the darkened floor of the hall in front of them.

"Are you happy Mars?" Venus wrapped her arms around the Martian's shoulders, letting the scent of jasmine incense invade her senses in a calming sort of way. The question seemed to take her off guard but she leaned her head against hers and sighed.

"I am not unhappy Venus. Our lives have purpose, our Queen is strong and admirable, our Princess a mess... but we have each other when it counts. I know you and I are different but we are a damn unstoppable team. Whatever my idiot Cousin said to you don't listen. You know I say things I don't mean all the time, and Ryo is worse."

"I never broke your wrist though..." Venus frowned but it struck a chord of humor in Mars she wasn't expecting.

"I hope you never do, but it was kinder than he deserved." Mars kissed her forehead and slipped from her arms. "I'm heading to bed... if you need to talk, I'm not good at this but I'll listen at least."

"Thanks Mars." Venus said softly, offering a tired smile in return. Watching the gentle sway of her raven's wing hair with each click of her red stilettos on the polished floors as she disappeared down the dark hall.

A few members of the Lunar guard were kind enough to take her things up to her rooms while she did a sweep of the grounds, almost hoping to run into Jupiter on her watch but had no such luck. His words opened something empty within her, she didn't have it in her to tell Mars what he'd said, as a leader how could she open them up to such doubt? The words almost made sense even if she told herself they didn't, she'd been happy in her duties. Serenity was more than she ever dreamed she would be. She was happy, right? She needed to talk to someone, needed reassurance that he was wrong or any solace from the hurtful words Ryo had engraved in her mind. She needed Serenity, seemed to feed off of her kindness and honesty and love that she seemed to return.

Venus peeked her golden head into Serenity's room, long darkened but the younger girl often stayed up later than she should reading about the Terran legends or some romantic comedy written from Venus. She was almost surprised to see the rooms completely dark, and colder than usual. Venus shifted slowly through darkened front sitting room and entered the bedroom where the curtains were drawn around the bed. Her brow raised, something seeming off because the balcony doors were left open to the cool night outside where they'd be shut normally to keep the rooms warm. Serenity wasn't on her balcony so she closed the doors tight with gloved hands and shivered.

"Serenity, are you awake?" She spoke softly, turning with a smile that fell the moment it spread to her lips to find an empty bed where her Princess should have been. Her heart slammed into her throat, rushing into the bathroom which was also empty. Venus paused a beat, thinking she could have snuck down to the lake or gardens like she did sometimes, or maybe she walked with Jupiter. She told herself anything to keep the panic down.

Venus burst into Mercury's library knowing full well it would be empty at this hour to use the Mercurian's systems to locate Princess Serenity before she sounded the alarm to the girls or woke the entirety of the Lunar Kingdom. Her search of the palace came up empty so she broadened it to the entire Moon. Her throat went dry when it came up empty. She could vaguely see the Earth from the windows of the library and she licked her lips, swallowing hard when she broadened the search again. There was an affirmative beep, and coordinates that flashed on the tiny screen with Serenity's location. She was on Earth.

Every ounce of her training told her to sound the alarms, alert the guard, wake the Senshi and enact an emergency protocol she had run through her own mind at least a thousand times. Her hesitation alarmed her, the panic that overtook her every cell with each echoing sound her heels made on the stone floor on the way back to her room. She paced a moment, muttering the order of each group to alert, she flipped open her communicator and entered the coordinates.

Her lips tensed with another thought. She'd go ahead, scout out the situation and if she couldn't handle it alone, she would rally the troops. Why risk war if she didn't have to? It was a purely her thing to do because this tactic worked so well all those other times and depending on the outcome it would almost definitely result in war. Ignoring protocol and the things she knew she SHOULD do, she stepped onto the balcony and with a practiced breath from those days of training, she teleported to Earth.

Everything felt heavy. The dense air that filled her lungs, fragrant with something floral mixed with something she would come to know as rain. There was something else that permeated the air, unique and soft that she couldn't place from the soil beneath her feet- Earthy. It was dark, and noisy and Venus found herself surrounded by vibrant green vegetation and tall trees with flowers she'd never seen before. It was noisy, more than just the whisper of the warm breeze through the trees and every sound seemed to alarm her even more until she was certain she'd just sound the alarm, claim Serenity and chain her butt to the palace.

A few labored breaths later, Venus checked her communicator learning that Serenity was not far, and exceedingly happy from what she could feel. Odd since she should only be able to feel emotions tied to love which she just chalked it up to a mutual love she had for Serenity, even if she currently wanted to throttle her. It made her feel much better to learn she was safe though it would not save her from the scolding of a lifetime or worse since she was certain she'd have to report the incident to Queen Serenity- a thought that did not thrill her because she'd get in trouble too for not following protocol. It was a much more extreme situation this time so she fully expected actual lashings.

Venus shook it off, taking one last deep breath she shifted noting how noisy the ground was with the twigs and leaves beneath her feet. She wondered if these were purposeful, Terran traps to catch intruders. She paused, hearing voices and her gaze shifted through the dense trees seeing two men walking by in light armor and Venus held her breath.

"How are you doing under the Ice King's new training regime?" The first asked with a laugh.

"I don't see how King Adrian has an army left the way he beats us. It's kicking my ass that's for certain, someone's going to have to reign in the Shitty Shittenou before he kills one of us." The other guard burst into laughter, Venus' ears perking at the sound of the familiar legendary name: Shitennou.

"That's a good one, though I'm pretty sure the Commander would actually kill you if he heard it." They passed by, both laughing and even Venus had to roll her eyes.

'Weaklings' she thought frowning to herself and shifting carefully along the trees. It wasn't long before the clouds shifted and she praised Selene because the Moon was immensely bright and she could almost see every detail out in front of her. She glanced down briefly at her communicator, drawing closer when she came to a clearing. Her eyes shifted back and forth, deciding the coast was clear she quickly dashed forward, opening a wrought iron gate and closing it behind her quietly. Nothing could have prepared her, not even the thick perfume of the flowers, for the gardens that lay in front of her when she turned around, shifting so her back was pressed against thick hedge that concealed the gardens well. Her stomach sank, consulting her communicator again for which direction to head and she struggled to breath or stay focused in awe of the beauty in front of her. She swallowed hard and with a deep fragrant breath she shifted forward, trying to keep to the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The garden paths of cobbled stone glittered faintly under the pale light of the Moon, overwhelmed by long grasses and more flowers than she'd ever be able to name and lost in the winding Eden before her. Ponds were adorned by dark wooden bridges, noisy by with the serenade of frogs and curtained by the flowers of low hanging trees offering their blooms or heavy fruits. Venus slid down the path, trying to pay mind of her communicator and somehow navigate the labyrinth of flora she'd fallen into since each path and corner was smothered in flowers of all kinds, most of which she'd never seen.

Insects were new to her also, noisy but beautiful things that showed no fear of her, including the fireflies that danced all around in distracting manners that made finding Serenity all the more a difficult task. The steady beep of her communicator kept her grounded in reality as she so carefully crept down the pathways, eyes shifting at every motion because there were so many places to hide in these gardens. She could easily miss someone simply lingering by one of the statues and be discovered.

Venus stayed on what appeared to be the fastest path, wondering about the strange tree-like shelters of the weeping willows that cascaded and dipped into the water lily ponds of Koi and some of the fruit bearing trees. Sounds that initially terrified her became beautiful to her ears, the songs of frogs and crickets created a beautiful cacophony of sound for those fireflies to dance to accompanied by a hooting owl somewhere off in the distance. Venus hummed softly, a barely audible sound that created melody in time with the tracking device on her wrist. Towering granite fountains and pale figures of marble statues often made her jump, adding to her frustration and paranoia, as well as the fear that she might find herself completely lost and the situation would unravel more than it already had.

Finally, she approached another stone wall that seemed to break up the gardens into sections. The wrought iron gate had long been taken over by a crawling ivy, but the scent of roses became almost stifling in the sweetness it permeated into the air. Venus slid silently along the wall that lead back out to the perimeter wall of the gardens where another gate was left hanging open, noting that had it been closed there would have been a rose pattern laced into the ironwork. She fell in awe again at the vast rose bushes, taller than should have been possible and as her azure eyes traced along the length of them she finally saw it.

She was near a garden directly off of a massive expanse of castle that seemed to scrape the very clouds with its turrets, just barely visible against the blackened starlit sky and her heart leaped directly into her throat. The castle was massive, and being this close to it's walls told her elite guard might be nearby. Based on this and the steady rolling of power that did not belong to Serenity she'd felt immediately upon arriving told her everything she needed to know. She had heard mention of the Shitennou from those guard as well, hadn't she?

This must be Elysium.

Venus swallowed hard, raising awareness of her surroundings considerably with knowledge that she could potentially be killed on sight if her guard was dropped for even a second. Long lived and powerful as she was she was still a mortal being and not impervious to the edge of a sword. She could feel it somewhere, the waves of power that washed over this land and it wasn't a question that the Golden Crystal was in fact another legend proven in her mind. She exhaled slowly, frustration about the whole situation increasing rapidly as voices grew clearer the closer she got to Serenity's location telling that the Princess was clearly not alone.

She ducked behind a bush, just beyond the doorway of the open gate once she was sure she was alone and peered carefully through the leaves. Venus knew she'd be dead soon if the trauma and panic of the evening mingled with the wonders she's encountered didn't stop restricting her air flow. She knew how beautiful Serenity was of course, but to see her bathed in the light of her home was near disorienting. Her already unflawed skin became filtered and softer as her hand lazily ran circles in the water of the fountain she sat in, round cerulean eyes sparkling silver enchantment up at her companion who Venus found herself even more taken by.

To say the man was gorgeous was a gross underestimation of his appearance. He was tall, long limbed and fine muscle in dark leather wrapped armor constructed with fine craftsmanship and intricate carvings down to the plated shoulders that could easily be weaponized. Based on the armor alone Venus knew he was no common guard or soldier, but a Prince or King, a notion that only further served to mortify her. His face was gentle and chiseled all at once, the most charming smile she'd ever seen framed by dimples to amp that smile up about a thousand volts. Ebony hair that looked neat and strategically messy all at once fell carelessly over his sparkling midnight blue eyes.

Venus swallowed hard, there was no hiding the latent magic waiting to be tapped in the man, it nearly matched the same frequency of the lands by no coincidence but she was no expert in magic frequencies. The sword at this man's hip should have concerned her, and it did before she noticed the way he looked at Serenity, the casual nature of their conversation as though they'd completely forgotten themselves. He had to know who she was, the way her crescent emblem on her forehead seemed to glow gently in the dim Moonlight. Did he somehow not know the laws? She thought of her book then, of the Prince said to break the Silver Millennium or unite the Earth to it. Were the King and Queen as beautiful as this man? She thought not but she had just been born so perhaps her memory was skewed? Venusian men had nothing on this stranger who looked at Serenity as though the rest of the world around him didn't exist. She came to know this look well- it was love.

Venus would know that look anywhere, but how could they already be in love? Surely this was their first meeting, she would have noticed if Serenity snuck out wouldn't she? She focused on the two as the panic began to settle into her bones and poison her stomach, remembering how Aphrodite showed her to search for it. It was there, vibrant and steady a glowing red thread between them as she had never seen before between two people. The cold pit in her stomach returned when she saw the destiny strength of their Lover's Link, sharp and iron straight and she suddenly felt fury that such a thing should exist between two people so forbidden. It made her sick, but Venus knew she'd have to end this, and now.

She was about to stand up and bark at Serenity that they were leaving, come what may from the man at her side, but a strange sensation stopped her in her tracks. Venus became keenly aware that she was no longer alone. Every hair on her body stood on end, the back of her neck tensed in anticipation that created butterflies in her stomach. This person was deadly silent, so much so Venus wondered if she would have even noticed had she not been so preoccupied by the lover's link between her Princess and this unnamed Terran royal. Her back was facing the forest, she should have known better truly, but now was not the time to dwell on the foolishness in which she'd let her guard down.

Her blue eyes hardened as Venus prepared to greet her silent stalker, ready to blast someone into the next life if they meant to harm her or her Princess. It would be so easy in a land where magic supposedly didn't exist, even if she knew it did, they had no idea how to utilize it. Venus turned to greet her silent stalker, the Holy Chain twitching against her hip ready for a fight if she needed to. Adrenaline was running high, and warriors instinct had her eyes immediately drawn to his hand which clutched the hilt of his sword still sheathed at his side by a dark leather belt, seemingly ready to act himself. She licked her lips in anticipation, noting that his hand tightened on the hilt as though he might pull the sword on her any second. He shifted only just slightly and it was then that her eyes snapped up to meet those of her assailant. She meant it to only be a brief glance and yet as soon as she saw him half hidden in the shadows, she froze. For the millionth time that evening it seemed her breath stopped involuntarily, only this time she wasn't sure she'd ever recover.

He was tall, and the stark opposite of the man Serenity was currently in fits of giggles with mere feet away though this man didn't seem to notice. The man she saw earlier was all darkness and light where this man was all light and darkness. She wondered immediately if he was of Lunar blood- a guard she hadn't met perhaps that may have followed her in her errand to retrieve the Princess though his skin was too dark and his features were far too sharp. Regardless Venus found herself taken aback in her original appraisal of the dark haired man currently entertaining her Princess. Words fell flat of the beauty this new man had that the Princely man did not. Something strange and exotic about the Lunar shade of his long silver hair paired with the deeper tone of his skin that suggested a regional difference or perhaps long hours in the rays of the golden Sun. He was a larger man all around, taller, broader, his body muscled without taking away from his long limbs keeping his appearance sleek but strong beneath the fine uniform he wore. An elite guard perhaps, though he wore no armor. Venus knew his eyes were pale, she couldn't properly see them in the shadows and yet she knew those eyes had weight.

The man frowned deeply, the faint lines around his lips suggesting a dimple in one cheek when he bothered to smile, though the tension in his face was telling that the occasion was rare. She did admire his lips, carved and perfect, they were expressive and suited his elegant yet rugged appearance beautifully. Her eyes wandered slowly over his attire, the pale uniform left open at the collar, the pristine gloves on his hands and long legs sheathed in neat slacks, and the long cape draped over his shoulders, all tied together by a dark strapped belt holding the sword he had yet to let go of.

It took her the moment of observation to remember to breathe, stunned by the utter wrath and intimidation of this entity in front of her with all his beauty. Venus swore he had to be some God, some myth that she'd overlooked. Sure like the Prince she could feel magic in him, running deep but untapped and untrained, but his presence was heavy and more commanding than Ares himself. She became temporarily devastated at the notion she might have to kill this man, the oddest notion because she had never seen him before, never spoken to him. If it was for her survival, her Princess, she wouldn't hesitate and yet all the same, the thought that this man would no longer linger on this planet somehow saddened her.

He shifted slightly toward her and her body tensed, ready to break into action which surprisingly seemed to halt him. Shameful really should she have to destroy something so breathtaking, though if he wanted to attack her she knew she wouldn't hesitate, she couldn't. A thought that went up in flames when their little standoff came to an end and he cleared his throat loudly. His eyes still burned her in the darkness, his hand still gripping his the hilt of his sword as though it were a lifeline. If Venus hadn't been so distracted, it might have been so.

"Endymion... it appears your guest did not arrive alone." He called out, a smooth sound edged by a gruff irritation that had Venus slamming her jaw shut and standing up straight with a scowl. The man she now knew was called Endymion, and her darling Princess who coward visibly behind the dark haired man rounded the corner with a quickness. Venus did note the manner that he tried to shield her Princess and it baffled her as much as it saddened her. Endymion raised a hand to the other man, his eyes shifting from the pale haired man and over to her. The way his eyes widened slightly at the sight of her didn't go unnoticed but she was passed caring- she was used to it. Venus only wanted to get Serenity home before their presence was made known to anyone else.

"I am very sorry, I didn't mean to keep your Princess so late." Endymion smiled gently, bowing with an arm crossed over his chest. "I am Endymion as you probably heard, Prince of Elysium. I mean no harm to Serenity, we just had so much to talk about. I've never met any of the royalty from the Silver Millennium and we simply lost track of time." Serenity rushed from behind him, taking her own hands in hers with fear laced in her wide blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Venus, I really am but I just had to see for myself. Isn't it wonderful here!? Endymion has been so very kind and-"

"Serenity we are to leave here at once before someone notices your absence." Her eyes shifted to Endymion. "Your Highness, thank you for keeping her safe. I sincerely apologize for the intrusion-" She gave Serenity a harsh look, the gold in her eyes coming to life around her blue hues and halting her protests. "It won't happen again." Serenity pouted and began to protest but Venus's glare became more deadly. She grasped Serenity's arm hard and began to drag her away.

"Please... it was a pleasure. I enjoyed her company...I'd very much like it if she could return." Endymion called forward. Venus scoffed lightly to herself.

"Out of the question Your Highness." Venus called over her shoulder, ignoring Serenity's protests. She didn't miss how the Prince tried to walk after them, the taller silver haired man placed his palm on Endymion's armored chest and they gave each other a sharp and daring look. The Prince visibly deflated when it seemed his companion would not back down, shook his head and crossed arms over his chest, gazing longingly after them.

"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess." That smooth, slightly deeper voice that was not Endymion's came from behind the two blondes, forcing Venus to halt abruptly and she suddenly wondered how this man held such power behind his eyes and voice. She peered behind her, wide eyed at the other man who had stepped forward a little closer to their retreating forms and she swallowed hard.

"Kunzite!" Endymion exclaimed in a chastising fashion, and the other man raised a daring eyebrow, the suspected dimple making an appearance with the slightest quirk of his lips. Venus couldn't help but smirk back, fascinated and grateful to the darkness for covering the vicious blush that rose to her cheeks. This man was far more than intriguing. His voice, the daring command of his eyes ignited an insatiable curiosity in her, stirring something within her that Venus didn't understand, a strange draw. Alarming to say the least, and familiar. Venus remembered that feeling the first time she ever saw Earth.

"It must be harder having such an...accommodating Prince." She shot back, winking passed the Prince to the beautiful stranger apparently named Kunzite. Venus flashed her most brilliant smile, seeing no harm in flirting. Even Serenity had quieted her struggles and seemed amused by Venus and her quick wit. She left the two men speechless and gawking when the two girls teleported from sight in a flash of golden sparkles.

It was late, or very early when they arrived to the safe confines of Serenity's rooms. Venus began to pace, adrenaline taking over any need for rest at this point while she walked back and forth in front of the doors to Serenity's balcony. She was floored, dangerously exhilarated by the thrill of the experience, and angry. Deeply angry and frustrated that Serenity would do such a thing.

"How the HELL did you learn to teleport Serenity!?" She bit, eyes blazing and her hands wringing. It was easy to get caught up in the beauty of Earth's gardens, and the men, but as soon as they came back to the silver palace reality crashed down on her. Hard.

"I watch you guys train sometimes." Serenity muttered, her voice small and afraid.

"How could you DO that!? You're lucky someone else didn't find you first! It's not like you can hide that crescent moon on your forehead!" She heard her voice raising and fought calm herself enough to not wake anyone else.

"Venus I never get to go anywhere! I felt like I needed to see it... I needed to go see what was so bad." Serenity's voice grew softer, her silvery blue eyes glancing dreamily out the window at the perfect view she had of Earth. "But it was so wonderful..." She whispered finally. Venus knew damned well that by "it" she meant "he" and the gnawing feeling returned to her stomach at what she saw.

"Serenity you could have been killed..I could never forgive myself if something happened to you under my watch. You do understand that right?" She kneeled in front of the young Princess who nodded, tears streaming from her eyes now. Venus wiped them away, using the thumbs of her gloves to absorb them before they rolled off her face as she had during their first meeting. "Please promise me you won't go back there." She commanded.

"I can't. And if I did it would be a lie." She whispered unable to make eye contact with the Venusian's harsh stare. She heaved a heavy sigh, lowering her head in defeat until her forehead rest on Serenity's knees. She stood slowly after a moment, turning to face the window and the beautiful planet they'd just visited.

"How many times have you been there." She asked suddenly, based on the familiarity the Prince Endymion seemed to have with her, Venus could only guess she's snuck away more than once. She glanced back softly at the princess who held up four fingers. Venus groaned, rubbing her eyes hard she suddenly grew very tired. "You can't go back Serenity, you know it's forbidden to even speak to one of them let alone barge into their kingdom. It would be you to destroy their world, their planet with the war you could cause. I know you wouldn't want to be the cause of it...you know I must report this to the Queen."

Serenity would only pout, seeming to not hear her because she stared out at that damned planet again. Venus felt too tired to force a response, she'd said her piece and it would be her to suffer the wrath of the Queen. It was her job to keep these kinds of things from happening, and she was failing. She'd been so busy apprehending rebels on other planets, attending these Alliance meetings and conferences, and now it was too late. Serenity was already in love. Venus turned, closing the door perhaps too forcefully as she sauntered the hall toward her room with a frustrated gait. She pulled out the old book on Terran Myth and Legend, turning to one of the back pages she wrote down two names. Endymion and Kunzite.

Venus slammed the book shut, replacing it on her bookshelf amongst romance novels and books of poems she scarcely read because they were about love. It was a few hours before dawn and she detransformed, falling naked into her sheets too tired to bother with dressing and she burrowed beneath her covers trying to not look out at her own view of the Terran world. She drifted into a restless sleep wondering what color that man's eyes were.

Artemis barged in a meager three hours later, throwing open the curtains and going over her agenda for the day as he did every morning. He stopped mid sentence to look at her as she sat up, peering owlishly at him with bloodshot eyes so neatly complimented by the dark circles under them.

"Are you sick?" He asked, walking over with worry in his eyes. It was times like this she both wanted to hug him for being such an adoring guardian and simultaneously throw him off the balcony for waking her.

"I'm fine Artie...I just didn't sleep well." Venus cringed at the croaking sound of her voice, frowning at the memory of last night, it was just one of those mornings that nothing felt right. To say she was cranky would have been the understatement of the century. She yawned, throwing the covers off of her making Artemis turn away with an exasperated sigh while she padded into the bathroom without scrap of cloth on her body.

"You could at least wait until I leave the room." He frowned, knowing she really didn't care. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before but it was quite different when she was only about thirteen. Another thing entirely now that she was an adult.

She rolled her eyes in the mirror before grimacing at her appearance, splashing cold water on her face before she'd transform to report for duties. The events of the previous night loomed over her head in all too vibrant detail and she had to decide quickly what to report to the Queen. She even questioned asking Artemis for advice but as her guardian he was basically forced in his answer to report it. She didn't want to put him in that position.

So she held her tongue, resolved to suffer through the waves of anxiety throughout the day. Ignoring the worried and often panicked glances Serenity issued her over breakfast, or the way she shrunk away from her after training when she tried to approach, and Venus responded with a glare that could knock Jupiter out. It was after lunch that Serenity caught up with her, pulling her into some random spare bedroom near the Senshi's wing.

"I know what this is about and I haven't decided yet." Venus bit, raising her brow and crossing her arms over her chest. "I hope you understand the position you have placed me in."

"I know Venus, please... just don't tell her, I-"

"You won't go back? Because if you promise me you won't then I won't report it." Serenity pouted, tears threatening her crystal like eyes and for once Venus felt no pity for her.

"I- I can't promise that." She issued a weak and shaky breath.

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this to Serenity. You realize the risk you place me in? Your Kingdom, the very foundation of the Silver Millennium could be placed at jeopardy because your actions could put us at war." Her gaze was harsh but Venus was pissed, utterly so, at Serenity's lack of regard for anything than curiosity, a pretty garden, and budding hormones.

"I... I think I love him." This broke her heart, of course Venus had seen their link. Stronger and steadier than any she'd seen before. How did she not see it before? Some Sovereign of Love if she didn't even see the difference in her Princess lately. She'd been spacier than normal, wistful and exceedingly happier than normal. Venus should have been able to see the signs a light year away and she was too busy. Too lax in her own duties and now she'd failed, irreparably failed to make sure Serenity was properly guarded. She knew how curious Serenity was, Gods she'd failed to even plan for this. She had known the instant she saw them gaze at each other that it was too late and Venus had tried so hard to deny it. She struggled to not show weakness, to remain strong in her resolve that Serenity was not to return.

"You barely know him, you can't love him." The words hurt her to say, but what else could she do? And of anyone in the Galaxy, shouldn't her Princess be able to confess these feelings to her? Her trusted Guardian who is Goddess of the emotion herself? She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose when Serenity began to weep softly. "Look I get it..." She peeked up at Serenity between her fingers and frowned. "Can you please just give me time? Not go back until I can figure this out?"

Serenity gave a small nod though Venus could see the uncertainty behind her eyes and knew it was a lie. She exhaled deeply and stormed from the room leaving Serenity to recover. Thinking came hard, the whole situation clouded by so much that was forbidden and dangerous and was against every single oath she had given to the Moon Queen who had been nothing but gracious with her when she'd been a perfect rebellious deviant who couldn't obey orders, blasting off wherever a threat lie to snuff it out without a single plan in place or communication of her own desire to act.

Of course, true to what she said she wouldn't do, Serenity took off again later in the week. Before Venus could come up with a plan, and without any regard for the fact that she was seriously considering going to the Queen with her daughter's actions. Also how did Serenity get so slippery!? Venus was lounging in her room, pouring over reports when she saw the teleport from Serenity her window had a perfect view of the Princess' and she saw the telling flash of magic. Venus growled loudly, fumbling and practically falling off of her bed in a fluster of gold hair and silk to throw open her balcony door and teleport after her.

The night was cool and clear, air fresh and a refreshing change from the thinner atmosphere they lived in created by the Silver Crystal. Venus wondered if perhaps all of Earth's magic went into their natural atmosphere and air supply, perhaps the beauty of the thick vegetation or concept of gravity. Pondering these things was all she could do from being angry that she was once more traipsing through the forest in a thin silk gown of pale gold, a faux corset laced up the front with gold chains with darker gold trim. She liked this dress for it's supposed modesty and hadn't planned on getting it dirty but here she was, chasing after her unruly Princess in the middle of the night, yet again.

Venus tread carefully around the garden's perimeter to the private courtyard she'd found Serenity in last time with no such luck. She saw no one this time, no guard or tall silver Gods to find her and frowned. She paused with a deep breath, panic with the notion that something truly could have happened to her this time eating at her immediately. Venus exhaled a slow breath through her nose, frowning at the vacant fountain beyond the threshold of the gate.

"I know you're over there." A familiar smooth voice called out, the gruff edge of it bringing goosebumps to her arms. She couldn't see him, but somehow he could see her? "It's safe, you can come out."

The command in his voice had her moving toward the open gardens, her eyes searching for the voice's owner. He was draped across a bench that was far too small for his tall frame, peeling an apple with a fine knife and Venus felt her breath catch again at the sight of him. She could see him more clearly now that he wasn't shrouded in shadow and he was far more beautiful than she initially thought. He however, was too preoccupied peeling his apple to even look at her.

"Has Serenity come by this evening?" Her own voice commanding in return because she really just wanted to grab Serenity and leave. This man, this Kunzite, was infuriating with his apparent lack of concern.

"They're walking." Was his only reply, nonchalant and bored, he merely slipped a slice of the apple between his lips, examining his knife as he chewed slowly. Venus couldn't help but think he was extremely rude, acknowledging her long enough to tell her Serenity was safe and nothing more. Venus thought she should be grateful to him for that at least and yet the silence was awkward and thick. Too occupied by his snack to even greet her properly when most men would practically break their necks just to look at her. She often didn't want the attention really, but from this man it was somehow an insult. She was a lady, and a man should have stood at her approach, looked her in the eye, or at least offered some form of further explanation when asked a question.

"Well where is she so that I might bring her home?" She placed her hands on her hips, a hard glare in her blue eyes, swearing as he continued to slice the apple he became more sluggish and lazy in defiance of her command. Remaining silent he offered her the next piece, the slow outstretch of his hand interrupting the vanity of her own thoughts and she stared at the piece of fruit in his hand for a moment like it might kill her. He didn't seem to mind, just lazily chewed and examined the knife in his hand with a slightly cocked brow.

Finally she accepted the apple slice warily, a jolt of something shooting up her arm up to the joint of her shoulder when their fingers touched just so slightly. It made her stomach drop, and judging by the way his grey eyes shot to hers as if she was the one to zap him told her he felt it too. Her eyes were wide, and yet his brow barely twitched but her stomach bottomed out to find that his eyes were a steely light grey, the brow above his left eye strategically split, by a well placed scar. When those light grey eyes shifted away, they picked up a slight violet hue from some flower nearby then back to grey when he became mildly distracted by her as she took a bite of the offered apple slice. Kunzite went forgotten a moment however, because apples were far sweeter on Earth than anything given to them in the Silver Millennium. Dare she say she hadn't tasted anything so good in a long time, only oranges ever caused that moan of appreciation in her throat or small smile that graced her lips before.

"They're by the stables." He replied finally, brow unquirked and he looked bored again though he did offer her another piece of his apple. She was certain she'd crave them all the time now and gladly took the delicious offering as Kunzite so eloquently elaborated. "She wanted to see horses."

Venus chewed slowly, observing him carefully the way he took on this lazy demeanor though she found herself thoroughly distracted by his mouth as he ate and the steady movement of his jaw and lips when he chewed. It was somehow erotic and infuriating all at once because he went back to ignoring her presence completely. She stood there expectantly with her hands on her hips, waiting for direction or perhaps a guide to Serenity so they could return home. She smirked to herself, shifting on her feet with a sly little grin.

"Should you not be guarding your Prince? If he is alone with the Princess of the Silver Millennium anything could happen." The man stopped chewing and peered up at her with his scarred brow full on raised. Her own smirk became smug, noting as a soldier she'd probably just struck a nerve. Venus knew she'd never let one of her girls grow so lax under the same circumstances. Hell this would have come to a screeching halt. She noted that the scar through his brow added to his already exotic appearance, and that his lashes appeared to be the only black hairs on his body and it made the grey of his eyes so much sharper. Venus tried to tell herself he wasn't the absolute most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His personality, or lack of one, was currently helping to reassure herself.

"You shouldn't be here." His eye contact suddenly made her uncomfortable. The pale grey of them held her eyes with a challenging harshness. Gods had a hard time keeping her eyes, bigger men than this one who had no apparent issue with staring her down. While this unnerved her to no ends, Venus couldn't even truly be mad because he was right, they were the ones trespassing.

"I'm here so that I can collect my Princess and be gone from here." She challenged back, finding that she was the one who struggled to stare back into his eyes with the same sort of command but managed somehow. "I can't very well go wandering around your castle grounds freely now can I General?" They stared back at each other for what was less than a comfortable amount of time, her glowering down at his stone like expression before his eyes left hers and he continued peeling and slicing his apple. She blinked a few times, staring in silent disbelief when he simply carried on without a care in the world. Venus huffed, throwing her arms she turned to walk away, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain with her back to him.

She took the time to study the castle architecture the way she couldn't last time. Inhaling the fragrant air and enjoying the perfume of the various roses around her. She liked roses well enough, but wished she could go walk the gardens and explore the other flowers she had seen, but knew if she was caught it would spell more trouble than she even cared to think about. Besides, she had a Princess to reel in and no means to do so. She crossed her arms and grew more anxious by the minute, fingers drumming impatiently on her arm. It felt like forever before she heard the light shuffle of fabric behind her when Kunzite stood and approached.

"It's getting late. I'll escort you." He offered with a soft, annoyed sigh. Venus nodded up at him, standing and feeling short when she stood to full height and barely breached the height of his shoulder. Not that the General waited for her when he slipped back into the trees with a silent tread she found entirely unfair when her own footfalls seemed to find every twig sprawled out on the ground. She caught up fast enough, suddenly all too nervous and despite the dense forest perimeter became worried about being caught. Rude as he may be she felt safe with him, she couldn't blame him could she? He was in the same position as herself, and none too pleased about it. In her haste to catch up her arm bumped into his when she stepped beside him and she felt her cheeks grow hot. It was embarrassing that in the presence of a mere man she appeared to be some wilting flower so she pretended not to notice it happened and thanked her lucky stars for the darkness. His voice came again, sudden and surprisingly reassuring. "No one will see us this way."

Her eyes shifted upward at him out of habits gained from conversation with normal people. She tried not to notice how his eyes seemed to soften with understanding that she was on an alien planet and probably terrified. An accurate assumption. It was dark and yet she could see that tenderness suited him though if she had to guess it was an attribute left unused for the majority of his days. She merely offered a short nod, hardened her eyes and kept her gaze forward to avoid that heavy gaze of his. The General paused when they reached a clearing, holding his hand up to stop her, out of habit she was sure, but tried not to take it as a condescending gesture. He was clearly making sure there were no other guard present before he motioned that it was safe.

Venus felt exposed as the forest gave way to open fields, and to behold the night sky was something of a dream. Sure, from the Moon and Venus she was closer to the stars than ever, but from far away the sky seemed like a vast ocean of them and tinted by blue and maybe even violet where from outside Earth's natural atmosphere it merely appeared black. She supposed maybe Earth's magic was its own self sustaining atmosphere and gravitational pull, an attribute she knew to be unique in their system of planets and partially what made the Silver Alliance wary. They just didn't understand it's logic though Mercurians had written books about it with scientific explanations. Regardless, Venus could find magic in all of it.

The Earth held wonders she hadn't even dreamed of. Endless seas, endless fields, forests, and skies. Everything seemed endless to her, colorful, and beautiful when her silent escort seemed so blase about it all. Venus couldn't stop smiling, taking in each wonder as they appeared with intense fascination. She paused as a large, strange black insect landed on her arm, distracting her from staring over at a lake not too far off with its lonely companion of a large solitary tree.

"General... what is this?" She found herself whispering, reaching to touch the wings as the thing began to crawl up her arm.

"Hm?" He turned slowly, too slow in fact, but fast enough to watch as the thing bit her and she flailed to get it off with a squeak she might have been embarrassed by if the bug bite didn't hurt so much. She swore she heard him laugh but he backtracked a few steps and Venus found his gloved hands gently lifting her arm to examine the bite. She tried to blame the fact that she began to tremble solely on the burning sensation left over from the bugs bite, but he'd lowered his face just slightly to look at the swollen red bump rising to her skin, allowing her to drown in a scent both spicy and cool simultaneously. Though he didn't look at her, his eyes were far more interesting than she initially thought, pale and deep at once, seeming almost clear in the darkness. "A horsefly." He spoke matter of factually and Venus realized she was distracted from the pain right away. She swore his stone like expression shifted into a mild amusement when he finally looked directly into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Um... I think so." She blinked, coming back to reality at the brief flip her heart seemed to make and noticed his face was nothing more than stone again. "It hurts...I don't think I like that creature." She muttered, taking her arm from his hands and holding her free hand over the swelling bump. She watched his lips tense to a frown as he pulled off one of his gloves and re-extended his hand.

"Let me see it." She merely eyed him, shrinking back when his hand almost brushed her arm. She didn't know what he meant to do to her, and she didn't trust him an inch. The General rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly in annoyance taking a long step toward her. "I'm trying to help. In case you were wondering."

Venus noted she had little say in the matter by the commanding hardness of his tone and yet his right gloved hand reached for her arm so gently, and he pressed his bare left hand over the rather painful bug bite. She felt her whole body go warm and shiver at the same time. His hand was large and encompassing over her forearm, his touch seeming to grow hotter by the minute and yet the pain seemed to melt way into something else she couldn't name. His eyes were closed, a light sheen of sweat breaking over his brow which furrowed only just slightly. She didn't realize her heart was pounding until he lifted his hand away, and the bite, the pain was all gone.

"You... "

"I healed you." He frowned, seemingly out of breath as though he'd just gotten done training. Magic was clearly not something he used, but he had it. Her throat was dry, eyes wide as she simply stared up at him when he put his glove back on, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "It's nothing."

"But-"

"I said it's nothing." He bit, turning his back with a sweep of his cape, walking away rather quickly. There was ice in the pale glare he gave her and she followed a few steps behind him trying to think of ways to argue. She closed her own palm over the place she'd been bitten, the skin tingled and she couldn't tell if it was his magic, or something purely him. She couldn't stop thinking about it and what it could mean. Sure she could feel his magic, loads of it latent and untrained. Venus wondered how it felt to not be so entrenched with it and powerful. She figured she would feel weak.

The silence became staggering, so she contented herself with observing the farmlands off in the distance, the small towns that she could barely make out against the blackened skyline and inhaling the fresh thickness of the air that seemed to flow so freely. The palace behind them blocked out the Moon with it's turrets and yet the field still seemed illuminated just enough but she still found herself astounded by the Elysian Palace's size. So much so she almost ran straight into his back when he stopped. She could see what she could only guess were the stables up ahead.

"I would ask that you keep what happened to yourself." He stated it simply, as though he wanted to command it of her, and knew that he couldn't.

"Are you more fearful of your people or what my Queen might do if she found a Terran had magic?" Her brow raised, and she realized she was standing rather close to him, so she took a step back.

"You could have done it yourself you know." He glanced over his shoulder and continued to walk. She pouted, more to herself than anything.

"Magic doesn't work that way. Why should I keep it a secret? I don't know you and I owe you nothing." He sighed heavily and she struggled to keep up with his long strides, bitter suddenly that her powers did not allow her to heal herself.

"Suit yourself, but I think we both know what would happen should someone find out that I not only have magic, but used it on you of all people. You shouldn't be here, remember?" He muttered, leaving her no room to argue. In approaching the stables where the sweet smell of hay wafted in the air and she tried to peek at these strange creatures, Venus hoped they didn't bite as the flying bug did. He groaned loudly, raking a hand down his face in frustration, she became distracted from her observation of these oddly gorgeous animals.

Serenity and his Prince were nowhere in sight. Venus grew panicked, looking all around for any sign of a slip of white gown when she saw them off in the distance. They were hard to see really because they were both saddled on the back of a huge black stallion, she only noticed because of the gleam from Endymion's shoulder armor caught the light from the Moon like a mirror.

"There." She tugged on Kunzite's sleeve to get his attention, a reflex that had her withdrawing her hand quickly, pointing toward where she saw the couple in the distance and the General growled in annoyance. Venus shared the sentiment but stayed quiet otherwise. Wrong as it was, it was horribly romantic the way the Prince pointed to the sky and leaned into Serenity's ear to whisper something that made her smile, brilliant and genuine. How she was side saddled against Endymion's chest with her arm laced around his neck to steady herself.

General Kunzite took off in a brisk walk toward them. His gait suggested a staggering command that even she had to respect, his hands clenched in fists at his side, cape and silver hair billowing behind him. For a man, he was rather intimidating- in this instance she had to admit it. Venus had to gather her skirt and jog after him to keep up but payed mind to keep a short distance. Halfway to the couple in their rush across the open field, they could only watch as Endymion took Serenity's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and kissed her.

It made her heart flutter in her chest, perhaps because a true love's bond had been made or the forbidden nature of that bond. Either way, Venus almost felt bad when the General called out to Endymion and interrupted the moment rather rudely and yet she was grateful to him all at once. His voice was sharp, and dare she say he might have been a good singer if he didn't sound like he was barking an order at one of his soldiers. Venus could feel his rage rolling off of him from a few feet away and kept her distance because that wasn't something she would have been able to feel normally. Love, desire, even happiness sometimes if it related to either of those. Perhaps anger was the same.

There were few words between the General and Endymion, and his anger became clear to her as the two men scowled at each other- it was love. A sentimental thing, but one that made Venus understand that Kunzite was perhaps jealous of her Princess and she couldn't help but feel the same sting while she helped Serenity down from the horse with care not to spook it. The Princess hardly had time to get her goodnight in with the Prince before Venus teleported them home where she proceeded to threaten her life- after she asked if Endymion was a good kisser.

"Did anything interesting happen to you this evening? I didn't mean to leave you with his General, I thought he would have followed." Venus was halfway out the door and paused at Serenity's voice behind her. She frowned in thought a moment, glancing back at Serenity who was perched on her bed before she smiled slightly.

"You mean you didn't mean for me to follow, and for you to get caught. But no. Nothing of note. I'll ask again that you do not return until I can figure things out." She scolded, giving a hard look that did little to shrink Serenity's curiosity.

Her hand rest on her arm as she walked down the hall to her room, remembering the warmth and the relief his touch brought her. The way his eyes looked like moonlight in the dark. He was mysterious to her, intriguing despite his rudeness. Venus told herself it was his beauty she was fascinated with, a vain attraction that came with the novelty of his unique appearance. A man with magic.

A mere two days passed before Serenity vanished again leaving Venus beside herself, cursing her Princess for being so slippery because she'd all but posted herself outside the Princess's room to keep her from going back. Venus of course immediately teleported to Endymion's garden, releasing a frustrated sigh of defeat when she came up empty. There wasn't even any sign of Endymion's head guard and there was a small piece of her saddened that he wasn't there to guide her again. As usual, she began to follow the coordinates given by her communicator with great care to not encounter any other guards along the way. Venus was at least grateful the way was somewhat familiar from that first night. She approached one of the giant weeping willows just outside the stretch of the gardens noting she felt breathless for some reason, someone's desire.

Her eyes widened and she ducked behind a tree with her hand placed over her heart to keep it from beating from her chest. Endymion was on the ground with Serenity, practically on top of her as they kissed the daylights out of each other. Both were sopping wet from the lake beside them if she had to judge by the way Serenity gripped the white shirt he wore which clung to his back like second skin. Her breasts were bared by the saturated nature of her white dress and Venus felt her face grow warm in a mixture of outrage and desire like she'd never felt before.

"It's rude to watch." A familiar voice called quietly behind her. She almost jumped out of her skin, eyes wide and hand pressed to her chest to keep her heart from running away between the fevered spectacle and the silver haired man that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "You walked right passed me you know."

"Well it's ruder to sneak up on people!" She bit in an angered whisper. "Why do you let this happen? And don't you dare look at her!" A line seemed to blur, Venus couldn't tell in the moment if she simply didn't want Kunzite to witness how beautiful Serenity was, or if it was her Princess' honor she tried to protect. She tried to sound as angry and commanding as she could at a whisper and it seemed to amuse the General because his eyes grew a little warmer and he actually smirked. It was far easier to blame the flip of her stomach on the waves of pleasure seeming to emanate from the couple of royals trying to devour each other, certainly not the thrill of her chase after her Princess. The chase that always seemed to lead her to the same spot every time. A forbidden place, with a forbidden man who shared in her conflict. Of course Kunzite didn't seem to have any trouble keeping Endymion on his own planet. A lucky thing for him in that instance that Terrans had no method of teleportation.

"Why do you let your Princess come here if you didn't want my Prince to give her such attentions? I think you of all people knew that it might come to this." She was left with her mouth hanging open and wordless and it only served to broaden the man's smile into something amused by her lack of words. "Let them be for now, he won't do anything she doesn't want him to." He turned, and entered the garden he seemed to have come from with a silent sweep of his cape leaving Venus bewildered behind him. She cast one last glance back at the lovers before she followed him.

"That's what I'm afraid of.." She muttered beneath her breath though no one would hear her. Kunzite was leaning against the trunk of a tree blooming large white flowers that were sweetly fragranced and permeated the air with romantic perfume. His face was lifted to the Moon, highlighting the planes of his face and remarkable eyes though he was meant to be a some regal starlit God. "We should not be allowing this to continue." The Silver God turned to look at her with his pale grey eyes, more visible than ever under the Moon's harsh light and this time it was like fire was ignited in her veins. She found herself chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"No. We shouldn't." He replied simply, face falling back into that mask of indifference. "Her invitation was extended by the Prince himself. I'm not one to disobey his word."

"So we are just going to allow what is strictly forbidden by Alliance law to transpire? Where is your reason in it General? You could be killed for even speaking to me..." She stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest and the words as they came out sounded all the more ridiculous and tragic. "We shouldn't even be here."

"It is not my Alliance, and we both know why we allow it. Are you not Venus, the Goddess of Love herself?" He pushed away from the tree, stepping closer until he towered over her. "Your Princess has not been unwelcome, but if you wish to drag her home now feel free. I enjoy this about as much as you do."

Venus fought the urge to squint up at him, thinking she saw something playful hidden in his features that she couldn't quite place but her gaze lingered regardless. She fell fascinated by this man, so mysterious, so calm and controlled that it made her more curious about him as a man. He was so serious each time she saw him, humor only coming out in the most cryptic of manners. It gave her a mild thrill at his words and she suddenly wondered how much the General was enjoying this charade. Her own lips tugged at the corners, she turned away before the smile could spread to her lips within his vision to walk back to the lover's willow. Endymion was no longer pawing at her Princess thankfully, they were both just talking and drying lazily on the grassy bank of the lake in hushed tones and intense eyes. Too intense for her liking.

Venus deflated at the filthy state of Serenity's white gown, unsure how she'd hide this one ridden with dirt unique to this planet. Her lips parted to speak out to the couple so that she might collect Serenity in time for her to get some form of sleep tonight when a large hand grabbed her arm, yanking her harshly back into the garden before she had a clue of what was happening. Venus found herself pressed tightly against his chest, his free hand covered her mouth tightly, a barely audible "shhhhh" at her ear, warm breath tickling and distracting all at once. She was glad he wore gloves so he wouldn't feel the goosebumps that rose to her skin.

Her gloved hands were pressed against his chest and spices of a foreign land and cool waters invaded her senses, her eyes getting further distracted by the few scars barely visible under his uniform left slightly open at the neck. Even through her gloves and his thick uniform she could feel that his body was thoroughly muscled and powerful, pleased to feel his heart pounding against her palm. Venus was glad he didn't have a good view on her face, she was flushed for certain because that steady beating, hard and fast against the glove of her hand was so telling that he was more than the stone wall he portrayed. Surprised and relieved that her heart wasn't the only one racing, trying to break free of her rib cage in a strange flurry of emotions and anxieties. It was warm and she couldn't help but appreciate the restrained strength of his arms or how intimately she was held against him, not daring to lift her head at all based on the silent, but deep breaths that slowly puffed against the top of her head in practiced rhythm. Kunzite had turned his back to the garden entrance and wrapped her entirely in his brown cape, concealing them in the shadows strategically beneath the white blossoming tree, his nearly white silver hair the perfect camouflage.

"Who's out there?!" Someone commanded. Her eyes widened, and she stopped breathing as Kunzite had with the realization that it was a simple Elysian Guard. Panic settled in that Serenity might be caught and her fingers gripped the thick fabric of his uniform at his chest. She almost fought free but his gloved thumb brushed her arm methodically in comfort as if he could hear her thoughts or feel her panic. It was more likely that he could feel the slamming of her heart against her chest pressed so intimately against him. Venus let her forehead fall forward on his chest with clenched eyes because she felt like he held her for far too long, though when he finally released her and the air felt colder, she thought maybe it wasn't long enough.

Kunzite pressed a finger to his lips to keep her silent, his eyes hard and serious and commanding that she stay put while he make sure the coast was clear. Venus was fine with it for once since she felt the need to collect herself, dizzy as though she could feel Earth spinning on its axis suddenly like Kunzite had made it stop by the grip of his arms alone. She shook the thought, in no state to argue with him since he'd just protected her and very well could have let her be caught. His scent was still strong in her nostrils when he returned through a different portion of the garden with a tensed face.

"It's probably best you leave. More guard will arrive shortly." He stepped over to the garden entrance that would lead her to Serenity and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, face unreadable as ever. Somehow, when she began toward the exit to collect her Princess, her knees felt weak when she walked.

"Thank you General...I know you didn't have to do that." She stopped at his shoulder and tried to offer him a small smile, but his eyes were ice when they shifted to her.

"We both know how bad that could have been for us both." His tone was frigid as though he more or less wanted to tell her to 'get out' instead. Venus tried to not let herself become intimidated by his cold stare, so she held her head high with a curt nod and brushed passed him. Serenity and Endymion were trying to calm their laughter, they too had almost been caught and somehow found it hilarious. She was faintly aware of Endymion's stone sentinel behind her when she approached them with a harsh gait. Venus was suddenly all too eager to get the Hell off this planet.

"Serenity!" Venus bit harshly through her teeth in angered whispers. "We are leaving at once! I can't believe you would be so careless!" The lovers seemed uncaring at the Venusian's rage and went in for a goodbye kiss. Venus was pulling her past the stone wall of Kunzite behind her before their lips got even close. General Kunzite looked just as angry she noted, before they teleported in a pop of golden magic. It wasn't until she returned home, her lips pulling into an expression that was probably so very much like the silver haired General, Kunzite. Venus shivered, remembering the warm encompassing safety of his arms and how with the simple stroke of his thumb her fears subsided to complete trust. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head to block her view of the planet. It was the same as the Venusian soldier, right? Barely friends? No... that was certainly different. Ryo? Not even close. Not even comparing it to her girls made sense, she didn't know him so none of it made sense.

She told herself once more that it was vanity. That he was merely beautiful and mysterious, and in no way did she want to know him. Why he never seemed to smile, why he was so serious when she had witnessed a whisper of teasing in him. How the very small twitches of his face meant something that she longed to read like a new book. She wanted to know more about the scars that marked him, and what brought him joy when he seemed so angry all the time...This simply could not be. She bit her lip, he was merely a kindred spirit and she realized how lonely she felt and promised herself she'd spend more time with the girls.

All she knew is this stupidity must end, all good luck runs out eventually and she was in no way wanting to wage war on a planet so helpless to defend themselves against their powers. It's a fight she wouldn't want because the Terran people had never been anything but good to her, the Prince and his General no exception. Venus was furious, and knew she had to do SOMETHING. For the sanctity of her oaths to her Queen, for the protection of her Princess and the entirety of the Silver Millennium, for Elysium and Earth's wonderful people...Venus had to do something.

Even if it meant breaking her own Princess' heart.


	5. Chapter 5

He met her on the beach, greeted by silence aside from the calming rush of the waves on the shore. She hadn't heard that sound since her birth and found that she longed to hear it before she even knew she missed the noise. She felt like she was floating, flying as her blue eyes gazed out dreamily toward the horizon where the water kissed the sky. She didn't hear his footfalls on the sand, but felt him with an aura she didn't understand. The sun was setting, colors softening around her when she turned to greet him and even felt her lips tugging in a smile full of something she'd never felt before. He wore lighter clothes, not his uniform, and his eyes were almost too soft, clear and grey. His hair was slightly mussed, silver strands floating on the gentle breeze in the wind around him, carefree in a way she'd never guess he was capable. The very thin dress she wore dragged behind her, encumbered by the salty waters as she took the first steps toward him. He was so incredibly beautiful without that tensed, frowning face he always wore and Venus found herself drawn to him as if in a trance. Her palm met the thin fabric of the tunic he wore, large warm hands pulling her in toward his chest, and in silence he bent down as though to kiss her. Her eyes drifted almost shut before she felt a cold rush of something thick between her fingers at his chest. There were scars on his body, scars that began to bleed some strange blackness that was cold, and when she looked up into his face, his eyes were the strangest pale blue. It was then that she realized how cold everything was, the water, the sand, his skin, his eyes...

Venus' blue eyes fluttered open with a gasping breath, greeted by the still darkness of another early morning. She palmed her chest as if it would soothe the racing beat of her heart. Sleep had become somewhat of a foreign concept to her, chalking the dreams up to those long forbidden nights simply catching up with her. Her duties and schedules saw to it that morning would always come too early, exhaustion inevitable with or without Serenity's rebellious late night antics. She blew through her bangs, falling back against the pillows to stare at the canopy above her with a frustrated groan. She'd only slept a few hours, haunted and agonized by the whole situation ever since that first night. Venus was rattled by the ice in him, the overall tone of their last meeting pushing her resolve to the edge that this indeed must end before things got out of hand. Like it wasn't already.

She didn't blame him really, the General was probably more gracious than she would be in the event the tables had turned and it was the Earthen Prince to crash into their world without warning. They appeared very similar, the head of Endymion's guard was never too far away from the Prince and seemingly on the same mission to maintain the order of the wayward royals and the peace they work so hard to obtain. She knew he had magic and to some small degree he could use it. He was as infuriating as he was beautiful and Venus bit her lip trying to think if she'd met anyone so gorgeous. Not in a traditional sense either, Earthen men were very different creatures than the softer, more refined and Godly men of the Silver Millennium. They were rougher around the edges, more rugged, though on their planet the Shitennou were said to be regarded as similar entities as men of her world only they still had tragically short life spans.

Cold and stoic as he was, he had shown her kindness. Brief moments that suggested he wasn't all hard glares and icy tones and it did nothing but flare an intense curiosity within her. The thought made her frown, remembering also that Serenity had told her nefarious tales about the man that the General was, all gossip of course from the Prince himself, but even so Venus felt a strong kinship toward him that seemed different even than the bonds she formed with the girls that fought at her side. Curiosity never failed to land her in trouble, so she assumed that General Kunzite would be no different.

Her body had gone completely haywire that night, when he pulled her into his arms to shield her from view of his guard, to hide them both from certain punishments she couldn't even think about without cringing. Venus told herself it was out of pure fear that her heart thundered in her chest as it did in that moment as it did right now, from the strange dream surely. Certainly not the memory of his warmth, or the firm feel of muscle through the thick fabric of his uniform. She remembered the feel of strength in his body, and a terrifying sense of safety even when she knew very well that she could overpower him in an instant. There was this thrill with touching him, so forbidden to her, yet those few times she got the impression that the General was somehow not as fragile as she thought he would be.

The method in which he protected her sent a chill up her spine, Venus pulled the covers up to her chin and shivered anyway. He very well could have handled it a multitude of different ways and to someone so inexperienced but knowledgeable in the ways of intimacy it spoke volumes to her. It would have been so easy for him to slink away and allow her to be caught, surely he would have been the one summoned as head of the guard, and he could have feigned that she had trespassed. It would have been the easiest way to prevent her return though she supposed it would have probably placed Endymion in a very tough spot. Heck he could have thrown her into a bush, or behind some statue or tall grasses to hide in and addressed the guard directly. Turned out his arms were the safest place on Earth. Venus shivered again, this had to end.

Thoughts of strong arms and beautiful, strong men with long silver hair were interrupted by the doors to her room swinging open, Artemis striding through in his pristine white uniform and feline grace to go over schedules and reports. It was the same every morning. He'd toss her an orange as she sat up in bed with some snide remark about her becoming lax in her duties and sleeping all day. Only made comical because Venus and her Guardian were often two of the first to be awake, though at this point she was certain she could sleep all day were she allowed.

"Artie... I fear Serenity is becoming restless. She's become defiant of me and hardly listens to a word I say." Artemis laughed, his big green eyes shifting over to her with an amused smirk, his arms crossing with the read reports in one hand. She didn't look at him, only examining the rather ordinary orange she turned slowly in her fingers.

"You have to be harder on her. It's painful, trust me I know, I'm sure you have many sour memories of my scolding." He teased, brushing an affectionate hand through her bangs. A memory seemed to flash across his eyes further warming his expression. "The two of you are like sisters, I'm sure she can handle it."

"Have YOU ever tried to scold Serenity? She looks like an injured animal and it's never because she's being selfish or petulant, but because she's truly saddened that she's upset you." Artemis laughed a bit more, Venus was inclined to join him at the imagery. Serenity often seemed the royal brat, spoiled and selfish and in some instances, like her current predicament, she was. Mostly her antics were in good humor, or a failed attempt to do something kind for someone but when the Princess grew curious about something she was worse than herself, and unstoppable in her missions.

"I certainly do not envy Luna. Serenity is a strange child, loving and sweet. She is wild and innocent, yet you need to stand firm. Had I given in to your every whim as I wanted to, I think you would certainly be worse for it." Venus sighed, kissing her guardian's cheek and she smiled with a seemingly encouraging nod. The smile was forced, the encouragement feigned. "Don't give up, Luna often scolds the Princess like a child. I have to hear all about her guilt later for it but sometimes it's the only way."

It's probably what made later that night so hard. Venus knew Serenity would try and escape, to her knowledge it had been a few days and while she would admit she continued to feel a draw toward the planet she also knew that until things changed, it had to stop. So Venus waited. Waited behind a specific pillar near the Senshi's wing that Serenity often hid by to teleport. Waited until the Princess began to glow with her silvery gold magic before she apprehended the poor girl with her Holy Chain.

At first there was wide eyed horror that crossed the young Princess' face, she struggled some and the chain tightened. One of the magical weapon's attributes was suppressing magic, the only way she could think to stop her.

"This must end." Venus spoke softly, stepping toward her from the shadows with a sorrowful frown on her lips.

"Venus but... " Those wide silvery blue eyes became pleading. "Please let me go..."

"You know I can't. Not even as an order from my Princess...my Oaths to protect the sanctity of the Silver Millennium, to protect you, come from your Mother...which would override any command you issue." Venus frowned, shifting on her feet with a tight grip on the chain that bound Serenity. The Princess struggled some more, the wounded look on her face was almost too much. "I do this because I love you my Princess." Venus frowned more as the girl continued to struggle, tears began to fall from Serenity's long lashes and the Princess sunk slowly to the floor.

"I know I shouldn't... and I know you're right..it's selfish of me isn't it?" Serenity sniffled, Venus loosened her chain a little. "But I feel hope with him... that there is more than this. That we, together, could make a difference in aiding a planet and still obtaining absolute peace. He and I are so very similar, Venus." She gave a dark laugh in her throat through her tears. "So very similar and yet so different..."

"I understand you feel kinship, but it does not change that you could cause war or even his death. Stay." Venus pleaded, kneeling down in front of Serenity with a sympathetic smile.

"I never said I wouldn't go back. I never agreed." The Princess sobbed softly, the heartbreak in her eyes was absolute. "You say you understand but I know that you don't. You've never actually been in love. You may know what it is better than anyone, but until you actually feel it...It hurts Venus, it hurts to be without him."

Daggers ripped through her chest, Venus knew the words were not meant to be hurtful toward her, they were true after all. She'd never been in love, never experienced a soul bond with another person other than the Princess with the funny hair style who offered such kindness to everyone, while simultaneously aging her rapidly with these escape attempts. The Princess who fell in love so quickly as anyone so fated would, it was a rare sort of love only ever written about and more rarely experienced.

"Did I not just say that I love you? Perhaps it is not the same love you feel for your Prince but does it make my love less true?" Serenity turned her head away when Venus went to wipe away her tears. Something tugged at her heart and she fought to stand her ground against the wounded look the little Moon Princess gave her. She sighed. "Serenity...do not force my hand. I will have to report this to Queen Serenity if you sneak off again. Do you not understand that you place my duties at risk? My titles? My life?" Venus swallowed hard and brought a gloved hand to her cheek, making the young Princess look back at her. "You place his life at risk too... you know that right? Please tell me you understand that if you love him it is in his best interest to let him go."

"If it is so forbidden then why does it feel so right? As though the stars have aligned and the Sun shines brighter in the middle of an Earthen midnight?" Serenity's voice faltered, her tears were not that of a child as they were when Mars said or did something she shouldn't. They were tears of heartbreak that Venus could feel like a hollow ache in her chest.

"You must let him go Serenity... " The words felt wrong as they hit the air, knowing very well that if given the chance their love would stand the test of many lifetimes and yet her hands were tied. Venus was stuck between her love for her Princess and a destiny that threatened to choke her with the very chain she wielded. All the Princess could do was shake her head, her own tears choking her until she could not speak. "If you care so little for me and my oaths to you my love, think of the fate you damn him to if you are caught. He has power as the Prince of Earth, but your Mother would smite him down to create an example of him. She would risk open war. You are not just a Lunar dignitary... you are her daughter."

 _Accept this to be true._

"Do you really think I care so little? That I don't know the risk? We weren't supposed to fall in love... we didn't mean it. I promise we didn't mean to...Goddess I'm so sorry Venus..." Serenity sobbed harder, the chain loosening enough for the Princess to fall into Venus, wrapping her arms around her.

"I only asked that you give me time Serenity, but I cannot change law." Venus let her cry a few moments, soaking the collar of her uniform while she stroked her back in comfort. She knew, she understood that love was uncontrollable. That two soul mates met and there was nothing Venus could do at that point than help her through the heartache.

Serenity cried herself to sleep, right there on the marble floor by the open balcony of the Senshi's wing. Venus stared at the swirling planet, a solitary tear falling from her eye for a love that couldn't be. Knowing she'd never see those gardens again or tease Endymion's guard she'd become so fascinated by. With a heavy sigh she retracted her chain, collecting the sleeping Princess to help her to her bed. Venus left with a tired sigh through her bangs once Serenity was tucked safely in, thinking she'd finally get some much needed sleep only to lie there staring out the window for most of the night.

The following weeks were grey. Her usually vivacious Princess barely left her rooms, barely ate, and refused to speak to anyone other than Luna. It did little to help the morale of the Sailor Senshi, and when Queen Serenity asked what was wrong Serenity would just claim that she felt ill. Venus wouldn't have been surprised to know that it was true. Heartbreak was a legitimate illness on Venus, and she saw it there in the dull lifeless blue of Serenity's eyes.

She lay on the bed, lifeless eyes fixed on the planet beyond the windows, Venus sat behind her reading her lessons and stroking the hair she'd let down to spill in silvery cascades over the blankets. Mercury had been caring for her around the clock, forcing her to drink water and at least some broth as well. She met the Mercurian's eyes, the blue haired girl gestured with her head to join her in the hall and leave Serenity to rest. Venus bent down to press a kiss to the Princess' temple, hearing a soft sniffle when she retracted.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her." Mercury whispered once in the safety of the hallway. Her big oceans for eyes were laced with worry and Venus frowned knowing the source of it all and being unable to speak a word of it. "She hasn't said a word in days either, but I can't help her if she doesn't tell me what's wrong. Serenity seems to be merely depressed..but it's more than that isn't it?"

"I...I don't know." Venus lied, raking a hand down her face, leaving Mercury stunned when she simply walked away. What else could she say?

She felt bitter, contemplating her oaths as she walked. She loved her Princess, and yes there was jealousy there that she might love that Earthen Prince more than she loved her. Stupid really when she thought about it, only she knew about the link between them and Venus wanted nothing more than for Serenity to be happy. To be herself again. An ironic, hysterical laugh escaped her lips earning a concerned look from one of the guard which she ignored.

It became crystal clear what she must do- an elaborate plan that would take months or even years. Risky wasn't a strong enough word for the plan and she knew she could not do it alone. After all, in the end there wasn't anything she wouldn't sacrifice for Serenity. Even this. To allow Serenity the long pains of heartbreak, a real illness in her lands when two soul mates are separated from each other, was not in line with how much she loved her Princess. As Sovereign of Love, Aphrodite incarnate she was a disgrace to her name to not allow the strongest of loves to flourish. There weren't words for how much she loved Serenity, who in her darkest moments had always been there to comfort her. This was when Venus decided that there was no price too high, when the pieces, the plan all came together with an idea either brilliant, or utterly stupid. With a strong exhale through her bangs and easy flick of her finger to open her communicator, she sealed her decision.

"An emergency meeting is in order. Please remain discrete and gather in my rooms at Midnight." Wary okays were her responses- creating butterflies in her stomach and an erratic beat to her heart she could only chalk up to excitement, and fear.

It was a little after midnight when all the girls filed into Venus' white rooms laced in golds, reds, blues, and oranges, an exotic looking haven of fine silks and baroque gold accents. The Senshi's wing of the castle was close to the royal's but far enough away from the inner sanctums to allow them privacy and easy access to the castle's walls in case of invasion. Venus's quarters were farthest away much to her embarrassment that her own mother requested added privacy for her due to the heady needs of their race. It came in handy during such times as these.

"Do you mind telling us what this is all about?" Mars snapped, plopping in the pale damask armchair in front of the fireplace. They were all weary from the day, concerned for Serenity, and of course Venus further confused them all with this rather sudden meeting. She'd had little more than four hours of sleep in the last two days, exhausted and running on pure adrenaline. Mercury took a spot on the floor by the armchair at Mars's feet at the ready should she need to extinguish any flames. Jupiter leaned against the door frame that would have lead to her bedroom, least tired since she had night duty and had napped after dinner. Venus paced the room nervously, trying hard not to wring her hands and instead fiddled nervously with the end of the chain around her hips.

"Something has happened...something miraculous and dangerous." Venus stopped pacing and locked eyes with Mars who stared back with darkened eyes, heavy with intuition. "I need to know right now if you will stand by me. I cannot do this alone."

"Venus I swear to the Gods you had better not be getting ready to do something stupid." Mars warned, something knowing flashing in her violet stare as her leg lifted to cross over the other. She probably already knew, she at least knew something was going on.

"I don't know yet Mars...but I know it's something that I must do." Venus softened her gaze and voice as she looked back at her friend who was taken aback by the emotion in her leader's usually determined and confident gaze. Jupiter stood up straight, dwarfing the shorter blonde girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 _I can do this._

"Hey, whatever it is, we're behind you. As long as Serenity stays safe and the Silver Millennium isn't compromised..." Her voice trailed off when Venus looked up into her emerald stare with a wary expression. Confusion lacing her eyes and tightened lips with the indication that Venus very well might be about to do something very, very stupid. Mercury looked concerned, her big owlish blue eyes drifting among them slowly, already calculating the next move.

"Serenity has been sneaking off to Earth." Venus began, wincing when expressions changed ranging from horror, anger, and complete shock. She raised a gloved hand to silence Mars before she could begin shrieking. She was surprised it actually worked. "I need you to be quiet until I can explain a few things because I know I should have alerted everyone of this but I came home one night and she was just...gone. I scanned for her, and teleported to Earth myself to scout ahead." Jupiter's mouth was hanging open, "I needed to make sure we weren't causing conflict or war between them over nothing." She was choosing her words wisely, unable to afford their mistrust in any step of her plans or otherwise. "She has apparently been sneaking off behind our backs- I'm not sure how but this is why my security on her has increased so dramatically." This earned some understanding nods but Mars looked like she might combust. "I found her with the Terran Prince... and there is something I need all of you to know because our jobs are about to get very complicated."

"I don't like the sound of this..." Mercury breathed, her fingers lightly touching her lips in concentration and she stared at a spot on the floor in deep calculation. Mars was gripping the arms of the chair so hard her knuckles were white and Venus waited for the wood to splinter around her tight grasp. She knew the her words were fumbling, falling out of her mouth possibly too quickly to really sound dignified or give the air of the leader she was supposed to be.

"Venus, what the HELL!?" Mars growled tensely, sitting up as though she might lunge at her from the chair, her nails biting into the fabric. Mercury jumped at this and scooted away silently toward the cover of Jupiter's protection though Venus was sure the Jovian was too shell shocked to be of use.

"Dammit I KNOW Mars!" Venus bit, eyes faintly glowing gold as her face twisted in teary eyed sadness. It seemed to take Mars by surprise and Venus closed her eyes to regain her cool composure. "I saw the red lovers link between them, they are destined in this life and each after in love of the truest and pure. They are soulmates of the highest degree, and this is why Serenity has fallen ill. I forbade her from seeing him again at risk of his death. As legend suggests this could bring about destruction, or a more peaceful Silver Millennium than we ever could have hoped for. This is why Serenity refuses to speak to me... and why I need your help to sway this in the Silver Millennium's favor."

Each girl had grown pale, listening to their leader made Mars deflate in her chair. Jupiter's jaw had yet to be capable of closing, and surprisingly Mercury seemed the most calm.

"Are you going to continue to let her see him?" Mercury asked softly. Venus knew the Mercurian would look at this scenario at every angle, she hoped she'd see it her way too.

"I can't." Venus replied with a distant frown. "I am torn in two. As Venus...I cannot. As incarnation to the Goddess of love it is wrong and against my very nature to stop a love this strong. I understand what I ask of you is a lot. I can simply only ask that if Serenity sneaks off to the Earth- that the Senshi on night watch informs me immediately and either I will go after her, or one of you retrieve her and bring her home. We are going to have to be impeccably careful and I mean it guys... I had seen very little of Earth and from what I can tell you, the legends all appear to be true."

Jupiter nodded in understanding, but Mars leaned forward with a challenging fire in her eyes. "Why don't we just inform the Queen of what is happening?" Mercury sat in the middle of them now seeing both sides of this and nodding accordingly.

"Do you know what will happen if the Queen finds out?" Venus challenged back. "Tensions will never be higher, and we put the Kingdom at risk. The QUEEN would put the Kingdom at risk, because she will stop at nothing to protect her daughter and everything she has built. Rightfully so- but if we can contain Serenity then nothing of note will happen, and the Earth will be none the wiser for it. There would be no rebellions because we aren't pointing our fingers at them for nothing. You and I both know that war against them would be genocide. The Prince was very kind...I think just as curious about us as we are of them." Her words bordered treason but the logic was sound and unarguable but only IF they could contain the wild Princess. Their secret to keep. "In time... I may be able to build a case with the Queen, use Endymion to bridge the gap between the Silver Millennium and Earth. I just need more time to figure this all out before it gets out of hand." She rubbed her temple lightly, staring off into nothing as the girls considered her words.

"Does the Terran Royalty appear to pose a threat to us? AT ALL?" Mars sighed, mimicking her leader in rubbing the rapidly forming headache from her temple. "It sounds to me like things got out of hand the very moment Serenity decided to sneak away."

"An immediate one no...as I mentioned they seem just as curious about us as we are of them. I will also point out that WE did not even notice her absence so I'm placing partial responsibility on us...we should have been better." Venus grew more weary, and leaned on Jupiter's shoulder, her comments seemed to hang on the air a moment and even Mars couldn't argue that fact. "Curiosity isn't exactly what I would say the diplomats of the Silver Millennium have. They think of Terrans as infants, insignificant and barbaric though that is certainly NOT what I saw. I could feel the latent power rolling off of them like vapors...Well the Prince and one of his guard that is."

"You never did give us details about them." Jupiter nudged her leader with a sly wink of her emerald green eye. "I mean we should get the scoop right? More detail the more we can help protect Serenity?" Venus and Mars rolled their eyes in unison though Venus couldn't help but smile at her friend's own curiosity.

"Well the other guards, I didn't feel any magic from them but the land around the castle is humming with it! I've never seen a real forest before but this one seemed enchanted! And there are these black cliffs, the water is blue then green and the FLOWERS!.." Venus had begun to pace, knowing her eyes glittered with memory of Earth's splendor, ignoring the implication of Jupiter's inquiries. Certainly avoiding the topic of specific men involved. She was just glad she could FINALLY talk to someone else about it, to share just how mystical Earth really was in comparison to all they've been taught.

"I meant the Prince you numskull!" Jupiter laughed. Venus smacked her with a pillow she stole from behind Mars's back and laughed in return. Of course the Martian soldier was a bit less amused.

"The Prince is exactly as the legends say- unspeakably beautiful! Tall, dark and handsome to definition! And so very kind, he even stood up for me when his brutish guard- also grossly handsome by the way- was bold and rude." She made a face, her heart doing a sort of flip as she spoke of Kunzite but not offering his name. Her sigh was tired if not wistful as when she fell into the spare armchair. She'd forgotten she probably should have discussed this with the General somehow, quick to remember that horrible unwelcoming tone in his voice, as well as the safe haven his arms had been. Even if she did dare to venture back to Earth to speak with him, how would she find him? "I think we need to have regular meetings, strategize how we are to deal with this. We cannot stand in the way of true love, not this kind of love... but we cannot put Serenity in danger." Her fist hit the chair's arm with a decisive and determined thud.

"So let me get this straight," Mercury cleared her throat softly and raised up to sit on her heels. "If Serenity manages to get away we must follow her and retrieve her?" Her eyes were wide with worry, Venus knew of all of them Mercury would be the most anxious about visiting the alien planet.

"Yes." Venus said sternly. "Like I said, if you are that uncomfortable teleporting down there, notify me at once and I will go. I fully believe it is safe but she is not to leave their gardens, and we are to stay hidden! It's just as bad if one of the Elysian guards catches one of us so there can be no missteps." The girls all nodded, Mars standing with a tired expression and signifying that the meeting was over. It was agreed.

"I for one don't like this one bit. But I'll agree with your course of action. If Serenity is to rebel like this then this is all we can do until a better solution is agreed upon. If we cannot come to some form of resolution, the Queen must know." Venus exchanged a silent look with Mars, a confirmation in her own mind that the fires had spoken some truth to the psychic warrior, that she knew something. " Get some rest Venus." The battle in the violet depths of Mars's eyes reflected her own warring emotions. Venus was grateful the girls were open to the idea- and it still meant that she could stay true to her oaths. Well most of them. Now she just needed a plan to get Endymion in front of her Queen.

Despite Mars's command for the rest Venus so desperately needed, she slipped down the hall to Serenity's room, excusing Luna with expressed need to speak with the Princess alone. The Mauan's hand on her shoulder was comforting when she complied with her wishes and left for the evening, it was late and Luna understood the toll it had taken on the head of Serenity's guard. The two were inseparable on a good day, and Venus was if nothing else an extraordinarily determined person and hadn't slept let alone left her post at the Princess' door. Serenity was a mess. Her eyes were a dull grey blue and her hair was down and spread over the sheets like spilled silver. She'd lost some of the baby fat of her face but it only proved to make her look gaunt and tired. Her eyes only flickered to Venus before continuing the blank stare out the window to the planet she so longed for.

"I have spoken with the soldiers." Venus began, sitting on the mattress in front of her liege. "I am not sorry for my advice to you as it is the best course of action for us all." Serenity shot her an icy stare, but even Venus could see the love beneath it. I don't blame you. "I know I hurt you. Perhaps it was the truth that hurt you, not who gave you that truth. I have come to tell you... that the girls think you are still not to go see him." A flare of blue in her dull eyes. "But I will not stop you. You will still need to be sneaky... they will try to stop you. They will come to retrieve you even. But as your solemn servant, my oath of loyalty to you. I will take this risk as my own."

The change was almost instant, her blue eyes coming to life with new hope in them. Serenity sat up and threw her arms around her neck with a happy sob.

"I'm so sorry Venus... " She whispered hoarsely "I'm so sorry... I must have made you feel awful, I never blamed you..." Venus smiled softly, of course Serenity would be more worried about hurting her feelings. "You were just protecting me...and protecting him." She whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. Venus rested her hands on either side of Serenity's face and rested her forehead on hers. "I'm sorry for everything...I always thought we should comply to the old laws but I didn't count on meeting him! I only wanted to see Earth..."

"My duty is only ever to protect you my Princess. My very best friend." Serenity hugged her tight again and Venus lie back with her against the soft pillows that smelled like jasmine laced by something sweet. "Our caution will need to be absolute. Those old laws aren't going away just yet but I'll think of something..." She whispered, brushing a hand through Serenity's bangs with a soft smile. Serenity nodded, still looking forlorn and a little lost.

"Mother would be so devastated if she found out. I don't like to keep things from her but...I have read my share of Venusian romance and being with him is so much more than words have expressed before." Venus watched the dream-like expression cross Serenity's pretty face and felt that jealousy again though she wasn't sure if it was because Endymion had stolen her heart from her or if she wanted to know just how wonderful it felt. A soul bond so utterly strong that it would allow a girl like Serenity to defy so much to keep it.

"My hope is one day our Queen will see... that Endymion could prove to be a Terran worthy enough to hold that Golden Crystal. I'm not sure what more could convince her." Serenity nodded and nestled closer to Venus, her arm resting in the curve of her waist to play with some of her golden hair.

"Mother sometimes acts as though she knows something we do not...sometimes i feel she hides things because she must. She is protective of Earth and fearful of it all at once." Venus raised a brow, giving the younger girl a look with a slow shake of her head.

"I am more concerned for the things we hide from her at the moment. Mars is not entirely convinced yet, so there will be strict rules if you are going to be allowed to visit. One step out of line and I will have to turn myself in, is that clear?" Serenity nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes, for once Venus believed her. "You know their Queen has died...the report came in nearly two weeks ago." The Princess' face dropped again, nodding slowly as tears crept back into her crystalline eyes.

"It's part of why I've been so sad...Endy is probably so lost and I haven't been able to comfort him." Serenity heaved a heavy sigh, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "The head of his armies won't be too pleased. Endymion says he has lived a loveless life, and that he is cold and brutal but I think he will listen. I'm told he is a passionate man...I know that I feel safest when he is guarding." A mischievous smile spread to Serenity's features when Venus' appeared far away in her own head a moment, distracted by her words "Endy tells me a lot about his guard you know...Kunzie especially."

"Kunzie?" Venus raised a brow, laughing at the nickname the rather serious man was certain to despise. Serenity giggled, falling into gossip mode of all the things she's learned about the Earth and the supposed Heavenly Kings that guard him. She told herself that it was all important information, research for her to better guard the Princess, even when the stories turned scandalous. Like old times, the two blonde girls stayed up far too late, both whispering secrets to the other until the Princess fell asleep in her arms and Venus knew it was far passed time she did the same. She felt light as she sauntered back down the hall, slipping into her room and detransforming once the lock was put into place.

Her eyes were heavy and she did a quick scan of the castle. Jupiter was out on patrol and everything was as it should be for once. She padded into her bedroom and opened the french doors that lead to her balcony to the breathtaking view of Earth, uncaring if anyone saw her nude form as she took in the light breeze with a deep breath. It was their secret and tomorrow was her night watch, she knew that after nearly a month away Serenity was certain to go visit.

She left the balcony open, falling into her bed and burrowing in the red satin sheets and thick soft blankets to surrender to sleeps seduction. Venus didn't remember falling asleep but she did dream. She dreamed of being wrapped in warmth against a strong chest, the light caresses of his fingers and secured by strong and powerful arms. It wasn't his hand at her mouth this time but his own lips locked with hers, completely hiding her from view of the world in a curtain of silver hair.

Venus never knew why she dreamed of him. Kunzite was by far the most infuriating person she'd ever met. He was rude, and cold and the awful things Serenity had told her about him only proved to her in ways that Terrans were barbaric people. Her eyes drifted open with the grey light of morning, before Artemis would even be coming to her room to wake her. She wrapped herself in the red satin sheet and shifted to her side to view the Earth. Venus bit her lip, pondering the nights she stayed up far too late with Serenity to talk about the Prince and the rumors he told her Princess about his guard, most of which she had yet to meet aside from Kunzite.

Kunzite was supposedly King of the barbaric lands of the Middle East. Leader of all the armies of this beautiful world she'd all but just glimpsed. A cruel King who worked his soldiers to points of breaking without reprieve. A silver tongued devil who lured women to his bed by the numbers leaving many pining in his wake or injured beneath the brutality of his passions. She had yet to witness this silver tongue as he never spoke more than few words at a time, Venus almost thought maybe just wasn't educated on proper etiquette. Serenity assured her that Endymion had nothing but wonderful things to say about the leader of his guard- how he was so serious but also deeply passionate and caring and Venus found herself amused by the thought that he was capable.

She was more inclined to believe that he was a brute of the harshest, coldest degree based on the tone he took with her their last meeting. Even if he was so gentle when he healed that horrible bug's bite, and she was reminded of the tender way he stroked her arm with his thumb to soothe her fear when he knew she was terrified that time they were almost caught... The door to her room was opened, her guardian entering with her agenda in his hands bringing her back to reality. It was a harsh reminder of the harsh look in Kunzite's eye when he all but told her to leave directly after.

"You're awake." Artemis had paused, a teasing smile tugging his lips when he stepped in and Venus wrapped the sheets around herself tighter to spare him for once.

"You act surprised." She stuck her tongue out at him and he looked amused at the messy state of her hair.

"I know you haven't been sleeping much lately is all. I'm told Serenity is much better this morning." He sat on the edge of her bed and flipped through one of the documents in his hand. Venus smiled and rest back against the pillows.

"To know SHE is awake is a shock. I'm glad she's feeling better. I was worried." She studied Artemis a moment, noting he could have been one of Kunzite's cousins with his long stark white hair and wide green eyes despite their feline like nature and decided he was rather handsome. She could never really tell how old he was truly, he only looked like he was maybe five years older than herself and yet remained unchanged since her birth. "Artie... how old are you?"

"How old am I? Probably older than I want to admit." He smiled, placing the papers by his side and letting her reach for them. "My people are long lived thanks to Queen Serenity. Like you will stop aging one day and only grow in divinity. I'll stay this way until the end of my days." He chuckled. "Whenever that is. But I suppose I've been alive for nearly fifty years now...still young."

"You still appear to be in your twenties. I was going to tell you you're quite handsome. Luna's a lucky woman." His face turned scarlet and she giggled, playfully tugging on some of his hair.

"Don't get ideas Venus." He took the papers back in hand and smacked her in the head with them gently, shifting uncomfortably before he began to go over her daily schedule with her.

"Wouldn't dream of it Artie." She smiled, kissing his crescent emblem on his forehead and tracing it lightly with a finger before she slipped from the covers and walked past him to get ready for the day.

It was one of those mornings Artemis questioned his own resolve against the young Goddess. He waited until the door closed to rush from the room and get as far away as possible. It was impossible not to love Venus though she'd become more of a friend as she got older because he couldn't bring himself to be Fatherly. Her beauty and charm were a hazard of the job as he remembered from serving her Mother.

Venus emerged in uniform, meeting him in the hall with a happy smile, linking arms to walk down for breakfast with everyone. She seemed lighter today and Artemis couldn't help but feel grateful for that because she seemed overburdened lately, he'd missed this lively girl who chattered his ear off down the hall about something Mercury said to Mars, or some rebel she had plans to take into custody. Luna mentioned the previous night that Venus had spoken to Serenity about something, he didn't think it was some coincidence the way the girls locked eyes when they entered the dining hall and smiled warmly at each other. If only he knew then...

Thrilled as Venus was to have Serenity back to normal, she thought the Princess might eat them out of house and home at breakfast that morning. The girls all seemed to stare at Venus in disbelief of the difference but she tried not to notice with the Queen and their guardians all in attendance. She was even overly enthusiastic in her study sessions which to Venus was far too suspicious, too determined in her dance lesson, and even attentive during etiquette! By dinner Venus was exhausted between meetings, training, and her normal activities with Serenity who was utterly beaming and humming with excitement at the table. She chattered with Jupiter and Mars, trying to include her in the conversation but by then Venus felt like her brain was nothing but a pile of mush. Mercury would agree the way she was staring at her leader with borderline concern when she almost fell asleep and face planted in her soup.

Venus waved them all off, excusing herself a little early in order to get some rest before her night watch. It wasn't an abnormal occurrence for any of the girls to leave dinner early when they knew they'd be up all night walking circles around the castle. Little did anyone else know that their nights were about to get far more interesting. She thought her nerves might get the best of her, but Venus fell asleep quickly and Serenity was waking her up far sooner than she wanted to be awake. Three hours later was all it took for the Princess to come barging in to raid her wardrobe, chattering loudly as she threw the gold accented doors of her closet open and walked inside. Venus sat up, her gold hair sticking every which way, eyes bleary and bright despite the daggers she glared toward her closet.

"You could at least try to be discrete Princess." She muttered groggily, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and staggering toward her mirror. Venus winced at her appearance, immediately grabbing for her brush to tame the wild tangles that took residence in her long gold mane.

"It's been nearly a month! I can't just show up looking like I always do!" Her response muffled by the closet packed with gowns that Venus hardly had time to wear. She shook her head and kept brushing the thick mass of her golden locks with a growing smile.

"What do you think?" Serenity asked, emerging in a white gown with golden accents. It seemed to subdue the silver in her hair and bring out the blonde undertones. The gold made the blue of her eyes stand out much more and it was surprisingly modest save for the low dip of the bust which was beaded with a mix of gold and white pearl. It took her breath away truth be told, she wondered when Serenity had grown into such beauty and thought it was maybe because she'd been so lifeless these past weeks. She looked radiant.

"I think that looks much better on you and you should keep it." Venus said with eyebrows raised in appraisal. The dress seemed to be made for her and she couldn't think of a time she'd ever worn the gown anyway. It wasn't really her style.

"Really!?" Serenity beamed, twirling around the room in a whirlwind of skirts. Venus nodded with a delighted giggle at the Princess' fascination with her new dress. Her stomach fell however, a mix of anxiety and concern about everything she was about to do, and the rapid budding of a romance worthy of everything. With a bated breath, she pulled a few vials of a deep blue fluid from the drawer beside her and gestured for the Princess to come to her. She downed one herself for good measure and Serenity made a face, eyeing her guardian when Venus winced at the bitter taste.

"Here, you need to take this." She extended one of the vials to Serenity who looked at it like it might bite her. Her face made Venus laugh lightly in her throat, delighted that the Princess wore the pearls she'd brought back from Venus for her in her hair. She toyed with one gently and gave the Princess a warm and loving look when the vial was finally taken from her fingers.

"What is it?" Serenity was wide eyed when she met her amused gaze. Venus smiled wider and stroked a gloved hand over the pale velvet of the Princess's cheek.

"It's Venusian birth control silly. After your last display with the Prince I can only guess that things might...escalate soon." The younger girl turned a bright beet red and only blinked at Venus in disbelief. "What!? It's not my fault you were letting him practically maul you while your breasts were exposed to the world in that white dress you saw fit to swim in. I can't have you getting pregnant- then where would we be!?"

"I fell in." She said in a small voice before she drank the vial down, her face further flushed in embarrassment and Venus stifled her laugh and simply shook her head, stepping toward her wardrobe as well.

"You'll need to take it once a month. I'll remind you since we took it at the same time." Her eyes quickly began to scour the vast possibilities of gowns she owned and almost abandoned the idea because why did she need to change from her uniform? Venus rolled her eyes at herself, detransforming as she pulled a gown from the rack inside and began to change. Serenity was behind her, doing twirls and studying her appearance as though the potion she drank might make her look different. Once changed, Serenity paused to stare at her choice in gown and flushed a little.

"Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to try wearing something so scandalous. What's the occasion?" Venus tried to fight her own cheeks from growing warm because she wasn't quite sure why they would. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I thought this was a bit more modest than some of my other gowns." The dress may have still been a bit more conservative on Venus, but not anywhere else. It was a yellow satin and chiffon gown, the top made of satin, draped and ruched over her breasts before a smooth darker bit of satin made up the torso and dipped low almost to her hips where chiffon skirts scarcely concealed her legs because there were two slits that went from her hip bones down creating that flowing effect of her skirts when she walked. "Anyways I have stipulations for this arrangement that are non-negotiable. Break them and I will drag you back here, you will not return, and I WILL report this to the Queen and suffer her consequences." Serenity nodded, looking a little sheepish with guilt because Venus spent time that afternoon making her see that it would be her to be punished if they were caught. "You will not leave the Elysian gardens, we were almost caught last time and I will not take that risk again. You will not leave his side and I am to know where you are at all times."

Serenity threw her arms around Venus' neck and buried her face in the vibrant gold of her hair. Her brows furrowed, emotions stirring within her and she couldn't decide if it was nerves, but her heart felt full with reassurance that she was doing the right thing. The girls embraced for a few moments, Venus taking the moment to kiss her Princess as she did sometimes that often left Serenity flushed.

"Thank you for doing this Venus." She whispered softly, her arms still around her neck and Venus enjoyed the feeling when Serenity played with a bit of her hair. She nodded, adjusting Serenity's gown just slightly and breaking free of the embrace. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Venus replied, stroking a thumb over her cheek again with an understanding smile. "Ready Serenity?" The Princess nodded with a flush, excitement positively glittering in her wide and innocent eyes when they joined hands and teleported to the iron gate decorated with a rose.

It was hot, the air thicker than before and more fragrant it seemed, the weight of Earth's gravity made her feel as though she were wading through water. Venus didn't realize how much she missed the floral, earthy scent of these gardens until she was standing in the familiar courtyard of the Prince's private one. There was a new fountain, replacing the old rather plain one. It was adorned with the tall statue of a woman and Venus remembered news that the Elysian Queen had died in the passed weeks of illness. The statue was a perfect likeness of her, and Venus looked up sadly into her face, remembering the sweet doting sound of her voice.

The heavy sound of the wooden door brought her back to reality and Endymion stumbled through it in a strangely graceful manner, staring wide eyed at the two blondes occupying his garden. Elation was the best word to describe his expression when he saw her, the silver and gold Moon Princess who threw herself into his arms in a bundle of long hair and white skirts. Venus smiled, having gone forgotten instantly, and leaned with her knee against the fountain's edge while whispered words of consolation poured from Serenity and she tried to tame his disheveled black hair with tearful giggles.

"What are you doing here?" Endymion whispered loudly with a broad and beautiful smile. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." The way they gazed at each other, the life brought back into their faces and eyes, cheeks flushed and happy. That feeling she got in their presence of a love more powerful than even the Moon Queen herself solidified that Venus had made the right decision. It would be worth her own life to let a love like this live on.

"Venus has agreed to not stop me from seeing you." Serenity smiled her wide and innocent smile, turning to glance back at the Golden Goddess who was lost in thought and trying not to stare at the couple. The Prince hadn't even noticed her until now, but his face lifted to gaze at the young Goddess of Love and Venus thought he might burst into tears. He released Serenity, lacing his fingers to not break contact with her and stepped toward her.

"I prayed to you... for Aphrodite to bring her back to me." There was something so alive behind his blue eyes that almost made Venus flush. It was the closest she had ever gotten to him, he was intense, overwhelmingly so and his dark features were far more beautiful than she initially gathered. It was easy to see how her Princess could fall in love so quickly. It was his soul that shone so bright from behind his eyes that held her captive for a moment, and it was now that Venus could feel a great power within him. An endless well of magic. In all his beauty she saw the same fatigue Serenity had suffered. The lack of sleep, malnutrition, the inherent sadness from the loss of Serenity followed by the greater loss of his own Mother, and it had taken a heavy toll on him.

"You pray to my Mother then...I am no Aphrodite. A mere shadow of her greatness." She replied softly, giving the Prince a bow and gracious smile. "My Princess's health waned in your absence and I am no advocate for love if I am to deny her of seeing you."

"Then I pray to Venus instead." Endymion bowed deeply "You have my eternal gratitude, I know the risks you take for us both."

You underestimate my love for her…

"We can only be here few hours, Serenity is not to leave your gardens but they are vast. Please bring her back here and inform me if you take her farther. I will give you privacy but please know I will be where I can get to her quickly if I need to." Endymion nodded, Serenity was hugging onto his arm and tugging him away lightly. Venus was grateful to escape the crushing weight of his gratitude but offered a smile regardless as he conceded to Serenity's will and they disappeared together behind a wall thick with ivy. She smirked to herself, feeling that she wasn't alone and it sent a strange thrill through her stomach. "I know you're there."

She turned slowly, shifting on her feet to face the gated entrance she and Serenity had come through to see the tall General leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked tired, she noted, that usual icy exterior of his appearing to be absent in the weariness of his eyes. Venus didn't miss the blatant appreciation of her appearance however, pleased that she chose her gown well, it was the first time he truly acknowledged her in such a manner. Kunzite stepped further into the garden until he stood closer to the fountain she remained leaned against and for once was able to hold his gaze with confidence. Perhaps because he wasn't putting on the tough act for her, he looked too tired.

"So this is how it will be?" Venus bit her bottom lip between her teeth, noting how he seemed to study her face, how his eyes lingered a little too long at her mouth. She knew he heard her speaking to Endymion, it hadn't dawned on her that she may have somehow needed to discuss this arrangement with him.

"Yes... " She started, almost in a condescending and more commanding tone but something in his expression stopped her. "I think your Prince has fared worse than Serenity. I'm truly sorry to hear of the Queen's passing... she was lovely, our Galaxy is worse off without her." She found her voice softened, remembering how the Queen of Earth was the first Terran to embrace her and teach her that she had nothing to fear of them.

"She was the greatest Queen Elysium has ever known. How would you know her?" Venus brushed off the accusatory tone of his voice knowing he probably still mourned her himself. As head of the Elysian guard, she tried to remember if he had been present at her birth, deciding she would remember him anywhere.

"She was present at my birth." His eyes widened, and she noticed a very subtle furrow of his brow that made him look less intimidating and for the first time she saw emotion in the depths of his pale grey stare. "Your King and Queen escorted Aphrodite to my birth place. She was the first Terran to embrace me, show me no fear, and offer me love."

"I see." Stronger emotion flickered across his features, it made her heart beat erratically but the tall General moved away from her, stepping toward the front of the fountain and peering up at the carved image of his Queen. He kissed his fingers, pressing them to the carved marble of her feet. Venus thought maybe he would weep for a moment, and she smiled at the sentimental action. He swallowed hard and his face returned to the solemn expression she was used to when his gaze snapped back to her. "Thank you. Thank you for what you did for Endymion."

Venus folded her hands in front of her, wringing them nervously and nodded in response. He stepped back toward her silently, taking one last glance up at his Queen as though she had spoken to him. The exchange grew awkward suddenly, Venus unused to this Kunzite who didn't gaze at her with boredom or disdain. He hadn't sighed in annoyance once or scolded her that she shouldn't be there. That fact hadn't changed, but something about the dynamic between them had already shifted.

"As I mentioned... I would be a disgrace to my titles if I were to deny a love like theirs." Kunzite chuckled then, it took her off guard the friendly shift of his face, the charming nature of his smile and the dimple that proved to be far more distracting than she was comfortable with.

"Even if it disgraces your laws?" She flushed when the gleam of his eye became teasing and all too knowing with the lift of his brow.

"They are your laws too you know. You're doing a pretty good job at defying those yourself right now." He gave a nod in agreeance as though he could deny it and offered his arm.

"In celebration of our disgrace...would you walk with me?" Venus felt her breath catch, when did he become charming? Her eyes widened at the extended arm but she nodded, stepping to weave hers through his elbow. It was easier for her to ignore his good looks when he was being a completely closed off, inconsiderate wall of ice, but the myriad of emotion she saw in mere moments made his appeal harder to overlook. His arm was muscled, and warm beneath the thick fabric of his uniform, of course everything was warm and humid currently, but his warmth felt different somehow. He lead her through a stone archway into the neighboring garden, no more words needed for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of those almost too clear Midsummer's nights, the Moon casting a soft glow over everything with a vibrancy that almost rivaled the Sun. Every single star seemed bright and visible and despite the heavy heat on the air the wind remained gentle and refreshing with a salty freshness picked up by the nearby ocean. Venus bit her lip, unable to look up at the taller man she'd linked arms with, glancing only a moment in the opposite direction Serenity and Endymion had gone with a thought they should follow them. Instead Kunzite seemed to be leading her in the other direction, away from the ivy invaded haven her Princess had gone, and into a neighboring garden instead.

"The Heavenly Four are wardens to these gardens, my guard won't intrude passed the outer wall." Kunzite gestured with his free hand, amusement not reaching his lips but flickering somewhere in the grey depth of his eyes. "We reside nearby, or pace through them on guard. Since that is me tonight, they will stay empty. Your Princess will be quite safe with Endymion."

Venus found herself struggling not to look up at him, breathing a slow sigh of relief at his words and remembering that Serenity told her on more than one occasion that she felt safest with Kunzite on guard. She had to force herself to trust, to let go of anxieties brought on by previous visits and that she wasn't close enough to Serenity's side to assure herself that she was indeed safe. Anxieties of old laws being broken, new alliances formed without permission, and a strikingly handsome man walking her through the most beautiful gardens by Moonlight amidst the dancing fireflies. She felt his gentle pull away from the comfort of Endymion's private courtyard by their linked arms, stealing a glance up at him and catching his eyes as they drifted forward away from her.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to discuss this new arrangement with you." Her heart jumped oddly in her chest when he glanced down at her again, not quite the so bored expression she was used to but indifferent nonetheless. "I wouldn't have known how to contact you..."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been contemplating how I'd handle things should you come back." Venus studied his face, the sharp angles and very subtle twitches and movements had to be the only thing about him to give away whatever he was thinking or feeling. She sought to read them, or try, finding his eyes weren't bored or indifferent but somewhat defeated. His jaw wasn't clenched as it had been the previous times, but relaxed softening his too perfect lips.

"Well you didn't draw your sword, or tell us to leave. I'd say that's a good start." Venus bit the inside of her cheek and gazed around the gardens Kunzite had ushered her to when he seemed to notice her staring. It had an old world feel to it, romantic muted colored yellow flowers, pink and white roses, ivy and weathered stone. Kunzite seemed to laugh in his throat lightly, distracting her from the strange copper statues, sundials and wind contraptions that gave the garden a bit more of a dignified atmosphere.

"I guess I decided that certain things are worth taking chances on." He didn't look at her but lazily reached out to spin one of the copper ornaments on the lawn creating hypnotizing patterns. Venus giggled and spun another in passing, Kunzite spun more as well so when she glanced behind them she fell entranced by the shining copper patterns they created together. He seemed amused and her head was suddenly filled with images of him secretly frolicking among the copper decorations on his own during night shifts. A ridiculous image of course but she laughed nonetheless, fading when their eyes met for just the slightest moment.

"When you love someone... that's worth everything." Venus replied with an understanding of his decision, unsure if she could have done the same were the roles reversed. They stepped passed a very intricate sun dial, centered around aged stone pillars laced with flowering ivy. She spied a light stone statue of a pretty girl about to take flight on winged sandals centered between two pillars that opened up further into a smaller, romantic courtyard. A rare depiction of Mercury who was so often portrayed as a toga clad man. It was hard to keep up with all of the winding stone paths between walls and hidden areas lush with secrets she longed to explore. "You and I, our hands are tied in this scenario I think. You must admit we have much to gain from this if it works. I think you love Endymion as much as I love Serenity, even you would find gains in joining our Alliance."

"A bold assumption all around. I know there are gains to joining the Alliance, but I have no need to be so long lived and powerful. An Earthen life is made more precious by our short spans of time, keeps us motivated in our goals with a more precise limit. There are always scenarios to consider, I refuse to allow my hands to be tied in anything without an escape plan." Venus gave him a side glance, a teasing smirk on her lips while her fingers toyed with the cuff on the thick jacket he wore, arm still linked with his. She found him fascinating, a bit too serious maybe, too content even to keep things as they were. Did he not understand Earth's potential with the power of their Crystal? The powerhouse they would be with their Moon by their side?

"Pity Terrans aren't so adventurous...I would think people like us would get so used to being tied down that we begin to enjoy the routine of it. Maybe resent it for its restrictions. Or maybe we secretly relish in the wild freedom events like this give us. To have no option but to break some of those ties so that we might be able to touch something new. Create something beautiful." Kunzite seemed to contemplate something, she smiled to herself, tearing her stare away to gaze out over the vast fountains, statues, ponds, gazebos, and hedge mazes all contained in this first garden so romantic with the soft Moonlight pouring its soft filter over everything. This with the fireflies made it all feel more romantic than it should have.

Venus' attention was brought back to him when he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow, not missing a keen amusement tugging at his lips, perhaps from her words bordering on flirtation as well as fact. It was hot, though she could guess his uniform was less than kind against the heat, she wondered if she made him nervous. She still couldn't read his face well but she was getting better at guessing.

"I'm sure there was another solution than just to cave to their desires...I assume you have some sort of plan?"

"Oh General, if only you knew just how painful that would be for them you wouldn't say that. I think that in time, and with your help, I could possibly build a case with the Queen. Find a way to get him in front of her to discuss the goals of the Elysian royalty in line with the Silver Millennium. From what Serenity has told me they are rather similar, in the end peace is all any civilization strives for." Kunzite's brows were raised, grey eyes fixed downward at her as they approached another iron gate, framed by a stone archway to a completely different garden. She could see the hesitation, the mistrust in that moment and tried not to take offense.

"That's ambitious." He commented, his eyes seemed to drift over her face carefully as though he tried to read her too. "Surely the Queen wouldn't be so open to meeting until the Golden Crystal is found and in his grasp. As you now know some of us are blessed with magic... none of us are worthy or ready to hold such power." Venus could see it near pained him to say it, triumphant that the slight furrow of his brow gave it away and she tried to not show excitement over it. No doubt it would give the wrong impression.

"We could train you... she could train him to strengthen his powers. It's difficult, and might take time but if you let us, we could help you." Her breath caught at the visible surprise in his features, eyes widening just slightly and he tore his stare from her. It was so easy for her to forget the Terran's mistrust of people from the Alliance, that their willingness to help might be unwelcome or offensive.

This new garden was full of more open areas, green and blue flowers mingled with hints of pink. There was a huge and strange sundial in the center of the garden strategically placed at the foot of a small hill with a huge gazebo seated at the top. She could scarcely see the copper telescope and that the gazebo was full of plush cushions and small tables as though someone spent a good deal of time there. Kunzite stopped at the foot of this hill, turning slightly to face her with confusion on his brow.

"Why? Why would you help place such power in our hands when you know the risk of rebellion after so many years we've been.. displaced." Venus appreciated that he put it so diplomatically when she knew he meant discarded, discriminated, mistrusted... a dozen other words she could think to describe how the people of Earth must have felt. Sadly she could see how they'd feel that way, and longed to speak of something outside their duties, something more casual. Perhaps she was being too open about things that mattered, telling her plans to someone she maybe shouldn't trust.

"You love Endymion as much as I love Serenity. Their love will end in tragedy if we don't act, I can see that you know this. Earth and Moon were supposed to be great allies and something happened... something stole that from your people and no one knows why. There are myths and legends written about everything but this, and we are told to fear this planet. If there is something to unite us... is it not worth it? If for nothing else than for those we love above ourselves?" Venus felt her face grow hot, his expression had gone from stone indifference to awed at her words and she felt a drop of sweat sneak down the contour of her back. She never did release his arm, still linked with hers and yet they stood in silence a moment in such proximity to look like lovers.

"It is what it is for now... I'll be vigilant in keeping the gardens free of other guard. The other three know about your visits and will aid me in keeping this discreet as possible." She could tell by the quiet tone of his voice that matters of the heart weren't something he was intimate with, and Venus would be lying if she said that the way he suddenly shut her out didn't frustrate her immensely. His willingness to cooperate however, sated her for the moment. He gave an inch to her purpose, and given the circumstances it might as well have been a mile. "I wasn't prepared for a debate on such heavy topics right away. You speak with passion though, it makes me sorry we didn't speak much before."

"Admittingly I was very much on a mission General... a flurry of emotion not suited for proper conversation. Does Endymion ever make you so angry you forget yourself? I think we very much got off on the wrong leg." They began walking again, Kunzite's gentle laugh made her forget the gazebo on top of the hill she wanted to explore, finding her cheeks grow hot in admiration of his smile.

"Foot? Is how I'm certain the expression goes. We got off on the wrong foot." He smiled amusedly, furthering the wild flush she was certain trailed up to her hairline at this point and she turned her face away to peer at some of the flowers lining the path. "And to answer your question, of course Endymion infuriates me. I believe you've been allowed to bear witness to this already."

"Is that why you were so rude before?" Her brow raised, snapping her head back up to him with a flick of her hair. She was surprised to see his eyes twinkle in further amusement, smiling wide enough to bare perhaps the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. Kunzite seemed to reel himself in, coughing to mask is face back into his usual solemn demeanor and Venus immediately missed the warmth.

"I'm sure you would have reacted much the same if my Prince and I crash landed onto your planet without warning." He responded, lips tightening as though he would speak more but refrained. She took a deep inhale of the thick, humid air, kicking a pebble on the walkway. He wasn't wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that regardless of how Serenity acted or how beautiful she found the Earthen Prince and this silver haired God, she would have had them removed. So instead of elaborating she nodded with a small hum in her throat for affirmation.

The very center of this garden was open to a patterned stone pathway lined with the most fascinating of flowers. In the middle stood a tall statue that made her suspicious on some level because normally when Jupiter was portrayed it was of a very strong elderly man wielding lightning. This statue was of a woman, long wavy hair, fierce expression and stronger of build with a lightning bolt in her hand. It was a gorgeous portrayal of her friend, not quite the same in appearance but the sentiment was there. Venus found herself entranced by one of the pink and white flowers planted in beds around the statue and the beautiful fragrance they seemed to permeate. Kunzite was wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief when she stopped to point toward them.

"General, what do you call those?" Venus didn't release his arm, merely rest her hand on the forearm to loosen her grasp so she could kneel down to smell one of the flowers. "These are beautiful! They remind me of one of my friends."

"Stargazer Lilies I believe." He pocketed his handkerchief and she smiled when he stepped closer to prevent her hand from slipping off his arm.

"They're fierce but feminine and they smell nice. They're much like one of my soldiers." She explained, bringing the bloom back to her nose for another smell. She thought of her Jupiter right away, so gentle but strong and sweet. For never having met, the Terrans were very in tune with the four guardians of the Silver Millennium.

"You may take one back with you if you wish to give one to him." Her breath caught at the slight edge to his voice, widening her blue eyes. It made her laugh then, masking the nerves behind her understanding of the tone for amusement.

"SHE would love it, if I may." She giggled, only furthering her fascination of him when Kunzite looked away seemingly in mild embarrassment. It was easy for her to forget that she was not in uniform and looked nothing like the warrior she truly was but more the Princess tonight.

"My apologies, it is uncommon for there to be female warriors on Earth. I forget my place." He cleared his throat, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Venus gazed up at him in amusement, admiring how his silver hair caught the light and how his slightly deeper skin cast an almost bronze effect with the sheen of sweat over his skin. "I don't think Nephrite will mind."

"Who is Nephrite?" The words fell out of her mouth and she hadn't meant for them to sound accusatory as his had been, clamping her mouth shut from her place crouched on the ground. It was his turn to look amused as he kneeled beside her, allowing her to fully hook her arm into his again. Something about him being so close, something spicy mingling with the floral scent of the flowers they examined. Venus recognized it, her uniform smelled of it that night he held her against him, shielding her from one of his guard.

"Nephrite is next in command to myself. This is his garden and the previous one belonged to Zoisite, adviser to the Royal Family." Kunzite reached to pluck one of the flowers from the bed they were kneeling in front of, and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed, eyes met and she was far too consumed by how close he was to notice that he too fell entranced perhaps by the strange lacing of gold within her eyes. Otherwise his face revealed nothing and she became envious of his demeanor or perhaps accepting that he wasn't as effected by her as she appeared to be by him. All she knew was that his eyes matched the Moon above them, a grey shade she had never seen in the eyes of anyone else, unique as his vibrant silver hair. She rose with him as he stood slowly, giggling at the prospect that perhaps Kunzite didn't seek the pleasure of women as Serenity had gossiped and favored men in their place. Another vain thought that maybe he was one of very few that didn't find her attractive. "And what might be so amusing Princess?"

"Nothing General, just thinking is all." She smiled at the flower in her fingers, seeing his raised brow from the corner of her eye as he looked down at her. Venus pretended to be entranced by the flower to avoid his gaze, it would make sense with the vivid memory of his reaction to Endymion kissing her Princess.

"Do share so that I might have a laugh as well? I'm afraid laughter has been hard to come by these days." He began to walk, her previous urge to explore the rather homey looking gazebo, or inquiring about the strange depiction of Jupiter's statue forgotten with the humorous notion of Kunzite laughing.

"I didn't think you dared to do such a thing as laugh General, you're always so serious." He answered with a devastating smile that sought to weaken her knees really, avoiding the topic of his preference toward men or women entirely. Venus nudged him playfully, smiling despite herself because his grin was infectious, and gorgeous all the same. She knew, reminded herself again she shouldn't be entertaining this, but the more they spoke, the more they touched, the more she wanted to know him. The more she wanted to be near him, and she couldn't place it. He was so different from her, and so the same. Something Serenity had said about Endymion, a notion chalked up to coincidence because that was easier to accept.

"Of course I laugh. I'm known to do that and a great many other things that might surprise you Princess." She smiled up at him, leaning into his arm a bit more and she twirled the flower playfully in her fingers. Despite the heat around them, his warmth was comfortable, it felt right. "Well...I supposed it's not a trait I'm known for."

"Consider my curiosity piqued General, do elaborate." She bit her lip, knowing that this shouldn't feel so natural given his previous behavior, but it did and it was decided that he was better off an ally if she was going to make this whole plan work. Kunzite didn't look back down at her and yet there was a wicked glint in his eye.

"Oh you know... rescue distraught kittens from trees, save little children from runaway carriages... occasionally I even take a days rest from my duties."

"Something tells me you're omitting a lot of information General, pardon my skepticism." His lips quirked just slightly as he held a curtain of ivy that seemed to block the entrance into the next garden for her to pass through to a rather Oriental looking garden of mostly red and violet flowers, accented by a red and gold gazebo overlooking a pond full of koi. This one had more ponds and creeks running through it and they had to step onto a bridge to continue on the main path which was elegantly lined with bamboo. She paused on it, leaning against the railing with her arm still in his to watch the larger gold fish swim peacefully below.

"You seem to know something, I'm curious about your theories." He leaned beside her, the silver of his hair cascading over his shoulders, she swore he leaned into her the same as she leaned into him. The sudden urge to touch it, to run her fingers through the silver strands made her focus harder on the distracting flower in her hand.

"What about your brutish reputations? Your armies are well known even to the Alliance and yet you seem to be the cause and symptom of your soldier's pains. Not to mention your scandalous reputation with women? I understand harsh training regimens but are you so harsh with women that they describe you as barbaric?" Kunzite's head fell forward with the deflation of his shoulders, his long hair further falling forward and over the railing in front of them. Venus couldn't tell if he laughed, he seemed to chuckle somewhat in his throat.

"And where pray tell are you getting such stories from? Not exactly conversation a Princess should be having." She had to swallow a lump in her throat, his hair that was usually so perfectly in place had become somewhat mussed by the action of his head rising to glance at her over a shoulder.

"Your Prince is a vicious gossip and my Princess is no better." She mused, grinning over at him. Kunzite shook his head with the faintest hint of amusement while he ran his free hand through his hair with ease to put it somewhat back into place. "And I am more soldier than Princess, General, I do not place limits on the topics I can discuss."

"Your blunt tongue tonight suggested as much. I fear anything I admit to may be used against me." He sighed, the smile he shot her way making her blush so she stood up straight and urged him to keep walking with a light tug, stopping to smell an orchid along the way. "You should know, when you lead the world's armies you must be a brute to an extent. It's only to make my men better."

"Of course I understand this, though I'm more curious about the women." Her brow raised and she fixed her gaze ahead of her with her lips quirked in a small smile usually used on men to distract them. Something seemed to shift between them as they crossed the bridge that stole her breath from her, the way they leaned into each other more, their strides becoming slower and more relaxed. The statue in this garden was stunning, a white marble fixture of a woman with very long, very straight hair. She wore traditional robes and her hands were extended downward, the whole thing encompassed in a circular pattern of flames. Even Mars would have been proud at the craftsmanship, for often their likenesses were nude or sexualized.

"The same could be said of the women." He remarked with a smug little smirk of his own. Venus bit her lip, an attempt to not say something out of line or overly flirtatious as she was known to do. Instead she nudged him playfully yet forcefully in the ribs.

"Brute." They both laughed, and Venus found she needed to look away because it seemed that reality had gotten far, far away from her. It was followed by a heavy and uncomfortable silence, she'd never heard him laugh like this before.

The last gate they came to was different, silver and ornate and opened to a vast garden of white flowers and sweet perfume that mixed with something cool on the breeze that was unique to the soft crash of ocean waves on the shore nearby. The whole garden looked and smelled like Heaven. The end of the main path next to the palace lead up to a large terrace over the cliffs ahead, she noticed this garden was part of where they'd almost been caught last time and she remembered once more the feeling of being pressed so close to his chest. The center of the garden housed a huge white marbled statue of Aphrodite, a smaller gold orb lifted in triumph above her head, lips quirked in an alluring smile. It was the first time she dropped her hold on his arm for the better part of the hour or so that they walked as she stepped forward toward it.

"I really do want to thank you." She swallowed hard, her hands fidgeting with the flower in her hands nervously when she tore her gaze from the wonder of the gardens back to Kunzite with ease. She took him in from more of a distance again, surrounded by the white petals that blew in the breeze and carried his hair with it, she had to remind herself to breathe. "Endymion has been beside himself. First when Serenity stopped visiting he became withdrawn... then when the Queen died neither myself or my men have been able to bring any life back to him. You've brought him light that no one else could." Tonight was certainly more than she'd heard him speak at once and she noted the hint of a slight accent to his words, the sincerity of his voice suiting and alarming at once.

"It does not change the fact that their love is forbidden." She muttered softly. Venus could feel her mood slipping, wishing that he'd just engage her further in their light banter of earlier. Wishing she hadn't let go of his arm.

"No more forbidden than us here, having this conversation right now." She snapped her gaze to his. Kunzite looked somewhere between amused and pained at the statement, his intense stare drifting over her profile slowly. She tried not to see the longing in it and walked away from him toward the large statue of her Mother, who she very much missed in this moment. Venus gazed up into the tall statue's face finding that the likeness was rather good and the gold pearl gleamed brilliantly in the Moonlight. She frowned as Kunzite approached her again, barely audible with the sound of the ocean waves on the night air.

"Terrans hate us so much. So why do they carve such beautiful images of us?" She whispered, mostly to herself but a question her companion was more than qualified to answer.

"We don't hate you... they fear you. Long for your power, for your gifts. They worship you and beg for you to bless their lives. They pray to you most of all Venus." She became keenly aware that he stood directly behind her and found herself listlessly leaning back against his solid chest as if she belonged there. "This statue was called Aphrodite's Victory."

"These gardens are yours." She stated, still appreciating the fine craftsmanship of the fabric and details of the statue's hair and hands.

"They are."

"I'm no idol to be worshiped. I've proven myself destined to fail no matter how hard I try. I wanted to be good... strong...absolute in my duties and oaths." Venus sighed, watching white petals of flowers float down to the ground on the breeze in almost a daze. "I wanted to prevent their love from becoming unstoppable so that no one had to risk everything to keep it sacred. I'm not sorry that I failed in this, only that I wasn't strong enough to stop it entirely..."

Her eyes went wide, face burning hot when she realized she was leaning on him, that his hands were running softly down the length of her arms and her breath caught in her throat, wanting to get lost in the sensation and run away all at once. Venus cleared her throat loudly, and his hands slipped away from her skin like a whisper. She could only think to walk away again- she wanted to see the terrace by the sea anyway. Anything to distract her from the light, warm caress on her arms that she missed. She shouldn't miss it, it shouldn't have happened and yet her skin tingled, and ached, and she felt so much lonelier without his presence at her side. She felt less safe.

Her skirts floated around her legs in her ascent up the short stone stairs to the overlooking view of the ocean. The wind picked up, filling her lungs with salty and fresh air, a welcome relief from the heavy humidity as it blew through her hair cooling the sweat around the crown of her head. She could have easily spent the remainder of the night up there, high on the black cliffs with the clear emerald waters below. She was tempted to go down the stairs off to the right that lead to the sandy shore but opted to stay put when her companion joined her shortly. She almost wept at the beauty of it all, how the Moon cast silver over the waters and the water kissed the stars on the horizon.

Kunzite leaned against the railing, facing her and the wind carried his silver hair with it, the moonlight playing with the fine sculpt of his face and softening him, once more convincing her that he couldn't be just any mere Terran but some disguised God. If only he would just go back to being rude, to being awful, then perhaps she could ignore whatever storm was stirring inside of her.

"We are both failures then." He offered, tone reassuring and he turned to gaze out at the water, eyes almost green in the shifting light. "They fell in love at first sight, and neither of us were there to catch it."

"This is not your failure to carry...she came here of her own accord and there wasn't a thing you could do." Their eyes met again, both smiling at the other and she had this strange sensation she was falling. "I should have been better..." Venus turned away from the ocean to lean her back against the iron railing, the wind picked up her hair and skirts gracefully and she lifted her face to the sky until she found home as though it might offer her some guidance. Kunzite boldly guided her hair behind her again, fingers lightly brushing against her cheek in their errand and quite by accident. It snapped her out of it of course and he was so close it seemed. "I didn't peg you as a man who believes in things such as love at first sight."

"As I mentioned Princess... there are a great many things about me that might surprise you." He spoke softly, further turning his body into hers. "As the Knight of Purity and Affection I have been placed under Aphrodite's favor... I do not believe in love at first sight, but I do believe that the soul knows its place, and the heart wants what it wants. Love is not a place a man like myself believes in."

"The pure white flowers of your gardens make sense now... they're very beautiful. I think I like your gardens most of all." His hand moved her hair away from her face again, fingers tracing lightly down her arm and it thrilled her in ways that it shouldn't.

"My gardens pale in comparison now that you have graced them." His eyes were locked to her face, leaning against the railing on his elbow and it was her that took the smallest step closer to him.

"What if I am more like the sea?" She felt breathless, leaning against his shoulder slightly with note that there was mere inches between their lips and fought to hold his eyes.

"I would say that the sea does not compare." Venus had to swallow hard, watching as his eyes roamed over her face before returning to meet her gaze. "Venus surely isn't your real name." He leaned into her too, but she was too captivated by his eyes to notice, too busy fighting the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"No... it isn't." She admitted, unable to breathe properly. He was the stereotypical flame and she was the moth it seemed. She wasn't sure where it came from, this attraction to him, but she guessed it came somewhere between Stargazer Lilies and failure. Or perhaps maybe somewhere in his cold and calculating demeanor of before it was there even then, she was just too busy being annoyed with him to notice. He was beyond the realms of beauty, and yet there was something more that she had yet to place.

"May I know it? Your real name?" His fingers brushed her jaw and she could almost feel his breath on her lips. The fight, the struggle to tear herself from his grasp took all the effort she had and Venus quickly shifted back to face the water before his lips could brush hers. Her lungs burned and she gripped the railing hard to keep herself from throwing herself into him but she needed to create distance before she made a grave mistake. Normally Venus would have invited a beautiful man to sample her lips, but there was something different here. Not just the obvious forbidden nature of it, the danger, but something all consuming and natural. Something painful to resist.

"It's not important General." She cleared her throat softly, glancing over at him, unable to keep the apology or the longing from her eyes. It was no lack of want to kiss him that kept her from it, but a fear she'd only felt before when emotions were involved. Easy to get swept up in the kinship, the understanding that had developed between them. It was madness, the strangest of sensations she had been trained since birth to steer clear of. Venus wasn't a fool, emotions weren't high enough for her to claim no road back. It wasn't a road in fact, but a cliff she danced along, and had danced along it before. She tried to save face, offering him a smile and she stepped carefully away from the railing. "It's getting late...we should head back."

He did not smile really, his face had become that blank, hard to read mask of indifference and supplied her with an agreeing nod. They had been away a long time now, surely by the time they walked back Serenity would be waiting for her impatiently. Reality would take the reins of her life back and steal her into the silver abyss of her duties.

Venus berated herself the entire way, not bothering to stop and examine more of the flowers she wanted to smell, or the inciting gazebo with its cushions and telescope. Kunzite kept his distance for the most part and she hadn't realized how much they had taken their time until it took no time at all before they were back in Endymion's courtyard. Before she could enter through the familiar stone doorway, she felt his warm fingers at her arm, soft and gentle and it stopped her footfalls as well as her heart.

"Thank you." Kunzite whispered softly, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to place the lightest of kisses to her knuckle. She didn't know what he thanked her for, knowing if she thought about it too much she'd probably do something spontaneous and stupid. Instead she bit her lip, meeting his grey stare and drifting over the angles and planes of his face before she turned to walk back into Endymion's courtyard.

Venus snuck a glance at him, he'd taken his post at the entrance they'd come through and she continued back over to the safe haven of the fountain. Their eyes met again and his lips tensed as though he wanted to say something, anything to break the awkward silence before Serenity's laughter stole their attention.

Serenity and Endymion walked back through the other side of the garden's arched walkway and they paused to kiss making their two guardian's glance at each other again briefly. She wanted to say something, but had no words. Venus knew he was going to kiss her, and worse yet she really hadn't wanted to stop him. She swallowed hard when Kunzite stood up straight and offered a bow, that strained and indifferent expression on his face as he slunk back through the way they'd just walked and disappeared. All Venus could do was stare after him and pull herself together to bid Endymion goodnight and gather Serenity.

The Princess didn't miss the tension on Venus's brow when she made sure Serenity got to bed, but little was said between the two that night. All she wanted to do was take a cold shower because Earth was hot and between Kunzite, Endymion, and Serenity no one had stopped thanking her which made her uncomfortable and sweaty. Then there was that stupid silver haired charming as hell, insanely gorgeous General who had the nerve to be the perfect gentleman. The gardens and ocean HAD to be romantic and beautiful and gods did he have to be so damned beautiful?

She took a cold shower, trying hard not to think about him because she felt like a stupid lovesick child, pining for someone she didn't know and couldn't have. She met him a total of four times now, all four times he was a jerk... mostly... and totally uncharming and frustrating. With exception of that night of course. It was late, or very early, so she grabbed some papers from her desk and plopped on her bed to get a head start on the day since she knew she'd never get to sleep. Anything to not think about him.

Several more days passed and Venus found out that Serenity had managed to sneak away nearly every night for a week. She allowed it when Mars released her temper on the Princess, impressed that the Martian soldier dared to follow her for the first time down to the alien planet so forbidden to them. It was later that Venus managed to scold Serenity on her carelessness, that she should not travel to Elysium so often since someone, namely her mother, would soon notice her continued absence. Venus flopped on Serenity's bed after with a deep and tired sigh, gazing through the sheer white canopy of her bed. The whole arrangement was proving far more stressful than she had anticipated.

"Venus... could you.. " Serenity's face was pink when she climbed in bed beside Venus and sat back nervously fingering one of her pigtails. "I think Endymion wants to..."

"What is it that you want Princess?" She glanced over with wide blue eyes to the nervous girl who flushed further. Venus smiled slyly and sat up, shifting so she lay on her stomach facing the Princess. "You feel the same?"

"Things have just sort of...escalated recently and I find myself wanting him more and more." She swallowed nervously and gave Venus a small smile. "I just want to know what to expect...things I should do..I want to please him."

The irony that she asked this of Venus who was still a virgin herself was not lost on her. True any barriers of her virginity were lost long ago in the harsh throes of battle training though she had never experienced a man before. She'd seen her fair share of male anatomy growing up on Venus where couples made love in darkened alcoves in the streets, or bathed in the public baths and even ran around without clothing. As a Venusian, and daughter to the Goddess of Desire herself she'd been born with perhaps too much knowledge of a sexual nature yet all she'd ever done was kiss men and explore her own resolve against some of their more amorous touches, no stranger to the want and sensations that came with it.

She spent the rest of the night in shameless explanation and demonstration on the basic knowledge Serenity should need and they fell into girl talk that would make the Terran Prince blush if he knew the graphic details the Princess spilled about their various trysts, and Venus couldn't help but feel jealous. This was the night it became very clear to Venus that she needed to do something, and fast about Earth's relationship to the Silver Millennium.


	7. Chapter 7

The coming days grew busier, a welcome distraction from her unkind mind that felt necessary to remind her every other moment of that split second decision she made that night on the terrace. What if she had let him kiss her? Would curiosity be sated and the beautiful General made to be just another man left mystified by her? The thought was somehow appalling to her. Kunzite didn't appear to be a man ruled by emotion or spur of the moment whims, if anything he was hard to read. He seemed like a cautious man, down to the very subjects he allowed to be discussed and did so with such easy command.

"Venus." Her name being called snapped her out of her daydream, having her step quickly away from the railing of the balcony she'd been leaning against when she probably had work to do. Mercury approached with an urgency in her step, blue bob of hair bouncing with her hurried gait and her eyes were set with determination that Venus rarely saw. She extended a letter received on her transmitter only moments prior, something familiar and with bad timing, but a welcome relief from her prior thoughts . "They've been spotted. I know relations are tense with the Martian council but the Duke Ryo sent this himself."

"You're sure?" Venus unfolded the paper, eyes dancing over the words carefully creating a tension on her lips. "Mars and Jupiter have both taken leave back home haven't they?"

"Yes, and I'll be required here for Serenity's lessons and a meeting with the Mercurian council." Venus chewed her lip. She'd been searching for one of the primary leaders of the Silver Millennium's opposition for months and Ryo, bitter with her as he might be, gave her the perfect opening with promise of no retaliation from the Martian council if she could capture him. Venus couldn't pass this up, and Mercury gave her a disapproving frown knowing exactly what she was thinking. "It's too dangerous."

"It's more dangerous not to act. We might not have another chance like this for months, and how many others should get hurt or worse because no one will make a move? Is this not what I was born for?" Her voice was hard, perhaps more bitter than she meant it to be, and Mercury had no room to argue. This would be another mission her Queen would have to discipline her for later because there was no time to plan, and opportunities didn't rise like this every day.

They were part of a traveling circus, of course, and the gypsy like nomads didn't ever announce where they would pop up. They would do a show, send assassins to interrogate whatever poor Silver Alliance supporting noble that had any modicum of power to find out what events the Princess would attend, or the next gala or event. Two of these Silver Alliance supporters had turned up dead and another three missing. She had to believe they were probably dead as well. There were too many places to hide a body in space.

"I will abandon post to come with you then, you shouldn't do this alone."

"No... we don't want to rise suspicion. Besides no sense in you getting in trouble too, and I can handle this." Mercury sighed but nodded, uncertainty laced her wise blue eyes. Venus placed gloved hands on the girl's shoulder and smiled with confidence. "Relax, I'll be back before they even know I was gone!"

Venus kissed the girl's cheek causing her to flush as usual, offering a wink before she jogged down the hallway, simultaneously plugging coordinates into her communicator so she could teleport out before Artemis would notice she was gone. The whole ordeal escalated quickly into a battle like she'd never fought before. Truly she should have brought backup but the fight was thrilling, the first time she felt the Goddess-like power truly burn through her blood with such potency that their hordes could scarcely touch her. Venus saw fear in their eyes with each movement of her chain, the homing like nature of the crescent beams she shot from fingers and manipulated at her will and it was intoxicating. Not to say that she didn't come out of it unscathed, their swordsmen were talented, and some of their powers worked well against her own magics but her chain dispatched them easily enough. What her chain could not reach, her Crescent Beam attack was more than enough to send them into oblivion. Death was an unfortunate reality of her mission and her life.

"You think you can ambush one of Queen Serenity's elite?" She growled, wiping blood from her cheek with her glove. Her eyes burned gold down at the man she was coming for who lay on his back in a comical red and green jester costume, his mask long fallen away. Her chain held him, wrapped around his ankles and torso, pinning his arms to his body. "Make one wrong move and I will tear you limb from limb but see to it that you live. You have questions to answer for yet. What is your name?"

"Zirconia." Venus' eyes widened noting that the strong and handsome ringleader was a woman who spit up at her and missed. She tightened her chain just slightly.

"Do you dream love Goddess?" The woman's voice was deeper but laced with sweetness suddenly and the girlish giggle she produced made Venus' skin crawl. "I bet the Goddess of Love has the most beautiful dreams."

"Stop Speaking. You have no place reading anyone's hearts or dreams. You're as bad as the Princes of Diamond's and Sapphires, perhaps worse." Her lips tugged to a frown and she glared harshly at the woman who had finally stopped struggling against her chain.

"My dreams are beautiful, my dreams have yet to pass. Yours never will." She cackled then and Venus rolled her eyes and saw to it that her chain was secure. "Unlike you, Silver Girl, I dream in mirrors and GOLD."

"Well you have much to answer for. I don't think you'll be seeing the light of the Sun for a very long time." Venus raised her brow, Zirconia laughed with a knowing gleam in her eye she had to pretend didn't unnerve her. She flipped open her communicator and sent word to the Queen and Artemis to send transport for her and the Ringleader and for a troop to be dispatched to try and locate the few that got away from her. The Queen's tone told her she was in trouble, but Venus smiled to herself regardless because Serenity was a little safer, and yet she was having a hard time thinking of how she could ask Queen Serenity for anything now that she had yet again acted on her own without orders.

Her shoulder burned from a nasty spear wound when they came from her, a wicked slash across her back and minor cuts and scrapes over her legs and cheeks sent her directly to the healers while the Elite Lunar Guard did whatever they were going to do with Zirconia who kept spitting the typical evil scum phrases at her the entire time mixed with cryptic promises that ran ice through her veins. Venus was sure it would indeed be the last she saw of Zirconia though of course the scumbag swore she hadn't, all she could do to keep the strange woman from getting under her skin.

The healer always dreaded seeing her, knowing Venus would strip down and he would have to put his hands on her, but Venus had long accepted the reaction people had to her as normal. She actually enjoyed the healers, knowing he would mend her wounds and massage the tough soreness from her muscles and Venus could finally THINK. It was this predicament with Endymion and Serenity and their budding romance that plagued her while the healer worked his magic on her, feeling like she played a game of chess and wished she'd payed closer attention when Mercury tried to teach her. She knew one wrong move could prove devastating to their worlds, she just had to be patient until she was able to move her Queen, and patience was never on her side.

Venus was ordered a brief house arrest, a mere week really, which only meant more paperwork and extra studies- a punishment in itself. All of this in addition to a severe scolding first from her Queen, then another from Artemis who had been ever more protective after her first encounter. Worse now that she'd been injured. She took the slap on the wrist gratefully of course, the Sovereign of Love did more spur of the moment than whole teams would have been able to achieve with weeks of planning and the punishment could have been far more severe. Venus was proud if not bordering boastful about it to the dismay of Mars who was typically her partner in crime on these dangerous missions, irritated that she missed out on the glory.

Ryo surprisingly had her back as well, sending explanation that her punishment was not warranted since she acted at his mercy since one of the dead diplomats recovered was a childhood friend of his. He wasn't able to completely spare her wrath from her superiors, but Venus was grateful all the same, even longed to speak with Ryo again. She wasn't sorry for what she did to him, and the damage his words caused her proved to be irreparable. Venus was only sorry things ended so bitterly between them, relieved to see he was still able to put his faith in her as a protector if nothing else.

She needed to fully recover. Healed as her body was it took a great toll on someone to expel that much power and force their body to heal the way she did. Venus was more exhausted than she ever remembered being, and so she spent the time thinking. Venus thought of nothing but how to get Queen Serenity to at least meet Endymion. A diplomatic visit to check in since the Queen was gone? Rumors spread throughout the Universe that Earth's King had fallen to despair and while he still ruled as King, most executive decisions came from Endymion himself so it just might be enough... he HAD sent in several requests for an audience in the past weeks but Queen Serenity didn't seem interested in the slightest.

Scarcely enough time had passed for her to build any sort of case with the Queen about Endymion. Aside from the obvious mythology around him and the Heavenly Kings that guard him and his increased popularity with his people in the King's absence there was hardly anything substantial for her to bring up. Elysian Royalty had always been held in high regard with their people, Venus did her homework there too, each King prior to Adrian was well loved and Endymion proving to be no exception. With little to go off of, Venus obsessed over how she could even bring it up in casual conversation, like she had any grounds to ask Queen Serenity for anything.

Venus was pouty when she reported for tea with the Queen. She was just coming off her punishment, the Queens silver eyes lifting with amusement when she dragged her feet into the parlor. She'd been requested to go over guard detail as it had been slim in recent nights, no doubt a certain Princess to blame for it. Queen Serenity was always on the fence with Venus after she pulled a stunt like that, always a bit more curt but appreciative, especially when she provided the Queen with such detailed reports and guard realignments.

"Something troubling you Venus?" She took a sip of tea, ever the proper lady and Venus wondered if she had ever been like the young Princess. So wild, carefree and careless. "You'll be pleased to know that Ryo has aggressively begun work on eradicating the rebels and improving reaction times."

"Of course I'm pleased. It will make my job better to manage." She added a few cubes of sugar to her own tea, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Venus so wanted to bring up Earth but didn't know how, the annoyance rather present in her tone. Her clear frustration seemed to amuse the Silver Queen.

"You'll have to try harder if you are going to fool me. What's on your mind?"

Her lips were parted to speak when Artemis joined the room, tugging her half ponytail playfully when he passed to deliver a familiar looking envelope to Queen Serenity's hand with an expression that read 'Yes, he sent another one." Her coin-like silver eyes glanced up at her in an almost weary fashion at the red and gold seal of a rose, marking the crest of Elysium on the front. With a deep exhale through her lips she broke the seal, her eyes darting over the words not once, but twice. Venus had the mind to be grateful of the timing, as well as Endymion's relentlessness.

"Well then... the Terran Prince is persistent if nothing else. I'm quite impressed actually." She tossed the note on the table in her direction, allowing her to pick it up and Venus began to read with a hard swallow.

"Your Royal Highness of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity,

I write again in the absence of our Terran King Adrian of Elysium who remains indisposed at the loss of our Queen. It is with a humbleness that I once more request permission for audience in your court. I know of the tension between my Kingdom and your Great Alliance, there should be no reason for our relationship not to be both beneficial and civil. I wish to further discuss the future of the Terran race in regards to your vision of peace as I feel you will be surprised how mutual that vision is. I ask only an audience for myself, and the head of the Golden Army, my Guardian, the Heavenly King Kunzite as well as my strategist and advisor the Heavenly King Zoisite. My request is at a date and time of your choosing with my humble gratitude of this chance for diplomacy and peace. I sincerely hope you consider meeting with me.

With kindest regards,

Crowned Prince of the Golden Kingdom of Elysium: Endymion

Venus' blue eyes clashed with the silver of her Queen who looked at her in an almost knowing fashion. Sometimes she thought the Moon Queen might very well already know what's been transpiring between her daughter and this Earthen Prince. If she did, she showed no indication of it as though she had some plan in mind herself. Queen Serenity looked tired though, smile defeated when she regarded the young Venusian warrior.

"What does your heart tell you? Endymion appears to be a very ambitious sort of man. Certainly persistent..." Her eyes seemed to be boring into her own, and Venus knew she'd have to choose her next words wisely. She cursed Endymion silently, forcing her to plead his case without much of a case to plead.

"Grant him the audience." She blurted out, staring at a spot on the table, she'd spoken before her brain could process it. Venus had to feign confidence, lifting her determined gaze to the Queen who looked nearly shocked at the bluntness of her words. Thankfully Venus was often blunt anyway. "As a qualified member of the Royal family, acting in his Father's place already, perhaps we should try and bridge some of the tense gap between us. If he is so certain their goals align with yours, perhaps we should at least hear him out. I think they're truly harmless, I could squander the entirety of the Golden Army on my own if needed. They'd stand no chance."

"You underestimate your potential foes Venus." Serenity's lips quirked in mild amusement, but there was a misplaced fear in her eye she tried to hide by glancing down at the letter. "The Golden Army is ranked above Mercury's in skill alone. Since the Shitennou have been found they only appear to grow stronger so they are more capable than you know. There are forces out there that might take the strength of both the Silver and the Golden Crystals to keep at bay..." The sigh that deflated her shoulders was defeated. Serenity ran a hand through the gold of Venus' hair in a graceful and Motherly motion, sometimes forgetting how much the soldier contrasted to the elegant whites and silvers of her Kingdom. The parlor with the high windows overlooking the gardens was no exception in it's elegant baroque designs.

"This could give us a chance to partner with them early then. Hone Endymion's power and if it is as they say, and the Prince has magic, we could help him harness that power and gain our most powerful ally from it." Venus knew damned well the Prince had magic. He was possibly as powerful as the elder Goddess in front of her, and yet their utter neglect of Earth had probably robbed him the chance to meet that potential. But they could still help him get close.

"Terrans are unpredictable. They don't think they way that we do, the ideas of immortality and power terrify them. It's well known that frightened Earthen people are far more dangerous than reliable. They wage war against their own kind and shed blood until there is a victor. Harmony is not in their nature. They take offense to our protection, that they are not included. At this point they will just turn against us."

"My studies tell me that Terrans do fear us, but they also worship us. They send my soldiers gifts if we grace them with love, wisdom, and strength. They wage wars in our names from passion and hatred because of fear. What if they had nothing to fear of us? What if when needed, we aided them- taught them that their Elysian royals were mortal but not much different from ourselves."

"You raise a valid point- however when a darker force offers them the same power, do you not think they could harness that against us? Do you think the Terran Prince would turn on his own people to protect the sanctity of our arrangement?" Venus swallowed hard, somewhat stumped because how would she know what Endymion would do? What his people WILL do when things shift? Prince of the Earthen world or not, he was one man with four at his back against countless of their kind. And what of these darker forces Serenity spoke of?

"I think that if a man has something worth fighting for... he could do anything My Queen. If he is devoted to his people as he is loved by them...I think that we should at least hear him out." Venus gave a matter-of-fact nod, gracing her Queen with the gentlest of smiles and a warm hand on her shoulder. She couldn't ever express that Endymion had the most precious thing to fight for, the purest of true loves, the other half of his own soul in her daughter. "I understand the risks, but we are not agreeing to anything right away. I'm willing to stay prepared for whatever happens."

"I will grant him the audience, but I will promise no solution. The diplomats of the allying planets will be none too pleased about his presence here but you raise good points and I would like to hear him out as well." Serenity scribed a very fast return letter and handed it to Venus to get to the Prince. "If it gets the Golden Crystal on our side, it could very well be worth the risk." Venus took the letter in a gloved hand and gave a bow, leaving the room with precious cargo in her hands, trying to not seem too eager or excited on her way out the door. She wanted to deliver the letter in person, something Artemis strongly declined of course, insisting he have it delivered traditionally. Of course she called a meeting with the girls- this had to go off without a hitch.

The intense butterflies in her stomach and pounding heart prevented her from getting much sleep after dinner which landed her on an early guard detail with Jupiter on stand by for the inevitable. Venus heaved a heavy sigh, after her fifth round of the castle she'd given up hope that Serenity would try and make her great escape. She paused if only for a moment to lean against one of the many balcony railings to gaze up at the swirling clouds on Earth. It felt like a lifetime since she'd been there, knowing Serenity still snuck there regularly. Venus stayed busy on purpose to keep her mind from drifting to memories of a leisurely stroll through the gardens on the arm of the Silver Brute himself.

She found herself thinking about him on accident in random intervals throughout the past days. Most of the time it was a silly, stupid daydream about that moment by the sea. The Moon hanging bright in the sky over the dark waters of the ocean, and he stood so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin. The light touches of his fingers on her arms or as they ran through her hair as though he was somehow supposed to do so. He'd become so much more beautiful by that point because he showed her his laughter, his smiles. A thing made so much more precious in its rarity. It made her want to touch his silver hair which was luminous and she felt perhaps jealous by the notion that it might be nicer than her own. Above all she had to admit it was the intensity of his eyes, and the fine sculpt of his face and lips that held her so fascinated though she was sure the rest of him was just as gorgeous.

It was a moment she found herself breathless beneath the fluttering in her chest that she realized that feeling wasn't only the mere memory of the strange General but the little pop of power that came with Serenity's teleport. It was late, but the chase was on, Venus was already a few minutes behind at this point and scolded herself as she followed. This was why she needed to be so careful, certain things were a distraction to her duties and she couldn't afford to be distracted in these errands.

Venus teleported to her usual spot, her time away made her almost choke on the thicker air and intense heat here and she immediately began to sweat. The air was almost drinkable in its humidity, heavy like the natural gravity that disoriented her. Serenity was giggling wildy in Endymion's courtyard which was cut off sharply by what she could only guess was the mouth of the Prince himself based on the sharp wave of desire she felt through the thick hedges. Normally Venus wouldn't have been one to interrupt but it was so important that she speak with Endymion about business for once. She straightened her back, striding through the gate with the air of a soldier, stopping just before the fountain in the center. Her lips fell into a straight line, something between amusement, jealousy, and protectiveness washed over her in seeing the way Endymion kissed Serenity. The way her hands migrated to the bare planes of his chest through the open white shirt he wore and the bold positioning of his hand a little too close to her breast.

She cleared her throat loudly, making the lovers jump apart with a quickness, eyes wide and lips swollen. Venus laughed then, the casually dressed Prince sighed in relief with a roll of his eyes when he saw it was only her, trying in vain to look dignified as he could being caught in a forbidden tryst with a rather impressive tent in his pants. It bothered her a moment that his guard appeared to be so absent, occurring that the Prince and Princess tried to meet so privately even still with their new agreements. Serenity pouted beside him, the straps of her dress had fallen low over her shoulders and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I thought Jupiter was on night guard tonight." She nearly whined and Venus's eyes rolled skyward before she could beg for deliverance for the annoyance on her features. It turned into a hard glare, knowing that she still snuck out to steal away to the Prince's bed without a guard.

"We switched because I knew what you were up to silly rabbit." She teased, lips turning into a good humored smirk. She'd probably do the same had she the opportunity to fall in love with the person that completed her soul. Her eyes shifted and warmed in amusement at Endymion who was practicing deep breathing to get his body to calm down with hard eyes fixed onto the stone beneath his boots. "I needed to speak with you as well."

"You could have at least given me the courtesy of requesting an audience formally." His eyes were intense when they landed on her, his tone not condescending or rude but matter of factly. There was a spark of amusement undertoning the annoyance that tensed his lips because she was afterall, interrupting.

"If there were more time I would have perhaps requested you attention the traditional way though that's hardly a normal practice considering the forbidden nature of this planet to me." She bit back and he seemed to ease up in understanding. "It's in regards to your request to our Queen and the current...affair with the Princess I'm charged with protecting. You know... her daughter. Daughter of an ancient and all powerful goddess." She reminded him in annoyance of her own, wondering if Terran men truly were as dense as Mars seemed to think. "I came to tell you that my Queen has accepted your audience, the formal invite is en route to you."

"I could have waited for the correspondence." His eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden excitement and Venus couldn't help but think he could take some lessons from the head of his own guard to hide it better. He smirked, deep ebony hair falling over his eyes with the motion of his head and she wanted to smack him for his arrogance suddenly

"My Queen needs to buy your proposals with no doubts or the interaction will have been in vain, and I will be forced to do everything in my power to make sure that you never see Serenity again." Her voice was curt, easy for Endymion to see the head of his own guard in the tone. Arrogance melted from his features immediately, the Prince's gaze shifted to Serenity who had her skirts lifted enough to put her feet in the cool waters of the fountain. "I have written it down for you, her concerns, so that you may address them completely, and HONESTLY." She emphasized the last bit and produced a folded note, extending it to him between gloved fingers. He took it slowly nodding when his intensely blue eyes met her own again. Against everything she had ever been taught, she trusted him.

Serenity suddenly splashed at her guardian with a giggle and Venus's disposition melted into a genuine and beautiful smile. Even Endymion's breath was taken by the Goddess of Love herself, twice over when he realized how similar the two were. Venus was a little older, her figure curved into a man's lewd fantasy, hair golden instead of silvery blonde and her eyes held a golden sheen to Serenity's silver. Her personality however, he respected but she was so tightly wound it seemed, and he was suddenly sad as he understood that she was in the same place as Kunzite, and the Goddess of Love herself was left to a burdened life without the luxury of romance that he had indulge in with her Princess. To make matters worse, she was helping him in the endeavor to win over the Queen of the Moon herself, basically committing treason for the sake of love.

"I apologize for my tone earlier, you have done so much for me and I thank you with my arrogance. A less endearing quality of mine I'm told by my Generals and hardly a way to regard a Princess." He bowed deeply and Venus shifted her eyes toward him, stepping forward with intense eyes as only his Father had seen from Aphrodite at her birth. She had a manner about her, intimidating and ever more alluring, that read well in Endymion's eyes that widened at her approach.

"My status does not determine how you treat me Your Highness. You should be kind always, as you were when I first saw you with my Serenity." She placed a bold gloved hand on his chest, his eyes widened further but never left her own. Serenity huffed behind his shoulder with jealousy and Venus fought the urge to tease her. "Do not ever lose that kindness Endymion. Carry it with you as you carry your love for my Princess because her purity will require that kindness of you. I have been gracious thus far in allowing her to be with you, but if anyone presents her harm I will not hesitate-"

"Step away." The tip of someone's sword suddenly pressed lightly into her neck, coming from seemingly nowhere along with the accented and commanding voice that came with it. Venus hadn't heard this voice before, knowing she'd have to be so careful, her lips quirked in an alluring smirk, calling forth the smallest bit of her power just in case. Endymion swallowed hard, the faintest flush creeping over his cheeks as he lifted a hand to tell her assailant to back down as she saw him do to Kunzite that first night.

Her own blue eyes shifted without the movement of her head, not exactly wanting to cut her neck, to see a man slightly shorter than the Prince but of similar build. His blonde hair was cropped short like Endymion's in careless but appealing waves. His darker blue eyes spoke of mischief and appreciation despite the hardened glare he gave her at the prospect she might hurt his Prince. Judging by his uniform and striking appearance alone he was no doubt another of the Heavenly Four and judging by his accent and manner he carried himself, the soldier Mars complained about only a few days prior.

"Stand down Jadeite, she means me no harm." Endymion reached out to gingerly push the blade away from her neck, and the man exhaled deeply, coming out of a distracted trance it seemed to sheath the sword back into his belt. This other man was beautiful as well, features sharp and angular. He could have easily blended in with the natives on Venus with the gold of his hair and the carefree demeanor that overtook him as he admired her almost too openly for her own taste. Jadeite was appealing in the opposite way that Kunzite was, he was animated even as he stood there appraising her with arms crossed and a charming and perfect smile.

"Apologies Endymion, it looked like a threat. I've alerted Kunzite as well, poor bastard. Oh well, I'll trade you places if you like...I'd gladly be threatened by her. I believe I can die happy now if you are who I can only assume you are my Goddess?" He grinned wolfishly, bowing deeply. He took her hand to plant a firm kiss on her glove. Venus giggled, and Jadeite assumed it was flirtation of course, but it was more or less because she'd been watching for a few moments now as Kunzite stepped carefully into the courtyard. Endymion seemed to grin for the very same reason as he too was looking at the very tall silver haired General walk up silently behind Jadeite.

"Is there trouble Endymion?" Kunzite asked directly behind the younger General who nearly jumped out of his skin. Venus had to fight not to snort a laugh, it was made all the more amusing by the absolute stone-like expression on Kunzite's face. Jadeite dropped her hand, jumping to the side to clutch his heart dramatically in fear with wide blue eyes.

"Dammit Kunzite you scared the shit out of me! Where the fuck did you come from anyway!?" The glare Kunzite gave him should have killed him in wait for the mumbled apology that followed. Her eyes danced between the two men, further amused when Jadeite smirked devilishly and issued Kunzite a one fingered salute behind his back as he stepped away. There was another man behind Kunzite, shorter and closer to her own age if she had to guess, perhaps younger. His green eyes struggled to look back at her clearly, but they were striking and Venus couldn't look away. His features were gentler, aristocratic and but there was still a sharpness about him, an air of propriety and intelligence.

Serenity was laughing at the scene in the background as though she were simply watching a comedy. She maybe should have scolded her or been shocked when she launched herself at Kunzite in a warm hug that was purely Serenity, but she didn't. The nervous adoration in his eyes was not missed by Venus and she wondered what her Princess was becoming to these men if such a man as he allowed such casual and intimate advances. Depending on who was on the receiving end, Serenity was of age, yet still a child in many ways, made woman by the Prince of this very planet in the ways of intimacy. She wasn't literate in the prudish expectations of women on this planet, or the barbaric and wanton nature of their counterparts.

Kunzite took his place on a bench he seemed to have claimed since it was the one she'd found him peeling apples on and she thought yet again that he could have Lunar blood. He reminded her of a white wolf, piercing and intense light grey eyes and pale silver hair that he fell to smoothing with his fingers since it was a bit tousled no doubt in his rush to get there. All in contrast with creamy tanned skin that was a few shades darker than the rest of theirs, perhaps darker still by the time spent in the Sun. She hadn't noticed she was staring until their eyes met and she was faced with the same stone like and cold expression. Of course she looked away immediately and chewed on her bottom lip, unsure why she thought there would be warmth in his face.

"Lady Venus, my name is Zoisite. It is my pleasure to finally meet you." The younger man bowed causing a cascade of radiant strawberry blonde curls to fall over his shoulder. She'd seen his hair was careless but understood why as the long curls were only held loosely by a green ribbon. She studied him a moment, his coloring striking and made more adorable by the flush that graced his ears. He seemed to study her as well, or try to, but not like most men. She felt no lust from this one even as his green eyes flickered over her with a keen unwanting fascination. Truly it was almost refreshing.

"Pleasure is mine." Venus nodded with her offered amused smile, furthering his flush. Zoisite looked like he wanted to speak but coughed into his fist instead, his green eyes trailing downward and off to the side away from her.

"Apologies I cannot stay and speak further, there are still matters that need my attention, but I have a great many questions..."

"Another time then." She smiled further, wanting to hug the young King the way he spoke with such conviction, seeming to become frustrated at himself that he couldn't hold her stare for long. "I look forward to it."

"Goodnight then." He glanced at her, his own smile more charming than he probably even knew. Venus could tell he was a confident man, perhaps just a bit shy. She watched Zoisite bid the others goodnight as well, anything to ignore Jadeite's quite obvious staring beside her. His lust was unrestrained, there was a lot of that in this garden currently which gave her an idea for payback. Venus told herself she'd just tease him a little for no reason other than his sword at her throat, or maybe for whatever he'd done to set Mars off that one time. Surely not to make another man jealous...

She turned to better face the others, one of her best seductive smiles quirking her lips in her few steps toward Jadeite, her hips moving with purpose to distract. Venus removed her gloves slowly, hooking them over the chain at her hip so they wouldn't be lost. Everything on Jadeite's body went rigid when she sidled up to him, the lust she felt intensified and it wasn't just from him. His deep blue eyes fixed on her mouth when she ran a hand through feather soft blonde waves, her eyes drifting in time to meet Kunzite's grey ones across the garden, his adam's apple bobbed telling of a hard swallow and yet his face revealed little otherwise. She kissed Jadeite's cheek, his skin from the neck up a very flushed red and wasn't surprised to feel his agitated state from the belt down when she pressed against him. It was the smallest bit of her charm used, not meant to be harmful in any way.

"Thank you for being gracious enough to know that I'd never harm your Prince." The blonde soldier began to smile, his eyes drifting over her face and Venus took the moment to gaze back toward Kunzite who as indifferent as he looked, appeared almost annoyed if not slightly amused as though he knew her games. Jadeite said something in response, but she didn't hear him because as she looked over to Kunzite she noticed the immediate absence of Endymion and Serenity. A door opened somewhere and Venus whipped around just in time to see the silver slip of Serenity's hair disappear through the entrance to the castle she could only assume lead directly to Endymion's rooms.

Pulling herself from Jadeite, ignoring the commotion and splashing behind her she rushed forward to try prying the door open to no avail. Venus burst into action, springing forward toward the door now locked and sealed by a powerful ward created by her darling Princess and trying to break it down. Behind her, poor Jadeite had lost his footing in efforts to attempt a seduction of his own and found himself stumbling with a gurgling splash into the cold water of the fountain itself. Venus was vaguely aware of Kunzite's laugh behind her telling his General he needed to 'cool down anyway' between her own pounding fist against the door, repelled each time by magic until it rattled the bones in her hand. Most of their conversation muddled beneath the sound of her fist hitting the door.

Venus released the deepest sigh through her lips, glaring at the door as she turned to head back toward the comical scene behind her as Jadeite stepped from the fountain a dripping mess. The two exchanged a look, she knew the one on Kunzite's face well for she gave it to Serenity often when she argued about her studies. Jadeite on the other hand, regarded her with that mischief in his eye she saw earlier in the evening and found herself pulled into his arms with a surprised squeak, the fountain's cold water soaking through her uniform immediately. He kissed her, the lightest brush of warm lips that had her pushing him away before he could get any further ideas. Venus laughed of course, becoming further amused by the expressions of both men when her uniform came away rather translucent in its saturation.

"My Princess, this isn't the last you'll see of me, in any way, shape, or form." Jadeite promised, dark blue eyes practically bugging out of his head. He exchanged another look with his Commander, brows hitting his hairline as he walked away with an appreciative whistle. Venus didn't care about her rather displayed body, until she noticed that Kunzite could see her and somehow that was different than anyone else. He'd stood again of course, either to help Jadeite from the fountain or intimidate him away judging by his stance, but regardless she noticed he too was dressed rather casually and somewhat disgruntled. Venus smirked, sauntering her way back over to the fountain now that it was just the two of them, the motion forcing his steel like stare back to her where he'd avoided looking at her before.

"Well I'd say those two will be a while." She sighed, suddenly tired with the notion that she'd probably interrupted the General's own night of passion with some beautiful woman no doubt judging by the way his belt was thrown on. She sat down on the ledge and leaned back on her hands, allowing her hair to drift in the waters of the fountain behind her so she could gaze at the stars. "I apologize for ruining your night off, I guess I didn't count on more than one Heavenly King in the gardens tonight."

"I am honored to have the pleasure of your company my Lady. My night's been far from ruined." Venus offered a tired smile, her head heavy from her hair when she rest her chin on her shoulder to gaze back at the man she knew had been staring all along. He normally looked so well put together that in this state of dress he looked utterly wild. Kunzite's belt was clearly put on wrong, his pants hung low on his rather well defined hips because perhaps they weren't put on correctly either. She could see he at least adjusted his boots while he sat, and attempted to tame his hair with little success.

"Are you sure i'm not interrupting one of your brutish rendezvous?" Venus teased lightly, her smile becoming a bit more genuine in memory of their prior conversation. She thought of that night so often, it had become such a beautiful memory.

""No...I mean yes, I'm sure. Just the result of someone potentially harming Endymion. I didn't quite have time to make myself decent." Kunzite's lips twitched, eyes becoming amused at the quip, remembering his own messy state of dress. "I'm sorry if my appearance offends. "

"Not in the slightest." Venus hadn't meant for her voice to come out as suggestive as it did, though she did allow herself the moment to appreciate his disheveled appearance. His whole body was all long limbs and finely toned muscle, scarred as she knew it would be, but it all somehow added to the refined ruggedness of his features. A reminder that he had seen hard battle, where the rest of his men probably hadn't. Most men on Venus weren't as bronzed and sculpted as he was and she tried to stop her appraisal from going lower than the belt that was buckled wrong.

"You're no better off Princess. I suppose apologies are in order for Jadeite's behavior." She snapped her eyes back up to his, feeling something tangible building in the space between them. Venus couldn't quite place it other than she'd never experienced it before, like a very dangerous tug toward him.

"Something tells me you aren't sorry." She bit her lip with a playful smile, tilting her head just so. Neither had stopped their appraisal of the other, both just did a better job of concealing it. "It's all in good fun, isn't it? Besides I believe it was Jadeite that left quite the impression on my Martian friend."

"Yes, he informed me Serenity has been by a few times. It's no surprise to me that he mentioned her. You'll have to extend apologies to Mars also I assume." Venus waved it off. Firstly Mars was more annoyed than normal, and secondly, she was concerned that her guard got along too well with Endymion's guard. Like she was any better the way she'd flirted and carried on this evening alone. It was only concerning because Venus felt something beneath the annoyance Mars expressed, and she shouldn't have felt anything unrelated to the heart.

"The Queen has finally accepted Endymion's request." Seeking to relieve herself some of the heat, she removed her shoes so she could put her feet in the cool water behind her, hoping to also find relief from the heat of his stare. "I thought your Prince might need some guidance, he has the information you should see to it that he heeds it. Queen Serenity is a gracious leader but even she takes risks allowing him an audience in her palace."

"And we have you to thank again." Her back stiffened at the cold tone of his voice, grateful where she should have been offended because it caused anger to flare within her. Venusians were so often accused of mind manipulation where most people didn't understand how it worked. It became clear to her that Kunzite still did not trust her, It was better this way.

"No. Your Prince has sent in request after request since the Queen passed. When Queen Serenity asked my opinion I merely told her it was worth hearing him out if he is so insistent. She was under no obligation to accept though I'd be lying if I said I didn't think it was in the best interest of our situation." Venus paused, chewing her lip a second. "I merely thought it was smart to equip Endymion with as much information as possible if it's ever going to get anywhere."

"I see." She dared peek behind her to watch his fingers glide through the silver of his hair and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kunzite had the audacity to resort back to his bored two, to three word answers. Curtly answering her, looking so bored and having the nerve to be so gorgeous while doing so.

"I thought we discussed this. If it's going to happen then we need to take opportunity as it comes. If we fail then we fail completely and that, General, is not an option." Venus actually felt like she was scolding Serenity, not bothering to hide the tired frustration of her voice. Her shoulders deflated with a great sigh. Coming to Earth was becoming the most frustrating and addicting thing, and this sordid affair Serenity was having the most stressful and exhausting. "Sometimes I think I'm a fool for doing this...we really shouldn't be here. It feels right though...doesn't it?"

"Your Princess says that often. She is here unguarded quite frequently you know, collected by the taller woman with brown hair." She sighed again. Irritated that she was so left out of the happenings within this arrangement and yet grateful that Jupiter and Mars had been so vigilant in reigning their Princess in. Mercury had still been to frightened to make the journey, or too busy since she did so much work on her projects at night. Venus glanced over her shoulder, seeing him shift on his feet in her direction. There was amusement in his eyes, a faint glimmer of it as he tried to watch her.

"You've met Jupiter then." She kept her voice calm, stomach clenching and heart fluttering as she shifted her thick long hair over one shoulder so that Kunzite could see her better if he wanted. Pleased she could stay so nonchalant in a weak attempt at seduction without the use of her charms. Venus cupped the water into her palms and began to press it into her neck and chest, thinking she might just bathe in the water entirely to escape the stifling heat and yet this way, she seemed to affect him. His desire was so restrained, with good reason of course, and yet the self control he harnessed was almost as heavy as the air around them.

"I hope she didn't cause any trouble." Kunzite shifted closer to her, she could almost smell the bourbon on him or that spicy scent that seemed to be all his own. "I worry Serenity is left unattended too often on my nights off. My apologies General, we're still getting used to this new arrangement. I'll have to tighten my security."

"She was just unexpected I think. We needed the rain so I suppose we should be thankful." Venus laughed, knowing one of two things happened. Jupiter had become so frightened by something that she so easily manipulated the clouds, turning the heavy damp air into rain with, or she saw too many dried up plants and decided to be of help. Jupiter was caring in that fashion, but not nearly as cautious as herself. Kunzite appeared lost in thought, almost amused himself at some memory even if his face gave so little away. Venus thought she might be learning the small nuances of his expression, what each quirk of his brow or lips might mean, that his grey eyes would sometimes give him away when he didn't mean to let on his amusement, or anger. No one else seemed to notice though, a notion that made her smirk more to herself than anything else.

"So there are four generals to your Prince as there are four warriors to my Princess? Interesting coincidence don't you think?" She drew some more water with her hands, letting it spill down her neck with such bliss that she didn't quite think of her white uniform. In true Venusian fashion she was far more concerned with dying of exposure to the heat than the translucent state of her uniform. The air was thick and hard for her to breathe, and yet somehow Kunzite got even closer to her still and she swore she felt the weight of his eyes. It wasn't as it had been with that soldier on Venus, she didn't feel violated or exposed. Perhaps Kunzite just didn't look at her the way he did, maybe that's why she felt so at ease with it.

"All due respect Venus, I don't think it's wise of us to discuss politics until we are in a better stance." He seemed irritated suddenly, like a bucket of ice water being thrown over her head. She would have much preferred that. It amused her as she learned things that put him at unease, or that he was such the diplomat that despite the desire she felt slipping from his very grasp seep into her that his resolve was so iron. She slipped from the fountain, dripping on the stones at her feet to stand almost directly in front of him, unsure when he'd moved so close toward the fountain when he'd normally have kept his distance.

"Then tell me something we may discuss in our current stance General." Venus mused, gazing up at how tall he was, allowing her eyes to wander now that he was so close over the sheen of sweat on his bronzed complexion, the silver scars she thought might tell stories of his life, the muscle she longed to trace and explore.

"What is your real name?" The question so direct, caught her completely off guard. Her eyes widened and snapped up to his, something about the question causing that prickling, burning behind her own eyes. Here she stood so directly in front of him, body practically bared to him and it would be nothing for him to touch her, he stood so close. Kunzite seemed to move closer still as though in a trance but there was concern in his grey stare, not desire, or some blatant need to own her like every other man she encountered. It made her chest grow tight, and when his fingers traced her arms so lightly Venus became terrified with a thought that there was so little she would deny him and she knew very little about him still.

"Can you keep a secret?" The steady trickle of the fountain beside them was almost louder than her whisper, her heart thundering in her chest almost louder than that. Venus decided to trust, it was no secret that her name had become a forbidden word to the Alliance. Everything so forbidden and for little reason other than over important symbolism, something that supposedly made her status all the more important. Venus hadn't heard her own name in a few years now.

"If that is what you wish." His fingers trailed up and down her arms lightly, it might have tickled if it wasn't so comforting, and the soft emotion in his voice had her bringing her eyes back up to meet his. The warmth, the gentleness of them was foreign to her even it didn't reach his mouth. Venus had to stop herself from chewing on her lip, biting it so briefly with hesitation. She swore his fingertips pressed into the backs of her arms with more pressure as though he wanted her to step into him further and she felt her chest tighten even more until it was hard to breathe. Her lips parted, mostly to speak but perhaps there was invitation in it the way she glanced at his own lips as they seemed to untense.

"My name is Mi-" The palace door crashed open, Serenity flying through with wild hair and disgruntled dress, wrinkled and falling from her arms and making Kunzite withdrawal his hands all too quickly. The young Princess crashed into her with a wild giggle.

"We must get back! It's sooooooo late! Why didn't you send Kunzie up for me!?" Venus could scarcely grab her shoes, the insistent girl pulling her toward the gates with hurried whispers. She allowed herself a moment to glance back at Kunzite, left staring after them with an expression half amused and half frustrated, probably by the nickname he so hated. She offered an apologetic smile, and when his lips curled into something warm and genuine she had the grace to flush. It was the last thing she saw before she was teleported home, and greeted by Serenity's white rooms.

"So what was that about?" Excitement sparkled in her big blue eyes and Venus's lips tightened in an annoyed grimace, Serenity's cheeks turning pink in appraisal of her wet uniform. It was cold suddenly so Venus crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you two..."

"No." She bit too quickly. Thankfully Serenity was a little gullible and the sly grin slipped from her lips in confusion. "I fell into the fountain, General Kunzite was only kind enough to help me out. You'll do well to hide that mark tomorrow Princess."

"Right... " Serenity peeked in a mirror and grimaced at the deep purple mark on her neck, seeming to forget Venus right away. She exhaled in relief slowly, and turned to leave, insides churning.

"Goodnight Serenity... do tell Endymion to be more careful. He'll be joining us on the Moon soon... he'd do well to not forget his place." Venus frowned, leaving the room quickly because she was cold, and also because she needed to groan at herself in self loathing. What the Hell had she even been thinking almost telling him her name like they hadn't broken at least ten laws in merely speaking to each other. Venus wondered if the situation would be made worse by other laws being broken, they were already damned if someone found out.

She shivered, telling herself it was only from the cold, detransforming the moment she was in her rooms and pulled on a silk night dress as well as her satin robe for warmth. As often as she gazed at the planet beyond her windows and longed for its fragrant gardens and endless beauties, there was something different. Something tangible was building between herself and the stoic General that she could feel. He himself was an anomaly of a man, more fascinated by her name and maintaining diplomacy than her perhaps poor attempt at seduction considering she used no powers. Venus thought again with amusement that he might prefer men but her amusement fell when she did remember feeling his desire, how it was reigned back, how he denied himself and suppressed. Perhaps he was just like her.

Venus turned her back defiantly, fingers gripping the red satin sheets he told herself like an addict that she felt nothing. The flirtation must end, she had a mission to focus on and it involved very intricate weaving of a red thread of fate so tight and straight and fragile that it could snap with the wrong movement. It would be so easy for her to fail in this if the Earth could not be tied to the Silver Millenium. Legend implied that Endymion was the key to either tie it together, or bring about the end, and it was Sailor Venus said to lift the Alliance to their potential. She could not fail Serenity, couldn't fail them all, and her duties could seal their very fate. Failure just simply wasn't an option, even if it meant losing it all to achieve the end goal.


	8. Chapter 8

It all felt too easy, Endymion and his men would be arriving on the Moon in a mere few days, a revolutionary event in itself. After untold many generations of Terran Kings all it took was Endymion's persistent letters and some rather spur of the moment advice by herself which just felt, convenient. Sure there was a power play here that was undeniable with Endymion's eagerness to join the Silver Alliance should he wield the Golden Crystal, swearing allegiance to the Moon Kingdom as all the others had. Power hungry as the motive was, Venus could not deny the brilliance of the move on her Queen's part. If everything went as planned, it would in fact be the strongest partnership Queen Serenity could have ever possibly made.

There was no clean way about it though, the moment Earth's people learned about the magic Endymion and the Four Kings harbored, rebellion was inevitable. And when they found out their Prince was in love with the Moon Princess? Anarchy. Dangerous to assume as it was, she figured Endymion would agree that it would be better to have the power on his side than to face the wrath of his people alone without it. Not to mention there was still their King to consider, poor heartsick broken man that he was, he still held the power until the Prince was crowned. Venus tapped her pen against her lip in thought, wincing at how casually she thought of it all. It was dangerous, it was all so incredibly dire- and yet there was no going back on it. Endymion had made up his mind, Serenity to in love, to eager to include everyone in their initiative of absolute peace.

Venus frowned at the thought Endymion might have to make those decisions one day. It was against her better judgment that she decided she liked the Terrans she'd met so far, it helped that Serenity had never been happier. Staring at the documents sprawled across her desk she wondered how she was going to do it all, let alone get all this work done before the Terrans arrived. She was too busy to dwell on it, with so many arrangements to make and security to plan for before they arrived it would simply have to wait until the outcome of this trip was decided. Then Venus could focus, and figure out next moves. Thus far she'd played this out so carefully, yet sometimes she wondered if things were going too well, or even if her Queen knew what was happening. Queen Serenity was certainly giving them full Moon Kingdom hospitality with a packed agenda over three days that involved a lot of luxury and very little business. She seemed eager, and almost as excited as the Princess that raised suspicion within her about what the Silver Queen knew, and wasn't sharing.

It was later in the morning than Venus was comfortable with seeing Serenity return from her errands to Earth, her eyes narrowing as Mars stopped in front of one of the hall mirrors to appraise herself, shifting her hair with purpose over a shoulder, not even noticing Venus and her impatient glare. Her arms folded over her chest, fingers drumming while she shifted to tap her foot on the polished marble floor to watch the strange behavior of her fiery friend.

"A bit late don't you think?" Mars jumped with a start, turning to glower at her while continuing to run her fingers through her hair nervously as though to conceal something. "At this hour someone could have easily seen she was absent."

"Trust me, I'm aware. It won't happen again." Mars gave a tired sigh, being a bit too timid for her liking. With a hardened stare Venus made the few steps forward to pull back the luminous black curtain of her hair from her pale neck to reveal some deepened red marks of her own.

"Mars!" She gasped, shifting the hair back in place to cover her. Her wide blue eyes met the shameful violet of her friend who flushed, taking a small step out of Venus's grasp. "Which one?"

"I don't know what happened.. I was fighting with him, I mean REALLY fighting, and he was being a passionate fool and the next thing I know..." Venus watched as Mars shivered beneath some memory, nearly sliding on the marble floors in her stilettos as she fell against the wall behind her. "Jadeite."

"I thought we were doing well to stay professional with Endymion's guard." Venus frowned, she could hear it in her exasperated sigh that it was far too late to save Mars from love's wrath. She only prayed there was no red fated link to tie her to him. That it was truly and isolated incident because it was completely out of character or Mars to bend to the will of some man, especially a Terran like Jadeite. She couldn't blame her, he was gorgeous as a Venusian and charming as a Martian, if not a bit on the crude side. Even then it was so unlike Mars to give into anyone, even herself. "I feel like you're grossly misunderstanding how grave this is!"

"I know...I'm sorry." Her deep violet eyes trailed to the floor in front of her, uneasing Venus further that she would be so fast to apologize. Mars was far too stubborn for that.

"Okay quit it, you aren't being yourself and it's creepy." Venus gestured wildly, pulling the raven haired warrior to her feet with a tight arm around her waist.

"Now who's being creepy." Mars bit with a suspicious glare at her golden counterpart. Venus giggled lightly and kissed her cheek, noting the hint of something manly mingling with her usual scent of incense and jasmine. Even she could recognize that scent as the mischievous Jadeite, and she'd only gotten close enough the once.

"Well now that it's happened, you know I need to know every detail."

"You are no Princess but a soldier of the most perverse! How does anyone see fit to call you a lady?" Mars pretended to be scandalized, turning Venus' laugh near villainous with her glare. She watched her friend's face fall, seeing enough unease in her wide violet stare to sober her, and Venus further became worried. Mars gave a small, dark laugh in her throat. "I'm afraid we woke their head General, Kunzite. He scared the life out of me, I thought a Lunar guard had followed and we'd been discovered. I almost summoned you."

"I wish you would have. I'm sure he was the perfect grump." Venus mused with a light squeeze around her waist with images of a sleepy Kunzite. Perhaps his hair was out of place for once, she often imagined he was so married to his duties he even slept in that uniform of his. Mars however, found no amusement in it.

"He was certainly not amused, more like a groggy lost child in the middle of the night. Even so, he was quite proper in introductions, I only hope Jadeite and I didn't... further keep him awake." Mars grew sheepish again, a betraying flush tinting her ears and cheeks while she refused to meet Venus' concerned stare.

"Do you love him?" She looked warily at the Martian as her cheeks flushed further, brows furrowing just so.

"I...I've only met him a few times. Absolutely not. We have our orders... it's forbidden and shouldn't have happened." Venus wanted to scoff, she'd done less compromising things and told herself this more times than she could count. It didn't make her curiosity any less severe. "It was a moment of passion, he's just not as bad as I thought he was and I lost myself for a moment." Mars sighed shakily, either sorrow or regret seeming to take hold of her. "You know I don't love him. I don't even know him."

"It's okay. Yes it's forbidden, maybe it shouldn't have happened, but you can't be strong all the time. The heart knows what it wants better than we do most of the time. Regardless we really, REALLY need to stay professional with them, even when our hearts tell us otherwise. We are both tasked with the same job from opposite ends and we cannot guard properly or strategize if we are so deeply distracted." Mars nodded allowing Venus to hold her just a little bit tighter as they walked toward their rooms.

"My heart said no such thing. I am no Venusian, I need affection from no man." It didn't put her mind at ease. Venus felt sickened with intuition about this. Four of his guard to her four, all surrounded by fate and destiny...

"Or woman it seems." Venus winked, causing Mars' eyes to roll, head shaking in disbelief of the Venusian's antics. Typical as they were. "I NEED nothing from anyone. Venusians are resilient, and I pride myself on being more self sufficient. They choose love, I chose duty."

"You're married to it." Mars grumbled, glancing unamused and unconvinced at her leader. "From what I remember you chose nothing. You weren't offered the chance..."

"I would have chosen it anyway. This is too important Mars... to important to risk on beautiful men and primal urges." Mars blanched, glaring further as the point had been taken. "Besides it seems I will need to reiterate to Jupiter our stance with them also. She's been a bit more distracted of late as well." Her point further proven by a beautiful alto ringing out in song from behind the Jovian's door as she no doubt prepared herself for the day.

"I wouldn't worry so much about her. While I'm typically the more disciplined of us, I think Jupiter is more concerned with the more strict laws of her own planet. Her punishment would be vastly worse than ours." Venus gave a nod, kissing her friend gently when they finally stopped in front of the doors to the Mars' rooms. There was always something knowing in her eyes. She was no Pluto and yet her intuitions were uncanny. She fidgeted for a moment before her gloved hand found Venus' shoulder and her eyes hardened in an expression much more like herself. "Venus I must tell you... the fires spoke of a Pale Knight. At first I thought perhaps they spoke of Jadeite, some premonition. But I saw Kunzite and... just please do not let down your guard. Do not be careless."

"Why issue me such warnings? Did you see me in your visions?" Her lips tensed, brow raised in interest of course. Any new information could change the course of her whole mission, it didn't hurt to know any other details about this draw she felt toward the Terran General... for professional reasons.

"You know I must take great care in what I reveal about my visions. Just... watch your back." Venus scoffed with a seemingly carefree smile, when truly her stomach clenched into knots. It was true that when a Martian was as strong in their premonitions as Mars was that they were held to the same standards of Plutonians. Once a certain level of potency was reached they could be held under Martian laws as well as Plutonian, depending on the outcome, changing the course of a fixed event could mean death. Mars was the only Martian known to have such strength in her premonitions. Her psyche strong enough to alter the mind should she will it.

"General Kunzite is a gargoyle. He is however a powerful ally, we'd do well to stay on his good side if he has one." She tried to be reassuring, tucking the warning safely in her mind for later should she need it, blaming the sweat that broke out over her body on the immense heat from the fires behind the Martian's doors. "I'll keep it in mind, but it's advice for us all. If we stay professional and stick to our jobs, the only forbidden affair we'll need to concern ourselves with is between Serenity and Endymion, and my hopes are that it won't be forbidden too much longer."

Mars nodded, turning to disappear between the heat soaked room, flooding the hallway with heat in the process. Venus frowned, pretending she didn't see something pained in her soldier's face before the door closed. She placed a gloved hand on the carved wood once it shut. How she pitied, and envied her dearest friend, her heart heavy with half a mind to blast Jadeite next time she saw him. She prayed to her Mother for strength, knowing she'd have to find it in herself, she continued in her errand down the hallway. This visit had to go flawlessly, for so many reasons. Mars had only given her one more.

Venus wasn't immune to the tension that took over the entirety of the Moon Palace the day before their arrival. She had painstakingly seen to it that everything was in place for the duration of their stay which left her with a staggering small amount of duties to attend to. Their normal schedules would be interrupted of course, as she and her girls would have little time to study or train, and yet night shifts were still sadly a necessity. Seemingly the entire palace retired for the night almost directly after dinner, meaning for the first time in years she was left to deal with the chaos of her thoughts.

Crawling into bed, Venus couldn't help but ponder over everything about Kunzite, deciding to face the big silver elephant in her mind for any reason or way out of her infatuation with him before she'd face him in person. She never was good about being honest with herself under circumstances such as these, she avoided anything that might land her anywhere near the realms of love but Venus was attracted to him, she'd never be able to deny that in a million years. He was beautiful, the obvious first thing she'd noticed, and told herself more than she was proud that it was the extent of her draw to him. It had been easy to convince herself that it was beauty alone to draw her to Ryo, even that Venusian man to leave it for what it was, shallow as a puddle. Yet when she tried to do that with Kunzite she suddenly found herself drowning.

On the surface, the cold, stoic warlord was just a man. Not impervious to primal needs and wants as his reputation suggested. He certainly was not the warmest or most welcoming of people, but after spending perhaps more time than should have been allowed with him, Venus could see there was so much more beneath his stone shell. She frowned to herself when her chest seemed to tighten around her breath, why couldn't he just be the cold, rude, boring man she thought he was initially? Why did her curiosity get the better of her as it always did, forcing her to look deeper into someone she should by all rights never have known?

Venus shifted restlessly in the red satin of her sheets, frowning and refusing to gaze out the window at the planet she'd been denied of visiting for too many nights. She would have said it was for the best, if only Mars and Jupiter hadn't seemingly fallen prey to a similar fate as her Princess. Gods she hoped the fates were kind enough to not weave the red threads between them, and yet her intuition told her that her hopes would fall on deaf ears. As a divine incarnation of Aphrodite herself, it was probably the only intuition of hers she could trust.

She thought of grey eyes again, his sharp features and silver hair, telling herself perhaps she would take out her frustrations on one of the Venusian guard she'd borrowed from her armies as increased security during the Terran's visit. It would certainly prove a more interesting experience than the Lunar guard she'd previously occupied herself by. An idea that fell flat in favor of tossing and turning more with a frustrated groan, twisting in her sheets because something about it was just wrong now.

She gave a pitiful whimper at the memory of his fingertips so lightly trailing down her arms, the sheen of his skin beneath the open shirt he wore last she saw him. Suddenly those horrible words echoed in her mind. She was owned, a Venusian whore, unable to give, or feel affections for another because she was a slave. She was owned by her duties and had become enslaved by them, by love for a Princess accompanied by the deep want for something more. Venus growled, throwing the covers off of her in frustration, sitting up to greet the empty room.

"Professional indeed..." She murmured to herself, burrowing her fingers into the fringe around her eyes. Her mind had been rampant with Mars' warning, memories of gardens, when she swore he was going to kiss her, and that hot summer night in the fountain. All that seduction and all he wanted was to know her name. Venus rolled her eyes at herself, knowing she should have been far more concerned with whatever Endymion had planned for the following day, and if Serenity would behave well enough knowing the girl was potentially the world's worst liar. Especially when she was excited. She fell back against her pillows with a harsh sigh, allowing her sights to fall out the window toward the looming Earth with its slow swirling clouds that lulled her so slowly into a not so restful sleep.

It felt like no time at all, the hour unknown and early when four very anxious girls bombarded through her bedroom doors. Venus groaned, opening her eyes to the parade of girls holding colorful gowns, jewelry, and shoes. Each no doubt prepared to raid her makeup, or jewelry or whatever else they saw fit to borrow. Her room became noisy with chatter she couldn't be mad about, whispers of forbidden meetings and speculation about how the trip would go and what progress would be made. She lay there content for a moment just to watch them as they began peeling off night clothes to help each other into whatever dress they had chosen for the occasion. Venus allowed it to strip away the bitterness of her own thoughts from the night before, because who could possibly be discontented by a life beside these four beautiful, amazing girls?

"You're going to need to get your ass out of bed if you want to look even half decent." Mars peered over her shoulder knowingly, giving her a teasing wink while she adjusted the red dress she slipped into and reached for a hairbrush. Venus knew her own gold mane was no doubt a comical rats nest from all her tossing and turning, the bags under her eyes dark, and her pallor probably a bit paler than she would have liked. So she untangled herself from her sheets with a dangerous smirk, stopping to kiss Serenity softly on the lips, and lovingly pinch Mars on the behind in passing to her bathroom so she could retreat for damage control.

"I'll still look better than you Pyro." Venus winked with a giggle before she shut the door, dodging the cushion Mars threw before it could hit her. She allowed herself a quick shower to relieve her the dark circles under her eyes and to re-scent her hair and skin with the orange oils she loved, mingling with the sweet scent of honeysuckle she was obsessed with. The girls were all dressed of course, helping each other with jewelry and makeup and Venus was left stunned by how beautiful they all looked while she was dressed in nothing but her thin red satin robe. A room full of primping Goddesses.

Venus smiled silently to herself, only half listening to their chatter almost as if they were normal girls for a moment. Definitely not as though they were about to welcome three otherwise very forbidden alien men onto their planet. Half annoyed, Mars helped Venus dry her hair, making sure it lay straight and shimmering before she adorned the golden locks with her red ribbon. She smugly ate a cranberry- orange muffin Jupiter brought her for breakfast while Mars worked on perfecting the hair Venus was ever so proud of, reaching behind her to feed her friend grapes in exchange for not burning her hair with her magic.

Once satisfied, she quickly helped Jupiter into her gown, tying a rose colored sash around the waist of her forest green, quite modest Grecian dress of the same flowing fabric of most of her skirts. Along with her height, she was forever envious that the curled state of Jupiter's auburn hair was natural so any style she created was effortlessly glamorous. Goddess of Beauty or not, Venus was often jealous of many of the other girl's features. She was running sufficiently late, becoming distracted as was typical for her, she hurried to her own wardrobe then, in search of a gown that would impress- but not embarrass the more modest Terrans and her pure and honorable Queen. She chose a garment carefully, something elegant and more suited to her status. Something half warrior and half Princess, but still Venusian.

"Are you sure that's appropriate Venus?" Jupiter eyeballed her, eyebrows to her hairline like the rest of them when she emerged from her wardrobe in a pale gold silk garment with flowing sheer skirts that showed flashes of her legs through high slits when she walked, held up by matching sheer straps that flattered her now fuller chest and yet shockingly stayed somewhat modest in comparison to her other gowns. Uncomfortable as it was, the best part of the dress was a solid gold under bust corset that had detailed cutouts like lace that flickered in the light when she moved. It was a darker gold, settling just under her breasts to push them up slightly, paired with a matching darker gold pair of gladiator sandals that laced up to her knees.

"I think you look AMAZING!" Serenity gushed, rarely seeing Venus out of her uniform these days. Venus beamed at the girls, twirling in front of a mirror to appraise herself.

"I will choose to take that as a compliment Jupiter, and thank you Serenity- it's a very special day so it calls for a special dress, hm? Besides, someone has to outdo Mars, you look gorgeous!" She did too, it was always questioned if somehow their Martian soldier hadn't been born divinely. Her beauty was natural, but brought out by the red number she wore, emphasizing the crimson of her lips and cheeks and as always showcased a pair of legs Venus would have traded for in a heartbeat. "You ALL look gorgeous... " Venus beamed with sparkling eyes that danced among them excitedly. She moved to help Mercury finish getting ready, adding a touch of makeup and silver jewelry to bring out more of the beauty that she had, but she was always so modest about.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Mercury was ringing her hands in front of her, eyes wide and scared. It would be her to retrieve the Terran party, her very first time on Earth.

"First of all..." Venus began, placing some strategic barrettes in her deep blue hair, "you're the least emotionally compromised besides myself, who is needed here by the way. Second of all, you are the most talented at the whole teleportation thing- you invented it or what not." She smiled brightly again, satisfied with her handiwork she gave the blue haired nymph a pat on the shoulder. "You'll do great! Just try not to gawk at the pretty men. You look STUNNING by the way!"

"You'd better tell Artemis not to leave my side..." Mercury groaned, hiding her face in her hands with a vibrant flush.

"Oh, he isn't going with you." Venus stated matter-of-factly, adjusting her red ribbon in the mirror, pleased with the hourglass silhouette her corset gave her. Like she needed much help in that department.

"WHAT!?" Her blue eyes were wide, and her breathing became labored in her anxiety.

"Oh relax, he'll be there with Luna to greet the Terran party. It's too much to teleport all three of you and bring six people back. Once you land on the front terrace the girls and I will join you as soon as the Prince and his consorts...adjust." Venus smiled again, ignoring the icy glare Mercury gave as she headed toward the door.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." She muttered, disappearing through the doors in a sweep of deep blue satin. Venus did well to hide her own anxiety, taking strategic deep breaths while she did final checks to make sure nothing was out of place on her girls, or any other arrangement that might go awry during their stay. She'd never seen him without the cover of a black Earthen night, wondering if his own silver countenance would merely blend in and become lost and faded by the silver daylight of their planet, or could he possibly grow more beautiful as the God she'd sworn he was? Venus shivered, reminding herself of the task at hand and prayed to whatever God would listen that Endymion studied her notes, and took her advice.

Venus thought she might throw up when Mercury sent the signal to her communicator. She gave her girls a last once over, making sure not a hair was out of place before they fell into formation and strode like the Goddesses they were toward the Palace main entrance. Venus set her jaw, lifting her chin to steel herself as they stepped out into the silver light of morning, still unprepared for the two Heavenly Kings and their Prince who stunned by Moonlight and devastated by the light of day. Sure, their complexions a bit pale due to the method of travel they'd never experienced, but they were flawed and radiant. So rough against the serene and too perfect surroundings and surreal all the same. Perfect as though they belonged there with something rugged that was utterly Terran.

Had the Queen herself not been present Venus knew it would have been an impossible task not to gawk at them. She was certain the Princess' poker face was nearly non existent during introductions when Endymion dropped to his knee before the Moon Goddess and her daughter. Queen Serenity had gushed over the Terran party, as enraptured by the men's beauty as they all were. It made her stomach churn, hoping that she was being sincere as it was sometimes hard to tell with the stalwart Queen and her beautiful coin-like silver eyes.

The Earthen Prince stood out perhaps the most in his black armor and red lined cape decorated with silver accents, blue eyes sparkling and embodying a midday midnight, smile perfect, dimpled and possibly the most charming she'd ever seen. He was soft, chiseled, and boyish all at once, solidifying her understanding that Princess Serenity hadn't stood any chance against him. Endymion was absolutely perfect. Zoisite was beautiful as she knew he was but his coloring all the richer in the light of day. The coppery blonde tones of his hair, the vibrant green of his eyes that were child like and darted around them with unabashed curiosity. He held youth in his favor, a lavish life it appeared despite the disheveled appearance of his curly hair that truly only added to his appeal, and the soft appearance of his skin. It may have been a matter of personal preference, but any preparation she'd done to face General Kunzite immediately fell in vain at first glimpse of him, the other two Earthen born men forgotten.

Thankfully introductions were swift, the Queen anxious to give Endymion a tour before their meeting. She skirted by, scarcely paying attention to what was being said for the effort it took for Venus not to gawk at the leader of Earth's armies. Kunzite's face was as she knew it would be, that silent mask of indifference that would have infuriated her had she not been so stricken by features she knew he'd possessed, but hadn't been able to fully appreciate them by the light of day. Venus could think of a thousand words to describe his utterly refined ruggedness, his elegant but crude beauty, but they all seemed to fall short. He was imperfectly perfect.

People of Lunar descent often had almost iridescent, white-silver hair that could almost appear lavender, but in the light his hair was a stark fine silver. Venus had a brief moment of jealousy that she thought his long silver locks might be nicer than her gold, and only longed to touch it more. Had his skin not been that slightly deeper bronze tone, he might have blended in a bit more but it did well to accent the pale shade of his grey eyes that were all the more potent beneath black lashes. His scars, scarcely visible really beneath the opened collar of his uniform even held a slight silver sheen to them, noting the one that split his silver brow, and a slight bump in his nose where it had probably been broken once. Venus could better appreciate the obvious power in his long limbs, the defined line of his body beneath his uniform, the fine shape of his mouth and strength of his jawline which she knew would be clenched. Where she thought he might merely blend into the backdrop of their pale Kingdom, he stood out. Venus found her heart pounding against her chest, that stiff gold corset becoming restricting beneath the weight of those grey eyes that she told herself once more certainly were not gorgeous.

Before she knew it, the royals had all left for their tour, leaving the girls to better acquaint themselves with the two Kings. Kunzite immediately went to introduce himself to Jupiter, then Mercury, without much charm but the air of a foreign dignitary. Professional. She did see some amusement in the quirk of his brow when he greeted Mars and thanked the Heavens that it was lost on her though she did have a mind to blush, keeping their greeting rather short.

Zoisite seemed hardly enraptured by anything but Mercury, insisting that she give him a tour, politely making sure she was okay with him asking questions because he had so many. It worried her brow some the way Mercury flushed of course, but smiled a little when she accepted. Even Venus had to admit he was hard to refuse being that Zoisite was a proper gentleman, a master diplomat if she'd ever seen one, and gorgeous to top it all. Mercury was perhaps the last of her girls not to fall victim to infatuation with one of Earth's Heavenly Kings, hoping her will was as strong as her mind. Venus released her own bated sigh, setting her blue eyes hard and raising her chin. As his equal, it was her duty to see to General Kunzite.

"Apologies for the rough transport General, I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance." She was amazed by his composure. Sure his eyes still drifted around him at their alien terrain, yet in measured moments she noted he observed her most of all. Perhaps no one else noticed something like longing in his grey stare, surely she fooled herself because as usual his face never gave away anything. It alarmed her however, that being so close to him made her long for the cover of night because she found herself not wanting to look at anything else but him. She wanted to observe the more minute details she'd missed from the distance between them, or things always hidden by darkness. Kunzite offered her a polite Elysian bow, face still indifferent with quite the act that they had indeed never met.

"The pleasure is mine Lady Venus, your hospitality is appreciated." Venus smiled, unable to keep the amusement from her face by the man of so few words. Artemis' green eyes narrowed in passing, lugging Kunzite's singular large bag along with him in wait for them to follow.

"May I show you to your rooms now? I'm sure you'd like to get some rest before our meeting within the hour." Kunzite was staring at her, something very present behind those grey eyes that further paled them, something lost in the white, silver, and gold atmosphere of the Moon Kingdom that made him fit in all the more. He offered his arm as a gentleman might, no one else knowing the familiarity of the motion when her own arm laced with his. Venus tried to ignore the vicious slamming of her heart in her ribcage, noting how even the muscle in his arm tensed at the contact.

"Yes, thank you." She didn't expect any further response from the General, gracing him with a smile before leading him behind Artemis through the foyer and into the main halls. There hadn't been any preparing for the anxiety she felt just by touching him like this so out in the open, finding it so hard to breathe because he was so forbidden and Gods she shouldn't want to touch him. It was such a normal action for a man to escort a lady, and yet to link arms and publicly walk with him felt like a scandal to even her beneath the blatant stares from the Lunar house staff and borrowed Venusian guard. She knew they were only curious, but there was something about this that made her feel exposed.

Venus fought her own nerves, becoming borderline furious at herself for being so uncomfortable. There was absolutely no reason Kunzite should make her nervous and yet in true Venus fashion she started chattering on like an idiot. As they walked, she pointed out the ballroom, explained the castle layout and the city behind it, even mentioned the few Mercurian libraries she so rarely frequented. She almost shot a crescent beam through her own head as they approached his room, two doors down from the large marble staircase that lead up to the Senshi's wing which she explained was where her own rooms were. This of course earned her that scolding look from Artemis, that fatherly one that she only got when he was telling her to behave. It caused her to backtrack and explain that these rooms the Terran party borrowed were so close for security measures, placing the legendary Senshi within range of both their highest regarded guests as well as the royal family.

"Here is your room General, I hope it is to your liking." Venus offered as they approached his door, painfully close to that stairwell to her rooms. This whole exchange proving far more exhausting to her already.

"I'm sure it will be remarkable." She swallowed, that half smile he gave her did nothing for her rattled nerves, internally damning that charming dimple in his cheek. She bit her lip, ignoring Artemis and the grumpy clear of his throat in passing, to seemingly get Kunzite to stop staring at her mouth. Venus re-straightened her posture and promptly stopped chewing her lip to try and relieve the General.

"Queen Serenity has insisted business take place today. I'm sure you received the agenda but the afternoon will be yours until this evening. We have arranged for dinner for everyone in the gardens later." Venus shifted nervously on her sandal clad feet, the beat of awkward silence thick between them under the watchful ears and eyes of Luna and Artemis who were dropping off the Earthen party's belongings. "Otherwise we meet in the conference room in an hour so you can get settled in the meantime. Please let us know at once if there is anything we can get for you."

"Thank you Lady Venus." Kunzite spoke calmly, taking her hand in his to place a soft kiss on the knuckles. He wore his gloves, but his lips to her skin shot electricity up her arm that seemed to spike throughout her body making her bite her bottom lip softly between her teeth. A bad habit she'd picked on since this all started with the growing purely Venusian tendencies she had to work through. That thick tension, that tangible thing between them she noticed that last time in the Earthen gardens had continued, and yet Kunzite still seemed so comfortable giving her such diplomatic affections with unwavering contact of his grey eyes to hers. She had to break away, he seemed to do the same with a slow step into the threshold of his room.

"General..." She found herself saying, the need to unravel the mystery of him pooling tension in her chest. He'd been ready to close the door behind him, his pale grey eyes intense on her in the dim light when he turned to answer her silently. " I hope this meeting goes well, for all our sakes" She smiled, a little hopeful, and turned to follow Artemis's footsteps as she heard the door click shut behind her.

As the hour drew close, she inhaled sharply, transforming into her uniform she walked on shaky legs to the conference room. Her hope was currently resting on Endymion that he was the Prince of Legend to unite them all, and that he had the sense to memorize and plot each point she'd given him. She stared down Endymion as he stepped into the room followed by Kunzite and the younger General called Zoisite. To his credit, the Prince was unflinching and overly confident as he had shown her he could be when it came to matters of business. That kind of arrogance is nothing new, a staple attribute of all Princes it seemed and yet Endymion had the diplomacy, charm, and skill to validate the otherwise less than appealing trait.

The Prince opened up by discussing his own vision of peace and how it correlated directly with the Silver Millennium and it's goals. What they had to gain by easing the Terran planet into their alliance and even how they might achieve it without upsetting the already skeptical people of his planet and Alliance members. Endymion strongly advised that as future King of the Terran world itself he was very much open to magic, and that he is visited in dreams by a strange creature urging him to grow it and embrace the Golden Crystal's power. Now the Queen looked skeptical of course, she could see it in the way her lips tensed just oh so slightly. Venus only kept her head down, the light scratch of her pen against the paper she took notes on sounding almost too loud for her to make sure the Prince touched on all the points she had given him, relieved when she knew he had.

Venus felt it throughout Endymion's opening, his eyes burning her from just down the table and yet it didn't fail to make her heart leap into her throat when she lifted her head to meet them. He was sly, cautious it seemed, because he looked away quickly, pale eyes going back down to his own paper and Venus lost track of what Endymion was saying. This happened a few more times where their eyes would meet and she was met with a certain thrill when his eyes lingered, locked to hers just long enough to be safe. She found he utilized his hair to hide his eyes sometimes, it was typically so neatly tucked behind his shoulders and yet he'd allow it to fall forward just enough when he leaned over his own paper to write. It was unusual because she didn't know many others who wrote using their left hand.

Kunzite was better spoken than his usual two or three word responses allowed her to think. He stood, pacing calmly back and forth behind Endymion in an engaging manner while he described his experience as a battle worn King of his own lands and how he shifted and formed the Golden Army of Earth into what it was today. He stepped toward the Queen who watched him with unhidden amusement and appeared to be as enthralled with Kunzite as she was, not that Venus would admit it in a thousand years. He placed an outline of his training regimens and battle experience in front of the Queen. It told them all he was as brutal in that regard as his reputation suggested, and even acknowledged the nature of his methods. He was harsh but in the throes of war there is no room for compassion which was why he avoided war at all costs.

Queen Serenity was clearly impressed because Kunzite's lands were notorious for being a bit less civilized and this man transitioned from his war and training experience and tactics to the many wars he stopped before they had a chance to begin. Venus found herself staring wide eyed at him, impressed herself the way he talked in manners that suggested he might live up to his titles as a Knight of Purity and Affection where his demeanor and reputations had suggested quite the opposite. He was a far more skilled diplomat and economic master than herself, only seeming a little uncomfortable when he mapped out in detail the achievements he'd made in his own lands before he was even fit to be called a man. Venus noted the briefest of eye contacts between Endymion and Kunzite when he went to reclaim his seat at Queen Serenity's grateful nod, allowing Zoisite to take his turn.

The younger boy, no older than herself really, had even Queen Serenity trying to keep her jaw from hitting the table. Venus felt like she was sitting in on a Mercurian lecture when he began to speak so elegantly, and in words she could scarcely keep up with but wrote them down anyway so she could make Mercury explain them to her later. Zoisite was brilliant, aristocratic, and elegant, and yet as the hours continued Venus found herself getting restless. She'd later blame a pretty pair of grey eyes for her lack of focus, even if she didn't understand the majority of what was being said in the first place. It became a proverbial obstacle course to avoid his eyes, or not to watch as his brows furrowed and his lips pursed just so as he wrote.

Endymion was talking now, in closing of their meeting, when Venus finally came back to her own senses that didn't involve daydreaming. She joined the land of the living just as Endymion proposed that perhaps a joining of their Kingdoms through marriage would help to solidify Earth's place beside the Moon, and in doing so combine crystal power as they were meant to all along. Venus felt her jaw hit the table and noted that Queen Serenity was no better off. This was all to be explored perhaps when he was better equipped to actually find and wield the crystal but a viable option regardless. Venus fought the urge to not picture Serenity's wedding. The Queen seemed impressed, her eyes were nothing but calculating if not a little giddy even herself.

She knew she'd have to stay behind for debriefing, but stood by the door as Zoisite and Kunzite were escorted out by Artemis. Her breath caught, feeling the back of his gloved hand brush hers in passing and she wondered for the briefest of moments if it was on purpose. Venus almost giggled at the disdain on her Guardian's face when Kunzite, being the diplomat he was, tried to speak with him. She had lectured Artemis prior to their arrival that he was to be accommodating to their guests, no matter how he felt about Earth's people, pleased to see he was at least attempting to be kind before she shut the door to the hallway.

"I think I underestimated their ability." Venus admitted softly when the doors shut and she could speak freely with the Queen. Something she dreaded since she wanted nothing more than to leave the conference room after being cooped up for so long.

"It would seem." Serenity began, her lips quirked and she looked almost amused. "What do you think he meant by merger of Kingdoms? I admit it's an appealing offer if Endymion gains the strength he needs to wield the Golden Crystal, though he'll have to find it first. It will take a great deal of training though I can feel it. He has power, more so than I initially thought. A Terran with an even playing field against us is a bit... unsettling but I'm curious of your thoughts." Venus glanced at her notes, she hadn't needed to take them, but she needed to choose words wisely as she always did in the presence of her Queen who intimidated her more now that she'd broken more than one of the old laws, and now worked backward to solidify her decisions.

"I have seen Endymion interact with Serenity today. Even in their first meeting he seems to be drawn to her, not that I can think of a man alive who could resist her charms, but perhaps he is thinking of a future with her. He is of marrying age in the Terran world, and would be seeking the next Queen for Earth." Venus cleared her throat, her blue eyes cast down to her fingers as she fiddled with the pen in her gloved hands. "They do seem rather compatible. Perhaps he would like to court her."

"How compatible Venus?" The Queen's smile was sly and she shifted toward her ever so slightly in her chair. She couldn't help but see young Serenity in the moment and shivered. "I quite like Endymion, if things go well I would consider their union the strongest bond our Kingdoms could ask for." She exhaled, smoothing out the hem of her uniform skirt in realization that she was clutching at it like a lifeline. Her Queen knew something, she had to.

"What are your hopes for Serenity my Queen?" Venus asked, running a gloved hand over the cold surface of the table. Her stomach sank slowly in hopes to appeal to the old Goddess as a mother.

"Well I'm sure my hopes align with what Aphrodite always wanted for you. It's what any Mother wants for her child. It's only very often that a Mother doesn't get her wishes." The words stung Venus in ways she wasn't prepared for. Her fate was hers and she'd owned it with a grace not many others would have taken to. She made her own freedom of course, and was horrible at following orders, but she was only an eighteen year old girl- she also wanted love, and not only the love of her Princess, or a Mother, and knew it simply wasn't to be. Venusian or not, everyone wants to meet their other half, a soul that speaks to them in ways no one else can, or ever will. Everyone wants to be loved completely.

"My Mother would want me to meet my perfect match. Someone that challenges me as much as they adore me. Someone that makes me stronger and shows me all of the affection that a wife should know. A love that echoes through the ages. A soulmate." The chain around her waist felt heavier as she spoke her piece in muttering tones and wanted to leave the conference room that felt smaller without the other five bodies occupying it.

"Is that what Endymion would be for Serenity?" The Queen's voice was gentle, and yet she questioned its sincerity for a moment. Venus bit her lip, eyes hard focused on a speck of gold in the marble table.

"Yes." She whispered before she meant to. All she could see was that neon red thread between them. Iron straight and perfect as love was never intended to be.

"Then I shall allow the ban on Terran access be lifted for only members of the Silver Alliance. I don't expect anyone to really jump at the chance, but there will be strict and enforced restrictions. Permission will be required both ways. If Terran royalty wishes to visit here it is to be with my permission and they are to remain guarded. Likewise for Silver Millennium diplomats. Under Terran permission and with guard can they visit. I think that is a strong first step. I will require to see the skill of the Golden Army's head General Kunzite- depending on that, it may do you some good to train with him and perhaps have the girls train with them as well. You are all very skilled but most have never seen real combat in hand to hand and the man was very modest about his achievements. King Adrian's detailed reports on Kunzite were impressive by even our standards. Endymion and his Shitennou are well known by even the Alliance, though no one has ever seen them until now." The Queen scrawled this out on a parchment and handed it off to Artemis to be written and proposed to the Terran Prince the following morning. All the while she stared at Serenity with wide blue eyes, lips slightly parted in disbelief. "Venus."

"Yes My Queen?" She paused, having stood slowly to leave, the look on Queen Serenity's face alarmed her.

"As things stand now, it will not go well for Endymion and Serenity to see each other. I leave it in your hands to see to it that their relationship remains diplomatic." Venus swallowed hard, issuing a nod she wasn't convinced was confident enough. Perhaps she should have taken this as a warning- but it was already far too late.

Venus moved to kiss her Queen's cheek and bid her good afternoon. It was a tiny step forward, but a larger step than had been taken in hundreds of years. The hall seemed empty when she finally emerged, the light of day already softening into the later hours of the afternoon. Venus was only mildly disappointed that Kunzite or Endymion hadn't lingered longer to hear the news. Her expression softened when she got closer to the guest wing just below the Senshi's wing to see the younger soldier Zoisite leaning on a railing above one of the hall balconies. He was beautiful, almost feminine in his younger years with the most unique green eyes she'd ever seen on a mortal man. He looked lost and entranced and fascinated all at once, this shifted to shocked or afraid when she approached him.

"You were most impressive in that meeting General, you speak like a Mercurian." She grinned and he swallowed hard but nodded politely despite his clear nerves. She remembered the first time she had left her own planet, how everything was so interesting and terrifying.

"Thank you Lady Venus, I'm hoping we plead our case well. The partnership between our planets means a great deal to our Prince, which I believe you know. We were always meant to work together, it seems like we may finally have our chance." His fingers nervously wound into the curls at the end of his long ponytail he had draped over his shoulder, a very shiny coppery blonde shade.

"Please, you may simply call me Venus. There are those who might argue that I am no lady." Zoisite flushed at this and looked away with a light cough into his fist. "May I help you find something General? You appeared lost."

"I um...I was told that there was a Mercurian library here. I was hoping to see it." His feigned calm was easily told as he shifted his eyes just slightly again at her smile. Venus wondered if he was of the few that would have a harder time looking at her than others. She placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, noting how the muscle tensed beneath her touch.

"Of course, it's just up the stairs passed the Senshi's wing at the end of the hall. Would you like for me to show you? Mercury is in there now working but she would be delighted by the company of another intellect." His gentle green eyes, the color of his planet's grass seemed to light up at the mention of her comrade and Venus's stomach clenched just slightly. Another potential pairing. They had been striking together, Zoisite as the Terran lands and Mercury as their wide blue seas...

"Is it alright for me to be in your wing? I don't want to intrude My Lady." Zoisite seemed to relax some and she almost laughed at his formality, almost teased him as she did Jadeite once more reminding him that she was no lady, but thought better of it. Venus linked her arm through his, causing him to tense up considerably, his eyes shifting nervously around as though the very act would scandalize him. She giggled lightly and began to drag him down the hall.

"I was going to my rooms anyway, I'll happily escort you General." Venus found him adorable the way his charm disintegrated beneath her touch and he turned into a nervous younger boy. She wondered if he was close to her age and assumed he was by his youth compared to General Kunzite. Zoisite was curious about everything, and once he relaxed enough began to ask her a multitude of questions about her planet's own physics and structure, or the compounds of the sparkling dust outside and the crystal fruit he saw hanging from trees and if it was edible. She laughed, deciding that she might like Zoisite very much. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, and probably the first person she'd met with a curiosity that matched her very own.

Mercury looked up at the pair as they entered her library, her face immediately turning a shade of pink at the sight of her companion. The very second that Venus unlaced her arm from Zoisite's she fell forgotten and the young King went immediately into endless questions about what she was working on. Even though the muscles in her stomach clenched with unease, she gave the blue haired Guardian a wink and shut the doors when she left the room. Decidedly nothing was going to get her down today, she felt victorious and stopped only briefly by her room where Artemis stood waiting for her to kiss his cheek and tell him she was going to the markets for a stroll. Her spirits were high and she barged into Mars' room to grab her favorite shopping partner, dragging the raven haired girl into the afternoon. It seemed even the ever temperamental Martian was in a good mood.

Mars wanted a new amulet for the party the next evening, red jewels to compliment the deep violet gown she intended to wear which didn't surprise her much. Princess or not, Mars fell into negotiations on a piece she wanted at the jeweler's tent, the poor Lunarian man sweating under the pressure. 'He must be new' Venus thought to herself with amusement. Venus herself didn't wear much jewelry and she really didn't give much thought to her attire for the following evening. The fading afternoon light had all the jewels glistening and yet when her eyes darted over them she found little inspiration for what she might wear, resolved that she'd just have to manage with what she already had.

She found herself on the opposite side, the cases full of more ornamental pieces suited for men. Brooches, sword hilts, belt buckles, all things she had no use for. Mars' voice still carried over the crowd, she glanced across the tent with an amused smile and pity toward the vendor who was sweating under the added pressure. It was the best jewelry vendor on the Moon, full of only royalty and the highest level dignitaries. They were all used to the Martian's antics by now.

"Ah, Lady Venus you grace us with your beauty once more." Her eyes shifted up to an older gentleman, handsome for his older age as all Lunarian's are since they scarcely aged at all. The only thing that was telling was his eyes and the manner in which he spoke. She smiled warmly and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I pale in comparison to your wares you old flirt." She giggled "Apologies for Mars, she is very concerned with getting exactly what she wants. As usual."

"We all know how she is." He laughed with a backward glance at the scene she was causing and leaned forward slightly to whisper. "I'm just glad she didn't come back here. Speaking of, what brings you back to this corner of the shop today? Browsing or does the lady Venus admire someone?"

Her face fell stunned but only for a second and she laughed it off until the light seemed to catch something in the case enough to grab her attention and her breath halted. She'd always had luck with gifts but there was something unsettling about this discovery.

"Um... no... I admire no one currently." She swallowed and licked her lips, stepping forward to the case. "We have guests in the Palace, I was thinking of a gift for one of the dignitaries." The shop keep followed her eyes, she hadn't stopped staring and he smiled, stroking the goatee with a hand before he stepped over to them.

"Would you like to see these? They've been collecting dust in this case for far too long. Beautiful pieces but aren't the fashion of the Silver Millennium... something about the stones." He pulled the item from the case and set it in front of her. They were intricate and perfect. With a hurried glance to Mars who was completing her purchase she nodded to the shopkeeper.

"I'll take them." Venus began fishing the coin out of her bag hastily, the merchant watched in shocked that she hadn't bothered to negotiate the price, but she shoved the box with the items in it into her bag and shot the merchant a wink for his speedy and discrete sale, speaking her appreciation in exaggerated diplomatic tone. "As always good sir, I thank you."

"Come back to us soon Lady Venus, your presence always seems to give other's appreciation for the more beautiful things in life." He bowed, his long white ponytail falling over the shoulder of his finely tailored shirt. She giggled and let him kiss her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of going to another jeweler. You always have exactly what I need." Mars was there to drag her away now, interrupting her beaming smile at the man who grew visibly more nervous by the pushy raven haired girl. She linked arms with Venus, supplying a small wave to the man before pulling her out into the crowded streets.

"You didn't find anything?" Her deep violet eyes were wide, near suspicious when Venus waved her off.

"Not today... they have plenty but I'm not sure what I'm even wearing tomorrow." She lifted her head, glancing at the Sun disappearing behind the Earth casting shadows on the streets. "I have so many unworn jewels, I'm sure I'll find something."

"Well that shopkeep must have been new. I usually get better service there..."

"Perhaps because those who know you already know to bow to your every whim." Venus giggled, making Mars scoff with a roll of her eye. The girl was the best shopper Venus knew, having walked away with new shoes, jewelry, and a new ceremonial robe for fire reading all for a price that should have been illegal. "We should return to the castle. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner."

"Anxious to see that General again?" Her brow raised and Venus struggled to remain confident.

"Anxious to not be late, and yes I am anxious to see them all. I did promise Zoisite I'd answer questions, though I'm not sure what he's expecting.."

"You should leave that to Mercury, I've heard you in lessons. Unless he has questions about military matters, love, or matters better left to the bedroom I think you should spare him the rambling. " Mars smirked in amusement, earning a distasteful face from Venus who nudged her in the ribs.

"Rude! You're right though, I heard him speak in that meeting and he's just about as eloquent as Mercury. I would probably make a fool of myself.." Mars squeezed her arm affectionately, leaning her head against hers as they walked.

"You always underestimate yourself. You know I don't find you foolish, you have more brains than half the Alliance. You're faster to act, sometimes too rash and careless, but I think even my Father envies your tactics." Venus smiled, turning her head to kiss the top of her raven head. "Maybe you can't explain teleportation, or the complexities of our own atmosphere, or even the magic that holds the Palace of Magellan above Venus... but you're brilliant in your own way. They saw to that, didn't they? You know just what you need to."

"Perhaps... or perhaps I know nothing at all..." Venus sighed, smiling contently as they strolled back toward the gates. She could basically hear Mars roll her eyes, but like a mantra in her head, Venus told herself that this was enough. The love of her friends, her Princess, even her Queen and Guardian. Even as they all fell into tiny realms of their own love, forbidden as it may be it was her task to make it not so. Her task to see the Silver Millennium united so that Serenity could marry her Prince, and perhaps ... perhaps in the end it could change more...

Please... just let this be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Butterflies went rampant in her stomach, her blue eyes giving herself another once over in the mirror having changed back into the gown she was wearing earlier. The other girls had no doubt not changed since this morning so she didn't want to be the only one of them showing up in uniform. So she told herself it had nothing at all to do with their guests. The loud knock on the door followed by Artemis' annoyed tone grabbed her away from her thoughts with a small startled jump. Venus frowned and glared at her door, adjusting the ribbon in her hair slightly and turning to the side to appraise her gorgeous but rather uncomfortable corset once more before her guardian knocked again.

"We're late!" She rolled her eyes, half at herself and half at her impatient guardian before heading toward the door to her rooms to prevent another round of loud knocking. "You do realize we're being served dinner in about three minutes right?"

"And it takes two to walk downstairs." Venus winked, grinning widely at the feline-like man who remained all too unamused. "You and General Kunzite seemed to be hitting it off earlier."

"The man's curiosity is odd." Artemis frowned seemingly to himself as they began to walk down the hall, the statement piquing her own curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well in efforts to be hospitable I invited him for tea since Luna was otherwise occupied this afternoon. He had many questions about the Senshi... I had thought he might have been more intrigued by our military and yet he had the mind to ask about your names, and why the Senshi forfeit them for the Silver Millennium." Venus felt her stomach bottom out at his words, struggling to maintain the easy smile on her face as they approached the doors leading outward to their favorite stone terrace by the gardens. Convenient that she caught the sound of his voice as they approached. "I mean he still asked about our military but he's still an odd man. A bit... dull maybe?"

"You were at least kind, right Artie? I can only imagine they are a nervous to be here to say the least." Venus raised her brow up at Artemis whose face was glum with annoyance. Dull as Kunzite had seemed initially it was hardly the word she'd use to describe him now. Hearing him speak in the meeting, and even now over whatever topic he discussed with her Queen there was passion to it, an undertone he suppressed as he appeared to suppress everything. Venus returned Artemis' glowering stare, it was fine when he wanted to berate her for every little detail of her job, but when she questioned him he became a grump.

"I was a perfect gentleman I assure you. The General just asked a lot of questions is all, should we be trusting them so much?" She rolled her eyes, speaking softer once they reached the threshold of the wide porch where everyone was waiting for them. Fashionably late as always.

"Yes. You WILL trust them because they are our honored guests by the Queen's will. Hardly any information on us you provide isn't already written in some book Artie so you will do well to behave yourself." Artemis did roll his eyes at this, surrendering to her harsh stare with an impatient sigh. "You taught me there was nothing to fear of them...what happened to that acceptance?"

"I taught you no such thing. That I fear, is a conclusion you came to on your own. It's one thing to say it, but these three have power. They are harbingers of great magics. Were they just mere Earthen men I wouldn't be concerned. And I saw the way that General looked at you..."

"Then they are no different than me, except they clearly don't know how to use said powers. Do what you will, but be nice!" Venus bit with a light jab of her finger in his tailored coat. Sweet as it was that as always he was ever the Guardian to her, she began to find he was cantankerous toward every man that paid her even the slightest of attention after the Ryo incident. "Every man looks at me, he is no different. After acting as my Guardian so long I thought you'd know this by now."

"Then you will do well to behave also. I wouldn't have said anything except I saw YOU looking at him too." Artemis glowered down at her with folded arms in attempts to make her feel small. She was good at pretending it didn't work. She knew there was carelessness involved in the shock she felt upon seeing not only just him, but the other Earthen royalty as well. Of course there was a chance she stared at Kunzite in particular for a bit too long. Venus stopped a few feet away from where the Queen and Serenity stood speaking to said Terrans, attempting to keep her face civil while they spoke quietly.

"Forgive me if I haven't seen people from their world since I was born. They are different, and yes I can feel they have magic, but Artemis you will not jump to conclusions because we have eyes, okay?" She frowned, heart starting to race with his rather accurate implication that Venus was indeed very attracted to the rather unique silver haired man. Further proven by the sight of him once more, tall, strong, and silver like he fit there. He was ever more the Silver God Venus had initially thought without the shadows masking and deepening the fine chiseled form of his face. She was smart enough to know he wasn't for her, that even with progress made he'd be just another diplomat she'd have to work with. Nothing had changed.

"Fine." He bit, brushing passed her to join Luna who stood by directing the house staff in arranging their meal while Mars provided the warmth of a massive bonfire on the lawn. Had there not been other people in earshot she might have growled in frustration at her guardian who had been a perfect snobbish gentleman since Endymion and his men arrived. Not to mention his blatant dismissal of her in the moment, even in private he was being different, though it occurred that maybe she'd been caught staring again. She did exhale, slow and deep as she approached the Queen and Terran party, taking her place beside Princess Serenity mid conversation. Anything to keep her anger in check.

"Our Venus is nearly devoted to a fault, I'm not sure what my Kingdom would be without her. She is certainly the same to Serenity that General Kunzite appears to be for you." Venus beamed happily at her Queen, always so doting on her despite her many indiscretions as far as her duties went. Everyone knew she at least tried. Her lips quirked in the slightest of smiles, their eyes locking with grey ones for a moment and she found her lungs suspiciously void of air. Kunzite didn't turn his head, seemingly very discrete, perhaps more so than herself, but she kept her eyes locked on his, brushing Serenity's shoulder as she moved away toward the table of her girls.

"It's about time you joined us." Mars spat, pulling out a chair for herself beside Mercury. "You just HAD to change didn't you."

"I didn't want to be the only one in uniform!" Venus defended, making a very unladylike face at the Martian and her unending implications. She knew Mars wasn't wrong in them though, that perhaps she knew of her growing fascination with the prophetic 'Pale Knight.'

"Oh leave her alone Mars." Jupiter smiled warmly, pulling Venus to her side with a loving arm around her shoulder. "She's stuck in that uniform far more than we are, she deserves to get dolled up every now and then. Even if it's for-"

"You know... no reason!" Mercury chimed in before Jupiter could even hint that anything about Venus' appearance was for their beautiful Earthen guests, just in time for Zoisite to join them with a rather tired sigh.

"Well don't let me interrupt." He offered, more to Mercury than anyone else. Venus was shameless, uncaring if Jupiter had been able to finish her sentence. There hadn't been a thing to suggest her intentions outside the professional realm with any of the Shitennou, to their knowledge anyway. Not that she'd admit to anything, certainly nothing to do with a very specific fountain.

"Nothing to interrupt General, I trust Mercury has been a good guide?" Venus spoke with purpose, knowing the young General would simply burst at the seams with questions and gushing compliments about their libraries, architecture, the art- and he didn't disappoint. Mars stared at Zoisite, blinking in mock interest while he began to theorize and discuss things he'd love to implement in Elysium if given the opportunity. Venus met Jupiter's eyes in amusement when her lips simply mouthed the word 'Wow,' and Mercury joined his conversation with ease. Goal achieved.

She motioned with her head to scoot up the table a few chairs, leaving the Earthen General and his blue haired companion to speak passionately about Terran biological capabilities and potential technological advances that flew way over her head, so that she could continue to speak with her other two soldiers. Jupiter was excited, rambling about some recipes she'd found in an Earthen cookbook she'd doctored up to make her own that they'd be serving this evening. The affair was rather casual, buffet style, with good music and a bonfire to warm them as the Lunar nights were somewhat chilly.

Queen Serenity ushered her daughter, Endymion and Kunzite toward the table in time for some of the house staff to begin pouring the wine. Naturally Venus shuffled to her feet, playfully cutting in front of Kunzite in line to be by Serenity with a flirtatious wink. He seemed somewhat amused by it, if not appraising with only the slightest tense of his lips.

"OOH Venus, do you think the Prince is skilled enough to balance our plates on those fancy pauldrons of his?" Venus was mostly impressed she knew the word for them, but far more amused by the prospect of him trying.

"I don't know...Prince Endymion, hold still please we have a theory in need of testing." She spoke too properly, and in a too snooty voice that had Serenity giggling wildly.

"Princess I really don't think-"

"Nonsense!" Serenity interrupted in a voice clearly trying to mock Luna. "If you'll just hold still..."

"We're quite coordinated, we'll just set these down at the same time..." Venus finished, earning a panicked look from Endymion when both she and Serenity lifted their plates near the elegantly carved plate armor of his shoulders.

"Princess, surely you won't make me beg?" Endymion raised his brow, quirking a nervous smirk back at Serenity who immediately retracted with a flushing, beaming smile at her forbidden love. Gosh they had horrible poker faces.

"Maybe I will." Serenity teased, taking a page from Venus' book in flirtation when she gave him a well meant wink and floated off toward her seat leaving Venus unamused and sad they didn't follow through with their threats. She gave the Terran Prince a warning look, and headed toward her own seat.

The day grew darker, the silver Eden of their gardens becoming a haven for strange fireflies that sparkled silver in the night instead of an Earthen gold. Venus of course was used to the sporadic crystals catching the light and throwing random rainbows on the white and silver terrain and yet the Terran party seemed enchanted, the magic of it all only enhanced by the firelight. She'd giggle to herself over her glass of wine that she must have appeared much the same her first time in those Elysian gardens, so child like in her curiosity as they were in theirs.

It warmed her heart to see them all speaking so freely around the table, Jupiter forcing her cooking on anyone in line at the buffet as though she needed to ever twist their arm in regards to anything she ever cooked. She was probably as skilled as a cook as Mercury was smart, Endymion and his men would be in for a treat. Venus took a healthy sip of the wine, sweet and crisp as the air around them. She motioned for a refill, knowing maybe she should slow down but in her eyes it was a night to celebrate. Months of forbidden actions, anxiety, and careful planning all boiled down to this very moment where men of Earth would sit beside them and share a meal at the Moon Queen's table.

Her heart of course decided to stop functioning the very moment that Kunzite took a seat beside her, Endymion beside Serenity who promptly stole a bite of his food with a light hearted laugh. Venus was reminded that the Queen was very much a lively and wonderful person when she joined in their laughter and the teasing Endymion was enduring from the Mother and Daughter duo who attacked relentlessly with countless and sometimes silly questions. She took another healthy sip of wine, feeling light and surrounded by love which for once had little to do with the amount of wine she'd consumed. The Queen gave a toast, signifying they could formally begin their meals.

The night was loud with conversation, even Kunzite made efforts to talk to her girls but never to her. Venus was fine with it, his presence at her side distracting enough to permanently tense her. A careless brush of her arm against his was more than enough payback for his dismissal of her, and when her fingers lightly brushed the top of his gloved hand when she reached for a napkin, Venus didn't miss his eyes widen and throat constrict around an offensive mouthful of wine. She might have even blamed the effects of his proximity on the amount she'd been drinking, drowned out only by her own amusing banter with Endymion, or Mars, or even Zoisite across the table. She was charming, and vain enough to admit it even when Kunzite seemed rather oblivious. Queen Serenity did not stay with them long. Long enough to enjoy the food and their guests before she bid them all goodnight. Venus watched her retreat, growing silent and somewhat withdrawn.

It changed nothing, after three days the nature of their arrangement would allow them to visit Elysium during the day if duties allowed, but the affair between the Prince and Princess was no less forbidden, a rather specific point made by her Queen that again had her questioning what she knew. A step in the right direction perhaps, once more reminding herself that this was a victory. Venus noticed then in her silence that she'd stopped hearing Kunzite's voice, that he too had grown silent but very present beside her. She focused on the music, the soft ambient light of the white lanterns of varying sizes sprawled out sporadically over the terrace. She nearly scoffed in realization that the atmosphere was rather romantic.

"I'll admit my expectations have been exceeded." Venus snapped her attention to him, eyes wide and Kunzite lifted a small toast with his glass. The way his lips were tensed almost suggested the beginnings of a smile. Relaxing only to kiss his flute of wine with a small drink.

"Were they so little?" Her brow raised, intoxication allowing her lips to follow suit in a smirk typically reserved for flirting. The sound of Jupiter's light laughter had her shifting her eyes, noting she was in a rather private conversation with Mars, heavy with gossip about them no doubt, both shuffling toward the fire when they knew they'd been discovered.

"I had none." Kunzite shifted in his chair almost too casually for what she knew to be his normal behavior around her. It had her shifting as well to better face him, scoffing and ready to call him out on his lies.

"You appear to be omitting information again General. I refuse to believe you came here with no expectation." Her face was smug, searching his eyes she saw the danger behind them. Not only very real danger of the physical sense, but how severe it would be if she allowed herself to entertain the idea of this man that could ground her antics with a look, maybe dominate her with a simple word, and the thrilling thought that he might be strong enough in body to do the same. There was always something about him that placed her at the very edge of a dangerous cliff. It was so thrilling, seductive, and oh so very dangerous.

"In present company, I'll only say they were exceeded upon arrival." His eyes shifted away from her almost too smoothly, popping a small bit of cheese into his mouth, reaching for his wine with an easy hand. He never looked back at her, only seemed to watch his Prince from across the table. "We'll just leave it at that."

"For now." Venus mused, feeling that thrill, that danger he brought her with so few words. She downed her wine again as though she wouldn't feel such an air of foreboding if her inhibitions were lower. She found she only felt more like teetering toward the edge of that cliff. He caught her staring, be it the wine or company Venus simply couldn't help herself. "Are all of the Four Kings so eloquent? I hadn't thought you so capable of speaking the way you did in the meeting earlier."

"The Shitennou are said to be wiser, more powerful than other Earthen beings. Hardly the Legends we are made to be as you know, some of even the Heavenly Four could stand to mind their manners." She laughed, thinking on a shared memory only Kunzite would have known about. She'd almost felt bad for teasing Jadeite so but it was justice served for his crudeness. "Pleased to prove you wrong I suppose. I hadn't realized you found me so incapable."

"Oh no It's not that at all!" Venus shifted in her chair, her hands waving as though she tried to erase her statement that came out completely wrong. Decidedly she'd blame the wine for any stupidity that flew from her mouth in her flustered wine induced state. Her next words a testament to her nervous rambling, how her leg leaned shamelessly into his when she'd shifted toward him in a flurry to make her idiocy right. "Quite the opposite actually, I find myself admiring you. I mean- the way you always seem so sure and steady, certainly stronger than the average man of Earth. But I mean you have to admit you hardly speak, and when you do..."

"I say exactly what I need to say Venus." He seemed irritable again, frowning into his empty wine glass. He looked so refined really, the light catching the silver of his hair, darkening his skin just slightly with the contrast of his equally pale uniform jacket that held strategic lines to reveal the shape and power in his strong build. Best of all the grey shade of his eyes that shifted from pale to deep depending on many variables she hadn't deciphered yet. She was coming to know the subtle shifts in his face, but there was still too much she simply just couldn't read.

"Well what if you WANT to say something? Needing to say something, and wanting to can be equally important General."

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Venus?"

Serenity cut the moment short, Venus thought she should be grateful except the ecstatic Princess had her by the arm, dragging her to her feet in excitement to dance. She knew the girl was excessively anxious about the ball, ready to dance with her Prince, but Venus found herself falling forward in the process, her hand finding Kunzite's shoulder to steady herself. It all happened rather quickly, her wide eyes meeting his pale grey. She smiled despite herself, the wine forcing her lips to curl with the thrill that shot through her. Her blue eyes remained locked on him, and him on hers as Serenity dragged her with impatience toward the lawn grabbing Mercury en route.

The tempo of the song picked up, and Venus found herself twirling and winding between the girls who each took their turn dancing with her. She was rather proud of her skill of course, as in her nature as a child of Venus she would always speak best with her body. Some of it was silly of course, some of it fluid and graceful, others more intimate or erotic as she made her way to Mars.

"Show off." Venus gave Mars a wide grin at her grumbled accusation turned breathless as the song ended and she pulled the raven haired girl toward her to press her lips against hers. The girls were used to Venus and her sometimes random kisses ranging from chaste to more passionate, knowing her nature it was one of many ways she told them she loved them. This one was somewhere in the middle, Mars was always her favorite victim based solely by their close friendship and the chemistry well known between their people. Venus was batted away however, too amused by the red state of the beautiful Martian's cheeks to protest it. She winked as Jupiter, still laughing, pulled Mars away to fall onto the grass kicking up the sparkling silver moon dust no doubt in wine induced giggles.

Endymion had approached with his Generals in tow not to dance, but an attempt to lure Serenity back to him with promise of dessert- perhaps the only thing that could have saved him from being whisked away by the next song. Instead Endymion became witness to how strong the small silvery Moon Princess was when she pulled him back toward the huge stone veranda raving about the chocolate lava cake Jupiter had prepared. Apparently they both had an affinity for chocolate. Zoisite approached Mercury again with arm extended and amusement laced in his vibrant green eyes.

"Care to join me? If I'm going to try one of these infamous lava cakes I may need your water abilities should something as hot as lava actually be involved." Jupiter nearly snorted with laughter as Mercury flushed as she always did, infectious because for once even the Martian joined in amusement. Even if Zoisite's humor was a bit awkward, she knew with that charming smile he had that anything he requested would be hard to deny. As the night calmed and Mercury joined Zoisite and the Prince and Princess on the veranda, her other two soldiers spoke quietly and peace drifted over the courtyard.

She wasn't alone, it was always obvious enough to her based on the weight his eyes held. Venus soaked it in though, eyes closed she lifted her face to the stars and inhaled deeply, still coming down from the dance. The fire was comforting, offering a dryer heat that reminded her of home. It had been too long since she'd been to Venus, to wander the lively marketplace and feel like she belonged to the color and life of her people. Her breath caught suddenly when she realized it was how his presence felt to her. A dry warmth, comforting, like home, and it almost made her choke on her next breath.

She didn't know him, not well anyway, and it was the most ridiculous notion to feel as though she'd been tossed over that cliff he had her walking for weeks. No, she still had a hold on this, whatever had developed between them Venus still grasped on tight to it. It wasn't a thing she could chance. Not when her goals were finally moving forward. Kunzite was too different from her, too contained and controlled by his own devices, nothing like the wild erotic freedom of Magellan and yet she couldn't shake the notion that it all fit somehow.

"Care to walk? I showed you my gardens, it's only fair that you show me yours." She smiled, possibly from the poor innuendos and Venus decided maybe he'd spent too much time around Zoisite. He was striking by firelight, the warmth only absorbing into the bronze tones of his skin and denied by the silver tones of his hair and eyes. She considered it a moment, glancing over at Artemis and Luna who sat on the steps of the terrace enjoying dessert of their own. They scarcely paid attention, but Venus knew their absence would be noticed all too quickly. She also knew well that they paid more attention than they let on.

"That's no fair General, you have no supervision over you in your gardens. I'm afraid mine won't be as forgiving since my Guardian is quite aware of your presence. He may think I've dragged you off to take advantage of you." Kunzite's brow lifted to his hairline, the wine making her tongue loose and a bit too free.

"A common occurance Princess?" Venus sighed thoughtfully, gazing deeply into the fire to avoid his stare with the smallest of laughs in her throat. She knew the reputations of her people, the fact that she was still pure an anomaly on her planet after the age of sixteen.

"I am known to kiss men with fickle intent. Playful really but never take advantage." She admitted fully, but only to herself that fear kept her from taking her ardent advances any further. That love was a beautiful dream she'd refuse, even if everything inside of her told her to embrace it. To seek it relentlessly. Soulmates were hard to find without council of the Ancient Thread Spinners, and yet finding hers was a fear, not a gift. Venus could love, but it terrified her, the prospect of finding a potential soul bind could be damning to her position. When a Venusian truly gave romantic love to another, it was absolute, and consuming. "Amorous as Venusians can be, most of us are harmless really. I know what my nature should be...but it's not. I have kept my virtue."

Kunzite took a step forward, his eyes locked onto her with little care for who saw it seemed. She didn't look at him but could almost feel his eyes drift over her face, the glimmering gold of her corset and she didn't dare think of anything else he made note of. It didn't incite any disgust or fear, but thrill that he looked at her where he'd made such efforts to avert his eyes before. Their first meetings somehow infuriating that he wouldn't just look at her. Vanity was what it was, that she wanted him to appreciate her beauty. Perhaps he would become lost to it, so Kunzite could stop asking her for things like her name. If their attraction should be anything, it should be a shallow one...

"So you haven't bewitched me then?" Venus looked then, noting his eyes locked onto her mouth, drifting upward over her face with lingering intensity. How she wished he would have looked lower, to appreciate her in a lewd manner as every other man did. Again she felt thrilled by it, something building between them that she refused to name, but it was ten times as forbidden.

"Not by any source of magic, no. So I don't know General," Venus sidled up to him, tilting her head slightly to peer up into his own enamored face. "have I bewitched you?"

"No. I suppose not." She watched him swallow hard, eyes hardening and shifting forward with his first steps toward the bench by the inner wall of their garden. Venus could see his exterior ice over, becoming that man she'd met initially that wouldn't look at her, or speak to her. Gods help Kunzite if he expected allowance to be rude, because she drank a lot of wine prior. He was on her turf now, it simply wouldn't fly and she didn't care if there was some stupid tension between them. As usual he implied so much in so few words. Tense or not, she wasn't going to let this go no matter how much she knew she should have walked away right then and there.

"Avoiding questions again General?" He sighed, running a careful hand through his silver hair that looked like fine silk as he shifted his long dark cape to sit on the bench, seeming wary when she joined him.

"I simply didn't find it appropriate to engage in conversations about such intimate things. Forget I said anything." Kunzite seemed more aware now, taking in his surroundings and avoiding looking at her at all costs. He wouldn't see her roll her eyes, annoyed that he was such a closed book. Again- the wine wasn't helping reign in her already non-existent patience.

"Didn't find it appropriate or do you just not understand?" His lips tensed, only shifting back to her because she tried to face him better without touching him. That bench wasn't very big to begin with and Kunzite was tall, shoulders rather broad confirming his suggested potential strength.

"Both." His annoyance was clear, and infuriating. For some reason, Venus had expected Kunzite to understand that first and foremost she'd never bewitch anyone. The question alone had sent chills down her spine at the affirmation that maybe he thought about her as often as she found herself thinking of him. Something best left unspoken of course but they were polar opposites and yet so the same. Surely he knew the kind of life she'd lead.

"Well you for instance, you rather sordid reputation with women. You may act as you please, take lovers as Venusians call it." The frown on his lips was telling that Kunzite wasn't thrilled about the conversation, the sigh he released telling of irritation. Maybe he was anxious by the surrounding audience? Or maybe it was that aversion her Mother had warned her about, that others weren't as comfortable speaking on intimate matters so casually as she would be.

"I don't love those women." It bit quickly from his lips, his attentions drifting to his boot which anxiously shifted in the pale grass at his feet. Clearly she made him highly uncomfortable, or he still wasn't getting it.

"On Venus when you take a lover it can be a casual occasion, or a repeated one with no emotional bonds. Love isn't limited to binding relations General, love is love and you can feel it for a moment or it can last eternities if it is powerful enough, and there is no power greater than that of true love. As a Venusian, relationships of all kinds are essential to our need for mental or physical stimulation. We are selective of who we allow close to us because toxic relations have no place in our lives, we have a need to feel love of some kind to thrive. Based on my roles here I have limited myself to kisses. Sometimes ardent touches but nothing beyond that."

Venus exhaled slowly, Kunzite was an excellent listener though she found it hard to look at him when he watched her so intensely, grey eyes slightly widened but intrigued and finally understanding. They took turns during her explanation, one posting guard as if they were somehow doing something wrong by just talking, making sure their friends slowly gathering on the lawn or the Mauan chaperones weren't paying them too much attention. Mostly while his stare drifted over the courtyard she could watch him, appreciate his sharp but exceptionally handsome features. It all might have been easier had he not been so damned gorgeous.

"So you kiss men to feel something?" Her cheeks felt hot, knowing it wasn't from the fire in front of them. There was something ironic about when he said it. Venus had been watching Serenity being thankfully cautious about the way she sat with Endymion. She could feel the adoration between them, the unrestrained love that made her feel so, so hollow under its crushing potency. It made her sad to hear it from the lips of someone else, someone who tempted her with his own lips more than once.

"Yes..." Venus spoke softly, finding her gaze locked onto those lips. The kind that based on the way he spoke, or smiled, or even tensed his mouth suggested that his skill with them far extended passed the realms of speaking. She shivered, snapping herself back to attention with a dismissing wave of her hand. She hadn't meant to sound so weak or become lost to the dangerous idea of what it might be like to really kiss him. "I mean Venusians aren't just a bunch of attention mongering, sex crazed people, we can LIVE without affection...Lips to my people are mostly a sensory organ used to speak intentions only we can feel, and taste those intentions, the emotion behind them. Touch is almost a secondary requirement even if a kiss is a form of it."

"I would have never accused you to be such a thing. I think your status has been made something of a public affair. Odd considering who you are." Kunzite leaned back on his hands, his arm pressing into hers while he watched Jupiter and Mars sit in the grass talking with Mercury and Zoisite nearby. "I knew such intimacies were held sacred by the people of Venus. In my lands, love was more about possession, keeping women be it many wives or concubines separate in haremlik. It was said to be a sacred space but how many wives you hold often spoke of status."

"I don't think it's so odd. I was born to purpose, same as you General. Steps were only taken to shift some of those more distracting qualities in me toward that purpose." She laughed softly to herself. "I don't know how well it's worked since I still find myself wondering how things ended up the way they did. You seem to deny your own culture... you are older than I, far past marrying age. Do you have many wives?"

"No. No wives. I find it gluttonous and disgusting. Women aren't things to collect but free creatures to come and go as they please. Fitting since men of my planet seem to do the same regardless of region. Of course not all look at women as equals but the weaker of our kind. Perhaps sometimes weaker in body but I have known strong minded women. You don't find it odd that so many people fought to suppress the very nature of who you are?" His pale brow quirked, face unreadable and serious as his attention shifted back to her. Venus wanted to laugh but was too dumbfounded and hurt. Her eyes clenched shut, lifting her chin to the heavens again and relishing the warmth of the fire on her neck. Odd? She didn't find it odd, only manipulative, but they could only forge so much of her. Each thing was it's own and she refused to belong to anyone.

"Women are held in places of power in our Alliance obviously, I understand it isn't so on your world. You are a rare man of your planet to feel that way. I guess you had no more say in your own status than I had in mine. I... " Venus frowned, she stared hard into the fire remembering those stabbing words Ryo had gifted her with. She was a owned by the Silver Queen- or it would have felt that way had she not fallen in such deep love with Serenity. It was a noble purpose, one she was working so hard to achieve and letting the truest love write itself. She was her own in this.

"You seem to have a grasp on your duties. You wear them well." He was already looking at her when her head snapped back to look at him. Venus wanted there to be some sort of warmth there but his face had been kept an exceptional mask for most of their trip so far. She told herself it was a symptom of being on an alien planet and yet she craved walking with him. She had been able to lean into his side better that way, take comfort in his warmth, but could only lean into his arm just slightly now, relaxing into his warm but spicy scent.

"What about you? For all your reputations... has there been no one?"

"No." He replied with shifting grey eyes. They roamed so slowly, barely discernibly over her face before drifting over to the fire. Venus was shocked how those steely eyes denied the fire it's warmth and only became a clearer, lighter shade. "Well... there was a woman..."

"Oh?" Her heart raced, wide eyes betraying her unwarranted hostility toward this woman. Venus wet her lips, watching as sadness pierced his eyes and his brows furrowed with a dark laugh in this throat. She felt silly immediately for the outburst.

"Not that kind of woman... she raised me." Kunzite took a deep breath and seemingly leaned on the arm that still touched her a little more, warming her side. "She was already too frail to join me in Elysium. I told myself I had time... and I scarcely wrote her before..."

"I'm sorry." He frowned, hair falling forward as his chin met his chest and his eyes closed at her apology. Venus could feel his sorrow, a guilt that showed her that Kunzite had experienced love on some level before. That he was very capable of it outside the harsh demands of the crown he served and loved just as passionately.

"No... I should be sorry. I am from Earth, and I'm on the Moon of all places gifted such hospitality and beautiful company. I should be thinking of happier times. Death is the hardest part of life for Terrans...You never really get over it, it just becomes a part of you."

"And you deny that what we are doing won't save your people from feeling the sadness you feel now?" She whispered, so the nearby group by the fire in the grasses wouldn't hear. They'd been so wrapped up in conversation with Serenity and Endymion, all laughing, and Venus noticed how his Prince would gaze over at them in intervals. She could feel it too, a sadness linked to love, and it hurt. "Did you tell her?"

"Did I tell her what?"

"That you love her." For the first time, Venus saw an unrestrained emotion in Kunzite's eyes, wide, and grey, and sad. She very subtly placed her hand over one of his, holding him up on his arm behind him. When she thought he was beautiful in his cold stoicism, she hadn't been prepared for his sadness. "She knew... if you told her or not. People show love in a lot of ways. She knew."

Kunzite swallowed hard and stared at her for perhaps too long, but Venus removed her hand, wanting very badly to embrace him or offer him comfort, to kiss it away maybe, noting how his lips untensed and softened. She knew it wasn't her place and tore her gaze back toward the fire, clearing her throat and wetting her dry lips again.

"Her name was Zara...I think she very much would have liked you." Venus smiled to herself, feeling a sense of pride in some odd way. Kunzite didn't seem to be a man to hold things as sentimental and yet the idea made her feel accepted.

"Would you tell me about her?" His face warmed some, she felt something by the way he leaned into her by his arm alone, watching the others for a brief moment and seeming to relax just the slightest.

"She was a slave. My father bought her when she was young and still beautiful... but he was cruel and mutilated her, marked her as his own so she would never be allowed to marry or see her family again." Kunzite winced when her eyes grew wide and outraged, tensing those lips back into a pursed line. Venus found it hard to believe such a man would have given life to someone like the General at her side. "My countries were brutal lands you understand, Earth gained its reputation somehow and I fear my lands were partially to blame. My Father was a horrid Sultan, and worse human, which is why I took such strides to reverse the damage he'd done."

"That's... so sad.." She'd whispered, trying to tell herself it wasn't admirable, desirable that he cared so much. Venus had been given stories of Earth's kingdoms, recognizing from his descriptions that he was of the Middle Eastern realm said to be barren and exiled until fairly recent times. She found it fitting, and the tone of his skin should have given it away. There was so much she still wanted to know, to ask him about. A dangerous errand in itself because if you've ever tried to tell yourself not to feel something, it's often those emotions don't listen. They leaned on each other at this point, Venus dangerously close to just leaning her head on his shoulder. It was so easy, and silly that a sweet thing like that be so dangerous. She felt herself waver on that cliff he kept her on, unsure how much longer she could keep the balance.

It seemed like he might talk, eyes soft and lips parted to speak but his grey eyes lifted, and his face turned to stone in the sharpest shift of features as she'd never seen before. Kunzite sat up straight, casually adjusting one of his gloves as if it had shifted out of place. She missed the warmth of the arm that leaned against her, and fought the urge to glare Artemis down in his approach but mostly because she'd almost fallen over when Kunzite shifted his posture so suddenly.

"Venus. Your shift is beginning soon, you'll want to change and begin your rounds." She didn't miss the way he looked at Kunzite, feeling the tension perhaps because her sweet guardian was just that protective, but she was disappointed in him all at once.

"Forgive me General, I've appreciated your time. We'll hopefully be allowed to speak again before your departure." She gave him a saddened look, standing with a quick hand to smooth out her skirts. Part of her wanted to thank Artemis, but his uncouth behavior was little to be desired. She shouldn't want this, to be near him and get to know him as more than Commander of the Golden Army. But in true soldier fashion, Kunzite gave her a polite nod and stood as well.

"Thank you again Lady Venus. Please extend our gratitude to your Queen as well, this evening was beautiful." He offered a shallow bow and walked away then, seeming to glance at Artemis behind her, knowing the Mauan was there to shoo him away from her and Venus turned on her guardian with a glare.

"That was rude. We were talking."

"Speaking or not, you have duties to attend to this evening. You're late already, I thought I was being generous." His brows were raised in that butlerly way, lips turned into a small frown as though Artemis tried to look dignified. Venus saw it for what it was, his attempts at appearing important so the good looking man would leave her alone.

"Well you could have been more polite. Staring at him like he's some pest isn't going to help relations any, he's the General of the entirety of Earth's army you realize." Her arms crossed, fingers drumming on her arm impatiently while Artemis stared her down as well.

"Nothing has been decided. He is still forbidden to you, you understand that don't you?" Her eyes grew wide, blood boiling with anger. Artemis seemed mildly intimidated, stepping back when she stepped forward to glare up into his face.

"This is a diplomatic affair, an attempt to better relationships. They WERE forbidden to us and so we want to spend what time we can learning from them. I'll probably have to work with him soon and you act as though I plan to drag him off to my bed. I thought better of you Artemis. It hurts to know you trust me so little to control myself."

It did hurt. Perhaps it hurt more that she found her words so dangerously accurate to how she really felt. Not to drag him to her bed, but to sit on that bench and learn all about his lands and the woman that raised him. To learn about the Kunzite beneath the Elysian soldier, and if nothing else, know his lips. But he was still very forbidden to her, and it wasn't Artemis that hurt her truly but the reality of it. Sure the implication stung a little, but she was impulsive after all.

"Venus-" She raised a hand to silence him, brushing passed to begin her rounds with a sweep of her golden hair. She felt bad mostly because it wasn't that he mistrusted her, or even Kunzite for that matter, because Artemis was protective of her. Venus never had a true Father, and while her guardian was far more of a friend than Father it was the closest she'd ever known. There was prejudice there for certain, he'd never acted this way toward that soldier growing up, or even Ryo who was far worse of a man than she ever would have guessed.

She felt light regardless, opting to not transform into uniform for night watch as a form of rebellion, floating across the castle grounds in a gait of flowing golden skirts. Venus watched with some fascination as workers still tirelessly installed grasses, Terran soil, and flowers that Endymion so graciously gifted the Moon Kingdom. In addition he supplied them with a rather large supply of wood- a material more valuable than most rare gemstones on the Moon for its lack of trees. She smiled, it was a move Endymion thought of on his own. A Gift that signified that Earth is more than valuable in its weight of wood and trade negotiations were a high price touch that Venus hadn't thought of.

Hours passed and Venus grew bored. Never looked upon as a bad thing when night shifts went uneventful but her mind was never kind to her by this hour. Not after her trip into the markets earlier, or the fact that Endymion and his two guard were so close and everything, forbidden and not, going on in the middle of it all. She walked along one of the main sides of the palace, crossing a huge courtyard just below wide terraces and balconies along the ballroom and other rooms used for entertainment. She felt it almost immediately, the weight of his stare as her laced sandals padded almost silently along newly installed grasses that seemed so alien to her on this crystalline planet of silver. No doubt by morning would be coated and sparkling with moon dust by dawn the way the lightest of breezes carried it.

Time was obscure, it was either very late or very early when she spied his pale silhouette leaning against the railing to the main ballroom. Venus knew it to be him right away based only by his broad form and height, much taller than the average Lunarian and the air of authority with which he held himself. Curiosity won her over as always, her footfalls carrying her back into the main entrance of the palace with a brief nod to one of the doormen who watched with lust in his eyes hoping to fall victim to her vicious and empty seductions. Everything in her mind told her this was a foolish errand, that she should have kept walking, but she felt obliged to apologize for the way Artemis acted, that maybe he'd walk with her and offer company she found herself longing for during these lonely patrols.

Venus slipped passed them and into the silent halls illuminated only by the stained glass skylights casting a faint blue haze over the silver and white marble giving the elegant archways a dream-like quality that mingled with faint candlelight. She could smell the delicious scents of the kitchen, already in preparation of the feast for the ball to honor the Terrans. Venus thought perhaps Jupiter was in there baking up a storm still and decided to check in to steal a sample once her other more dangerous curiosity was sated. The ballroom was already decorated, an elegant display of white marble and crystal with golden plates and candle holders in honor of Earth's Golden Kingdom. Relics she imagined were dusted off and polished for this very occasion and never used before. They appeared out of place around the other silver accents built into the gilded ceilings and wall fixtures but seemed to fit all at once with the lace tablecloths and crystal centerpieces.

He remained as a statue when she stepped onto the vast balcony, his hands resting on the railing ungloved and casual without his sword at his side or cape on his back. All the same, his pale eyes seemed to sweep over the castle grounds as though they were his to guard. He didn't flinch or show any signs that he even noticed her when she came to his side to lean against the railing. Venus peered up at him briefly to watch his cold and calculating stare over the world below.

"Can't sleep General?" Kunzite remained unaffected by her presence as though he expected her. Venus gazed out over the grounds, resting on her elbows against the intricately carved stone railing. He didn't turn his head, but merely shifted his eyes down at her casting a shiver up her spine.

"I guess it's the shift in atmosphere." He commented in a cold, almost annoyed tone she hadn't heard from him in a while. Venus felt bad immediately, Kunzite was a very observant man, surely he didn't miss the way Artemis treated him earlier. Once again she longed to talk to him, longed to see him shift into someone a little warmer and comfortable so they could continue their conversation. The way the gentle breeze carried his scent helped nothing, something spicy and cool mixed with the sweet hint of liquor that told Venus he'd been drinking.

"Today went well I think.. Queen Serenity was very pleased with the proactive moves on Endymion's part. She might even agree to the joining of Kingdom's through marriage eventually..." She trailed off, remembering her Queen's comments from earlier about her Mother's hope for her own love's fortune and it felt heavy. It reminded her again of the fight she had with Ryo, how he reminded her of her path and the rather colorful way he expressed himself. The words 'Venusian Whore' rang in her mind the loudest and she had to clench her eyes shut, exhaling slowly to try and rid herself the darker thoughts trying to claim her. "Look I need to apologize for Arte-"

"You never got to tell me your name." His voice alone made her heart leap into her throat, and those cursed words he spoke made her stomach feel as though it was clenched in iron. Venus refused to look at him, silently sweeping the grounds with her eyes once more.

"You may refer to me as Venus, my name is of no consequence Gener-"

"My name is Kunzite." He interrupted again, scowling down at her, his expression cold and yet she could feel something like desire roll from him as though he fought to suppress it and was failing. "There is no need to be so formal at two in the morning when both of our worlds and their diplomats sleep." There was a light teasing that laced his voice that wasn't there before which gave her the courage to finally look up at him to see a bit of the ice crack and melt from his expression. There was intoxication in his deepened grey eyes that gave logic to the desire she felt from him that Kunzite was scarcely able to contain. His stare lingered too long into her eyes, drifting to her lips and daring to dip down past her chin. She knew his reputations, Serenity had long educated her on the Shitennou's way with women and Kunzite was one of the worst offenders. He was just more discreet about it.

"I am no mere girl you can simply lure to your bed General. Don't forget that I know your reputations." She smirked, and nudged him with her shoulder for good measure. No need to injure his fragile male ego, just a friendly reminder to him of who exactly he was dealing with. The half smile he offered her sparked amusement in his eyes and she got distracted by the rare appearance of the dimple in his right cheek. Somehow this made him less intimidating she thought, probably why he didn't smile as often as she thought he should.

"I wouldn't dare accuse you of being some mere girl Venus." He turned his body, leaning on one elbow to look down at her. His towering form made her feel so small, a rare attribute in a man that could make someone like herself feel almost powerless. It was thrilling to think that perhaps he could overpower her if he tried and Venus found herself distracted by the sheen of his silver hair as it drifted over his shoulder. "As I mentioned, people like us aren't afforded the luxury of falling in love and building lasting lives with our intended. As a soldier I wouldn't place the burden of my busy schedule, or the thought that I may never come home to our children, or a woman I may or may not even love. It is easier to relish a woman for a night of pleasure than a lifetime of worry."

"You restrain your happiness because you feel like your love is a burden?" She offered an inquisitive gaze, feeling something in the way he said it that there had to have been more to perhaps his upbringing since he'd mentioned his father was such a tyrant. It was utter desolation to her that anyone grow up and not feel as though their love was worthy, no matter who that love was directed toward. The urge to do something damning had her grip tightening on the balcony railing when she truly wanted to embrace him because he'd made it very clear the person he loved was no longer with him. But he had Endymion, and the other Shitennou same as her, and that was enough- wasn't it?

"Your Mother hears the prayers of every Terran on that planet to guide them to the other half of their soul. I have only ever asked for guidance on how a woman would fit at my side on the front lines of war. Or beside me as I guard Endymion during diplomatic occasions where a sniper strings his bow and I must shield him from the arrow. Or as I wander night after night across Elysian's grounds to find a poacher or assassin seeking to cause the royal family harm. Need I go on Venus?" His smirk became smug while he proved his point and gazed up to the stars that seemed so close and he fell distracted by them as though he could reach out and touch one of them.

She knew their people weren't long lived, that medical advancements of the Alliance had not been shared with his people, only basic knowledge that allowed them to skirt by for the seventy or so years of life they were allowed. Possibly shorter due to illnesses no doubt, a thought that tormented her a moment. It would feel like a few years to her but a lifetime would pass for him, and Kunzite would be gone. The thought tightened her throat, he was already well passed marrying age and the only love he knew was of his Nanny and Prince. She'd never experienced it first hand, but Venus knew of love outside the realms of their duties and families, she felt it every time Serenity was with Endymion and it opened a void of longing in her that only a native of Venus might understand. It was something she hoped for everyone and yet somehow the thought of a woman on this man's arm had her insides twisting, a constricting feeling caused by more than the gold corset she still wore. But Gods did he deserve that, to know what it meant to love someone so completely.

"At least you are allowed to love if you wanted. I think Endymion would be pleased to get rid of you if only for a moment." They both laughed, his face still lifted to the diamond lit sky she noticed that he was far more than just beautiful and it made her ache more vibrantly. "You also have three other very capable men who would do all of those things for you as well as Endymion in a heartbeat. If a woman cannot love you through all that and stand proudly at your side, risks or no, then she is no woman. Not one worthy of a King's affections." Her eyes grew wide, and she tore her stare away feeling the blood rush to her face, occupying her hands by weaving her hair through her fingers. Venus knew he stared at her as though she had spoken some revelation that he'd never heard before.

"You speak as though you are forbidden to love, that seems absurd." Kunzite raised his scarred brow, amusement falling from his features completely. Venus wanted to grab him by the front of his uniform and shout. No one more than her knew how absurd it was and yet when she dissected her duties and tried to fit love into her life beside Serenity it didn't work, didn't add up, and what agony that was sometimes. For a child of Love itself to be so displaced from it.

"I may fall in love- I just cannot be married. I just do not see a point in hurting myself that way. I am Venusian and when we fall in love... " She shifted back to look at him and was met by very intense, very pale grey eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to not let them suck her in. "...it's absolute. When it's truly love, we love with everything that we are."

There was a beat between them, something silent and tangible that clenched her insides. His eyes were a deepened grey, the light in his hair rivaled starlight and she wanted nothing more than to touch it, to lace her fingers in it, if it meant becoming lost in him. Venus couldn't remember feeling a draw like this to anyone in her short life, and she'd met more people than she cared to think about in the moment. Odd to her that it was this man now, beautiful as he was, inexperienced in the ways of love, that she was so drawn to that every cell in her body ached. She lowered her head, turning away from him to hide behind the thick curtain of her golden hair and away from his eyes before she became more lost. Venus was regretting this meeting suddenly the way she'd almost regretting walking with him through his gardens. She'd never heard him speak to anyone the way he spoke to her, freely and casually, not even Endymion.

"The meeting is early.. you really should try to rest." She offered from behind the solace of the wall her hair built that hid the way she struggled to breathe, the hard conflict of her expression. A rational dismissal, but one she didn't want to make. It was clear to her that he ached to kiss her the way she wanted him to, and they were both fools to think that could ever come to pass.

"It is you that seems to be averting questions tonight my Lady. I had hoped we could speak more..." Her heart jerked erratically and she flinched, feeling his fingers lacing through her hair to move it behind her shoulder and unobstructing his view. He barely touched her but she felt her scalp tingle with the action, her eyes fluttering closed briefly.

"I'm afraid your questions are difficult for me to answer." Her voice sounded weak, breath strained when she felt his calloused fingers trail so lightly down her arm. There was desire, and for once she couldn't tell if it was his or her own so she swallowed it down hard and gazed up at him with wide eyes. Venus stared with purpose at his lips, sculpted and regal features locked in an expression similar to her own. He wanted her, she wouldn't have found shame in it if it wasn't so damning that she wanted him too. She'd realized her mistake too late, and knew she had to get back to her patrols. Anything to end this madness before she fell off that cliff. "I'd very much like to talk more... but given the hour..."

"Matters of the heart I understand the strain of discussing, but your name is hardly a difficult question my Princess." His hand grasped hers gently, fingers brushing over her palm when he raised it to his lips for a lingering kiss that seemed hardly appropriate on her knuckle. His lips were soft and she wanted to scream to drown out the part of her that wondered what it might be like to pull those lips to her own. His eyes greeted hers again, hardening slightly when he realized yet again that she would remain silent instead of providing him her name and his hand slipped slowly from hers with a rather intimate brush of his thumb. "Goodnight Venus."

He retreated slowly, all she could do was watch with feet cemented to the spot as Kunzite disappeared beyond the darkened doorway. Another minute before she began to breathe again, and she had to move twice as fast to finish her rounds before the sun peeked over Earth's horizon offering light to the glittering Moon. Venus even forgot to peek in the kitchen for Jupiter, too enraptured by the evening to think about cake or muffins. Too busy tracing circles around the knuckle he kissed with the pad of her finger nervously while she walked with her heart beating rapidly in her throat. Each echoing pulse in her ears ringing out the word 'forbidden.'


	10. Chapter 10

Exhaustion wasn't a strong enough word for how she felt upon dragging herself into her rooms when the first light broke over the horizon. Her hands were still shaking, knees weakened as it had only been a few hours since Kunzite seemingly derailed her world with fingers she could still feel running through her hair and lips on her knuckles she would have rather felt anywhere else. He'd looked so intense and of course she told herself he was merely drunk the way that he kissed her hand, that it was nothing. Nothing indeed, and yet her thumb ran circles around her knuckle repeatedly throughout the night, where his lips had burned themselves into her flesh.

First thing she did was transform, if nothing else than to be dressed in attire far more comfortable than the solid gold corset she'd stuffed herself into for nearly twenty four hours. It was gorgeous, but didn't lend for effective breathing, and with everything that happened the previous night she had a hard enough time doing that on her own. Venus gazed at her bed with longing blue eyes, ready to simply sleep the next couple of days away if only she could avoid any further interactions that might spread her impulsive nature any thinner.

As if to mock her, she caught a glimpse of her elegant gold silk pouch she'd taken to the markets the previous day, a bit heavier with the item tucked inside. She swallowed hard, moving to retrieve the rather plain gold box from the bag with an exasperated sigh up through her bangs. Venus plopped hard into the chair at her desk, staring hard at the trinket box with such confliction. She grabbed a piece of red and gold stationary from Venus along with the pen from her inkwell she knew to hold a shimmering old ink. After a deep breath and a moment's hesitation, she scrawled out a very simple note.

The word was foreign to her eyes and it took a moment to register that she'd even written it. The errand behind her intent only added to the anxiety of what she was about to do, her blue eyes fixed on the paper in front of her while she waited the eternity required for the gold ink to dry. Once the ink had settled, Venus slipped the piece of paper into the box and tied it shut with a bit of red ribbon, taking one last calming breath before she stood to leave for the meeting.

She knew Kunzite very little still, but if she knew anything she knew he was punctual, so he would more than likely leave early for the meeting to collect Endymion. Venus hid on the stairs, peeking stealthily around the corner in wait for him to leave his rooms, silently praying no one else would see her. Truly her nerve was almost lost the very moment she heard the click of his door open and he emerged. His uniform and silver hair immaculate as he finished pulling on his gloves, strolling down the hall with chin held high in the personification of command itself. Truly she'd thought Kunzite would have woken considerably more hungover.

Venus crept down the hall with harried nerves toward his room, about a thousand nonsensical excuses running through her mind for just in case she was caught lingering in the Terran Commander's room. Her eyes flickered gold with the shift of her eyes up and down the long corridor to ensure she hadn't been seen, slipping carefully into the room when she was satisfied she hadn't. Her back pressed to the door once it silently closed behind her, senses immediately assaulted by the clean and cool scent of him, like some seaside foreign land she couldn't begin to imagine. All she knew is she'd come to crave that scent, a longing to identify its every note.

Pausing about as long as she could afford, glancing around to room that looked unused save for the uniform laid out on the bed, perfectly polished boots resting patiently on the floor beneath it. She gripped the box in observation of the more formal garments, taking note of how stunning the item in her hand would look with the attire as if fate tried to once more confirm what she would only deny until she was blue in the face. Venus breathed dramatically between her lips, making that split second decision to rest the gold box on the soft white blankets before she could chicken out. She spun on her heel for added drama, rushing from the room before she would be late for the meeting, or found by one of the house staff and forced into the scandal of the century.

A grumpy group of three Terran diplomats, a sleepy Venusian, and an extraordinarily cheery Queen gather in a conference room to discuss stipulations of an agreement. Truly, it was like a bad bar joke.

Queen Serenity thankfully did most of the talking as it seemed no one slept much the previous night for a variety of reasons. Only their eyes gave it away really because the three men held perfect posture, something Venus struggled with currently along with the fight to stay awake. It had been decided that the travel ban to Earth be lifted, with pending trade negotiations. Permissions needed to be granted both ways, and official guard present to escort between Earth and Moon to start since it was true that the rest of the Alliance was less than thrilled by the new developments. They had after all spent an unknown amount of time creating fear of Earth and their instability only to now give an inch of trust. Under most diplomatic agreements it was a very small step forward, but for this particular agreement it was enormous.

"Now. I should like to see your Generals in action on the battleground Endymion, I might extend those travel agreements in regards to training. If I like what I see perhaps we can come to another agreement that my Senshi will train you and your Shitennou in ways of magic, if they agree to train the Senshi in combat. I'm afraid they rely too much on their magics, and it could escalate our other agreement, as well as your progress toward the Golden Crystal. And toward our ultimate alliance."

They all fell stupefied at the Queen who only beamed brightly at the group. Any trace of exhaustion replaced by adrenaline from the shock of her words. Venus glanced at Endymion, who had produced a parchment from the King of Elysium, granting him permissions to make decisions on his behalf as he was unable, or unwilling, to venture to their silver planet. She and Kunzite exchanged glances then, his poker face far better than her own, but there was minute surprise on his brow to her wide eyes and unhinged jaw.

"I'm not sure I have words Queen Serenity. I accept your generous offer of course. It is an honor that my family's legacy be defined by this partnership. I will not let you, or your Alliance down. My council wit meet upon our return to Earth and begin making plans right away." Endymion handed the document to the Queen, she'd glanced over it in silence a moment before handing it off to Artemis. Venus gave Artemis a smug smile, watching him huff to himself because she'd been right about the Terran relations to come, and fully planned on making him admit that later. Still, she would have been smug, except she was terrified.

She and the Senshi had trained with Martians, with Jovians who would crush Earth's army single handedly. True if the Golden Army could surpass an Alliance army based on skill alone without the luxury of magic, then with magic and the Golden Crystal on their sides there was no telling what would happen. If Earth truly would overthrow the Moon in attempts to lead the Alliance themselves. No telling what power truly lay dormant in Endymion and his Shitennou.

"Good! It's decided then." Queen Serenity beamed, standing with a graceful gesture toward the door to escort them toward the training grounds for demonstration. The Princess greeted them in the hallway with a cheerful good morning, filing beside Endymion as they made their way toward the arena.

Venus stayed ever silent, listening to their mundane conversation about the weather or how they slept, knowing full well sleeping was scarcely on the agenda for his stay. She grew distant, twirling a lock of her hair around a gloved finger, staring up at the pale streams of light filtering in through the skylights. Venus did not miss how their fingers entwined behind the safe haven of Endymion's cape, a detail noticed with a brief glance of her Princess and she promptly smacked their held hands to make them stop. She simply rolled her eyes, Endymion glancing back amusedly with sparkling blue eyes, smirking in a deviant way that had Serenity flushing and folding her hands behind her back so innocently. Until then she'd done well to ignore the tall brute of a Commander behind her, silent as he was, she could feel his eyes boring into her back as they entered the safe haven of her all too familiar training grounds.

Venus filed into the spectator's box, dutifully standing beside her Queen in a manner that allowed her to keep an eye on Endymion and Serenity as well. A sense of excitement washed over her, under Kunzite's command Earth's armies had risen above Mercury's in power. Impressive without the luxury of magic at their backs, and she couldn't wait to see the Commander himself in action. She tried her best to hide her amusement, falling occupied by him acting so casually for once in quiet conversation while they picked their weapons. It was intriguing to her that he chose such a large broadsword against a smaller and more agile opponent who had picked his weapon wisely. Kunzite and Zoisite clasped hands in a friendly handshake, and dare she say Kunzite smiled? They both took fighting stances in wait for the Queen's command, it looked like such a natural thing for Kunzite, and Venus realized quickly that he was in his element.

When she gave the ready, the two burst into a flurry of action. It was Zoisite to charge Kunzite, his smaller size and weapon making him deadlier from a closer range where Kunzite's size and larger weapon had him at a disadvantage. Or should have. The younger General was fast, and extremely cunning as he spun and weaved around Kunzite in attempts to keep the battle in his favor. Kunzite however, was a force of nature. Despite the size difference between them, he was faster than he looked, maneuvering the larger sword with an ease that didn't seem possible. They were both graceful and calculated, much like Venus expected from the silver haired warrior, the two filling the arena with the loud clash of swords, grunts and growls from impact and successful hits. Battle was an art form to him and it showed. It was nothing like she'd seen from armies across the Silver Alliance, Kunzite was fluid and fast. Were this a real battle he would have been deadly to Zoisite multiple times.

There was a flip of his cape, Kunzite weaving and dodging Zoisite's much faster advances with ease that he truly shouldn't have been able to maneuver. It was breathtaking really, seeming unlikely at the start that Kunzite would be able to disarm the European King with the ease that he did, knocking Zoi to the ground with his practice sword held at his throat. Dust kicked up as the strawberry blonde man slapped the ground as a sign of defeat with strained breath and a wide grin despite the roll of his green eyes.

The spectator's box burst into cheers for the now very dusty men, Zoisite accepting Kunzite's offered hand to help him to his feet only for the younger man to give an overly ostentatious bow to his audience. Kunzite brushed himself off a bit, tapping his shoulder so they could demonstrate parts of their training drills. It was intense, requiring endurance most beings of any realm did not possess and yet the two Shitennou made it look so easy. Venus joined them when the royals all burst into cheers at their completion, and she also made note of some of their methods which wouldn't please the other girls one bit. Venus could see how his soldiers could call Kunzite a brute, but she could better see how effective those brutish methods could be.

"General Kunzite, I would like to see how well you fare against our own brightest warrior now. Venus if you would?" Her eyes grew wide, giving her Queen a disbelieving look that she paid no mind to. Kunzite nodded, giving Zoisite a rough pat on the back, kicking up a cloud of dust that made him cough eliciting giggles from the royal party beside her. Venus huffed, stepping toward the gates of the training grounds earning worried eyes from Zoisite in passing. She hadn't counted on being shown off like a prized stallion, but Venus offered her Queen a nod as she stepped into the main ring of the arena, in no place to disobey. "Don't worry General, Venus has proven to hold her own. Do not feel the need to hold back."

Kunzite watched her approach with mild amusement flickering in his eyes while she was busy blanching at her over excited Queen. Venus was only grateful she attended in uniform or she would have had to subject them all to a short transformation sequence she wasn't sure certain people present were ready to see.

"Apologies General, I hadn't prepared myself for this." She muttered softly, "The Queen gets a little excited sometimes." Her stomach did that flipping thing when their eyes met, the brighter light illuminating his long silver locks making his eyes look almost clear against his dusty darker skin. Sweat beaded on his brow, dripping down the chiseled edge of his cheek turning the crown of his silver hair just a little bit darker. Kunzite only smirked, an almost cocky expression that had her pulse racing when he assumed his fighting stance. Her eyes narrowed, boring into his grey, pleased when his jaw clenched slightly as the chain around her waist hummed with magic and she commanded it to move, seemingly ready to strike in wait for the Queen's signal. Venus came to life at the sharp whistle.

Their match was surprisingly brutal, and flirtatious all at once. She had fun teasing him with her chain, impressed when Kunzite adapted against it, more so when he was able to parry it. He moved like the wind, graceful and calculated but hard to predict. Venus kept his sword busy with her chain, while she advanced with playful jabs of fists and sweeping kicks in attempts to trip him up. Moments were humbling when she thought she might actually lose to him, telling herself that if she had a sword in hand as well, the odds would easily sway in her favor. Perhaps if she could stop getting caught up in the lively ferocity behind his eyes that were alive, and amused, and more excited than she'd ever seen them. Clearly, Kunzite loved a challenge.

She shot a well aimed crescent beam, a weak one, just over his shoulder to catch him off guard and fighting a giggle when his eyes grew wide, her chain disarming the sword from his grasp in his distraction. Kunzite rolled to the side, a few quick movements she wasn't able to comprehend due to the harsh blow to the stomach she suffered when his shoulder connected hard enough to knock her down, and steal her breath. She fell hard with a grunt to the dust, Kunzite nearly straddling her hips and pinning her to the spot with a short sword, primed and sharp. She realized it was his own by the intricate hilt, pulled from the sheath at his side and aimed at her breast.

Venus licked her dry lips, breathing hard between them as her lapiz eyes bore into his steel, surprisingly unafraid by the concept of his weapon so deadly and primed for blood. She was more drawn to his eyes so alive and clear, the breath he drew from his parted lips and these things were starting to prove far more deadly to her than his blade. Kunzite's silver hair was dusty, a wild appealing mess around his shoulders, bronzed skin sheened with sweat and almost glimmered with the dust that stuck to it. The moment became strangely intimate the way she lay between his knees and gazed up into his intensely beautiful face, both breathless and distracted by the others parted lips. Boldy, and with purpose, Venus placed her gloved hand on his thigh, his movements slow while he sheathed the short sword, swallowing hard by the contact. His lips curled in a nervous but triumphant grin that halted her breathing entirely, preparing to stand in assumed victory.

Something wicked flashed across her features, two could play this game. Kunzite froze when her hand slid slowly over his thigh, trying to ignore the feeling of his tensed and powerful leg so warm beneath her fingers, but Venus took advantage of this moment before he could claim victory over her. She bucked her hips hard into his, effectively knocking the larger man on his back in the dust, air audibly leaving his lungs. She shifted, releasing his thigh only once he hit the ground, nearly standing to summon the Holy Blade with blue eyes brimming gold with power, the crystal sword digging into the ground by his neck. Venus watched with amusement as Kunzite's expression shifted from shocked to impressed, if not a little terrified.

"I hadn't conceded General." She nearly purred down at him, watching his grey eyes slide up the blade, over the hilt and finally up into her own eyes. She gave him a wink and flirting smile, quickly unsummoning her sword. It took them a moment, locking eyes before the wide eyed realization hit Venus that she full on straddled his hips, a fact he apparently had come to realize himself. His jaw was clenched hard, stare flickering to her parted lips where she took deep, long breaths. strained from their hard sparring match, and the intensity of his hungry stare. It was only a very short moment that felt like eternity before Kunzite slapped the ground twice in concession.

"Well I concede, Venus."

His voice was merely a breath, slowly moving to try and sit up with her still on top of him. Venus sprung to her feet, heart in her throat when she felt the soft brush of his fingers on her leg, standing a bit too quickly in alarm. Gratefully the applause came, their audience gone completely forgotten until their ruckus echoed over the dusty grounds to pull her from her reverie. She offered them a well placed victorious grin, remaining distracted by the notion she'd been so caught up in the feel of him so warm beneath her. She swallowed hard, trying not to choke on the dust that left her throat so dry and offered Kunzite a hand to help him to his feet. He accepted with a predatory gleam in his eye, a heat to match the beginnings of the dark smirk on his lips.

"Endymion your guard is most impressive!" Her Queen was gushing, heading toward the doors with the amused Terran Prince and Zoisite in tow. Princess Serenity's silvery eyes were excited and flickered over at Venus with unbridled emotion, her lips turned in that happy smile that made it all worth it. "There are fewer than you know in existence that can resist, let alone best our Venus."

"To her credit, I think my General has met his match." Warmth flooded her cheeks at Endymion's so bold declaration, forcing Venus to look away for no reason than to hide the unwanted flush caused by his words that Queen Serenity laughed at no less. She shifted on her feet, crossing her arms in defiance with a glare toward the Prince when the Silver Queen paused on her way to the interior doors. Her silver gaze fell on the Venusian endearingly, eyeing her specifically when she told them all to get rest before the ball without calling her out specifically. Like Venus needed a reminder of how tired, how fatigued she felt as the adrenaline of the morning began to melt away.

Venus stretched with a tired sigh, watching them all disappear through the darkened doorway of the palace leaving the two very dusty warriors on the training grounds. Kunzite had turned to retrieve his fallen practice weapon, seeming to ignore her presence as it was returned to the rack and he began to stretch, popping his neck and shoulder. She was only offered the slightest glance in passing, a silver shift of his eye when he headed for the doors himself.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She'd taken a moment, a few hurried strides to catch up to him. Against her better judgement she'd wanted to talk to him more. Hoping without the haze of alcohol he'd maybe want to discuss arrangements briefly, or maybe tell her more about the seemingly difficult life he's lead in continuation of their after dinner conversation the previous night. Truly she craved hearing his voice, irritated as it often sounded, Venus even missed his deflections of her questions, their verbal spars, and those moments of brief passion when she found something he really cared about. Conversations with someone that understood her, when no one else did.

"When one is given an army at a very young age, born in brutal lands, you learn very quickly to fight. If nothing else than for survival." Kunzite was hardly paying attention to her, his pace slow, seeming to vainly check his hair to make sure her crescent beam or sword hadn't accidentally given him an asymmetrical hair style. It would have been a crime indeed to disturb such gorgeous locks of silver. Her face fell, realizing he'd slunk back into old indifferent behaviors, unwilling to accept his casual dismissals.

"How young were you?" Venus gazed up at him, that wide eyed curiosity she was so known for taking in his disgruntled appearance, deciding she liked this more wild and unkempt look on him, not so orderly as he always was. She had to pick up her stride some when Kunzite took on his normal pace, appeased that all of his hair was still intact, he offered her a brief, tensed lipped indifferent glance.

"Six." He replied rather bluntly, short, and dismissing. Nothing new really, but it had her eyes widening in disbelief. Kunzite glanced down at her again with his eyes only, exhaling hard in defeat as they entered the halls together. "My parents perished early, as mentioned Zara raised me. It was hardly the age to give a child a crown."

Venus didn't press him anymore, she could tell by his gruff tone and hard coldness of his eyes that it was a sore subject. Venusians spoke best with their bodies always, from the smallest of sentiments to the grandest gesture of offering themselves to their lovers, and brushed the back of her glove against his own. It was a small apologetic offering that she knew he'd understand, as it was Kunzite to offer her the same gesture just the previous morning. Venus wanted to tell him she was sorry without speaking further to annoy him, but it only served to strengthen the tension between them.

The soft light of the windows bathed them in filtered light, the halls peaceful and silent as though they were the only two in occupancy. An understanding silence fell over the pair of dusty soldiers, not uncommon only more potent by vast and empty silence of the palace itself. For once Venus was too tired to ramble, exhaustion hitting her like a brick wall, settling into her bones and making her more delirious with every step. Yet they did nothing from stopping their hands or arms from brushing as they walked. Not to say she wasn't distracted, she almost thought to stop by the kitchen for a snack before she tried to sleep before the party but knew from experience she was too filthy and would be kicked out by Jupiter who was no doubt supervising their head chef like a drill sergeant.

For once it wasn't Kunzite to distract her but routine thought, made all the more alarming by how natural it felt to walk beside him. The butterflies in her stomach remained fluttering, the urge to look up at him almost too much to bear, yet all too appropriately they reached that juncture in the hallway. She would ascend the stairs to her rooms, leaving him below to discover the gift she'd left him that morning. A well placed, very intimate secret. A gift not many would receive in her long life, and Venus only hoped it would mean something to his very short one.

"What is your name?" Venus froze mid step, jarred more awake by his command that echoed over the marbled hallways. She turned to him, wide eyed with a disbelieving prayer on her breath that no one heard him. His uniform was mussed and dirty, hair an appealing sweaty mess, and his eyes all the more vivid for the darkened smudges of dirt on his tanned cheek that only served to make him look more chiseled. She'd almost called Kunzite an idiot, but felt her features soften at his fierce stare, offering him a gentle and warming smile that clearly caught him off guard.

"I'll save a dance for you General." Her response was somewhat sleepy, but she gave him a wink and continued up toward her rooms leaving a baffled man in the hallway below. She chewed on her lip, anticipation and nerves twisting her insides when she slipped into her room and pressed her back against the door with one deep breath. Venus de transformed, dragging herself toward the bathtub to soak in plenty of hot water and oils to fragrance her skin and hair while she scrubbed the dirt from her body. That very moment he was probably finding the small token of affection she'd left for him, questioning the meaning behind the gift as much as she was.

Anxious to get some sleep before the party, Venus threw open her wardrobe lazily craving the few hours sleep she'd get before servants would be in to help her get ready. Aphrodite herself would be in attendance this evening, bringing her own house staff to see to it that she looked the part of beauty incarnate, a trait of her own Mother's vanity she thought might serve her well this evening. Venus thumbed through and eyeballed each gown she owned, racks full of lush fabrics and revealing Venusian fashions that weren't always appropriate for the occasion. She'd rationalize the want to look more than beautiful tonight on vain competition of her own, an attempt to outdo Serenity if that were at all possible. Certainly nothing about a certain silver haired General and a certain gift she'd left him.

Venus reached the back of her wardrobe, unsatisfied with anything she owned so far, though there were a few gold contenders that would have commanded some form of attention. There was one dress at the very back she had never dared to wear because it commanded too much attention for even herself. It was fashionable, a corseted gown of bright crimson that was modest enough in style to make up for the loud color, but certainly not too modest the way she remembered that corset fitting her when she tried it on. It was bold, far brighter than the garments of those in attendance to these Moon Galas who always wore white, or gold in her case, or silver, or any other muted pastel color that just blended into the background of the palace itself. It was perfect.

Venus managed to fall asleep rather quickly once she was finally able to fall into bed. Too tired to dwell on the anxiety clawing at her stomach that by all right should have kept her awake. A symptom of being awake for more than a full day leaving her almost grateful for the delirium. It was worth the deep slumber she managed to sneak in before as anticipated, Aphrodite's servants arrived to help her into her chosen gown and fix her hair. That alone was a task given the thickness of her golden locks and yet after a couple of hours Venus hadn't ever felt more beautiful. She dabbed a bit more fragrance to her pulse points, giving one last appraisal of herself before gliding from the room. Today was not a day to be running late and she had a Princess to gather.

"VENUS!" The girls squealed in unison as she entered Serenity's rooms where they all gathered to help the Princess get ready. This was followed by a lot of noise and commotion as they rambled both disdain and praise for the Venusian's appearance as usual. Her hair was a cascade of curls pinned up in a messy but elegant style that fell down her back and framed her face all at the same time. She'd stained her lips a vibrant red shade that matched her gown and brought her eyes to vivid life further accented by light gold shadow and a dark lining of kohl with a soft wing to accent the almond shape of her eyes and long thick lashes.

The gown she selected so boldly was the same vibrant shade of red she favored on her lips, a real show stopper. The top was a longer corset embroidered with very fine gold accents that hugged her torso almost all the way down to her hips. It's lines emphasized her every curve and amplified them by cinching in her already small waist but defined her hips and breasts sinfully. The gold threading almost glittered in the light and the skirts flared out in long layers of vibrant red satin and soft organza that flowed like flower petals on the air when she walked, and even more breathtaking in dance.

"Why red?" Mars bit hotly with her arms crossed. She had no right to be mad really, looking completely ravishing in the dark violet gown she wore paired with the bright red jewels she'd purchased with Venus just the prior day. The raven haired warrior was always perpetually annoyed when Venus wore her signature color, not that she did so often anyway.

"I wanted to make a statement tonight." Venus pouted dramatically at her friend who rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet. "I wear orange on duty all day and I always wear gold...I wanted a change tonight." She tried to hug Mars but was swatted away.

"You look beautiful, you know that, but you could have worn blue." Mars bit in annoyance which prompted more approvals from Jupiter and Serenity. Mercury's face had turned nearly as red as her dress when Venus noticed her friend examining the elaborate yet simple corset and what it did for the Venusian Goddess who was budding more into the incarnation of Aphrodite by the day.

Mercury had a swimmers form, lithe and not very busty, but athletic and delicate, the lines of her body like a piece of art. She flushed even more when Venus helped her choose a gown to fit her body type beautifully because she knew better how to work with what she had. Venus suspected a certain fondness growing between Mercury and Zoisite, but she couldn't tell if it was a seduction of the intellectual nature, or if it was melding into something primal. The silvery pale blue satin number was stunning on Mercury and suspicions grew when she showed a bit more gratitude to Venus than normal on helping with the dress.

Even Jupiter wore a stunning mauve colored gown with a sweetheart neckline that actually emphasized her curves and Venus couldn't have been prouder as her gowns were always so modest. It was embroidered with pink roses and green leaves and matching green sash, pulled together with rose earrings that she'd never seen before and wondered if her Jovian friend also had an admirer, something Venus made note to viciously pry from her friend later. Her girls were certainly living up to the Goddesses they were legendary to be, as fearsome as they were beautiful. And there were none more beautiful in her eyes, than her friends.

Venus linked arms with Serenity, finally ready in an elegant gown heavily beaded in silver and gold accents. The bodice hugged her chest, falling in soft draping duochrome fabrics from an empire waist that did little to hide Serenity's shapely form, shifting from white to gold in the light. The Princess was draped in pearls and delicate jewels that intricately adorned the buns on her head with elegance Venus rarely saw from her. She was stunning as her namesake, and looked perhaps more regal than the clumsy Princess actually was, but Venus knew she'd be a fool to ever try and compare to the purity and innocence of her. Serenity was the most beautiful thing in all the Cosmos to Venus, the pure white pearl to her gold. She was so warm and happy, far more loving than any one person should ever be. It filled her with such light that Venus couldn't help but kiss the bubbly Princess on the cheek, pleased when her vibrant crimson stain on her lips didn't transfer to the perfect pale plane of her face.

Venus was awed by the lit ballroom that positively glittered and shined in gold, silver, and crystal opulence. Far more gorgeous than most of the other balls she'd attended. The cobalt colored skylights popped against the gold and white and for once the Moon Kingdom's silver became muted to the shimmering gold and warm light that scattered rainbows over the floors and walls from all the crystal embellishments. Fresh air drifted in through the tall french doors lining the many balconies of the crowded ballroom that grew quiet at the announcement of their arrival.

She was pleased, hearing some of the heated and scandalized whispers she received upon entering the room at Princess Serenity's side. Aphrodite was seated at a long table at the head of the room alongside the other Gods and Goddesses of their Alliance, and her Mother had never looked more proud. Venus grew even more smug by the appraisals as nearly every man in the room turned to look at her. She stood out because as predicted the room was littered by pastel or muted attire that made her crimson gown all the bolder. She wasn't normally so vain, but if she could command an entire room's attention with a red dress, then she became curious to know what she could do to one man.

Radio silence drifted over the room when the Terran Prince and his two Heavenly Kings of Legend were announced and Venus became one of the many women awestruck by their beauty. Hushed whispers and flushed cheeks spread like an epidemic over the room by the women in attendance, some no doubt planning on seeking attentions from the forbidden three men that entered with such regality. Endymion stood out about as much as she did, his dark features complemented by his dark clothes and silver decorated armor he wore like some dark and beautiful angel. This armor was different than she'd seen before, inlaid with gold and engraved with intricate patterns and small stones that glinted in the light.

It was Ryo of all people to interrupt the moment, hardly interested in gawking at the Terran men apparently, so she wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the other two Shitennou. He'd shrunk back initially at the hard glare she shot him, raising his hands in defeat with promise that he only wanted to apologize, and formally asked her to dance. Venus hesitantly agreed of course, knowing it would irritate Mars if nothing else, and she was never one to pass on a chance to flare that temper in her best friend. True to his word, there were plenty of apologies for his previous behavior and harsh words. She remarked with a bitter laugh and hard glare that he wasn't entirely wrong - but she was still no Venusian whore. They laughed it off, and Venus fell shocked when he thanked her for making him see his ways, even though he no longer had full use of his wrist.

Ryo was there with his wife, currently unable to dance due to her heavily pregnant state as they were expecting their first son any day. Venus paused to hug him in congratulations, getting maybe a bit too excited by the first baby to be born of their generation, mental note made to send a gift as soon as possible. Amidst the ballroom's laughter and glittering decor, Venus finally caught glimpses of Kunzite, already hugging the wall and drinking. She'd laugh in amusement that was lost on her dance partner, and realized fast that the Warlord's bored and less than pleasant demeanor when she'd first met him was a testament that his social skills were certainly not on par with his skill in combat. He was likely keeping an eye on Endymion and thought to call him a workaholic but bit her silent tongue because she'd done little but dance with Ryo and keep her own eye on Serenity. Endymion was glued to her side, dancing or talking with her or charming the Alliance Dignitaries with a protective demeanor she found all too romantic.

"So that is the Guardian born male?" Ryo had followed her gaze toward him, almost halting Venus mid dance.

"Pardon?" Her brows had lifted, eyes wide with surprise at her dance partner. His lavender eyes were locked onto Endymion, his lips pursed into a tensed line of unease. Venus knew the potency of the premonitions the Martian royalty harbored, Mars had yet to be matched in hers, but Ryo often knew and spoke of things he perhaps should have kept to himself. There was a mistrust, a fear in his pale eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

"You realize Earth has always been the only planet to not bear a daughter. The royals have only ever born sons in each of their generations, a Prince of Elysium and Four Heavenly Kings to guard him. The Shitennou didn't exist until now, or they were never united under any other generation." Ryo chuckled lightly, returning his pale violet gaze to her. "It's quite obvious they have magic same as us, but years of being denied the powers of the Silver Crystal have allowed them to fall dormant, or perhaps fall out of the Golden Crystal's favor. Dare I say Earth has been home to many of our Queen's secrets for centuries?"

"You'll bite your tongue if you want to keep it." Venus threatened, raising her brow with perfectly composed expression. Though as usual his words made sense, she hadn't thought about the Earthen Senshi, and for reasons unknown to her it was never explained or knowledge infused in her at birth.

"As someone so close to her, I thought you might have considered the thought. Why would one planet be structured so similarly to our entire Alliance? There is unknown power there and a great power latent in that man. We watch their world without ever knowing all the secrets it holds. A lacking education I fear may very well overpower the danger of the Alliance wishes of us not to trust them." He chuckled softly, "And yet here they are dining at our tables. We can speak more on it later if you wish. For now, come and meet Elaina formally."

Venus gave him a hardened look, but followed as he lead her to his beautiful wife, round with child and radiant as can be. It wasn't often a Martian paired with a Lunarian, but they seemed compatible though their link was nowhere near as strong as the one between Serenity and Endymion. Very few were.

Of course Mars jumped on her soon as she parted from Ryo and his budding family, irritated that she'd dance with him after what he did to her. She tried in vain to wave her off, rolling her eyes when it didn't work because once more Ryo had slapped her with words she hadn't considered, and wouldn't soon be forgotten.

"Venus." Endymion spoke to try and save her the Martian's wrath and she turned with a grateful smile, ignoring her hot tempered friend who continued to ramble behind her. "I need to thank you. For everything." He smiled and took her hand, kissing the knuckle as a proper gentleman should. Venus gave a shallow but graceful bow, feeling uneasy because the kiss Kunzite had placed on that very hand the night before was anything but courtly.

"I'm only glad you are here." She knew they couldn't speak aloud the reasons he thanked her, but Venus felt pride that she had a hand in getting them here, and took a moment to study Endymion's eyes. She found them unique, too blue as though the Universe itself peered back into her. It was quickly understood why his gaze always felt so intense, the eyes of a legendary Senshi. Mars of course started in on her again as soon as Endymion swept Serenity onto the dance floor. His blue gaze lingered, an odd look back at Venus who had seemingly tried to peer directly into his soul. She'd scarcely heard a word Mars had said beneath the weight of what this new information might mean.

"You're impossible you know that? And don't think that Terran Prince can save you." Mars had crossed her arms, violet eyes fixed in fiery frustration on the Venusian, ignoring Jupiter's pleas for her to drop it. "I didn't take you for the forgiving type Venus, and what he did...Are you even listening!?"

"Well Mars," Venus started, turning back with mock hostility to her Martian warrior, that gleam in her eye most of her comrades grew to know spelled mischief. "I could just entice dearest Ryo into a scandalous affair until his Son is born. I'm sure that would sit well with your Mother to know that not only is Ares engaging in such activities with my Mother, but her Nephew would be doing the same." She was mostly annoyed that Mars' temper was interrupting her thoughts of Earthen Senshi and the structure of the planet's guardians. Her already small amount of patience rapidly dissolved leaving Mars sufficiently angry. Venus was only surprised she hadn't tried to burn the red dress from her body, but even she knew it was all a bluff. A blessing in their otherwise tight knit friendship.

"You love your duties too much to make empty threats like that." Mars scoffed, the fire simmering down a bit behind her violet eyes. "I think you'd sooner marry Serenity yourself than do more than kiss another." Venus winced, she hadn't realized how visibly but it was enough for regret to snuff out the flames of Mars' hostility and warner a sympathetic look from Jupiter who was sampling how the wine went with some of the snacks. Mercury and Zoisite approached directly after, both flushed and panting from dancing but she hadn't ever seen the blue haired girl look so alive. Jupiter grinned, appearing grateful for deliverance from the awkward silence.

"Is everything okay Lady Venus?" Zoisite inquired before anyone else had bothered, genuine concern in his vibrant green eyes that still struggled to look at her too long. Did she really look that devastated? She only burst into laughter over nothing, a silly distraction that didn't sound genuine to her but seemed to fool everyone else. The smile didn't reach Jupiter's eyes, she knew better. Venus knew how she was. Obsessive about her duties, devoted to a fault to Serenity's side, horrified at the prospect of failing, and yet she wanted so much more. She craved what was in her nature. To know love, to taste desire, to find the soul that fit so perfectly with her own, and knowing that other souls didn't fit at all with duties like hers. Law forbade that. Such affections would begin, and end, with shallow lust.

"Mars is just angry because I danced with her cousin, who is married by the way, and wanted to tell me they are about to have a beautiful baby boy, the first of our Generation!" Mars looked away, biting her tongue for once at the dismissing wave of Venus' hand. "Martian men aren't really my taste anyway. I have a hard enough time keeping Mars here from setting me on fire daily." They all laughed sincerely this time except for the raven haired beauty who continued to sulk quietly. Venus decided then that she really liked Zoisite. He appeared to be more the aristocrat during their meetings but he was simply curious and the company of another intellect seemed to make Mercury happy like she'd never seen her. It would have been easy for her to rationalize that they were both so brilliant and like-minded but it was then that she saw the familiar red string. Vibrant but almost wavy like the tides, and her heart shattered in her chest. They had to have kissed, and sealed their fate. Another tied, another damned.

She was both grateful and terrified to feel the light touch on her back, the pleasant smell of bourbon mingling with spices and cool waters assaulting her senses. A welcome distraction from the awkward, very tense evening thus far. A welcome distraction from her own heartbreak as Mercury explained a dancing technique to Zoisite, daring to touch him in demonstration of posture and where he should rest his hands as well. The notion of another far too convenient link seen created anxiety in her, and knowing just who it was that had touched her, didn't help. Yet his warm breath against the shell of her ear left her breathless with the intensely forbidden craving for more, despite how much she feared that red link. All thought of Earthen Senshi and duty became fleeting under the lightest brush of his gloved hand.

"Lady Venus, I believe you owe me a dance." His low voice reverberated through her bones, and she turned on weak knees to address him as he stood to full height. Venus could hear the snickers behind her, Mercury looking anywhere else but them while Zoisite grinned deviantly by her side, and she couldn't find it in herself to care. Kunzite looked gorgeous, his uniform a pale grey lined with a gunmetal color that matched his deepened grey eyes, the satin lining of his cape an Elysian blue that further brought out the stones in the cape clasps she noted him wearing. The uniform opened at the collar as always, elegant patterns embroidered with fine silver thread, the warm tones of his skin beneath a beautiful contrast to the cool colors of the rest of him.

"I believe you are right Commander." Venus extended her hand for him to lead her to the dance floor in acceptance, finding herself cursing those pristine gloves of his when his hand found hers. Kunzite placed a familiar kiss to her knuckle, one far less chaste than the one his Prince left mere moments prior, fierce grey eyes burning into her. He guided her hand so that her arm wrapped around his own to lead her to the dance floor without having the mercy to tear his eyes from hers, leaving her breathless before they'd even begun.

She was pulled against his chest, not as intimately as he had when they were almost caught in the gardens, but his hand rest at her hip and she silently cursed his gloves again for the one that cradled her hand. Venus was only too aware that she stood out, and in presence of the entire Alliance there was a greater caution to be taken. Her face lit up when she saw the cape clasps and her fingers grazed lightly over the pale polished stones and engraved silver. "They suit you."

Her lips curled into a gentle smile, shifting her stare from her gift back up into his eyes which caught her completely off guard with the unbridled emotion gazing back at her. The air left her lungs, the hand he held at her hip sliding to the small of her back to pull her flush against his tall frame, and Venus began to drown in grey and silver oceans. Her heart beat impossibly hard against her ribcage as Kunzite lowered his face toward hers, convinced he might kiss her right there in the center of the ballroom. Instead, his cheek brushed hers in passing, her eyes stinging from the emotion and ache behind them as they drifted closed with her catching breath, and his lips so intimately brushed her earlobe.

"And I thank you...Mina."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name on his voice, her real name, accompanied by the lightest brushes of his lips with each word spoken, the very slight contact of his tongue with the exaggerated first syllable of his gratitude. She was certain the strangled gasp that escaped her lips was desperate and her fingers curled into his cape at the shoulder, times like these she could hear the slightest accent in his inflection and it hit the core of her hard. His warm breath at her ear trailed down her neck making her feel feverish and weak, goosebumps rising to her skin, yet the room became almost too warm.

Venus was all too happy that Kunzite spun her away gracefully only to pull her back to the firm plane of his chest with far too much passion in his grey eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat down, unable to look away and all too certain her eyes pleaded with his for mercy. Mercy from his beauty and subtle seductions she was certain he wasn't doing on purpose, but it only fed into latent desires she'd all but denied. The rest of the party had long faded to the background, an awareness that faded with the urge to belong to someone for the first time in her life. The need to be near him stifled all else, and perhaps this is when she knew.

"We should be cautious." She warned breathily, allowing him to lead them gracefully in tandem with the throngs of dancers, "Surely you've noticed the pairings forming amongst our ranks." Kunzite spun her, brow furrowing in confusion when her eyes locked with his and she pressed herself closer into him. Any distance was too much, yet they continued to move unassumingly with swaying hips and calculated steps to the beat of the song. She spied Mercury and Zoisite dancing mere feet away, he'd apparently stepped on her foot and the pair laughed in a carefree manner that wasn't characteristic for Mercury. That waving red line between them was steady, and Venus had to blink hard not to see it anymore "You may blame Serenity... or perhaps fate is to blame in this instance..."

"Do you know something I don't?" Kunzite quirked his brow, nodding slightly to the side where Endymion danced so charmingly with Serenity. "Aside from the obvious pairing that is." Venus chewed her lip almost too hard, hoping he was too distracted to see the longing in her eyes as they attentively traced the curve of his lip and sharp line of his jaw. The urge, the want to kiss him, and the pain that she couldn't frustrated her beyond measure. Venus felt herself teeter ever more dangerously on that cliff, swearing the rocks grew loose and threatened bury her in an avalanche down below.

"Fate has been cruel enough to link those forbidden to each other together as soulmates." Her eyes flickered back up to his, noting the furrow of his brow and the steadiness of his stare. Venus had seen the link too many times between their soldiers for it to mean mere coincidence. Serenity and Endymion, now Mercury and Zoisite. It was so convenient. It was so cruel. She knew better than to wonder if the fates were as cruel to her, placing her on this path that just so happened to place her in his arms.

"I cannot argue with the Goddess of Love on such matters." Venus could visibly see the struggle behind his eyes, trying to grasp what she was saying. She could not confirm any link between Mars and Jadeite though she knew of their pairing, or Jupiter and Nephrite whom she hadn't met yet. She was certain that being near Kunzite like this came with a certain want, forbidden urges, and pain that couldn't have fallen to coincidence. Even as they danced, her every curve down to the hand he held in his fit so perfectly, and Kunzite understood her, he reached those corners of her she'd often wished Serenity could comprehend. And he barely knew her. Her face fell, eyes pricking again in manners unlike herself because Venus found herself wanting to fall apart beneath the weight of it.

"The meeting with your Queen went well, we could be celebrating an engagement soon." His face had fallen as well, and without missing a step of their dance he released his hand from hers to tilt her chin up to look at him. Venus rest her free hand on his arm to gaze back into his eyes as those grey eyes commanded. The smile that spread to his lips made her knees weak, he'd never looked at her like that, or anyone in her presence at least, like she was the only other person in that crowded room.

"For once...I wasn't talking about them." She whispered, the air becoming heavy and warm. She took the moment to study his features, Kunzite doing the same, grey eyes drinking her in as he tried to decipher her words or try to find another way around them as she had done many times over. "Take off your gloves..."

He stared at her, blinking in confusion for a moment before Venus reached and began to pull at the middle finger on the glove that had cradled her chin. It looked like he might laugh, nervously shifting his eyes around them as his hand slipped from the white sheath and smoothly placed it in his pocket. Venus twirled herself away by the hand still adorned in a white glove, curling back into his arm so her back pressed against his chest giving her the perfect opportunity to pull the other offensive thing from his hand with a light giggle. She'd turn again, heart leaping when she saw the wide unmasked smile on his face, shaking his head and attempting to be discreet in discarding his glove to his pocket with the other.

"Better?" Kunzite mused huskily in her ear, pulling her back against his chest rather intimately. For the most part she'd been able to brush aside her attraction for him and keep their relationship purely professional, mostly. But when his hand slipped over her back, upward beneath the cover of her thick curls, resting against bare skin, and his hand took hers Venus thought she might melt into him and disappear completely. It was only then as she glanced at their joined hands to appreciate how beautiful his slightly darker skin tone was against her own, that she noticed the small engraved gold ring adorning his pinky finger. A familiar thing that spoke to her intimately. It was hers.

"Better.." She whispered in the most distracted fashion, longing for him when she was so perfectly held in his arms, and still worlds apart. She gave him a knowing, understanding look that required no words, and surprisingly Kunzite showed no shame. Amusement fell from their features in favor for something more private, his calloused fingers methodically stroked her skin beneath her golden veil of hair and Venus quickly became aware they'd become lost in each other far long enough to be suspicious.

Venus was almost grateful for the shift in song, a more upbeat tempo for her to better hide the misting of her eyes because it was crushing her. She knew. She knew and couldn't say a word but all those coincidences made sense to her suddenly, but how hopeless it was had yet to be determined. Lust, infatuation, a kindred understanding ... there were all of those things, and it hurt her to refrain from acknowledging that there might be much, much more. Trying not to read too much into the moment, she sprung into a dance far more suited to the song. It caught Kunzite off guard, faltering his steps as she took control of the dance. Venus laughed lightly, it was better than drowning, laughing harder when Kunzite dipped her deeply to steal back his control.

It became a sparring match of sorts, weaving and spinning around the other in a frenzy to conquer the other. Desire burned through her blood, their battle beginning innocently enough turned primal at every challenge the other posed. A fight for control against the other who seemed dead set in their ways to win. A careless touch, deliberate brush of hips, utterly sinful hands so well utilized no one would have thought it was anything but standard movements customary to ballroom dancing. Venus felt her lungs catch fire under his intense and darkened stares, trying to keep her own desires contained the more intimate things became and Kunzite took full advantage of his gloveless touches. Neither were aware of the attention they drew to themselves, admiration mixed with judgemental stares as the two wove around the other like silver and gold.

Venus found herself losing to him, losing to feel of his hands on her back, fingers drifting down her arms and almost entwining as they twirled and spun almost aggressively. He stole the breath from her lungs, secretly placing a kiss to the inside of the wrist he held before spinning her away. Almost desperate for escape her wide blue eyes grazed the crowd in attempts to get away before she fell consumed completely, though Venus found herself pulled intimately back to Kunzite's chest with an eager yank before someone could rescue her. He dipped her low, his long silver locks concealing his face as his lips brushed so carelessly to her shoulder and she shivered with an ache that intensified as he brought her upright, mere inches from his lips. Their eyes locked, hard breath mingling, as the final strings of the song drawled out to signify its end leaving the crowd of onlookers around them standing stunned by the display they made. Not that either of them really noticed, too hurried to break apart, to put at least two feet between them.

The music began again, a slow romantic song she'd always loved, now brought on a feeling of dread. Lovers around them began to dance more intimately, stolen and unforbidden kisses and caresses so uninhibited and proud only sought to mock her. Tears fell from her eyes before she could think to stop them, stifled by things she didn't want to accept, damning things she wanted more than anything. Venus could at least be grateful for the romantic shift leaving the two forgotten and lost in the crowd.

"Would you like a drink?" Concern furrowed his brows, neither had quite been able to catch their breath, but it was enough to let her get some semblance of order around her emotions so she could give him an affirming nod.

"I need air." She stated dryly. Kunzite nodded, offering her his arm as a gentleman might to lead her to the bartender. Venus ignored the offer, merely brushing passed him to retrieve her drink because touching him was far too dangerous right now. And Gods did she want to touch him, but became too worried about the attention they drew themselves.

The bartender had served the royal family for long before her time at the palace. He automatically handed her a flute of her favorite honey mead, giving her a beat of reprieve from Kunzite before he stepped behind her to order his bourbon. She felt his fingers at her arm, the lightest brush when he leaned forward to accept his drink and she stiffened, glancing up at him over a sip of her wine.

His grey eyes shifted smoothly toward the balcony, suggesting she walk with him, clearing his throat with a subtle nod of his head. After dancing like that Venus knew they'd have to tread carefully, and so without acknowledging the gesture, she gathered her crimson skirts and headed for the doors. She had to swallow hard around the knot in her throat, put off by the notion they had to hide at all. Kunzite was supposed to be an honored guest, meant to be spoken to, and danced with, and at least for the moment not entirely forbidden. Yet as she brushed by dancing lovers so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice her, she felt that harsh prick behind her eyes that threatened to spill weakness she'd been hard trained to hide.

The balcony was familiar, a wide stone porch with stairs on either side leading down into enchanting gardens probably full of lovers who'd snuck off in favor of more amorous activities. Venus took a long drink, leaning on her arms against the railing while the song she'd loved so much once drifted out to her on the cool night air. It wasn't long until he joined her, off to the side near the stairs, and out of direct line of sight to the ballroom.

"Mina.." He whispered, concerned still locked into Kunzite's grey eyes that looked as conflicted as she felt while they danced between her own. She half wished more people lingered on the balconies, thought it odd when she found themselves alone yet she swore it felt like they were being watched. A symptom of nerves, she thought, glancing around once more before regarding him.

"Why do you have my ring? Venus licked her dry lips, turning against the railing to regard him. She took a small glance at the glint of gold on his right pinky, it suited him and yet was out of place amongst all that silver.

"Because it is yours." Kunzite stepped toward her, close enough to set his half empty glass down on the railing beside her flute of mead. He removed the ring and offered it toward her in a swift and easy motion. "It is engraved with emblems of the Venusian Kingdom, a suspicious trinket to be left on Earth in tribute to one of our kind. I thought you might like to have it back."

"No..." Venus replied, eyeing the ring, a gift meant to honor a fallen woman. He had a point but, but the sentiment would be lost should she take it back. "I don't like to retract such offerings. If you are Knighted under my Mother it is only fitting I suppose." Venus leaned against the railing, inhaling the fresh air and her eyes greeted the stars. They looked so close but she knew too well how far away they were.

"You shower me with such gifts...I'm afraid I have nothing to offer in return." She smiled, laughing in her throat because she knew a great many things he offered her that she could never have. His company had been plenty those long nights in the Elysian gardens, yet Venus knew there were things just out of reason she wanted of him, but could never have.

"I would say that a kiss was a worthy offering, but I fear you might insult me with your restraint." She mused, offering him a teasing grin over her shoulder, only to watch him squirm slightly. It was one thing she knew they mutually wanted, a simple kiss so forbidden that it terrified her on more than one level. Venus laughed in her throat lightly, melting against the railing as a familiar song began to play, it was so romantic, always her favorite to dance to, pretending she was in love with whoever she danced with. "This song was always my favorite..."

"We could keep dancing." Her breath caught when his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She went gladly of course, hiding her amusement with a teasing roll of her eyes. It was all she could do to ignore the butterflies wreaking havoc on her stomach.

"Stop that." She bit, her smile betraying her mock annoyance while her hands took their place at his arm and shoulder. The fabric of his more formal wear a bit thinner than the one she was used to and Venus had long grown to appreciate the warmth of him, firm and sculpted beneath it.

"Dancing?" Kunzite mused back with a mere quirk of his brow, a certain gleam in his eye she'd grown to read. He'd won their spar on the dance floor, and so she allowed him to lead the weakest of slow dances, a mere sway to the melody that drifted out to them.

"Being charming. You're quite the dancer you know." He actually laughed a little, the slightest motion of his lips revealing the dimple she'd begun to look for. Air certainly became hard to come by as he held her closer, and once more Venus found herself drowning in the pale color of his grey eyes.

"When you've fought one battle you've fought them all I suppose." Her smile was dark, but broadened at the notion that everything was a battle to them, a fight for them both. Not that dancing had ever been a battle to her. Until she danced with him.

"Dancing is hardly a battle Gener-" Heavy silence fell under the finger he brought to her lips to silence her, unsure when he'd gotten so close, but when her eyes met his she noticed the same war was being waged behind his. Venus felt her breathing halt at his touch, forgetting herself entirely when he looked at her like this. She'd seen this look before, on a terrace by the sea.

"Kunzite. My name is Kunzite." He reminded her quietly. She sucked in a breath of air when his lingering finger traced softly over her crimson stained lips, down her chin, and made the slow descent down the full length of her throat. Fingers trailed lightly to hook just under her jaw and his thumb could brush her cheek. "The way you dance, you could have fooled me."

"Kunzite..." She whispered weakly in exhale, unsure if she'd ever called him by name before, but the name was sweet on her tongue. Sweet as the assuring motion of his thumb softly stroking her cheek. His other hand pulled her against him, Venus going gladly back to the sturdy wall of his chest. Her fingers traced the fine embroidery on his formal tunic, gazing into his grey eyes, deepened and yearning as she was. It was agony, this restraint. Every cell in her body screamed, every breath like fire in her chest. Venus felt like breaking beneath the emotion seeping into her rapidly, no longer willing to be denied. She had to blink hard to clear the welling tears from her vision, silently cursing as she tore her eyes away from his, and the weakness glided down her cheeks anyway.

"Have i offended you?" He whispered, so close, so warm, stifling how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"I wish you had." Venus admitted. It would have been easier had he been the cruel, cold man everyone told her he was, but she'd long seen past that. She scoffed, or sobbed, unsure which, as she took a painful step backward out of his arms. "Gods why must everything be a fight?"

"If it's any consolation, you've offended me for weeks." Kunzite muttered under his breath, taking a careful step towards her, frowning when she took a panicked step away.

"Those weeks have been a dangerous dance..." Her breath came out shakily, ready to run away because she simply couldn't bear the agony any longer. The attraction, the hidden glances and small touches that drove her wild for want of touches and kisses that could never be. The pain of it all confirmed too much for her, but it wasn't too late for him, not too late for her to run from it. Only she didn't want to. For all the Goddess-like power inside of her, she wasn't even sure she had the strength.

"A dangerous dance indeed."

"Why can't we just..." She trailed off, thinking she might run because his eyes were stifling, his arms inviting, and his lips too enticing. She didn't need to finish the question, she knew the answer. They couldn't sate their need or curiosity because the consequences were too dire, it could destroy two kingdoms. It would destroy the two people they loved the most.

"Why can't we what?" His patience with her was clearly running thin by the way he raised his brow, his frown deepening that dimple that was so much more charming when he smiled.

"Nothing Gener-"

"Kunzite." He corrected a second time, eyes growing colder and hard, his patience becoming further lost in his biting tone. Venus swallowed hard again, it was enough for her to gather her nerve to leave.

"Forget it. Thank you for the dance, I hope you can forgive me my offenses." Sobs threatened to claim her, but she was proud of her cold demeanor as she turned on her heel despite her shaking breath and quivering lip. Maybe she could still save him from the pains she felt now, as he iced over it was possible he didn't feel it yet, and she could free him.

Hope fell short as no sooner had she taken those first steps toward the stairs to deliver him from damnation did his hand wrap around her forearm to pull her back into his chest more intimately than before. Venus wanted to fall apart then, to melt into his arms without care or remorse for the consequences in the security of his embrace. His grey eyes pleaded with her, appearing as angry and tortured as she was. Kunzite rest his forehead on hers, sharing breath between them, and she thought maybe it was too late for him after all.

"Gods we have to stop this dance of ours." He whispered, lips parted and nose brushing hers like he might kiss her but restrained.

"I don't know how." She admitted, tensing her fingers on his jacket and daring to touch the line of his jaw softly with her fingers, pleading with her eyes for some sort of deliverance from this ache. Painful to deny, but blissful and sweet as Kunzite so slowly closed the gap between them.

This song, will have a sad ending...

Then we should dance carefully.

"I am bewitched by you, magic or no." His lips brushed hers with every word whispered, accented lightly by a land she'd never seen. Venus gasped against them, parting only enough for Kunzite to claim them patiently with a very light and restrained kiss, like a whisper that had her eyes fluttering closed. Her body and soul became consumed by something decided and yearning for more, and so he answered it with a firmer, hungrier kiss that only sealed it further. They shared deep inhale through noses as neither were willing forfeit the other's lips for air, a breath that came with an overpowering notion that something had been decided.

She could have drown in this moment, every cell in her body wanting to combust and fall apart all at once. Venus was breathless, that tight stringing feeling in her chest spreading throughout her entire being, heart palpitating painfully against her ribs. Her fingers tightened on his uniform jacket, unable to respond in any other manner than desperation with her lips. She'd felt the cold sting of desire when it wasn't right, but this was warm, and light, and felt something like coming home. Kunzite had kissed her a third time, and the fourth when they simultaneously slanted their lips just so slightly to taste the other further, she pushed him away when the bourbon hit her tongue. It was the briefest of moments really, one that spun everything about her life, her duties, her very soul on its axis. Immediately she took in the surrounding balcony, to ensure that no one saw, no rogue onlooker from the party, or lingering lonely souls.

"That shouldn't have happened.." She heard herself whisper, unsure if she believed her own traitorous voice when all she wanted to do was kiss him until the Old Gods brought wrath to them both. She'd thought of this moment more than she was proud of, and his lips did not disappoint, his mouth proving more devastating to her than she thought it might be. Kunzite nodded silently, but the heat in his stare suggested he disagreed with her statement as well. Venus shivered, glancing longingly at him because there was something in that moment that shouldn't have been so perfect as though something sealed and locked into place. She took a reluctant step backward, knowing the thrum of her pulse was quite possibly visible against the strain of her corset that suddenly felt far too tight. Of all the men she'd ever kissed, nothing compared as sweet as it was. "We should get back..." Her voice was now a choked whisper and she almost wished he would say something. Instead he nodded again, reaching to brush a rogue curl from her face, longing in his eyes that mirrored her own. "I'll go in first. I'm going for one more dance, then come in after me."

Venus didn't wait for a reaction, just plastered a brilliant smile on her face and swept back into the golden lit room. She grabbed the nearest Lunar dignitary and swept him off to the dance floor with the faint taste of Kunzite's bourbon still lingering on her lips. She didn't particularly care for the song. It lasted forever and she danced generically, laughing at whatever boring thing the Lunar man said to her and tried to mask her distraction. Her eyes scanned the room to find Serenity speaking with some diplomats, Endymion protectively at her back and being charming as ever. Venus gave her Princess a smile when she waved happily over to her, a silent question in her eyes- probably wondering where the Terran's first in Command was.

Her question was answered when the song ended, Kunzite emerged from the balcony a cool calm with his empty glass in hand only a few feet from her and Venus felt herself get distracted entirely for a moment before an icy fear shot through her. He scared her, the way he could affect her without trying. The way she wanted him and knew she shouldn't. That tangible tension between them turned red and impossible when their eyes locked from across the room. Venus prayed, hysterics threatening choke her, that it wasn't possible. It was something she shouldn't be able to see, and didn't want to. The room became very small, very hot, and too crowded. She thought she might be sick. The crystals everywhere blinding and painful but she gave him a small smile anyway before tearing her gaze away. Venus didn't miss the concern on Princess Serenity's face when she walked by her briskly in a flurry of red skirts and gold hair.

She politely approached the Queen who was talking about the political gains of the small milestone with Earth to inform her that she felt ill and wanted to go lie down. Believable with the sweat broken over her brow and pale state of her complexion, but she'd laughed and explained she'd had too much wine and dancing, briefly charming the diplomats and left the room quickly with her Queen's blessing. Venus made a point to stop to kiss Artemis on the cheek so he knew she was ok, insisting he stay and enjoy the party with Luna. Venus knew he would worry most. Probably suspecting quite accurately the cause of her sudden disorientation.

She leaned against the doors to her room for a moment, clenching her eyes tight and taking a few deep breaths after the brisk walk she took to get there. Truly her breathing never quite recovered after the gentle, perfect feeling of his lips on hers. Her eyes widened when she saw a brief reflection of herself as she stepped away from the doors to begin the long process of unlacing the restraining corset of her gown. Venus was firstly grateful that the stain of her lips was budge proof, forgetting she'd applied it. Secondly she had to admit that she'd never looked so beautiful, so much like the Goddess she'd grow into, and for some reason that made it all worse. Somehow it made her feel all the more foolish for even wearing the dress in the first place.

As she pulled the gown from her body, she got a whiff of something cool and spicy, a remnant of his scent on the bodice of her dress. Venus tossed the offending garment aside with a shuttered breath, tearing at her undergarments to run hot water for a heavily oiled bath. The makeup was scrubbed from her face, not that it did all that much for her anyway, and she sunk down into the water, shutting her eyes in a failed attempt to make her heart stop beating so erratically. Her hands covered her face, eyes clenched shut tight while she tried and failed to rationalize away what she'd seen.

Venusians weren't supposed to see their own fated links, it just wasn't possible, and once more she told herself it was a trick of the light. She tried to forget how soft his lips were, how gentle his touch, how no matter how fragranced her bath was she could still catch his scent, and mostly Venus noted she could still taste him. Also noting she never wanted that taste to go away.

She slipped into a thin silk slip of a light orange night dress that was scandalously short but airy and comfortable. Her hair was unpinned hanging in loose curls down her back releasing the pressure on her scalp. Venus frowned at her reflection and prayed to her Mother she hadn't seen what she thought she had, that Aphrodite herself in attendance that night hadn't seen it. A trick of the light, it had to be. She crawled on top of her covers and peered out the window, the faint sound of fireworks came from the other side of the castle while the party continued and she wished she hadn't left so she could watch them with him.

She didn't know how long she lay there or if she even fell asleep, but Venus sat up slowly when Serenity snuck into her room with an apologetic smile. She was surprised the young Princess hadn't already fallen into Endymion's arms for the night since it was his last night there. She supposed it didn't really matter, she'd be sneaking off to see him again sooner than later.

"Venus, are you ok? Mother said you were feeling ill." The girl's wide blue eyes laced with silver concern as she slid onto the bed beside the Venusian. The fear and uncertainty in her face was unmasked and she shifted her own blue eyes away to look at a particular wrinkle in her satin sheets.

"I'm alright now, I think I just drank too much." She smiled but it didn't ease the worry on Serenity's pale brow.

"It's him, isn't it?" Sometimes the Lunar girl's perceptions terrified her.

"The Martian Duke?" Venus opted to play dumb, though the expression on Serenity's face assumed she was anything less than savvy on what had happened.

"I saw you two dancing, you and Kunzite." She put plainly, placing a delicate hand on Venus's thigh. "You were radiant, like silver and gold entwined in red satin... not many people could look away.. "

"Well it isn't like that." She bit in an almost Martian manner, tearing her eyes away from Serenity's. "We are both the head of the guard and thought we should at least have one dance, that's it." Her hands were shaking and she folded them beneath her legs to hide it. Serenity frowned.

"You could just allow yourself to be happy."

"What makes you think I am not happy?" Venus said flatly, nearly glaring at the silver clad girl beside her. "I need nothing more than what I have. I have you my Princess... you are enough."

"What about your wants cousin?" Serenity brushed the fringe from the Venusian's eyes and for some reason the action made her want to crumble. The girl should have known it was never about what she wanted. Her life was only about her purpose, her duties, she didn't know anything else. Only that wanting hurt, it ached and suffocated her to the point of breaking now that she'd found something, someone, she truly wanted. Venus stood suddenly, walking quickly toward her bathroom for an escape with a shuttered sigh.

"You should spend your time with Endymion. He leaves tomorrow." She bit, not waiting for Serenity to respond, she closed the door and sauntered to the bathroom window brushing the few rogue tears that escaped her eyes from her cheek, taking deep breaths to ease the incoming panic. She hid there until she heard the door to her quarters close when Serenity finally left.

The Princess may have had an idea of her wants and desires, they daydreamed about it all together regularly enough. But there was no way for her to know how much it ached, or the pain she felt from restraining that want into cold, hard duty. Kunzite's name had certainly never been mentioned, in fact Venus had been very careful for the thought of him in that manner to never reach those beautiful daydreams. Until now. Venus ensured her doors were locked before she slipped back into bed, emotionally drained, she fell fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
